Life's Secrets
by Not All Heroes Wear Capes
Summary: Dumbledore sent Bella to Forks, wandless and alone for her own protection after Wormtail escapes POA . It's been nearly a year since she stepped foot in the wizarding world, but she goes to the world cup with Ron. That's when everything goes downhill.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first cross over. Be gentle!**

**Just in case you don't know - Bella = Harry, so Harry's parents are Bella's etc. Harry is still in this story, because Ginny has to have someone right? But he is just one of her best friends.**

**I had to mess with the time line a little to make it fit though. Imagine that there was another two years at Hogwarts between the third and fourth year. So the fourth year is now the sixth, the fifth the seventh.... excetera. This is so that Bella isn't fifteen, which i think is a bit young for Edward. She is sixteen....but ssshhhhh they don't know :)**

**So, Bella is in Forks, Edward came back and everyone is happy. They have no idea that Bella is a witch, nor do they suspect her of being anything but human.**

**She is sent to Forks, her wand taken from her and kept by Dumbledore. Charlie and Renee are not her parents, obviously, but they believe they are. Dumbledore worries about what Wormtail's decision, to go and find his master, will mean for the wizarding world and no-one is at more risk than Bella. **

**No-one knows where she is apart from Dumbledore, not even Ron, Hermione and Harry. She hasn't had a letter or heard anything from them since the day she left Kings Cross Station at the end of her third year at Hogwarts.**

**It's the Quiddich world cup, and after a year in the muggle world on her own with nothing bad happening to muggles or wizards, Dumbledore agrees that Bella can go. **

**Sorry, but just an overview of where abouts the story is. In Twilight time, it's New moon/ Eclipse. In Harry potter time, it's Goblet of Fire, even though it's the fifth year.**

**Confusing to some, but you'll get the hang of it.....**

**Now, i had blabbered long enough, and probably confused you as well. To the story......**

* * *

**Bella's Perspective**

"Edward, it's only three days" I sighed as he pouted at me.

"Three long days" He pulled the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, but I'll be in Phoenix, in the summer. You can't be" I murmured into his shirt.

"But......." He was at a loss for words, something that doesn't happen easily.

"Edward, it's already sorted. I'm going to stay with some friends in Phoenix for three days, and that's that" I said sharply, officially ending the conversation.

"Besides" I tacked on the end so i didn't sound too mean "I have my phone, and you can reach me at any time. That doesn't mean every second of the day though" He chuckled, his chest rumbling beneath my ear.

"You guessed my plan already!" He faked outrage and i laughed with him.

"Well, you can still call me, but i have to sleep you know" I yawned loudly, causing Edward to laugh at me again.

He sighed, and began stroking my hair. We were laid on the sofa, it was four o'clock. Charlie was still at work, and i wouldn't see him until i came back, but we had already said our goodbyes. I got Dumbledore's owl a few days ago, i appreciated that he knew when the Cullen's would be hunting. It would be very uncomfortable if an owl came swooping in my window while Edward was here. He might eat it.

He told me all about the Quiddich World Cup and how the Weasleys had tickets and how i could go. I sent an owl straight back with my thanks, even though i was still angry at him. He dumped me here, and i have never felt so alone. Hogwarts, the wizarding world, was my home and that had been ripped away from me.

I will be getting a taxi to the Burrow in a few hours, and i will spend three days there with my best friends and people i like to think as family.

"I'll miss you" He whispered, still stroking my hair, lulling me to sleep with his voice.

"I'll miss you too" I smiled into his shirt as my eyes fluttered closed.

The next few hours were...different. Charlie was still at work by the time i started to get ready. That wasn't the problem. The problem was Edward.

"Please!" He begged as i walked downstairs to get something to eat before i go. He already sabotaged my suitcase and shower, he really didn't want me to go.

"Edward, I'm going and you will not stop me!" I yelled as he blocked the way to the kitchen. His eyes filled with pain, and i was, like i usually am when it comes to vampires, confused.

"What's wrong Edward? Why are you so against me going?" My tone softened and i reached up and stroked his cheek to try to get rid of the pain in his eyes.

"It's just......I just came back and....." He gulped loudly "....Well, after everything i did...... you might find someone else" he said, his eyes closed and his lips barely moving.

I sighed, shaking my head but he didn't open his eyes. I put both my hands on either side of his face, making his look at me when he opened his eyes.

"Edward, look at me" I said gently, glad when he complied, but not when i saw the pain still there.

"Edward, listen to me right now" His eyes never left mine "I love you, remember. If anything, what happened is a testament to that. After all you did to me, i still love you. See, nothing i do can stop it, and i don't want it to stop. Stop worrying, i love you, now, and forever, only you" I said, probably the most heartfelt thing i have ever said.

Before i could move, Edwards lips were on mine with a new feirceness that i eagerly complied with. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my to him as i stretched my arms around the back of his neck. We kissed for.... a while, but once again, his stupid rules ruined it. Still, that was a damn good kiss.

We stood in the hallway, still not making it to the kitchen, panting, forehead together, his arms still on my waist, mine around his neck.

He let me pass then, but i grabbed his hand and pulled him along with me. After an apple and some general chit chat, a car horn told me my taxi was here. Edward disappeared upstairs for a second, then reappeared next to me with my suitcase in one hand. Quickly, he walked out and put the suitcase in the boot. I turned to look at him, glad that the pain was gone from his eyes.

"I love you" He told me, but before i could tell him the same he was kissing me again, gentler and slower. This was our goodbye kiss.

When we finished, i finally told him "I love you". I don't believe i have ever seen him smile like that before. He opened the taxi door and then shut it again for me. As the taxi pulled away i couldn't tear my eyes away from him, stood outside my house, a sad smile on his face, his hands in his pockets.

I would miss him, but i doubt i will have much time to think about anything. I already said my goodbyes to the others yesterday, so me and Edward could have our "Private goodbye", as Alice put it.

"Where to miss?" I jumped, forgetting i was actually in a taxi.

I told him where to go **(Okay, i know that Fork's is in America, and the Weasley's live in England, but just go along with it okay)**, and after slight confusion and me giving him directions and landmarks, we set off in the right direction. For the entire journey, i was with the Cullen's, the Weasley's, at Hogwarts, i was in my dreams basically.

My eyes brightened as i saw the house in the distance, the kitchen and bedroom lights shining brightly against the night sky. Even from here it looked welcoming. Suddenly, the driver stopped and turned around.

"Sorry Miss, but i can't go any further, your meter has run out" He told me. You have got to be kidding me. It's... what? A mile to the house. One measly mile, but he wouldn't take me! Fine.

Grumbling, i got out and shivered immediately in the cold night air. It was half past eleven at night, no wonder it's cold. I pulled my suitcase out, shocked by how heavy it was. Edward made it look so easy!

As soon as i closed the boot, the taxi turned the car around, nearly running me over, and drove away, leaving me in a country lane a mile from where i want to be. I started to make my way to the house, wheeling the case behind me and glad of the fact it had wheels.

It didn't take as long as i thought to reach the house. Walking into the little courtyard, i nearly stepped on a chicken and it squawked loudly. The entire courtyard was illuminated by the warm light from the windows. I could hear laughter from in the house, and even though i didn't know why, i smiled with them. Running the last few steps, i hesitated on the doorstep.

I can't just walk into their house, it's rude. No, i would knock.

I could hear one pair of heavy footsteps coming towards the door. Even through the frosted glass, i could tell that Mr Weasley was smiling. The door opened quietly, and Mr Weasley put a finger to his lips, signalling to be quiet. I nodded, but i was unable to keep the smile from my face. It wasn't a dream!

I was ushered into the house, still being as quiet as i could, and hugged by Mr Weasley. He took my bag from me, but didn't make a move to let me any further in the house.

"I haven't told anyone about you coming with us. Only me and Molly know, it's a surprise for the others okay?" His eyes twinkled with delight and happiness and i found myself nodding again.

"Wait here" He whispered before he turned and walked back into the sitting room, no doubt where everyone was.

"Who was that Dad?" I heard Fred... or is it George? One of them asked. I sat down on the stairs and waited for my time.

"Just a hiker, pointed them in the right direction" He lied easily, though i could hear the happiness in his tone.

There was silence for a second "I wish Bella were here you know" I heard Hermione say, and i longed to see her face, to see if she had changed at all. To hug her and complain about how smart she was.

"She would have loved this wouldn't she? Being seeker and all, but....." Ron trailed off. Was it me or had Ron's voice got deeper?

"Well, that's good then" Mr Weasley said, sounding casual.

"What's good?" I heard someone i haven't met before. Maybe Charlie or Bill.

"Well, Bella loves Quiddich, we all know that. I'm just saying it's a good job then, that she's coming to the World Cup"

Silence

"Bella's going to the World Cup too!" I heard Ginny scream. Ever since i saved her in the chamber we have been good friends.

"But how is she getting there? Who is she going with? Where is she?" Harry fired off questions faster than i thought possible.

"Well, Harry, to answer all your questions "She's going by Portkey, she's coming with us and" He paused dramatically "She's in the hallway"

"Your fibbing" Hermione said quietly.

I guess this was my cue. I stood up and made my way to the open doorway. I took a deep breath before stepping into the room, very conscious of the eleven pairs of large eyes on me. Mrs Weasley, knowing i was coming, got up and hugged me, crushing me to her.

"Now look at you, all skin and bone" He said, standing back and taking a look at me. I could see her eyes shining from unshed tears.

"Are you hungry dear?" The entire room was silent.

I sighed happily "Famished"

Mrs Weasley disappeared in the kitchen, but i could hear her blowing her nose occasionally. Next to recover were Charlie and Bill.

"So, you're the Bella they all talk about then?" The first one asked, and he got up and shook my hand. I could feel blisters and hard skin. This would be Charlie then.

"I suppose so" I said hesitantly.

He chuckled "So your the one who is the best Griffindoor seeker since me, I've heard" I nodded.

"Well, looks like it's game on" He winked at me, smiling and i giggled.

I couldn't help but laugh "Your the one everyone used to compare me to. They told me i had to be as good as you. Not sure if i did it though"

I heard a snort and looked down at Ron who was sat on the floor, his legs beneath the coffee table, and the ends of his trainers sticking out the other end. Ron had grown then.

"Come on Bella! You only ever missed one snitch and one game, and that was when the Dementors attacked you and no-one can blame you for that can they?"

"I suppose not" I shrugged. Finally, i looked around. Percy was in the armchair, with Fred and George sat on the arm rests. Bill and Charlie were sat on the two seater, and Mr and Mrs Weasley were on the other two seater. Ginny and Hermione had their backs against Bill and Charlie's settee, carefully avoiding sitting on their feet. While Harry and Ron were sat on the floor, leaning against Mr and Mrs Weasleys chair.

As my mind was occupied, i realise that Fred and George had gotten up.

"Aaarrrrgggg!" I yelled, through my laughter. One of them had picked me up, hugging me but also crushing em to them, while the other hugged me from behind. I was sandwiched.

Laughter rang out around the room at my predicament "We missed you Bellsy" One of them said. I groaned at the nickname they gave me.

"I missed you guys too. Who else can take a serious situation and make everyone have hysterical laughing fits?" I said rhetorically, though my mind answered for me. _Emmett. _I shook my head away from that thought. I was here not back in Forks. I was only here for three days. Make the most of it.

Finally they put me down, but i immediately engulfed in someone else's arms. Judging by the frizzy hair, this would be Hermione. And she was.... crying?

"I'm so glad to see you Bella. I... I never thought I'd see you again" She sobbed into my shoulder. I couldn't stop my own tears as they rolled down my cheeks, but i let them go.

After Hermione let go, let go but not stop crying, Ginny ran to me and nearly knocked me off my feet.

"God I missed you Bella" She told me, her voice muffled by my shoulder, but i could hear it cracking. If i wasn't careful, all the females here would end up in tears. Fred and George actually had to pry her from me, not that i was bothered by her clinging to me. Harry stood in front of me, just looking into my eyes.

That was another thing I lied about. I did have a boyfriend. Me and Harry dated for nearly seven months, but agreed that we should stay friends. It has been difficult, going back to being friends after being much more.

I walked forward and wrapped my arms around him, squeezing him tightly. Even if i don't love Harry, i still have a soft spot for him. He was probably the most kind and genuine person i had ever met. I could easily hide my tears as he wrapped his arms around me. He dwarfed me now, he was much taller than me, his arms were muscled and i could feel his chest through his shirt. Harry had definitely grown up.

As hwe let go, i saw his bright green eyes shining with tears before he turned away. Next was... Ron. This should be fun.

Ron was the nervous one, the scared one. Him and girls did not mix. But, ever since Ron and Harry sat in my compartment on the train that very first year, we had been friends.

"Well.....I...." He stuttered nervously "Oh, stuff it".

It only took him three strides to get from one side of the room, to me. He hugged me. And for Ron.... that was amazing. He held onto me tightly, burying his face in my hair since he was so tall. I wrapped my arms around him, noting how different he was. There was no puppy fat on him anymore. His bright orange hair had dulled to a nice copper. And he was so tall! I mean, he was always tall and gangly, but this was going to extremes. If i didn't know any better, i would say he had some werewolf genes in him.

He sniffed as he let me go, but took my hand and dragged me back to sit between him and Hermione, both of them taking a hand. It was a few minutes later that Mrs Weasley came in, the biggest cup i have ever seen in her hand, steam floating above it.

"Careful now, it's still hot" He warned as she leaned over the coffee table to hand it to me. With this many people in one room, you could barely move. I ignored her warning and took a huge gulp. I sighed as i instantly felt warm all over.

We talked for a while about Hogwarts, the teachers and the subjects. They filled me in on the pranks and stuff that i missed. They told me about Quiddich and who ranked where in the league tables. Everyone except Percy seemed to be having fun. He just sat there, moodily staring into space. I ignored him, he was now my least favourite Weasley, well, he was before but i had never met Charlie or Bill.

"Right" All conversation stopped as Mr Weasley stood up and stretched. "Time for bed, we are all tired. Poor Bella here looks dead on her feet" I felt eyes on me but i didn't see it. I had, at some point, leaned on Ron's shoulder, and managed to fall into a place between conscious, and unconsciousness.

"Mmmm..okay" I mumbled out, trying to open my eyes but i really didn't want to. I heard people moving around me, but Ron stayed still. I felt the ground disappear beneath me, Ron's shoulder now replaced with air. Pretty soon i was leaning on someone else's shoulder though. The gentle swaying as they carried me lulled me to sleep quickly. I didn't even feel the bed beneath me.

The morning was bedlam. Percy, Bill and Charlie could all apparate, so they could have a lie in. But not us. Maybe we should have gone to bed earlier, though i can't bring myself to think that. Last night was one of the best nights of my life.

I woke up in a familiar room, Ron's room. I tried to roll over but something stopped me. I looked behind me to see Ginny squeezed between me and Hermione. It was then i noticed what woke me up.

"Come on! You don't want to be late do you?" Mrs Weasley said, walking over to the window and opening the curtains. We all groaned and covered our eyes. After several more minutes, we trudged out of bed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

I was still half asleep as i ate my toast and chugged down some orange juice. After feeling the cold morning air through the open window, i decided to change. Everyone here knows what i like to wear so they weren't shocked at all when i came downstairs in thick grey Lonsdale sweat pants and a colourful, stripy shirt with a jacket over my shoulders.

As soon as i stepped outside, i was awake. I wanted to turn back and run into the warmth of the house again, but the thought of seeing a real Quiddich match, up close was too much to give up. The sun shone brightly in the sky, even though it was only five in the morning. Though it didn't warm the frigid air on bit, it was a beautiful sight to behold.

Right now, walking up this hill to the Portkey, it was easy to forget everything that had happened over the last year. Harry, Hermione and Ron have all grown up now, and..... gotten closer. It was easy to see that Hermione and Ron liked each other, though neither admitted it. Ginny still liked Harry, that was obvious. I just wasn't too sure about Harry's feelings for Ginny. They would be good together.

On second thoughts, Ron might kill him if he ever touches her.

Percy was as pompous as usual, and i had to walk out of the room this morning to keep from laughing as he introduced himself as though he never met be before. His new job had "inflated his head", as George so wisely put it. Fred and George were just the same, only taller and even more fearless. Charlie and Bill, the only two Weasleys i hadn't met were cool and amazing to the extreme.

Ginny was just the same, only taller, longer hair, and of course.... other things that come with being a girl and growing up.

Mr Weasely looked tired, but now, on the way to the Quiddich world cup, looked more boy-like then when i showed him how to plug in and switch on a lamp. Of course, Mrs Weasley hasn't changed. Still fussing over what i eat and the state of my clothes.

It was easy to ignore the stitch in my side as i was surrounded with my friends and people i considered family. It was easy to ignore the cold biting at my cheeks and making me shiver, i was used to the cold having stayed with Edward for so long.

Edward.

I felt bad for lying to him, to all of them about all this. He had no idea what i was, he thought i was a regular defenceless, fragile human. Well, i am without my wand, but that isn't the point. All the times he pointed out that i was weaker and more fragile than he was, i wanted to contradict him, to show him i wasn't as fragile as he thought. But, of course, i couldn't.

I fed the Cullen's some crap about seeing a friend in Phoenix, a story Dumbledore thought of. Of course, Phoenix, in the summer, is too sunny for any vampire to risk being seen so there was no way that any of them could tag along. I was only going to be away for three days, and this was a blessing and a curse.

A blessing because i can see Edward again, and a curse, because i would have to say goodbye to my world once again, and hide what and who i am.

My foot slipped on some grass, wet with morning dew. Luckily, Harry caught my arm and steadied me, sending me a smirk as we carried on. I'm still clumsy. Though, not as clumsy as the Cullen's think. Most of the time's i fall in Fork's, it's deliberate. It is incredibly tiring, having to fall about fifteen times a day, and would have given it up if i hadn't liked the fact that Edward saved me so much.

"Just up here kids, not far now" Mr Weasely said ahead of us, his breath appearing in front of him as he spoke. He had said that four times now.

Right here, now, i felt like i was home. I did at the Cullen's, but there was always something in the back of my mind, and i knew what it was. My secret. If they knew my secret..... well, I'm not sure what their reactions would be. They didn't know me, they know my alter ego. They _loved _my alter ego, not me.

I shook my head of those thoughts. They are my family, they would accept me no matter what.

_If they are you family, and you care for them so much, why don't you tell them the truth? _

Fear. I am terrified of what they would say. That thought alone, keeps me up at night

"Here we are" Mr Weasely said loudly as our feet finally stood on a flat surface.

Here? But, this was the top of a hill. Where was the Quiddich World Cup going to be? Here? I tried to picture it, but couldn't. There must be a Portkey up here somewhere that gets us there.

"Amos!" We all jumped as Mr Weasely yelled, standing infront of us, waving his hands at something.

"It's about time!" Said a male voice. Mr Weasley walked in that direction, and so did the rest of us, all cold, tired and shivering. No-one spoke, it's too early to make conversation.

"Sorry Amos, some of us had a sleepy start" Mr Weasely stopped, his voice now back to a reasonably normal volume.

"Eh, I'll be glad when Cedric here passes his apparation test. Still, not complaining..... Ireland versus Bulgaria, eh? Can't wait" He sounded like a big kid himself, all jolly and happy. How can he be so happy at six o'clock in the morning? Who's Cedric?

Mr Weasely stepped aside, and i heard a gasp. "By george, Arthur! Are all of these yours?" I kept my head down, looking at the grass. I knew what his reaction would be, it's always the same.

"No, no. Only the red heads. This is my daughter Ginny, and my sons Fred and George. Twins" He added on as an after thought "And Ron here. My three other sons are apparating later"

I heard polite "hello's" from all people mentioned, only grunts from Fred and George.

"And these are Ron's friends, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Bella Swan"

There was silence for exactly one second. "No, it can't be.... _the_ Isabella Swan?" Anyone would have thought he had just won five thousand galleons. I raised my head, having to squint as the morning sun was raising in the sky.

"But... but, i heard you disappeared. Cedric said you weren't at school for an entire year!" I opened my mouth, shocked and wondering what to say to him without revealing anything. Thankfully Mr Weasley stepped in.

"Amos, we have to get going" He said, swinging his arms, and walking forward to i was blocked from view again. There was a shuffle of feet and we were walking again.

Ron and Harry sent me "sorry" looks, but i shook it off. It's not like it's their fault.

Had i really thought no-one would notice? People noticed me when i was there, so when i suddenly didn't appear, rumours were bound to spread about where i was. I sighed, if i ever went back to Hogwarts, i was in for a rough time.

"Here we go, now, you only need to put one finger on the Portkey. That should do" Mr Weasley said, stepping around something and lifting it up. It was a... boot? Through my squinted eyes, i could barely see a boy, older than me, step around Mr Weasley and stand opposite me. I saw as he offered me a smile and mouthed a "Sorry". I smiled back and shook my head. This must be Cedric.

I looked at him, through the rain and gasped. He looked so much like Edward, the golden dishevelled hair, now wet and dripping, hanging limply over his eyes. He was tall as well, glangly, his forearms showed where he had rolled up his shirt sleeves. His skin was just as pale as mine, but lacked the muscles Edward acquired after his change. Also, his eyes were blue, bright blue, not golden.

Maybe they are related somehow....

"Ready?" I looked around, everyone had a finger on the manky boot. Mr Weasley was looking at his watch.

"Three, two, one" His last word was lost in Hermione and Ginny's screams. I was shocked, but this wasn't my first time travelling by Portkey. Getting yanked by your navel does tend to shock someone. I felt Hermione and Harry either side of me, bumping into me. I looked at them and saw their eyes tightly shut. As were Fred's, Georges, Ron's and Ginny's.

I shook my head at them and heard a chuckle. I looked over at Cedric, finding it easier without the rain. The resemblance was uncanny.

His hair whipped about in the wind, and i could feel mine as it twirled around my face. I was too caught up in thinking how similar Cedrics chuckle was that i forgot to prepare myself, and landed with a heavy "thud" on my back, the wind knocked out of me.

I heard groans, telling me that the other's had landed similarly. I groaned but opened my eyes. The sky was still light blue, where ever we were, though the grass was wet.

"Need some help?" Cedric appeared above me and i laughed a little at his windswept hair. He extended his hand and i took it gratefully, letting him pull me to my feet. I brushed the leaved and twigs from my bum, though i could tell it was wet from the landing.

"Come on kids, no time to lay around" I looked at Mr Weasley, then at everyone else on the floor. I went to help Ginny and Harry up, but Cedric went and stood with his dad, waiting for them.

Once everyone was up again, we started walking, this time to a little house. Even from a distance, you could tell that the person out in the front garden was a wizard. If his bright luminous yellow- and what look like clowns- trousers and red duffel coat weren't enough of a sign, i could see other people apparating and walking to him.

I was at the back of our little group. Everyone else managed to walk over the same grass fine, but when it was my turn, my foot found what could have been a rabbit hole, and i went flying forwards.

Thankfully, i was saved by someone and i looked up at them, expecting Harry or Ron. Not Cedric. I blushed, unable to stop myself and mumbled my thanks.

"Is your ankle okay?" He asked, standing with me, even though everyone else was walking away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks" I said, smiling at him and willing my blush to go away. This was getting weird. The hair, the skin, the smile, the chuckle and now the saving me thing.

"Bella? Come on" Cedric said, trying to get my attention, then giving up and grabbing my hand and pulling me along. I gasped, but he didn't hear it.

We caught up to the rest of them as they stood talking to the wizard. He dropped my hand, smiling down at me before going to stand next to his father. I went and stood next to Ron, trying to appear like nothing had happened.

Nothing did happen. But... It was just strange.

We soon departed and went to our separate campsites, Cedric smiling at me before turning and walking away. This didn't go unnoticed. Ginny and Hermione lagged behind with me, the boys walking with Mr Weasley.

"What's going on with you and Cedric?" Ginny said quietly, walking to my right, a small smile on her face.

"Nothing, he's just being nice, that's all" I shrugged, hoping they would drop it.

"Really? He didn't offer to help anyone else up did he? And he actually stopped to walk with you. That is being more than nice Bella. He likes you" She said cheerfully, bouncing as she said it.

"No he doesn't Ginny" I said sharply, but neither of them listened.

"I think he does Bella, i mean, you were the only one he actually spoke to" I turned to my left and glared at Hermione.

"So, he spoke to me. That doesn't mean he likes me" I said a bit harsher than i wanted to. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why you are so bothered. Cedric's.... well, he's rather nice" Hermione sighed, a smile on her face.

"Nice isn't the word" Ginny said as though she was out of breath, and began fanning her face and i couldn't help but laugh.

"Besides, your available. Go for it" She encouraged.

She didn't know, no-one did. They knew that the possibility that Voldemort coming back was high, and they knew i had been sent away, but everything else was secret. They didn't know about the Cullen's, I'm not even sure Dumbledore knows.

"Oh no, she's biting her lip" Ginny said, and i grumbled a little. They all devised ways to interpret what i was saying when i wasn't saying anything. Very annoying.

"You are.... available aren't you?" Hermione said slowly, coming to a stop and grabbing my arm, her face worried.

"Bella! You can't be involved with anyone! It's too dangerous!" She whisper shouted. Ginny stood infront of me, her face stern, just like Mrs Weasleys.

"Hermione is right, it'll only end badly" Her face softened as my eyes filled with tears. This was what i feared. Anyone i got involved with would have a target on their head if Voldemort ever found out. Of course, there is also the possibility that they were spies for Voldemort, but since the Cullen's have no idea i am a witch, i think i can rule that one out.

"I can't help it! You can't help who you fall in love with!" I moaned, biting down on my bottom lip to try to stop it from trembling.

Both Hermione and Ginny hugged me fiercely "Love? Bella, why is it always you?" Hermione sighed, shaking her head and smiling sadly. Her face suddenly turned serious, so quickly i did a double take.

"You haven't told him have you? He doesn't know does he?" Her eyes were wide and frantic.

"It's been a year, and i haven't told him. I don't think any of his family even suspects me. The few times i lost my temper or whatever, he just passed it off as something else" I said, thinking about it. The Cullen's were wrong about another thing. I was a good actress, i was that good, i could pretend to be bad.

I wasn't going to tell them about the little fact that they are vampires either. I can just imagine the panic that one would bring.

"Girls! Come on!" We looked over to Mr Weasley, a piece of paper in his hand. With one final glance at each other, we hurried to catch up with the others.

"....end of the field, over there" We caught up, catching half the conversation, and Mr Weasley pointing to the very far corner of the field. I actually did a double take. Now, i have been camping, but i have never seen tents like these.

As we set off through the maze of tents, i couldn't help but stare at the odd tents. There was what looked like a circus tent, taking up four pitches, a pink, blue and yellow two story one. Bless them, they went to so much trouble to try to act like muggles that they messed up. One had actually built brick walls, another had a swimming pool in the little garden.

It was also obvious who supported who. Everyone who supported Ireland had green everywhere, and everyone who supported Bulgaria had red everywhere. It was very strange to see, and made me wonder if my eyes were messing up.

Of course, word spread that the "Vanished" Bella Swan was here. People openly gaped and whispered, not even bothering to keep their voice down.

"I heard they took her away for questioning about that Sirius Black"

"Nah, She got expelled for cursing a teacher"

"I was told by old Collumbas Hershire that she got sent to Azkaban for doing something unspeakable"

"What did she do?"

"I don't know, they wouldn't speak of it"

I kept my head down as i walked, glad of my long hair. Mr Weasley quickly placed himself in front of us, shielding me from view, Harry and Ginny were on my left, while Hermione and Ron were on my right. George and Fred walked behind us, and i could hear them whispering insults and curses they would like to use.

We got to the pitched as quick as we could, but we had to build our own tents.

"Oh come on guys! We're on muggle land now, we can't use magic. How about we put it up the muggle way?" He said excitedly eyeing the beg to the tents. No-one else looked too happy about this.

"Right, Hermione, Harry, Bella, you spend time with muggles. How do you put one of these things up?" All eyes focused on us, and i saw Harry and Hermione shrug. Guess i was on my own. Over the course of one and a half hours i directed and nearly put up two tents by myself. Mr Weasley was more of a nuisance than a help, getting excited when we had to connect the poles together.

Though, throughout the hour and a half, we laughed and joked, most of us got bruises from the tent falling on us or a pole being jabbed into us. We all forgot about the people who stared as they walked past, the ones who stood at their tent door's just to see me.

As we stood back and looked at the two tiny tents, i couldn't help wondering.....

"How the hell are eleven of us going to fit in those?" I asked, eyeing them critically. I doubt Harry and Ron could fit in one of those things.

"Magic" Mr Weasley said mysteriously before unzipping the door and going inside. The other's followed, and i stared in bewilderment as they all fit in. I shook my head, will i ever stop being surprised at magic?

I'm pretty sure i looked like a goldfish when i walked in. I had been camping, slept on airbeds and in sleeping bags, the whole shebang. This was not camping. The whole tent was like an apartment. It even had a flushing toilet and working fridge. Hermione, Ginny and I hurriedly checked out the next tent, the girls tent. It was a little smaller, but plenty big enough for three of us.

We all got sorted, and sat outside on a huge waterproof blanket. It was odd how at ease i felt with these people despite the fact i hadn't seen them in a year. It was like i had never been gone. We filled out time with jokes and stories. Of course i couldn't tell them anything about where or what i had done. Though, i am sure, they would all get a kick out of the Jame's fiasco.

"Come on Bella, spill! What have you been up to" Fred poked my arm.

"I can't tell you, you know that" I said, lying down and closing my eyes.

"Oh right, and since when was you one to follow rules?" I looked up at a smiling Fred. He did have a point. I shrugged, rules were there to be broken.

"Just something small, anything" He begged. I looked around to see that everyone was watching us, waiting for me to say something.

"Now Fred, you know fully well that she can't say anything about that" Mr Weasley whispered, looking around nervously for eavesdroppers. Though i detected something in his voice... longing. Did he want to know too?

"Okay" I sighed, closing my eyes again. "I don't live here, I live in the States. It's always rainy and cold but i got used to it. It's only a small town, and i mean small. The school has just two hundred pupils in total" I shrugged again "I suppose when you're hiding out, it helps"

"How can you live there? So far away from everyone and everything......" Ron stopped, probably seeing the tear roll down my cheek and soak into the waterproof blanket. I didn't exactly need reminding of my isolation from the wizarding world.

The conversation stalled a little after that, but the arrival of Bill, Percy and Charlie cheered everyone up again and dispelled the tense atmosphere. All too soon, the lights placed around the camp were brightening as the sunlight faded.

"Come on then, time to go" We all got up and followed everyone else along the path. Like before, the others surrounded me, protecting me.

"Tickets?" I looked forward, squinting in the poorly lit light. A wizard, bored by the looks of things was watching Mr Weasley pull out eleven tickets from his pocket.

"Thankyou. Top box, number seven" He drawled, dismissing us. Climbing the stadium was difficult as there were so many people climbing down as there were climbing up.

We saw several people, but none of us stopped to talk. Most people on the stairs stopped and openly gaped and whispered to neighbors, pointing at me. I was glad when we finally made it to the top box so i could sit down and hide.

The match was amazing. Hogwarts' Quiddich looked like child's play- well it is come to think of it- compared to this. People were fouled all the time, the mascots started fighting each other, explosions of noise erupted every time someone caught the Quaffle and scored. It was hard not to get wrapped up in the atmosphere.

In the end, we were all stood, cheering loudly, our voices turned to croaks from screaming so loudly for so long. It only lasted about an hour, but it was worth it. Ireland won, that stupid seeker, Krum i think he's called, caught the snitch and ended the game when they would lose anyway. Idiot.

Though, he is the best flyer i have ever seen. It was like he wasn't even using a broomstick. Apparently, according to Ron who is his biggest fan, he is the youngest ever quiddich player, only eighteen years old. In the top box, we could see everything, the entire pitch, all the fans, everything. The Irish team did a lap of honour, then came up to the top box.

Our top box.

How had i not realised that the Prime Minister for Magic was sat behind me? I looked around, surprised to see..... Malfoy. None of them were watching me, thankfully. Draco had grown up too, he just looked like an even bigger weasel. His father was on his left, the usual sneer on his face as he eyed the back of Hermione's chair, oblivious to my stare. So, that means that the woman was his.... mother?

Well, there was the hair, the beady eyes, and the sneer on her lips. Yep, definitely the mummy Malfoy.

"And here they are! The gallant loser's" I jumped as the Prime Minister's voice was magically enhanced, right in my ear. I raised my hand and shielded my eyes as bright lights filled the box. I heard footsteps, and mumbling about something.

I felt something brush past my leg and lowered my hand, looking up. The Bulgarian team were stood in front of me, since we were sat in the front row, and there was nowhere else for them to go. Wow, i was sitting in front of the Bulgarian Quiddich team!

"What?" I zoned back in, finding that i had been staring at none other than Krum himself. I was too excited to blush.

"Well done! You were amazing!" I whispered, knowing that we were supposed to me quiet when the Minister was talking.

"We lost" I frowned in confusion, making his usually sullen face even sourer.

"So? You flew amazingly! I've never even heard of some of those moves you did!" I said, hating that i sounded like a love sick fan, but unable to stop.

"Thanks, hey aren't you-" He smiled, his face lighting up. He was poked in the back, his team leaving the box so that the winners could come in. In a way, i was glad he didn't finish his question. I knew what it would be. _"Hey aren't you Isabella Swan? The person who stopped You-Know-Who?"_

"Let's here it for Bulgaria!"

I cheered along with everyone else, whistling and clapping like mad.

"Now... for the Champions!"

I could actually see this time. They all marched into the box, huge smiles on their faces, smug at winning. They all shook hands with the Minister, then walked and stood facing away from us, but in front of us. So, yes, i had someones bum in my face.

"Oh, sorry" The person turned around, smiling down at me before his eyes went wide.

"You....You're Isabella Swan" He whispered, again with the whispering!

I internally groaned "Yeah" Was all i could think of. What? Was i supposed to thank him for knowing who i was?

"But i heard you-" I didn't let him finish.

"People have been hearing a lot of things recently about me" I said sharply, crossing my arms over my chest.

He took the hint and turned back around, but not fully so i didn't have his bum in my face.

Everything went quickly after that. We got out of the stadium last because of all the chattering and cheering, and the fact that we were in the top box. Unfortunately, thanks to my conversations with the two team players, more rumours had spread.

"I saw her talking to Krum, and then Linskey!"

"I saw her pinch Linskeys bum! That's why he turned around!"

I sighed, inwardly cursing those stupid omnioculars that could zoom in, ignoring it as we made our way back to our tents. Everyone was chatting excitedly about the match, even Hermione was joining in. I, however, lagged behind, looking at the floor.

Those people were famous, by they didn't have people hating them, spreading horrible rumours about them. Why couldn't i have that? Just... be normal.

"'You okay Bella? You seem a little out of it?" Ginny came and sat next to me on the blanket, everyone else, still having the same argument they were having half an hour ago. Whether Krum caught the snitch on purpose, knowing they would lose, or if he knew they wouldn't win anyway and ended the game quickly?

"Yeah, I'm okay" I mumbled back, laying down again and looking at the stars.

It was two hours later when Mr Weasley stopped the argument and told everyone to go to bed. The entire camp site was still alive and buzzing, and i have a sneaky feeling that no-one would be sleeping tonight. I took one glance at the forest beside our tent, it's black depths suddenly scaring me a little, before i walked into our tent and zipped it closed.

Despite all the cheering, laughter, shouting and fireworks, i fell asleep instantly, as my head hit the pillow. Though, i couldn't tell you what i dreamed about.

"Bella! Bella wake up! Ginny! Hermione!" I felt someone shaking my arm and my eyes shot open. Something was very wrong.

The cheers and fireworks had been replaced with screaming, and not the happy kind. I could hear children crying, the sound of people running, all in one direction. Away from something.

I swung my legs over the bed and stood up, pulling my jacket on. "What's going on?" I said quickly, seeing Mr Weasleys panicked face. His eyes shot to me.

"You have to get out of here, all of you. Go into the forest, I'll come and find you when it's over" He said, hurrying us out of the bedreoom and towards the door. From here, i could smell the smoke.

"What's going on?" I repeated, stopping in my tracks.

Mr Weasley paused for a moment, his eyes darting to all three of us. "Deatheaters" He said quickly and quietly.

Hermione gasped, and gripped Ginny's arm. I nodded, understanding why he was so panicked. Hermione was a muggle born, she would be killed on sight. Ginny was a Weasley, a blood traitor. And me? I just ruined their lives and destroyed their leader, leaving them to pick up the peices. Yippee.

"Bill, Charlie, Percy and I are going to help the Ministry. Fred, George, Harry and Ron are already in the forest" He told us, leading us outside quickly. I gasped at what i saw.

The cheerful lights had been extinguished. Now, the only light was from the burning tents, and grass. Everything was destroyed, trampled or blown apart. I looked at Hermione and Ginny, noting their scared faces. I tried to see if i was scared, and... i wasn't. I suppose after someone has tried to kill you a few times and failed, you get a little fearless of less frightening things.

"Go!" He urged us, pushing us towards the forest. We ran, along with other's who were fleeing. We nearly lost each other, but Hermione clung to both mine and Ginny's arms tightly.

Once we were under the cover of the trees, Hermione and Ginny lit the ends of their wands.

"Bella, do yours" Ginny whispered.

"I can't. Dumbledore took my wand when i was sent to Forks. I haven't had it since i left Hogwarts" I whispered, ashamed. Here i was, in the wizarding world, people being hurt, and i was defenceless. Great.

"Okay" Hermione said, finally breaking the silence. She started walking through the forest, careful to keep an eye on the floor in case on of us fell over.

"Do you think we should find the other's?" Ginny whispered from beside me, the light from her wand illumating her worried face.

"I think we should stick together, and not go wandering off. They'll be alright" I soothed her as best i could. We spent the rest of the journey in silence, taking all our concentration not to fall over. Finally, after what felt like hour's, we broke through the trees and into a clearing. There was only the distant screaming here. No-one was close.

"We must have gone in a different direction than everyone else" I mumbled, walking into the centre of the large clearing.

"We should stay here for now. We'll know when it's safe to go back" Hermione said, sitting on the floor and leaning back on a tree trunk. Ginny sat down beside her, staring at the floor, worried.

I stayed standing, pacing back and forth, thinking. It seemed so surreal, that just a few hours ago, i had kissed Edward goodbye. Now this? I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing now? While i was stuck here, in a forest, worrying.

"Why do you think they're here?" Ginny whispered, her eyes darting from Hermione to me, then settled on me, looking even more worried. I knew what she was thinking. They could be here for me.

"Ginny, the only people who knew i was coming today were Dumbledore, and your mum and dad. They aren't here for me" I said gently, stopping pacing to look at her. She nodded slowly, and i resumed pacing.

"They may be after muggle borns" Hermione said quietly. Both Ginny and I stared at her. She looked up from staring at the grass to look at me.

"That's what they used to do, that's what You-Know-Who used to do. Kill muggleborns" She said, though she didn't sound like she was reading from a text book this time. She sounded scared.

None of us knew how to answer this, and so lapsed into silence again. I lost count of how many times i went back and forth on that grass in the middle of the clearing. Maybe i should go and sit at the edge of the clearing with Hermione and Ginny and comfort them, tell them it'll be okay. But i needed to think.

Everything was a mess in my life. Neither of my worlds had me, and i was split in half between them. On one side, i was the famous girl who stopped the darkest wizard of all time. On the other side, i was the straight A student who fell in love with a vampire and is extremely clumsy. I fit neither.

I paused momentarily, listening. "The screaming as stopped" I said, looking in the direction of the field.

"I can here them yelling though. I don't know if it's the Ministry or the Deatheaters" Ginny said, watching me. I just nodded. They were probably arguing and fighting, dueling and cursing one another.

"Probably both" Hermione said without raising her head.

How did such a lovely evening become such a disaster? I was having the best time of my life, and something just came along and ruins it, as usual.

A loud "pop" sound beside me, made me jump and stop pacing. All heads snapped up and we all froze at what we saw.

A Deatheater.

Not good. He was standing mere feet from me, and i was wandless. He had on a huge black cloak, covering his entire body, the huge hood hiding his face from sight.

We all waited to see what he would do. He didn't even seem to see us, seemingly disorientated. It didn't last too long though.

His eyes locked on Hermione and Ginny, and i was scared for them. He could kill them right now and they couldn't stop him. They were frozen in fear. though i was trembling with fright, i moved, just a little to gain his attention and turn him away from the other two.

I heard a gasp from within the hood, and it annoyed me that, even though i was looking straight into it, i still couldn't see the face. I wished it was Malfoy, just so Mr Weasley can have the pleasure of arresting him for something.

In the future, i would look back at the moment and cringe. Why did i bring his attention to me? All Deatheaters wanted me dead, and here i stood wandless, my friends paralyzed with fear and shock. Why the hell did i do it?

_To save them. Ginny and Hermione. Better one person die than three_ I thought to myself.

"The one who stopped the dark lord" A rough voice came from within the hood. It wasn't a question, but his voice was breathy.

He lurched forward, grabbing my arm in a vice like grip i couldn't escape from. I tried to turn to Ginny and Hermione for help but... they weren't there anymore. I felt the awful feeling of being compacted tightly, all the air disappeared from my lungs, though the experience only lasted for less than a second.

My feet found the ground again. The person released my arm, but shoved me hard, so hard i went crashing to the floor with a hard thud. MY head throbbing, and my eyes watering, i looked around me.

Deatheaters. About twenty of them, circling me, surrounding me. I was trapped. Wandless, and severely outnumbered. Not good.

"He told you to find mudbloods and bring them back. This one is a half blood" A croaky voice rang out behind me, though i didn't turn around. I had that wish that you sometimes get when surrounded by something. You wish to have a lot more eyes, so that you can see everything at once.

"Are you blind? Can you all not see who this is?" The man who brought me here said. No-one answered, but many lifted their wands to point them at me. I stayed on the floor, curled slightly on my stomach, not really knowing if i should even bother running.

The man stepped forward, walking to me. He paused for a second, looking down at me. I saw his leg swing back and couldn't prepare for it as his hard shoe hit me in my stomach, the force of it sending me on to my back, gasping for air.

Gasps and growls rang loudly all around me, though i clutched my aching stomach, my eyes watering as i lay on my back.

"Well well well, this is going to be a night to remember" I knew that voice. I knew he was a Deatheater. Imperious curse my ass. Malfoy was a deatheater, anyone with half a brain knew that.

I heard the swish of cloaks and knew that every wand was now pointed at me. I had not escape.

I looked up at the stars, marvelling that just a few hours ago i was looking at them. Only then, i was not facing impending death. Usually someone came to help me, or i did something that saved my life. But there was no-one here to help me. No Hermione, no Dumbledore, no Edward. I was on my own.

Shit

**Okay, this is my first Harry Potter/Twilight fan fic.  
To all those who read this earlier and only found my partial Frankenstein essay, i am sorry. I upload word documents and write my stories on the website.  
But, that essay got me an A* in English :)  
There are some differences, and yes, she will be going back to Hogwarts.  
Reviews are better than Edwards kisses :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for everyone who read my major cock up, where i posted my partial Frankenstein essay. This is chappie 2**

**I am extremely pissed cos i wrote the whole Deatheater scene yesterday, then my computer crashed so i pressed refresh, and then my dad pressed the back button. ERASING ALL THE WORK!! **

**I nearly cried. **

**This deleted itself, various parts of it _four times!!_My dad told me to keep pressing save incase the p.c. crashes. So i pressed save, and it all got erased. I will never listen to my dad ever again.**

* * *

**Previously....**

**"Well well well, this is going to be a night to remember" I knew that voice. I knew he was a Deatheater. Imperious curse my ass. Malfoy was a Deatheater, anyone with half a brain knew that.**

**I heard the swish of cloaks and knew that every wand was now pointed at me. I had not escape.**

**I looked up at the stars, marvelling that just a few hours ago i was looking at them. Only then, i was not facing impending death. Usually someone came to help me, or i did something that saved my life. But there was no-one here to help me. No Hermione, no Dumbledore, no Edward. I was on my own.**

**Shit**

**Now....**

******Bella's Perspective**

Okay, this was not the best situation to find myself in. Surrounded by people who would nothing more than to kill me right now. Why couldn't i just have one nice time in the wizarding world where no-one is trying to kill me? Or would that be too much to ask?

"But..... but she disappeared! Vanished! The oaf Dumbledore sent her somewhere! How is she here?" One yelled, sounding rather confused. I swear, if i had my wand, i would curse that ass. Dumbledore is no oaf!

"Well, why not ask the star herself?" A slow, quiet voice said. I was still on my back, just waiting for it. I really couldn't see myself getting out of this one.

I was startled as one of the cloaked figures stood over me, they seemed to hesitate for a second before reaching out and grabbing my throat, lifting me clean of the ground, cutting off my air, my feet dangling a few feet from the floor. Even though the hooded figures face was right in front of me, i still couldn't see it. Damn!

"Well? Where have you been all this time?" The same slow voice cam from within the shadowed hood, his hand tightening on my throat, making my breathing come as heavy wheezes as i tried to drag any air into my lungs. My hands clawed at the man's arms, my legs kicking frantically for his.

"Got some spark hasn't she?" Another voice sneered.

"What?..... No answer?" One said, an evident smirk on his face. They were still stood in the circle, except the one who was currently suffocating me. I could hear shouting again, and bangs, flashes of light, but it was all so distant. An odd ringing in my ears nearly blocked out all other sound, my arms and legs grew heavy and tired and soon stopped thrashing around, my vision becoming blurry at the edges, my eyes slipping closed on their own

"Drop her" One voice ordered.

"We want her to suffer, then die, not suffocate" He said, and the hand suddenly disappeared from my throat, and i hit the ground with a thud. I coughed, bringing up one hand to massage my bruised neck, trying to get as much air in my lungs as possible. It hurt.

"Oh no, we don't want her to get out of this that easily" I looked around, the circle had been formed once again. It was slightly disturbing, not knowing who or where the voices were coming from. Again, all wands were pointed at me, and i stayed on the floor, on my back, curled up tightly.

"Now..... what should we do to you?"

I shut my eyes tightly, wishing for them to just kill me now and spare all the pain. I knew it was pointless, they loved to see people in pain, and seeing me in pain would be like Voldemort rising again for them. I went to my happy place, wanting to get rid of the smoke up my nostrils, the charred grass i could feel beneath my body, the cold night air as it whipped around the circle.

I went to the meadow, and of course, Edward was there. The sun was shining, he was sparkling, we talked and chatted, me smiled and laughed, we kissed and cuddled. Of course it was too good to be true.

"Crucio!"

I couldn't help the scream that ripped from my sore throat, my body twitching involuntarily on the ground i could no longer feel. All i could feel was pain, all i could smell, taste, see, hear was the pain.

Then the pain was gone, and my arched back dropped to the ground again, my breathing coming as pants, my chest heaving.

"Did you like that little Bella?" A high pitched sadistic voice came from my left. I could hear louder shouts, they were nearer. If it was the Ministry, shouldn't they be helping me? Why weren't they helping?

"Here that Bella?" One said as a loud bang sounded loudly in the now open space, a large flash of light illuminating everything, blocking my view of the stars for a second before it disappeared.

"That's your precious Ministry, coming to rescue their ickle little saviour" The voice sneered. I didn't reply, just kept my eyes on the stars.

I felt the ground vibrate slightly as someone walked towards me, once again breaking up the circle. And once again, i was picked up by my throat, luckily though, this time they set me on my feet, yanking my arms behind me and holding them there. Holding my wrists tightly, i feared if he squeezed any tighter he's break them.

"Petrificus Totallus" One said, and i was suddenly rigid, only my eyes and chest were moving.

I watched as the Deatheaters totally abandoned the circle, and walked towards me, forming a tint circle around me, watching me. This was it.

I could help the tear that slipped down my cheek at the thought of never seeing Edward again, or the Cullen's, or Charlie, or Hogwarts, or Hermione, Ron, Harry. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look anymore.

I was shocked when i felt a blow to my face, i heard the crack as my nose broke, and felt as the blood trickled down my face. I received more blows to my face, my jacket ripped off me, and my arms cut and scratched, my legs kicked and cut as well. I kept my eyes firmly shut, telling myself that it will be over soon.

I wanted to scream in agony as i felt them break my leg, but of course i couldn't. I felt the throbbing all over my body as bruises began to form, i wanted to scratch at my arms and legs as the blood made them itchy.

"Enough!" One yelled, and i felt them step away from me. I felt relieved for a second, glad it was over. That was before i heard the laughter, the dark, cackling laughter. That could not be good. I kept my eyes tightly shut, willing me to go to my happy place, for my body to numb so i felt no more pain.

_I was in Hogwarts, sitting in the Griffindor common room with Hermione, going over some homework_

I felt someone patting my arms and legs as if searching for something. "She hasn't got a wand" I heard one say, and i delved deeper into my daydream, willing it to become real so i could escape.

_We were out in the grounds, visiting Hagrid at his hut, pretending to be enjoying our rock cakes_

I tried to ignore it as they lifted the back of my shirt up. They wouldn't---. No, they hate me, they couldn't even touch me. Well, only if they were hurting me. I felt a warmth on my back, it was pleasant at first, but got hotter and hotter as it neared my skin. It was getting painfully hot, and it hadn't even touched me yet.

_We were sat on the grass after exams, laying down and watching the giant squid ba-_

My daydream ended abruptly as my eyes flew open as i felt them press something against the skin on my back. That wasn't the problem. It was burning me, white hot fire, i could feel it marking my skin. Tears fell from my eyes again, tears of pain and agony. More and more of these things were pressed against my back, more pain.

It was unbearable.

Of all the times i wished for it, why couldn't I faint now? Just escape the pain for a little while?

What ever was causing my pain was only small. Each burning- thing, was only about the size of a five penny coin. I found out what it was when they moved to my stomach. My eyes widened as the fell on their wands. Instead of the tips being lit with light, they were lit with fire. Lightening blue flickering flames stood only centimeters from the wand, but i could feel the heat from them when they were feet away.

I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head as they began. My muscles ached to be unlocked, stinging from the tension for so long. All i could smell was my own flesh burning, it made me want to hurl. I don't know how much time passed, every burn brought another scream to be caught in my throat. I had never felt so weak in all my life. I am a witch, i can do spells, i could kill someone. Now, that was useless.

Right now, i could kill Dumbledore. I need my wand, i could have defended myself, or at least put up more of a fight. Now, because of him, i am in this situation. Okay, well, not just because of him, but it's partly his fault.

Suddenly, all wands seem to be removed from me. My skin felt like it had been tightened and stretched over my bones, liek i had somehow gotten too big for my skin.

I didn't even realise how out of it i was until my hearing came back. When did i lose that?

"You bastards! Let her go!" That was.... Mr Weasley?

"Take this shield down and fight like wizards, not the bloody cowards you all are!" Another voice yelled.... Charlie maybe? Wait, there was a shield around the Deatheaters? That was why they couldn't get through?

I tried to open my eyes, but i didn't have the energy. If it wasn't for the body bind that was held on me, i would have collapsed a long time ago. The man who still holding my wrists painfully tight was the only thing keeping my upright at the moment.

My mind, and body were drained. I just wanted to go to sleep, to close my eyes and... go. I didn't want to fight, i didn't want to be the hero. I just wanted to give up. I couldn't do this.

They laughed again, that cold moronic laugh. It rang through the silent night, seeming oddly out of place.

"Why would we do that? We are having-" I felt someone grab a handful of my hair, tugging it painfully, pulling my head, that had been bowed, up so that who ever was in front of us could see me.

"Oh so much fun" The man finished, laughing as he spoke, tightening his grip on my hair, making my eyes water with pain again.

I suddenly felt myself being shoved sidewards, the man letting go of my wrists, the blood rushing into my fingers painfully. I landed on my right side, my eyes clamped shut as i felt the ribs on that side protest to the harsh movement. I still couldn't move a muscle.

They laughed again, probably at me. "This-" Someone kicked me in the back painfully "Is the person that supposedly conquered the dark lord? Pitiful"

"Let's show them what their gallant hero is made of eh?" The quiet voice of Lucius Malfoy whispered, probably so as not to get identified by any Ministry people.

I heard his cry, the curse i hated, but wasn't ready for the pain. Can you ever be?

Once again, i was consumed by pain. This time i couldn't even move to try to escape it, i couldn't even scream to try alleviate some of it. I felt like i was trapped inside my own burning body. My organs turned to dust, my skin charred by the fire. My muscles seemed to want to move, to escape, but they, like the rest of me, were trapped.

I could hear more yelling, louder, more voices, though i couldn't understand what they were saying. Because there was so many of them, or simply because i was too out of it to realise i wasn't sure.

"Let's see how much she can take before she cracks" Another man cackled before the pain, impossibly increased. What..... they were all going to use the Cruciatus curse on me?

Could it really kill me? I knew it could drive you insane, but killing is usually left to the killing curse. I have never heard of anyone having more than one cruciatus curse on them at one point. Would my mind crack? My heart stop under the pressure and pain?

One by one, the pain increased, so did the yelling. There was another sound- crying? Sobbing? Probably my imagination. I might be loosing it after all.

But- I can't die. I haven't said goodbye to Edward, or Alice, or Emmett, or Jasper, or anyone. They would never know what happened. They're not allowed to know. I'll just be another "mysterious disappearance". But, last time Edward thought i was dead he ran to Italy and asked to be killed. He wouldn't do that this time would he?

No. I couldn't take that risk. Edward had to live, and if that meant me clinging on to this burning torturous life, then so be it.

So i layed there, and took the pain. The only thing that keeping me grounded was Edwards face behind my closed eye lids. Our last kiss, or last hug. They would not be our last! I would go back to him, they would not destroy my life!

Every time the pain got worse, i pictured myself at the Cullen's house, laughing in Edward's arms at something Emmett had said, or watching him and Jasper wrestle and ruin the sofa.

I'm not really sure how long i lay on that charred floor, my body being tortured as i escaped into my mind. I could still feel the pain, but it was easy to think around with what i was imagining. The shouts turned into mere mumbles in the background, drowned out by Emmett's boisterous laughter.

Suddenly, the pain reached new levels. I couldn't think around it, it was staring me in the face like a hungry monster. I couldn't escape it.

"Well well, she seems to be okay doesn't she?" A voice called, bringing all the noises back. The shouting, it seemed, had gotten worse, louder and angrier by the sound of it. More loud bangs echoed around us, flashing lights of various colours flashing behind my eye lids.

"Oh, but we can't even hear her! What a shame!" One of them feigned disappointment.

If they took this body bind off me, i wasn't sure what I'd do. I might actually turn to dust where i was. My body felt destroyed, my mind felt like water through a sieve. I couldn't contain one train of thought for too long, it disappeared.

And then they did it. They released my body, i was free. I may have been freed from my invisible confines, but my body was acting on it's own accord.

I immediately curled up in a ball, ignoring as my entire body screamed in protest. My hands clawed at the dead grass, and... I screamed. A bloodcurdling, shrieking, high pitched scream. It echoed around the place, and it never seemed to end. It silenced the shouting people at least.

My throat burned, my face stained by the tears running down it, my entire body convulsing and trembling. I couldn't even stop myself from screaming, my body was unresponsive.

Once again, the Deatheaters around me were laughing madly, watching me writhe on the ground, twisting and turning trying to get away from the pain somehow. This set off the shouting people again, louder then before, though i could barely hear them over my own screams.

There was another bang, quieter, distant. A huge flash of green light flashed behind my eye lids, just like all the others, only this one didn't disappear. The green light dimmed slightly, but stayed there. What was it?

Suddenly, the pain stopped. All of it. It just... disappeared. My screams stopped, but my body remained tense, waiting for them to continue.

I thought, that for a moment, i had finally died. I heard no sound at all, no shouts, no breathing, no moving. Nothing.

Then, all of a sudden, the air was filled with the swish of cloaks, and small "pops" sounded everywhere. Where the Deatheaters disapparating? Why? What the hell was going on? I could hear screaming again in the distance, lots and lots of screaming. Maybe they had moved on and gone for other people to torture. But why didn't they finish me off, no-one would have stopped them.

I felt the ground vibrate beneath me as footsteps approached me, fast, almost like they were running.

"Bella!" I heard as though from the end of a tunnel again. My pains were, blissfully, numbing slowly. I finally relaxed fully, ignoring all the shouts and noises that had ruined my quiet little place. I wanted to go back to Hogwarts or Edward in my mind, but i couldn't find them anymore. I was stuck here until i fell asleep, or.....

I heard a loud thud above my head, but didn't move to acknowledge it. I could hear voices, but they were all muffled, i couldn't work out what they were saying. It sounded like gibberish. I tried to concentrate on them, listening harder.

"Come on Bella, you'll be okay, you'll be okay" I could hear Mr Weasley say, almost like he was convincing himself. A series of thuds around me confused me, as did a group of running people, who just stayed a little away. Still, i remained like a statue

"Come on Bella, just open your eyes for us" Someone... Ginny? What was she doing here? She was told to run and hide, not run towards Deatheaters! Her voice sounded rough and thick, like she had been crying. Maybe it was her sobbing.

I tried to open my eyes, but it was a halfhearted effort. I didn't want to open my eyes, i wanted to sleep. I wanted Edward to hold me in his arms and kiss my forehead, telling me I'd be alright. I wanted to be in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey hovering over me, worrying. Not here, laying on a field, bloody and broken.

I wasn't even sure if i was crazy or not. I felt fine, in my mind. Kind of. Well, i wasn't perfect, but i didn't think i was crazy.

"Come on, move, move" I heard a woman i didn't know say loudly, piercing my little quiet bubble i had immersed myself in again. I heard another thud beside me, probably her kneeling beside me.

I faded out again, going into my mind where i was safe, where there was no pain. I just remembered my first time i walked through the doors of Hogwarts, the first time Edward and I kissed, the time i fought that troll, when i went home to meet Edward's family. All the good parts of my life, the fun parts, the things i am proud of.

Once again though, i was riped away from my lovely thoughts as the woman pressed down on one of my burns above my ribs. I hissed involluntarily, all the numbed pain coming to the front of my mind, finding it hard to ignore it, my eyes opening a little, my face screwed up in pain.

"Bella? Bella!" I heard Harry yell, frantic. Everyone was so worried about me. I stared at the stars, not really wanting to move, to take anything else in. My mind was on protective mode, i just wanted to stay here forever, and be safe.

My eyes closed after a few seconds, unable to keep them open for much longer. The wind whipped around us, but i didn't feel it's cold anymore. I heard mumbling, and people getting up. I felt the ground beneath me disappear, as if someone was carrying me. I was about to yell in pain as their arms pressed down on some of the burns on my back, but after a few seconds, i was placed back down on something warm and comfortable.

The thing i was laid on didn't hurt my back, it was actually quite relaxing. I found myself slipping into unconsciousness as the wind blew past me as i moved. My pains numbed once again and......

That was it. I finally let myself fall, letting the darkness consume me and my senses.

*************

**Edward's Perspective...**

Since when was i so clingy? I never thought i would be so.. desperate.

I couldn't believe what i was doing. I actually got down on my knees and begged, clinging to her trouser leg. Then, when she was sleeping, i emptied all her clothes from her suitcase, putting them back in her draws and wardrobe. I was just hoping that she would be late and miss her taxi so she could stay.

She was not happy. She yelled at me, something that doesn't happen often, and i the end, i put them all back. Then, she went in the shower and i tried again. I snuck in, breaking the lock silently, and tip toeing to her sink and turning on the hot tap, turning the water in her shower ice cold. I heard her shriek and ran back to her room, sitting on the bed innocently.

It would be rather uncomfortable for her if she jumped out the shower- naked- and found me standing there. Maybe not the best way to part. Plus, she'd know it was me. No, i would just stay here and act innocent.

She didn't buy it. In my haste, i left the door open, the lock broken. She stormed into her room, towel wrapped around her, yelling at me, pointing her finger. I knew she wanted to hit me, but she couldn't. I couldn't find it n me to be sorry though. I didn't want her to go.

On my last attempt, and a feeble one at that, i blocked her way to the kitchen.

She yelled at me again, something she seemed to be doing a lot. She seemed stressed, or excited or... something. Was something going on?

And then i had to say it. I actually told her what i was thinking, my worst and darkest fear. That she would run off and leave.

Of course, she, like Jasper does so often, told me that she loved me no matter what, bringing up the time we spent apart. Even though it hurt to even think about it now, she had a point. We survived after all that, we were strong.

Still, i had my doubts. I knew i should trust her, that she loved me with all her heart, how else would she put up with all this vampire crap? But i couldn't get the worries out of my head.

It was the kiss that told me. I could definitely tell she was excited, because she never kissed me like this, always respecting my boundaries, or the ones i set up to protect her. I poured all my insecurities and love into that kiss, letting her kill them. I could feel her trying to convince me that she was telling the truth, and i knew she was. She loved me.

But, once again, i had to stop the kiss. Those stupid rules! Bella deserved to be kissed like she wanted, not having to worry about venom or getting hurt. She may trust me with her life, but i don't. She tried to hide her disappointment and irritation with a smile, but i saw through it.

Yeah, i would like nothing more than to tear down the boundary wall too.

She dragged me around with her where ever she went after that. When she taxi came, i saw her eyes light up with glee. I was definitely missing something.

But then she told me that she loved me, and i don't believe i have ever smiled so widely in my entire life. Though i could have ripped the drivers head off for what he was thinking.

_Now, if i take that route, i could drag this journey out a little, maybe get a little extra cash _

I ignored him, not letting him ruin my goodbye.

_Geez, it was only three days!_

Maybe, but a very long three days. Time always seems to go so much slower without Bella around. I sighed, watching her drive away, hands in pockets to stop myself from running after her and bringing her back to me. I would let her have her fun with her friends, she doesn't need to be cooped up here 24/7. She has nothing to hide, unlike us.

As the taxi disappeared around the corner, i turned and walked into the forest behind her house, running home.

I couldn't stop myself worrying about things. Bella, what she was doing, where she was going, who she was with. What if they hurt her and i wasn't there to help her? To save her? What if she... died?

"Jesus Edward, calm down. She'll be fine" I heard Jasper say as i neared the house.

"He's worrying again isn't he?" Rose said from the garage as i walked up the steps to the door.

"When isn't he?" Emmett grumbled from the sofa's.

"How can I not worry? She's gone off for three days to Phoenix to see some friends and...." Wow, i sounded like some controlling boyfriend.

"Dude, listen to yourself" Emmett smirked, shaking his head at me.

Yeah, i know, i know. I am a worrier. But, something was off about this whole thing.

"I know, but... I can't kick the feeling that something is up with it all" I mumbled, walking past Jasper, Alice and Emmett and sitting on a sofa by myself, putting my head in my hands.

"What... like she's lying to you or something?" Emmett asked, his tone rather doubtful. Yeah, i understood. Bella couldn't lie or act to save her life.

"No, not lie... Just not tell me the whole truth. I have never seen her like this, all excited and so serious about going to Phoenix. She yelled at me and got angry every time i tried to stop her. But she never mentioned these friends before, no photo's, not phone calls. If they are such good friends, why didn't they keep in contact? She never even showed any inclination to go to Phoenix to see them. Plus... Alice didn't see anything about this until a few days ago, and Bella said she decided to go at least a week ago" I kept my head in my hands, mumbling mostly to myself.

"Yeah, but...." Not even Em had a reply for this one.

"Edward, look" Jasper sighed "Has Bella ever given you a reason to doubt her?"

I shook my head.

"Then trust her. Maybe she wasn't telling the whole truth, but if she didn't tell you she must have had a reason to. She loves you, she trusts you, and she would never do anything to hurt you" He said, I raised my head to look at him, seeing him resting his chin on Alice's shoulder as she sat in his lap.

"I know, but what if she gets hurt? It's Phoenix, I can't do anything!" I said, getting frustrated at my own ineptness. I have all this strength and speed and i wouldn't even be able to use it if she got hurt now.

"For god's sake! What do you expect her to be doing? Bar brawling? It's Bella we are talking about here! She'll probably get there, say hello and sit down and read a book or something" Emmett said, turning the television on and flipping through the channels.

"I know she won't get herself into the trouble, but she's like a magnet for it. What if other people hurt her?!" I nearly yelled at him. How can he not care? Emmett paused his channel flicking to look up at me.

"Edward, if you think like that, then you'd never let her out of your sight. Yes, every time a human steps out of their door, or even when they are in their home, they are in danger. It's the risk they take. You can't stop it" He turned back to the television, leaving me glaring at him.

"Not unless you want to lock her in a concrete box" He mumbled.

Jasper snorted "Yeah, but the box would probably collapse on her, knowing Bella"

I turned to my glare to him and he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Edward, there is nothing you can do about it now anyway, there is no point in worrying. Even though you will anyway" He smirked at me and i couldn't help but nod and smile a little. I sighed, leaning back against the chair back and closing my eyes.

One thing stuck in my mind.

Do i trust her?

Yes, i trust her. But, as Jasper said, she would only lie to me if she thought it was for my own good. Like James. I shook my mind, from those thoughts. Bella would not be so happy to go and meet someone to protect us.

But what if she got herself hurt and no-one was there to help her? Don't get me wrong, Bella is by no means weak, on the contrary, she is the strongest person i know. How else could she sit around with seven vampires?

But why was she so happy to be going?

What if she found someone else? I wouldn't begrudge her of course, she deserves someone human who can give her what she wants. A home, a future, marriage and children. It would be nothing short of what i deserved for what i did to her. It was a miracle in itself that she took me back. If she found someone else, i would not stand in her way.

_Come on, you couldn't even let her go for three days without fighting it _

Yeah, but if i knew she would be happy, then it would be worth it. Only, i wouldn't give up. I would wait in the background, waiting incase he got bored, or ever laid an unwanted hand on her. I would swoop in and take her back.

"Edward..." Jasper moaned, burying his face in Alice's hair.

I sighed again, something i seem to be doing a lot. "What if she has someone else? I had never seen her so excited like that. What if she fell in love with someone else while i was away? Or while she is away she meets someone?" I stared at the ceiling, wondering what i would do if she did leave me. I couldn't live without her, but she made me promise her that i would never go to Italy with intent to kill myself ever again.

"How many times do i have to tell you Edward? She loves you, even after all we did, all you did, she took you back. She _must _love you" He said, sounding rather impatient. I winced as he mentioned my huge mistake but i agreed. She must love me to take me back after that.

"Just trust her Edward" He sighed.

"I do!" I insisted, and i truly did.

"Doesn't sound like it" Emmett mumbled, while watching some car chase on television.

"Trust that she loves you, that she will come back and still love you. Don't underestimate her love for you" He said, raising his eyebrows at me.

"I-"

"Don't waste your breath Edward, I know you do. You think that because she is only a human and you are a vampire, that your love surpasses her's. In fact Edward, i think it's the other way around, not that you can't love as strongly as her, that she loves you more than you love her"

I sat there, gaping at him. Everyone in the house froze, waiting for what i would do. I had to admit, the thought of ripping him apart for even questioning my love for Bella passed through my mind.

"And it's your fault Edward, and it's up to you to change it" I really wanted to smack that smug expression from his face, even though i knew he was telling the truth.

"It's trust Edward. She trusts who with her heart, with her life. Every time she comes over here, she places her trust in your hands, and by extension, us. And even after you broke her heart, and i felt it Edward, i felt her pain, but even after that, she still trusts you wholeheartedly. Honestly, some may call it stupidity, but..." He trailed off, though i was barely listening. he did have a point, a very valid point.

"But you, you won't let her out of your sight. Yes, we know she is human, that she needs protecting sometimes, but she, like other human's, needs to breath. You keep her under lock and key, telling her where and where not to go. You don't trust her Edward, at least not as much as you think you do"

He... he was right. He was right...

"How do i fix it?" I whispered, putting my head back in my hands.

"That's up to you Edward, but you have to control this urge to protect her. She knows it too, I have felt her irritation when you tell her where to go or what time to be in. But she takes it because she loves you. You can still save her and all that, but humans get hurt all the time Edward, they do fall down" He said, Emmett nodding from his place on the sofa, remote forgotten beside him.

"He's got a point man" He conceded "You're so desperate for her to get all her human experiences, but you stop her from living. She isn't a vampire Edward, she hasn't travelled the world, she hasn't seen all we have" He said, rather wisely for Emmett.

"I know she's not a vampire, that's one of my worries. Vampire's mate for life, but humans... they don't" I finished lamely.

"Edward, let me tell you something" Jasper said, and i felt like he was some sort of councellor "When Bella got off that plane, i could feel her love, pain and loneliness all the way from the car park. Just think about it Edward, you left, telling her it was all lies and that you didn't love her. But when _you_ were the one that needed saving, she didn't hesitate. Even when she thought that you would just disappear and she would never see you again, she still did it. You need to understand Edward, Bella's love for you is unconditional to the last"

I sat back and thought about it. He was right of course, about everything. I do, no matter how unconsciously, think Bella loves me less than i love her, simply because that we experience stronger emotions than humans do.

We lapsed into silence again, everyone going back to what they were doing. Rose was still in the garage, Emmett now watching some fighting film, Jasper and Alice still sat on the sofa, Esme upstairs going over plans for a new development. Carlisle was at work, and he will finish at eleven, in five minutes.

_Aren't you glad i got everyone to say goodbye yesterday so you and Bella could have some... privacy? _The mental question was followed by an image of me and Bella kissing in the hallway and i couldn't help but smile at the very image of it. Her thoughts radiated smugness.

"Thank you Alice, I owe you one" I said, smiling up at the ceiling as i leaned back again, resting my head on that back of the sofa.

_You owe me a lot more than one dear brother _And then she proceeded to list reasons i owed her. One, was for clothing me. Saying that if it weren't for her i would be wearing the same things day in and day out. I was a little insulted by that. I did have some fashion sense! One look from Alice was enough for me to close that argument before it even started. I swear, sometimes that girl is the physic

kic not me.

_But you do owe me for Bella _I saw through Jasper's eyes, her huge smirk as she glanced at me.

Yes, i owed her for Bella. If it weren't for her, i probably would have never come back to Forks. She knew exactly how to get me to stay, saying that if i did i would fall in love with her, a human. Of course, me being the stubborn ass i am, saw a challenge, and something i saw as easy to accomplish. I mentally laughed at myself. How could i not love Bella?

Carlisle came home a few moments later, immediately finding Esme and... getting reacquainting themselves with each other. Rose came in after half an hour and walked upstairs. One look from Emmett at his dirty, oil covered wife and he was upstairs as well. Alice and Jasper's thoughts filled with... images i would rather not see. Jasper, of course, being influenced by everyone else in the house.

They shot me a worried glance, i only saw through their thoughts. "Just go" I sighed and they disappeared upstairs too.

I wasn't too upset, i did have a lot to think about after all.

Bella. That one subject could occupy me for hours.

But this was the one night i needed her in my arms to keep my sane. To tell me that Jasper was right, that.. i was a huge moron for ever doubting her. Of course, i would never actually tell her that i doubted her love for me. I knew she loved me, and now i was shocked to learn that she loved me more than i loved her, which i believed to be impossible.

I eventually retired to my room, turning up my music to try to drown out everyone else's pass times. I, like i usually do, got lost in the music and the rhythm. I lay on the bed Alice insisted i buy for Bella, and stare at the ceiling, thinking of what Bella would be doing right now at half past six in the morning. Probably in bed, sleeping without me. I shook the thought of someone else's arms around her. Bella, if nothing, was loyal.

I emerged from my room, trying not to mope around missing Bella. It was hard.

The others tried to take my mind off her. Emmett challenged me to a game of Need for Speed Racing. He wouldn't accept that i could beat him ever time, so we carried on for two hours.

Rose came in after that and said she needed help tuning up her car and took the opportunity to tinker with my own vehicle, Em following to help Rose out.

By the time i finished it was only six o'clock in the afternoon. I went back to my room, desperately trying to occupy myself. What did i do before Bella? What did i do to stave off the boredom?

I did exactly what i was doing now. Playing with Em, helping Esme, talking, listening to music. Only then, i was happy doing that because i thought that there was nothing else that i could do. But now, it was so boring without her here.

At eight, i couldn't take it anymore. I ran down the stairs and out the door, passing a confused looking Esme and yelling out behind me "I'm going hunting", managing to get it out before the door closed behind me. I had only hunted three days before with Carlisle and Emmett, but they would understand my need to kill the boredom.

I knew that, if anything could keep my mind from Bella, it was hunting. Hunting meant our instincts, our animalistic side coming to the surface. I ran, not really caring where i was going. I stopped as i caught the scent of a deer east of where i was. I set off, silently running and jumping through trees until i got it in my sights.

I killed it easily, just like i had done many times before. I stood from my crouch, throwing off the carcass and disposing of it nearby. I checked my watch -Only nine - i needed to keep my mind from Bella.

I ran further out, catching the scent of two mountain lions seven miles from my position. I immediately set out for them, finding the chase more fun than the actual catch. With two to kill, it was more.. well, not exciting because they couldn't actually hurt you, but.. well i don't know. Just more i guess.

I killed one while the other attacked me, i managed to keep my clothes tear free by dodging it's huge claws with every swipe. Both were dead and drained after a while, me deciding to drag out the fight a bit to make it last longer. I buried the bodies and set out again, not really sure of when i would stop. At least my eyes will be a very golden colour when Bella gets back.

I had just caught the scent of a herd of Elk when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I straightened out of my crouch, hoping that it wasn't one of my brothers making joking at my expense, again. I wasn't too shocked to find it was Jasper who had texted me, but i was by what he put.

**Come home now  
Alice had vision of Bella  
Not good**

**From Jasper**

I was running before i had even read the first line. Her very name stood out among everything else, it was the first thing i saw. I couldn't help but feel annoyed at Jasper. Yesterday, he gave me a huge lecture about what i should do, and now he can't even tell me what the problem with the love of my life was!

I told them something would happen, even though i didn't believe it myself. It's three days for god's sake! It had only been one and a half. I checked the clock on my phone- Two in the morning. What could be wrong with Bella was two in the morning?

Diseases ran through my head, my medical knowledge now coming back to bite me in the ass. People that could have hurt her. Someone might have broken into where she was staying and hurt her. I couldn't help but growl at that one. If anyone touched her, they were dead.

I ran through the door, nearly taking it off it's hinges, immediately running to the sofa's where everyone was sat around staring at Alice.

I immediately knelt in front of her, my heart breaking at her face. She was scared, and nothing scared Alice like this. Not unless...

"Alice, what happened?" I couldn't help the tremble in my voice, but this time, no-one made fun. They understood.

The closed her eyes, shaking her head. _It doesn't make sense Edward. I don't understand _Her thoughts sounded quiet and guilty. Something was definately wrong.

"Show me" I nearly growled, wanting to know what was going on. If she was in danger, i don't care what the weather wa,s i was going to save her. Jasper growled warningly at me but neither me nor Alice heard it.

_Bella. She immediately drew my gaze, though for the first time i didn't want to see._

_She lay on her side, not moving at all. Her face covered in blood, a broken nose from the looks of it. Why wasn't she moving?_

_There were a circle as people standing around her, all wearing black.. cloaks? Since when do people wear cloaks? They were all facing Bella, all their faces hidden in the darkness of their hoods. All of them had one hand extended towards the centre of the circle, towards Bella. But... no, it couldn't be. In their hand was... a stick? Was this some kind of game?_

"Alice i don't understand! What are they doing? Why are they holding sticks?!" I yelled, confused and frustrated. Bella was obviously hurt, not moving at all, apart from her chest as it rose and fell with every breath. I needed to understand!

"They hurt her Edward. It doesn't make sense" He whispered, and i closed my eyes, letting the vision playing in her mind take over mine completely.

_The people around Bella were laughing darkly, at Bella. They found this funny? I heard shouting now, it had been there before but i dismissed it. There were people stood around one side of the circle, about fifteen foot from the people in cloaks. All of them were yelling madly, shouting at the people. I couldn't pick out one voice, among the crowd, but i did hear someone sobbing. A small, red hared girl sobbed while yelling, a middle aged looking man, yelling at the circle of people while holding the girl back._

_One of the people in the circle stepped forward, turning to the crowd of people who quieted, waiting._

_"This-" I growled as they kicked Bella in the stomach, hard. She never moved. "Is the person that supposedly conquered the dark lord? Pitiful" He sneered._

_Who the hell is the dark lord? Bella conquered him? What the hell did that mean?_

_"Let's show them what their gallant hero is made of eh?" A quiet voice said, only to the other people in the circle._

_"Crucio!" He yelled, pointing his stick at Bella fiercely._

_The yells started again, fiercer, madder, only this time, they begged for them to leave Bella alone. I looked back at Bella, but she still wasn't moving. What the hell?_

_"Let's see how much she can take before she cracks" Another person from the circle said, sadistically happy as he took a step forward, pointing his stick at her. What does that mean? "how much she can take before she cracks?" _

_The shouting became even worse, people firing.. light? These people had sticks too, but bursts of light came out of the ends of them, but stopped at the same distance every time, like there was a shield. Every time one hit the "shield", it made a huge "bang", so overall, it was nearly deafening._

_The sobbing became louder from the girl, the red haired man beside her given up restraining her to "shoot" light like the others._

_One by one, the people in the circle cried the same thing, pointing their sticks at Bella, the crowd shouting louder and angrier every time. Bella still hadn't moved. If it wasn't for the occasional rise of her chest, i would have thought her dead. Not one muscle twitched, her eyes closed, not moving behind her lids at all. _

_Finally, the last person said "Crucio" and they all stood there, sneering and laughing as Bella remained immobile. What was so funny? Bella, if anything, looked asleep._

_Everyone began "shooting" light from the ends of their sticks, shouting things i didn't understand. Flashes of blue, red, white, green illuminated the scene. It was a mess._

_I could see a forest in the distance, fires everywhere, burning what ever had been there. These people, definitely, were not good._

_"Well well, she seems to be okay doesn't she?"_ _The second one to cry "Crucio" spoke up, his voice sneering. I may not know what they are doing to Bella, but it must be bad to get everyone so angry, and the way they laugh and sneer. I hated them instantly._

_"Oh, but we can't even hear her! What a shame!" One of them feigned disappointment, and i wanted to kill them. The crowd fell silent, once again waiting, their chests heaving from anger and shouting._

_The same one cried something and i saw Bella's body change demeanour. She was trembling fiercely, so much so that i thought her body would fall apart. Her hands clawed at the ground beneath her, as if keeping her grounded. She curled herself up in a ball and took a huge breath. All of this took under a second to do, the crowd still silent._

_And she screamed. Her eyes opened, wide and full of tears and pain, and she screamed. It froze my heart to hear that blood curdling, shrieking scream. I had never heard such a pained and agonising noise in all my existence. Not even when i hunted humans did they make that noise._

_The crowd stayed silent, apparently too shocked or.. something to react. Only the red haired girl made a noise, she sobbed, huge heart breaking sobs. She was turned away and hugged fiercely by a taller, older looking girl with brown frizzy hair, tears streaming down both their faces._

_The people around Bella laughed again, enjoying her pain. I could only watch in horror as she writhed on the ground, like an animal trying to escape their predator. The crowd began shouting again, even louder than before but my attention was focused on Bella. _

_A huge bang and a burst of green light, brighter than the others was where the vision ended._

My vision cleared and i found myself still staring into Alice's eyes. Our eyes were locked, equal in our pain, understanding and confusion mirrored in both.

"When did you see that?" I said quietly though fast, not wanting to waste time.

"Ten minutes before we called you. We tried to contact you but you were too far away and didn't have any signal" Jasper explained and i nodded, never taking my eyes from Alice's.

"When is it going to happen?" I said between my teeth, not really wanting to know, but needing to.

"In ten minutes" She said quietly.

There was still hope then. If she had another vision, some other outcome, then it would be okay. That didn't happen.

"It doesn't make sense Edward, how can those sticks do those things? Why did those people want to torture Bella? Why was Bella there anyway? Because, that Edward, was definitely not Phoenix"

xxx

"So, these sticks... what? Shot light from the ends of them to the people in cloaks?" Carlisle said, his thoughts doubting our sanity.

We told them everything, Alice having to do most of it as i was too.. well, i just couldn't say it.

"That's right Carlisle. Alice, have you had any other visions of Bella since?" I asked impatiently.

"No. Nothing" She whispered, her eyes still filled with tears that would never fall.

"But... if Alice doesn't see another future, then that is going to happen" Emmett pointed out, shock and outrage clear in his voice.

"Look, things like this just don't happen! It's not possible!" Rose yelled over all of us though none of us were talking.

We were still sat around on the sofa's, me and Alice sat with each other, only us truly understanding what happened. Bella was being tortured by those people, she was hurt and broken, and they did that to her.

"I don't see imaginary Rosalie! I see reality! I see what could happen! If that could happen, then it is real! There is no doubt about that!" Alice shouted at Rose, standing up angrily. I was with her. Seeing your love or best friend tortured and hurt, then being told it isn't real when you know it is is a little angering.

Though i wished Rose were right. Bella couldn't be hurt.

"So i guess Edward was right after all. Bella is lying to us" Emmett said, frowning.

"No, remember what i said? What ever she is lying about, she would only lie for a reason" Jasper pointed out, and i felt gratitude for him sticking up for Bella. He sent a small smile in my direction as he felt my emotions.

"Is she...." We all turned to Esme who looked more flustered than i had ever seen her "Well... you said she was bloody and... in pain and.... If Alice can't see her future, does that mean that.. that she's dead?" She gulped, turning into Carlisle's arms and burying her face in his chest as she sobbed.

We all stayed quiet, not truly knowing the answer. Bella wouldn't be dead, she couldn't be. Bella had survived so much, Jame's, Laurent, Werewolves, Vampires. She had to survive this.

She had to come back to me.

**Okay, firstly, i hate the word hurl. It just has really bad imagery attached to it. Yuk! But i couldn't think of another word other than sick and vomit, neither sound very nice.**

**I'm not sure what the "torture" thing was like, not having any material to remind me what the cruciatus curse actually feels like as my bro has my books. I hope it was okay. :)**

**Sorry it took so long, and Edward is all... blah.**

**Tell me what you think!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, people offered different ways for this to go. They were AMAZING! Really!  
But i kinda already had it planned :( Sorry x**

* * *

**Previously....**

_"So i guess Edward was right after all. Bella is lying to us" Emmett said, frowning._

_"No, remember what i said? What ever she is lying about, she would only lie for a reason" Jasper pointed out, and i felt gratitude for him sticking up for Bella. He sent a small smile in my direction as he felt my emotions._

_"Is she...." We all turned to Esme who looked more flustered than i had ever seen her "Well... you said she was bloody and... in pain and.... If Alice can't see her future, does that mean that.. that she's dead?" She gulped, turning into Carlisle's arms and burying her face in his chest as she sobbed._

_We all stayed quiet, not truly knowing the answer. Bella wouldn't be dead, she couldn't be. Bella had survived so much, Jame's, Laurent, Werewolves, Vampires. She had to survive this._

_She had to come back to me._

**Now.....**

******Bella's Perspective**

I heard the mumbling again, heard the shuffling feet. I could feel the bandages, the bed, and the pain. Though now reduced to an ache, an ache that covered my entire body, it seemed, it still hurt greatly.

This had happened a lot over... however long i had been like this.

I could remember what happened, everything unfortunately, in good detail. I know I must be pretty badly hurt, and the fact that I couldn't move told me how weak I was. But I kept on waking up, only for a few seconds, sometimes minutes. The most annoying thing- I couldn't do anything. I couldn't speak, couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't even listen. It was all foggy, and I couldn't even understand what was being said.

I just waited for the innevitable time when I would be sucked back into my dream's, where the pain was gone and everything was okay.

I could feel myself slipping again, and I let myself drift away once again, hoping that I would eventually have the energy to open my eyes.

xxx

I was surfacing again, and I couldn't help but get annoyed. Couldn't I just stay asleep until I have enough energy to wake up? My lovely dreams keep getting interrupted and lost in my mind.

The first thing I noticed then I"woke up" this time, was a hard pounding in my head making me want to go to sleep even more. I had a monster head ache. Why? I have no idea. I haven't hit it, Ihaven't even moved. Maybe a Deatheater came back and tried to kill me by hitting me over the head with something...

On the up side though, the body- ache was gone. I just felt like a lead weight instead. Still... it's something right?

The second thing I noticed, through the pounding, was the voices. They were there again. Only this time it was different, this time I could understand the people that were talking.

"I told him! I told him it was stupid! Did he listen?! No!" I heard Mr Weasley whisper shout, his voice gradually getting louder.

"Ssshhh Arthur!" Mrs Weasley reprimanded.

"He probably thought he was doing the right thing Mr Weasley" Hermione said, sounding quiet and tired, her voice close. Like she was sat right beside me. I was glad she spoke quietly and softly, and for that I am glad.

"Oh yes, he always does! But look at the cost of his mistake this time eh?!" He was yelling now, but no-one tried to interrupt. I understood totally. Mr Weasley never got angry, and when he does, you know it must be serious.

"She'll be okay Arthur. The Healers.... they say she has a strong mind, she'll be okay" Mrs Weasley said, and I heard sobs from somewhere.

"That's not the point Molly! She could have avoided this if-"

"Now listen here Arthur Weasley" Mrs Weasley's vocie dropped to a whisper, but a harsh whisper.

"You can point fingers all you want, but it won't change anything now, will it? All we can do is help everything get back on track" Her voice getting louder and... sadder towards the end.

What the hell was all that about? Why was Mr Weasley so angry? At a Deatheater? No, it couldn't be. One of them would never have "thought he was doing the right thing", as Hermione put it. Who made a mistake? What's it got to do with me?

I need answers! And all these thoughts are not helping with the headache.

I heard footsteps walk away and it was silent again.

"She is going to be alright, isn't she Mum?" Poor Ginny sounded so broken and scared. She was there, she saw it. Ah, poor, silly Ginny. Her and Hermione should have stayed in the woods. Didn't they understand how dangerous it was for them to stand there, mere feet from people that could kill them? I suppose they were with the Ministry, so it was slightly better, but still....

"She will be Ginny. You heard the Healer's, her mind is okay. That, in it's self, is a miracle. Never heard anything like it before, they say" Mrs Weasley replied, her voice getting irritated at the end.

"Well, it is Bella after all, right? She's always doing the undo-able." I heard Ron's voice, low and tired, sounding a distance from me.

Breathy chuckles came from people around the room, more than I thought. Seven actually. Where the hell was I?

"Remember that time you three flew dad's car into the Whomping Willow in your second year? That was classic" One of the twins voices rang through the silence.

More laughter rang about the room, louder, like they actually meant it. Though I heard a "tut", probably from Mrs Weasley, she didn't comment.

"What about the time she faced all those dementors?" Hermione pitched in, more laughter. The very sound of it made me want to smile and laugh with them.

"Not to mention all the time's she's faced You-Know-Who. I swear, this girl just can't die!" One twin said.

"Really Fred, have some respect!" Mrs Weasley said sternly, but I was with the twins.

"Come on Mum, even you can't deny that one!" One twin said, cheekiness back in his voice.

"How many is it now? Well, there's the time when she was a baby...."

"The time with Quirrell...."

"The time with the diary...."

"Does the time time Wormtail count? He isn't You-Know-Who...."

"Yeah, but he's one of his cronies isn't he? He works for him. It counts....

"Right so that's four, and now this....."

"This girl's got as many lives as a cat" Ron said, and more laughter filled the room.

They didn't even count the first time I played a Quiddich match and Quirrell bewitched my broom, the Whomping Willow, all the dementors trying to suck out my soul, three times! They do have a point don't they?

If only they knew....

Well, first there's Edward, the fact he wanted to suck me dry that first day. Then Jame's, then Jasper, then Laurent, then the whole Paul thing where he attacked me. That's not even counting all the things not related to the supernatural. Tyler's van and those men at Port Angeles.

That's a lot more than seven lives. Yeah, someone up there must be looking out for me.

I lay there, just content to hear them being happy, laughing. Even if it was at my expense.

I realised a few more things as well, while I lay there. It was warm, so I was inside and there were lots of footsteps, so it was a busy place. I also realised that someone was holding my hand. A part of em was disappointed when the hand was warm when I wanted it to be cold, but i shook that thought away.

Edward, or any of the Cullen's for that fact, no nothing of this world, of this part of me and my life. He wasn't here, he was in Fork's.

I had zoned out for a bit, and I cursed myself for it. I didn't want to miss anything. It wasn't really my fault. I couldn't really control my mind at the moment, I felt all... I don't know. My mind felt weaker, my thoughts were fuzzy sometimes. Frustrating? Definitely.

"...any change?" Was all of the sentance I caught when I woke up.

"No. Still unresponsive" Mr Weasley said to someone. He must have come back at some point. Well, who ever it was didn't reply, but fading footsteps told me that they had left what ever room I was in.

With a sudden surge of energy, I tried to open my eyes. I couldn't. It was quite unnerving actually. I felt trapped inside my body. My mind was... okay I think, but my body was a dead weight.

Maybe if I could just twitch a finger....

I heard a gasp, telling me that she had felt it.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" Her voice was closer now, rushed, and panicky.

"What are you doing Hermione? She can't he-" Harry started saying, his voice sad.

"No. She just moved! Her hand, i felt it!" She said hurriedly. God, I wanted to hug her. Just... open your eyes. Go on! Open! Damn it, just open the eyes!

It was a miracle. I could see tiny slithers of light as I opened my eyes a tiny bit. Where ever I was, the ceiling was blue. That was all I could tell you.

I opened my eyes further, resisting the urge to close them and go back to sleep. This tiny little movement had tired me out already.

"Bella!" I blinked, taking about three seconds to force my eyes open again. When i opened them again, turning my head slightly so I could actually see them. The first thing I saw was eight faces staring at me, mouths open and eyes wide.

"You can close your mouths now" I croaked, my voice sounding horrible. The grating noise of my own voice made my headache even worse and I groaned quietly, closing my eyes again.

"What is it?" I opened my eyes and they immediately went to a frantic Hermione, who, like I suspected, was sat on a chair directly beside my bed.

"Head ache" I croaked again.

I saw her nod, her eyes filling with tears "The Healer's said you would have a pretty bad one. They had to... Well, fix some parts of your mind"

I blinked, becoming more awake now. I tried to absorb that bit of information but my mind was still slow.

"What, I was crazy and they fixed it?" I asked, glad when the croak got less the more I spoke. I couldn't help but feel slightly awed at the fact that they could do that, fix someones mind. Would i ever stop being shocked?

"No, not... crazy" Hermione rushed out, becoming quieter by the end. I frowned at her, confused.

"Your mind was just a bit... mushy" One of the twins told me, coming to stand beside Hermione as she sat, putting a hand on her shoulder.

I couldn't help but smile as his chosen vocabulary "Mushy? Really, my mind was mushy?".

Fred... or maybe George shrugged, smirking with me. Suddenly, his smirk fell and he looked more serious than I had ever seen him. It unnerved me a bit, and I frowned at him confused at his sudden mood swing.

I opened my mouth to question him, but I was interrupted by him diving on me and hugging me like there was no tomorrow. He lifted my back off the bed so he could actually hug me properly, wrapping his arms around me securely but gently. He sat on the edge of the bed, facing me so it was easier.

"Fred! You'll hurt her!" Mr Weasley hissed behind us, but no-one made a move to stop... Fred.

Feeling suddenly overcome with emotion, I wrapped my arms around his back, burying my face in his shoulder. The room was silent, and I thought about what Mr Weasley said. I didn't feel any ache anymore, still a bit heavy and tired, but no pain.

Tears fell from my eyes and soaked into Fred's shirt, glad that my face was hidden from view. I don't like crying in front of people, I don't know why, but i just don't.

"I thought I was going to loose you" He whispered quietly, only meant for me to hear, but in the silent room, his voice travelled and I am quite sure everyone heard it.

That, coming from Fred was huge. Fred and George weren't the emotional type. When anyone was upset or hurt they would cheer them up, it was what they did. When they hugged, they did it in a playful way. They were hardly ever serious.

I felt his chest expand forcing my arms further away as he took a deep breath.

"I did too" I whispered back to him. It was true.

I thought I would loose myself, my mind and my body. I believed that this was one thing I couldn't come back from, that that was it. My end.

I felt his arms tighten around me slightly, almost as if telling me i wasn't lost. I sniffed, my eyes closing slightly as my few minutes of movement had tired me out already.

"Bells? You okay?" Fred asked, and for the first time, I heard the fear in his voice. It sounded so wrong for it to be there.

"Yeah" I whispered, opening my eyes again.

"Well, not that i want to, but Mum is going to kill me if i keep you from her much longer" He chuckled, leaning back and I pulled my face from his shoulder, trying to hide my wet eyes. He didn't taking his arms from me, holding me up. Ugh! I felt like a baby, having to be supported so I could sit up.

Keeping a hand on my back, with surprising strength, he stepped aside. Hermione having to move herself and the chair so Mrs Weasley could sit where Fred had been, him now stood at the pillows keeping me up right. I watched as Mrs Weasley sat down, almost nervously, looking down at her hands in her lap.

I waited. She looked up after a minute, her eyes swimming with tears, and i am sure mine mirrored hers. She hugged me too, only slower, and this... this was a mother hugging a child. We cried on each other, no words were spoken, but we understood each other. They cared, she cared. In many ways, I saw Molly Weasley as my mother.

She sniffed hugely, and laughed a little, pulling back, but putting her hands on my shoulder's, her eyes scrutinising me. Oh god, what did I look like? Was my nose still broken? It didn't feel broken. I brought my hand out of feel it, carefully in case it hurt. It didn't.

"The Healer's fixed the bones. Your leg, arm and nose were all mended seconds after coming in here" She told me, and I wondered if she was phycic like... Edward. Oh God, how do i explain all this to him?

"About that... Where am I?" I asked, peering about the room.

It was fairly large, the walls and ceiling the same sky blue. The floor was covered with plain white tiles. No windows were in the walls, but a few painting were. Of course, like every picture here, it was moving.

I watched the man, who seemed to be reading a book in a rather expensive looking arm chair beside a fire turned the page.

"You are at St Mungo's Hospital" She told me as I continued my inspection. Didn't look like a hospital. There were no beeping machines, no wires attached to me, no drips or blood transfusions, not even that horrible smell.

Everyone was standing in a semi-circle around my bed.

A person I didn't know appeared behind Mrs Weasleys shoulder, wearing a uniform i hadn't seen on any hospital staff before. Harry walked in before him, smiling slightly before going to stand against the wall with a pale and tired looking Ron.

"Lay back please" The man ordered, Mrs Weasley dropping her arm's and walking over to where Mr Weasley was, he put an arm around her waist, comforting her. Fred slowly let me fall back against the pillows, and I sighed, feeling warm and comfortable. So much so that I wanted nothing more than to sleep.

The man, who looked quite young, with cropped short black hair and tanned skin, stood over me. I didn't like it. It reminded me of what happened with the Deatheaters. I gulped, pushing that away. I would not let that scar me. I watched him pull out his wand, his large brown eyes raking over my head. He brought his hand up and pushed down on my forehead in different places. I didn't understand what he was doing until he pressed down and i winced.

"Head ache?" He asked, his eyes going to mine for a second. I nodded.

"That's to be expected. Healer's worked on your mind for quite a while piecing it back together" He told me. I grimaced, I didn't think it was that bad. Before i blacked out on the campsite, I felt okay.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You're lucky, most people who have one Cruciatus curse on them for that long would have more damage than you did. You have a rather strong mind, you should be proud" He smiled, and I nodded, not able to share in his optimism. Yay, I'm not crazy!

Suddenly, there was a scuffle, shoes squeaking horribly on the tiled floor, the sound hurting my already tender head. The doctor... man, stood up immediately, marching over, and whispering to some people. He came back, muttering something I couldn't catch.

"Sorry about that. News of what happened travelled" I grimaced again, and he carried on.

"Everyone knows what the Deatheater's did to you, but no-one knows _who _it was, they just know someone got hurt. Everyone who worked with you has been sworn to secrecy by the Ministry. Those people were Healer's, trying to catch a glimpse of the person that go hurt" I looked back at the door anxiously.

"Don't worry, I put a shield on the door" He told me, lifting up my left arm, stretching and bending my fingers and joints, making sure they still worked. He did that with both arms, and my legs and toes. There was one thing I was worried about though.

"What about the burn's?" I asked as he flicked his wand, replacing the quilt over my legs. He hesitated for a moment before sitting on the bed where Fred and Mrs Weasley had been.

"Have you heard of Fiendy Fire?" He asked. I searched my head, though i had the feeling that even if i had, i wouldn't remember. I shook my head, and I heard a gasp.

"It's cursed fire, it's deadly and dangerous, and illegal" He told me, waiting for me to say something. One thing stuck in my mind. _Cursed_

"What does it mean when it's cursed?" I said quietly, hoping it didn't mean what I thought.

"It mean's it's harder to heal. Usually, only one Healer is assigned to one person, but since these were extreme circumstances, you had a whole team of Healer's helping. The burns are reduced to scars so far, more treatment will make them disappear totally, but that could take weeks, maybe months of extensive and extreme treatment and that's with a team of Healer's"

The room was silent as I took this in. Weeks? Months?

I was only supposed to be away for three days! I can't be away for months! Edward and Alice would throw fits. Especially Alice when she can't see me. I can't let her see any of this, she'll be blind, and I know how hard that is for her. But, I don't really think I have a say, and if it takes the scars away, I'm sure I can make some excuse to Edward. Charlie isn't a problem, phone calls and memory charms will fix that.

I just nodded and he got up. He put his wand to my forehead, and my eyes widened, wondering what the hell he was doing. But I felt a surge of energy and my tiredness was suddenly reduces significantly. He put his wand back in his pocket.

"Your mind is in the process of healing. It will be slow and fuzzy when you think sometimes, but that is to be expected. You may feel slight disorientation when waking up, or find it hard to stick to one train of thought" He told me, and I nodded, understanding exactly what he meant.

He turned and walked towards the door, but not before saying quietly "You truly have the strongest mind I have ever seen. You aren't just a name, Miss Swan" He smiled encouragingly and walked towards the door.

He hesitated, his hand on the door handle. "You should know" He said, turning around, looking at Mr Weasley as well as me.

"That we have set up security around this entire ward. Spells and wizards have been placed everywhere. No filthy Deatheaters will get in here, I would bet a thousand galleons on that" He looked at Mr Weasley seriously, both nodding slightly before the man walked out, closing the door behind him.

"They think they'll come and finish me off?" I asked doubtfully.

Mr Weasley's eyes shot to mine "You don't think so" He observed.

"No, I don't. I have been walking around for fifteen years so far with this over my head, and they haven't tried to do me in so far. The only reason they did this time was because of chance. It was pure chance that Deatheater dissapparated in our clearing, the one I was in. Now that, that chance is gone, they won't bother. It was just a spur of the moment thing" I sighed, letting my own logic calm me.

"You all look so tired" I mumbled, looking from face to face. All sported blue bags under their eyes, drooping and watery eyes, all leaning on something or someone. No-one contradicted me, so they knew I was right.

"Please go get some sleep" I begged them, feeling awful that I had been the one to cause this.

To my shock, they all nodded, murmuring in agreement. All but Hermione. She pulled the chair back to it's previous spot beside the bed and sat down. The others hesitated, but walked out, slowly, yawning all the way.

Just before Mr Weasley walked out, he picked up something off a tabel beside the door, turning to me.

"Oh, your shiny thing keeps vibrating. We tried to talk to it in case it was scared, and it's name flashed on the tiny screen. It told us it's name was Edward, but Hermione said to leave it alone" He told me, looking at the thing worriedly.

"It's okay Mr Weasley, I'll sort it out" I smiled, trying not to laugh as he put it back down on the table and walked out, shutting the door with a soft click.

I looked back at Hermione, who was wearing an amused expression "It was your phone. I tried to tell him, but he didn't understand" We chuckled a little.

"And I suppose Edward is the...." I nodded and she got up and retrieved the phone, handing it to me as she sat back down.

I slid the silver phone up in my hand, remembering when I told him that he can always call me. He was the one that gave me the thing!

I read the little box on the screen and rolled my eyes.

**38 missed calls from - Edward**

"Wow, needy?" Hermione said, frowning at the screen. I laughed a little, shaking my head.

"Worried. He worries about everything" I rolled my eyes at the truthfulness of my statement.

"Could I...?" I wiggled the phone in my hand. I know in Hospital's in the Muggle world, you can't use phone's inside. I didn't know if that applied here.

"Sure, as long as you've got a signal" She said, shrugging "Do you mind if i stay?" She asked.

"No, you can stay" I was planning on telling her the whole vampire thing anyway. Someone needed to know.

I pressed number one, Edward on my speed dial, and put the phone to my ear, waiting for him to pick up.

Laid on that bed, Hermione watching me, one hand holding the phone to my ear, my other twirling the edge of the quilt between my fingers. Just hearing Edward's voice will make me feel better.

After four seconds, I frowned at the ceiling. He never took this long answering, not when it was me. He usually picks it up before the first ring has even finished. Maybe he went hunting and forg-

"Bella? Is that you?" His velvetty voice came across the line, and I felt myself relaxing even more. I couldn't understand why he was so panicky though. Did he miss me that much?

"Yeah it's me. Don't you have caller ID?" I joked, but he didn't laugh. Something was wrong.

"Bella, are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you?" His frantic voice, rushed and worried, scared me. Did he know something? No, he didn't know anything of this world. Was he just worried about me being away from him?

"Yeah, I'm fine Edward" I chuckled, trying not to make it sound forced as the fear was setting in. Hermione frowned beside me, confused to my mood change and what I was saying.

"I'm not hurt, and I'm in Phoenix" I shot Hermione a look and she smothered the giggle that had been brewing. The only reason the cover story was me going to Phoenix was because of the "Order of the Phoenix". It was an inside joke. An answer hidden in plain sight because I was with members of the Order, under their protection. The Weasleys.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I'm sure I would know if I was hurt, and where I was Edward" I chuckled, but underneath I wanted to cry for misleading him. I hated having to lie to him.

The silence from him concerned me.

"Edward... Are you okay?" I waited for his answer. Please let him just be paranoid. He can't have found out about this.

I heard him take a deep breath, and remembered that if something was wrong, the rest of the family will most likely be there listening to everything I say. Oh great!

"Alice had a vision" He said quietly.

My throat seemed to close, my heart suddenly trying to beat its way out of my chest. She had a vision? Of me? Being hurt? No! But... My mind is shielded, she couldn't have. Unless... Unless my defences dropped when i was being tortured. Oh my God, if she saw that, my cover is blown.

I have to answer him, be calm, be casual.

"Um... Okay, about me?" I asked, trying to keep my tone light, but my hands were shaking. Hermione took the one fiddling with the quilt and held it tightly. I tried to smile at her, but I'm not sure what it looked like.

"Yes" Was all he said, his voice seemed rough. I hope he didn't see me getting tortured.

"Erm... What happened then?" I gulped, shaking my head as Hermione opened her mouth to ask a question. He would hear everything she said, they all would have.

"Well..." He took a deep breath again "You were in a field or something, it was night time, or early morning. There were people around you, all in black" My eyes widened. How much had he seen?

"There were others as well. But... you were hurt Bella. You were covered in blood on the floor and you weren't moving" His voice shook as he spoke. That was when I had been frozen, that must be... when they used the cruciatus curse on me. I cringed at the thought of him seeing anything like that. I just prayed that he didn't see when they took the spell off me and I screamed. I couldn't think of a way to cover that up.

"But.. these people... they had sticks in their hand, and they were saying weird things, and lights and stuff was coming from them. Then, the people in black each said the same thing, a word I don't understand, and pointed their stick at you"

I closed my eyes, trying to keep my tears at bay. He had seen. It was over.

"Then, they said something, and.. you moved" He stopped again, and I cried silently, knowing he saw it.

"You screamed Bella. You were in so much pain" I didn't need him to tell me that.

"Bella, we don't understand. Alice saw no other outcome, so... that must have happened" He said quietly.

What could I say? No it didn't, she is imagining things. They wouldn't believe me, Alice sees what happens, she sees reality not imagination. Even if I did lie about this, they would be suspicious from now on.

"Edward" I was glad my voice didn't reveal the fact that I was crying "I'm in Phoenix, not in any fields. I'm with my friends, watching a movie. I'm fine" I wanted nothing more than put my arms around him, because I knew that until he saw me and held me, he wouldn't believe a word I said.

"Edward, trust me!" I nearly yelled, the silence telling me he didn't believe me. No matter how much I understood that, it did hurt.

"Okay" That wasn't a yes, but it will do "When will you be coming home?"

I wanted to tell him that I was home but i couldn't. One of my homes was here in the magical world, another was in Edward's house, Charlie's house, and Edward's arm's.

"I don't know Edward. I might stay a little longer than planned" My eyes shot to Hermione, and we shared a worried glance.

"How much longer?" His voice had that edge to it, that impatient, "give me the answer or i will break something" edge.

"Well...." I looked at Hermione, searching for help, but she looked as blank as i did. "I'm not sure Edward. If I plan on spending any more time here I'll call you okay? It's not like you can't talk to me" I tried to soothe him, and I could tell it wasn't working.

"Bella, give me a time scale. Are we talking days? Weeks?" He almost growled the words and I hated what i had to say.

"Maybe months" I whispered and I closed my eyes, waiting for the onslaught of questions and shouting. More tears fell from my eyes and I felt Hermione squeeze my hand reassuringly.

"Months?" He whispered back, sounding more broken than I have ever heard him.

"I'm sorry Edward" And he would never know all that I was apologizing for.

"Just call me okay?" He said, sounding desperate but resigned. He was giving up on me, on us.

"Edward, I love you, you know that. I just have to deal with some things over here" I tried to sound like I was telling the truth, but I wasn't sure how convincing i sounded.

"I know. I love you too" He whispered, like he was never going to see me again.

"Your my entire life Edward, your the reason I go on" A watched as Hermione's face went from confusion to realisation, to questioning. I nodded at her and she gaped at me. In that time when I thought i was going to die, the only thought that kept me sane and clinging to life was Edward, the thought of returning to him.

"I'll miss you" He whispered.

"Yeah, so will we...! Ow! What was that for?" I heard Emmett say.

"Am I on speakerphone?!" I said, laughing as they all mumbled a guilty yes.

"We were just worried about you. We thought you had...." Alice said, the chirpy-ness gone from her voice. I knew what she would say, they thought I was dead.

"Nope, still alive and kicking, so stop worrying. I'm fine. Missing all of you though, and surprisingly i miss the rain and the greeny-ness of Forks" I chuckled as I realised how true it was. Fork's was my home as well though.

More chuckles from the other line joined me.

A knock on the door surprised me, making me panic again.

"Er, got to go. I'll call you later, i promise. I love you Edward" I said before the door opened and i ended the call.

It was only a Healer checking I was okay and they left after a few moment. Me and Hermione stayed in silence for a second or so, waiting to see if we would be interrupted again.

"So... that was Edward" Hermione sighed, tried to sound enthusiastic. I merely nodded, trying to figure out what I was going to do.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something" I whispered, and she lost the amused look immediately.

"You see, Edward, all the Cullen's, they aren't.... human" I worded carefully, though I don't know why I didn't just say it. I was going to tell her anyway.

"What are they then?" I could basically see her going through a list of what they could be.

"Vampire's" I whispered, glancing nervously at the door. Hermione, it seems, was not ready for that piece of information.

"What!?" She screeched, her eyes wide.

"Hermione wai-"

"Vampire's! Vampire's! Most spells don't even work on them! Bella! Really! Vampire's!" She continued to screech and I clamped a hand over her mouth since she was shouting. I cast a significant look towards the door and she nodded, her eyes still wide. I removed my hand and waited.

She gulped "Bella" She said faintly.

"They aren't the usual vamps Hermione. They hunt animal's, not humans. They have amazing control, the leader, Carlisle, is even a doctor. He has never tasted human blood" I complimented them, trying to get her to see reason.

"Well, that's something I suppose, and it explains how they don't know about you. Only a few vampires actually know and enter the magical world" She told me, and I remembered the blood flavoured lolly-pops in Honey Dukes.

"Okay, so, you talk about this... Carlisle's control, but what about Edward's?" Her eyes were sad but interested. We had begun studying vampire's with Professor Lupin, but we never actually got to finish it. All we covered was diet, and how to recognise one.

"Well, he was changed by Carlisle, he was the first one. He has killed people before, but he has never hurt me, not even in the beginning" I smiled as I thought of how proud I am of him.

"What do you mean... In the beginning?"

"Well..." I looked at her, and realised she would weed it out of me anyway. "I am Edward's singer" I wasn't sure if she knew what that meant but her gasp told me differently.

"Oh my... Your his singer? Then how can you...." She said, sounding rather awed.

"Control" I stated simply.

"So, how many of them are there?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Seven" Her eyes popped out of her head, so I carried on "First there was Carlisle, then he changed Edward when he was dieing. That's the only way they change someone, if they have no other choice. Then Esme when she was dieing, then Rose. Rose changed Emmett after she found him. Alice and Jasper joined after a few centuries. Jasper had, had the.... usual diet for vampires, but he changed it when he joined the coven" I told her, slightly shocking myself at how much I know.

She merely nodded, trying to take it all in. "Okay, but... is there really a vampire mafia?" She asked so seriously I wanted to laugh.

"You mean the Volturi?" She nodded.

"Yeah, they're real. I met them a few months ago actually. They are quite creepy, especially Aro and Jane" I shuddered at the memory of standing before them, waiting to see if I would die or not.

To my surprise, Hermione snorted with laughter. "Only you could be sent away for your own protection, then fall in love with a vampire and his family and meet the vampire mafia and then walk away" She shook her head. I rolled my eyes and waited for her to stop.

Once she had sobered up some, the real questions started.

"So... what was with the phone call?" She asked, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"You know some vamps have... extra talents?" She nodded, Lupin having warned us about it in case we ever ran into one "Well, Jasper, Alice and Edward have them"

"What can they do?" Her eyes were bright.

"Well, Jasper can sense and change emotions, which comes in handy sometimes, but makes it hard to lie at times" I told her.

"An empath" She nodded, understanding.

"Edward can read minds" Hermione gasped, and I added "Luckily for me, my mind is protected. He can't even get a peep from me" I smirked.

"Mind reader" She nodded again.

"And.... Alice can see the future, but it's subjective. Like, if you faced two door's, and you chose the left one, she would see that. But if you changed your mind, her vision would change as well" I explained.

"Physkic" She nodded.

"Yeah. My mind defences block out her ability as well, and in the beginning, she thought I was going to die all the time. So, on the odd occasion, I let her see me doing something that a Muggle would do. But... like when Dumbldore sent me the owl to invite me here, my mind was shielded so she didn't see that"

She nodded, waiting for me to carry on.

"Well... It seems that, while I was being..." I didn't know how to say it "Well, anyway, my mind was weakened, and it seems my defenses were down and..." I sighed, kneading my forehead with my hand.

"Alice saw it" Hermione gasped and I nodded.

"And because Edward can read minds, he saw it too" I grimaced at the very thought.

"How much did they see?" She whispered, just as horrified by this as I was.

"From when that man kicked me and when they took off the body bind by the sounds of it" I said, crossing my legs beneath the quilt and putting my elbows on my knees, letting my head fall into my hands.

What a mess.

"How are you going to explain that?" She whispered.

"I honestly don't know. Alice only "sees" reality, and Edward said she saw no other outcome, so that happened. We know that, but i can't even pass it off as being fake. Everyone knows that if Alice "sees" a possibility, then it must or might happen. The most I can do" I sighed, thinking about it. I hated it, but it was what I had to do.

"I'll have to lie through my teeth about everything. I'll have to see that i was in Phoenix, and that I have no idea what they are talking about" I knew they wouldn't buy it, and I wanted nothing more than to tell them everything, but I couldn't.

"How did he take the months thing?" She asked, sympathy in her eyes.

"He wants me home, I mean, I don't blame him. He saw me like that... they thought I was dead. He wants to see me in the flesh, only then will he actually believe me, no matter how many time's I call him"

"Yeah, that wasn't the best way to end the conversation, especially when you are trying to be casual" She chuckled, but the sympathy was still in her eyes.

"So, what did happen at the campsite? Why did all the Deatheaters run?" I asked the question that had plagued my mind since I had woken up. I just couldn't wrap my mind around it.

"It was the Dark Mark Bella. Someone fired it into the sky and it scared them away" She leaned in, whispering in case of eaves droppers. I frowned in confusion.

"Why would they run? If it was another Deatheater, then they would be glad for the help, and if it was Voldemort" I didn't miss the flinch as I said the name but carried on anyway "they should be happy. Don't they want nothing more than Voldemort to come back?" She flinched again but iIstayed silent. She had to compose herself before answering.

"Think about it Bella. Those Deatheaters where the ones who got past the Ministry. They were the ones who lied about their loyalty, told everyone they had been bewitched. Now imagine if You-Know-Who came back. Imagine how he'd react once he found out that all his _loyal _servants had lied about it all" She told me, and what she put it that way...

"He'd be pissed" I nodded, thinking about it.

"Yeah, he would, and they were scared of that so they ran. Besides, most of them have got their hands in the Ministry's pockets and are now _respectable _wizards that have made a life now. If You-Know-Who came back all that will be destroyed, all their lives and all they have acted and taken so long to make for themselves" She explained.

"So, it comes down to the fact that they were scared?" I snorted with laughter, though I knew it wasn't funny at all. It was just that... These people, they stuck fear in the hearts of every man woman and child who knew who they were. They brought death and destruction where ever they went back when Voldemort was powerful. And now, to hear that they ran away like scared children at the possibility of seeing him again.

I layed back and looked at the ceiling.

"Remember when everything was so much easier. No double lives? No people trying to kill me?" I asked her, making it rhetorical .

"Bella, someone has always wanted to kill you" She chuckled and I joined her. Yes, my head would always have a price on it it seems. If not Voldemort, then his cronies, and if not them, then the Volturi.

"Okay, I didn't say it was easy. Just... Easier, you know?" My voice sounded sad, even to me.

We lapsed into silence, and I saw Hermione try to smother a yawn with her hand.

"Hermione, go get some sleep" I told her softly, she shook her head.

"Don't make me get out of this bed and march you there!" I faked being stern, everyone knows I can't do it. She giggled a little but conceded and got up, hugging me fiercely before walking out.

With no-one hear and nothing to occupy my mind, my eyes closed of their own accord, the surge of energy the Healer gave me got now. I let my mind and body relax, letting the darkness consume me once again.

_"We know what you are! Witch!" Edward spat the word at me._

_"Please!" I begged him to understand._

_"You lied about everything! Your a freak! You don't belong here! I don't know you!" He screamed at me._

_"No!" _

_"How can I love someone i don't know?" His eyes were black, emotionless and blank._

"Bella! Wake up, come on"

My eyes popped open, seeing Mr Weasley occupying the chair Hermione had sat in earlier.

"Look, we don't have much time" He said, looking down at the watch on his wrist, and I saw a baseball cap with "Cubs" written on it in his hand.

"Here" He pulled back the covers and set me on my feet, waving his wand over my baggy white shirt and trousers that patients wear here, replacing them with jeans and a plain purple blue shirt, a thin black jacket appeared around my shoulder's..

What was going on?

He crouched down in front of me, now at my eye level, holding onto the tops of my arms. I frowned at him.

"Bella, i heard every word you said with Hermione earlier. This... Edward and the other vampire's" He shook his head sadly.

"Bella, you can't be involved with them, any of them. You know this. You have to stop it before someone gets hurt" He told me, his eyes sad and sympathetic.

"You want me to break up with him?" I whispered, shocked and appalled, yet still half asleep.

"Bella, think about it. Both of you will only get hurt in the long run" He told me, standing up and clearing his throat. I kept staring at where his face had been.

I can't break up with Edward, he was my lifeline, the only thing that kept me sane through all this.

"Maybe if I just told him then-"

"No!" He whisper shouted, looking me straight in the eye and making me feel rather childish somehow.

"Bella, if they find out about you, God knows what they would do! There is a reason not many vampire's know about our world. Once they find out about our power, they want it for themselves. I heard you had met the Volturi?" I nodded.

"Imagine if they caught a witch or wizard. Imagine how they would use them" I shuddered at the thought.

"The Cullen's wouldn't do that!" I yelled back at him

"Can you be sure, absolutely sure, that they wouldn't run from you. Sure that they will stay and listen?" He found my weak point. I didn't know what they would do.

"Exactly Bella. I'm sorry, it's just the way things have to be" He said hurriedly, checking his watch again.

"Look, we only have a few more minutes left" He said, looking at the door again.

"Dumbledore sent an owl to me, with this. It's a portkey back to where ever you where" He told me, not looking at me.

"No!" I yelled at him. This can't be happening!

"Bel-"

"You can't just show me all this, let me in again after two years and then rip it all away again!" I screamed again.

"Bella, it's out of my hands".

"When will I ever see any of you again eh?! Maybe ten years?! Twenty?!"

"Bella, please, ju-"

"What about my stomach! They haven't even finished!" I screeched. They were going to send me away with all these scars?

"Dumbledore says that it will have to do"

"Fine" I spat "Where's my wand?" I waited for him to hand it over, but he didn't.

"Your sending me back to that back water place, defenceless, no witch or wizard for miles, with no wand or anything!" My voice now reaching new levels of loudness.

"Bella, please, there is nothing we can do. Dumbledore says-"

"Oh, well if Dumbledore says it's the right thing to do then it must be?! Look what his last decision got me? NEARLY DEAD!" I seethed, seeing how Mr Weasley flinched away from my voice but I couldn't find it in me to care at the moment.

"Look, you have thirty seconds" He said, putting the cap on the bed so that if I don't hold it, he doesn't go to Fork's instead.

I knew it was pointless to argue. The one thing that annoys me the most is how everything is out of my hands. It's my life, my wand, my magic on the line. Shouldn't I be making my own decisions for my safety? No, they get made for me.

I turned away from the man my anger had been aimed at and snatched up the hat, glaring at it.

"See you later Bella" I heard him say quietly.

"No. Do you think I will be _aloud_ back in the wizarding world after this. I will probably never see any of you again. And who knows, maybe the Deatheater's will find me in Fork's and finish me off. There will be no Ministry there to stop them this time" Tears sprang to my eyes, tears of sadness, of betrayal, tears of loneliness, and tears of anger.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye" I whispered, but I didn't get to hear Mr Weasley's reply as the hat glowed and I felt that familiar pull at my navel.

I'm going back to Fork's. Back to my double life. Part of me was happy. I would be able to see Edward and Alice again, but I would have to endure all the questions, and I would have to lie through my teeth, and I just prayed I could hide my emotions well enough for Jasper not to call my lie.

My feet touched the ground but since there was no other people to knock me over, I stayed upright. I was in a forest, but I could see my house just through some tree's. I was close to home then.

I was used to the Portkeys now, and threw the cap into a bush, walking away. I didn't know what time it was here, but it was cold, cloudy and grey as usual for Fork's. I zipped the jacket up, sticking my hands in my pockets to try to warm them up. I walked slowly, dragging my feet all the way from the forest to my back yard to the front door.

I retrieved the key from under the eve and unlocked the door, sighing when the warmth hit me. Kicking the door closed behind me, I went to the kitchen. I stood in the middle of the kitchen, full of muggle things. Toasters, fridges, microwaves. It made my anger all that worse.

Grinding my teeth together, I stomped upstairs, threw off my jacket and collapsed on my bed and screamed into my pillow. It didn't help at all, the anger and frustration just got worse because I couldn't do anything about it.

I yawned hugely, but got up and went to the bathroom. I needed to see what I looked like, just in case it was... different. I was shocked at my reflection.

I looked no different than I did before. My scar was still invisible by magic, my nose was the way it used to be, no sign of being broken at all. I checked my neck for any bruises, but found only slightly raised skin that was sensitive to the touch. I bent my leg, glad when it didn't hurt at all. Then it was the big one.

I gulped before lifting my shirt up. Tear's sprang to my eyes as I saw my ruined stomach. Small circular scars, the skin shiny and slightly pink. I slowly turned in the mirror, not able to hold in the tears as I saw it. They were all over me, and I yanked my top back down in disgust.

I looked back in the mirror and saw what I felt like. Tired, angry, alone and defeated. And...

I ran over to the toilet and spewed up all that was in my stomach. I got back up, and cleaned my teeth, washing my mouth with mouthwash to try to get rid of the taste. After my stomach had settled and it had been flushed away, I sat on the floor with my back against the radiator, crying.

The famous, powerful Isabella Swan. Yeah right, if anyone from the wizarding world saw me now they wouldn't recognise me.

In the wizarding world i am strong, confident and independent. Here, I was shy, quiet and, still independent but more dependant on others than I used to be.

Now my worlds are crashing together and I have no idea what to do.

With that in mind, I sniffed and stood up. I am not weak, I won't let this get me down. No matter what happens, I will not crumble.

I remembered something at the last minute, and opened the little medicine cabinet and got out some pills to help with the head ache.

Checking in the mirror, and wiping away my tears, I decided I looked fine. Or at least nothing I couldn't blame on travelling. Sighing, I closed my eyes and removed the protective wall surrounding my mind. I felt it go down and instantly felt a pull on my mind. Alice was seeing this. I sighed again, tired of this game.

I bent over the sink, splashing my face with water to try to wake myself up. I seriously hoped that they would see how tired I am and leave me be for the time being. I walked back out the room and into my room, not even bothering to close the door. I stood at my bed and collapsed on it again. Maybe that will show her that I am too busy to do anything.

I crawled up the bed, sighing when my head hit the pillow. Not even bothering to climb beneath the covers, i snuggled into the pillow and smiled slightly. I let all thoughts of anger and abandon drift away, leaving my mind blissfully empty of pain and thoughts.

I was so close. So blissfully close. Damn that pixie!

My phone started vibrating, pulling me back to reality when I was so close to sleep. I ignored it, and it went away. I smiled, rolling over, facing away from the offended phone and started to drift off again. She just wouldn't let me be would she?

My phone then began blaring out Claire De Lune. It might have been relaxing had it not been so loud that all thought of sleep was driven from my mind. Only to be replaced by thoughts of killing Alice. Then, maybe then I would get some sleep.

Rolling back over, I snatched the phone of my bed-side table and pressed the button angrily, muttering things not very nice under my breath.

I had one missed call, and one message. Alice.

I growled, or as close to a growl as I could do as i opened and read the message.

**Get your ass over here  
Need to see you  
Missed you**

From Alice

Pulling my jacket on again and walking out of my room, slamming the door behind me and grabbing my keys I made my way to my truck. I put the walls of my mind back up and sighed, happy that I was alone again. I started my truck and, thnked god that those pills were kicking in. The roar of my truck would have been agony. I backed out of the driveway, I hoped to God I didn't fall asleep at the wheel.

Though that might be better than having to be interrogated by the Cullen's.

Thankfully, or not, which ever way you look at it, I didn't fall asleep while I was driving. No, I was conscious for the entire ride there. I nearly missed the turn though, to my Cullen's driveway.

I have to admit I had missed Fork's. I sometimes hated it here but I was getting used to it now.

Getting slower and slower as I approached the house, I thought about what I would say to their questions. I knew what I had to do. Lie. Deny everything. It was the only way, apart from telling the truth, which apparently was out of the question.

I pulled up and got out the car, slamming it a little more forcefully than I had planned as thoughts of the last argument sprang to my mind. I couldn't tell them. I didn't have a choice in what I did or who I told. Maybe what Mr Weasley said was true.

Maybe it would be easier to break it off. Easier for both of us I suppose.

The very thought had tear's springing in my eyes and my hands shaking. I remembered what happened last time one of us left. But I understand now. I understand how he felt. He left to protect me, and I could do the same with him. I could leave to protect them all. But could I actually do it? I'd have to lie, just like he did. I couldn't tell him the real reason- that if Voldemort found out about him he wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Oh and by the way, I'm a witch and Voldemort killed my parents and wants me dead? No.

Could I really put Edward through the pain he put me through? I wouldn't wish that on anyone. But if it was done to protect them from me, from other's of my kind, from my world.

I felt that familiar tug on my heart as i thought about leaving him, The pain ripped away at me again and I felt my own arms circle my waist in an effort to keep myself together.

Why, for the love of all magic, was I falling apart in front of the love of my life's house, now? Now when I needed my best poker face on and to be able to lie without fault. My mind really was a mess, though it is supposed to be healing.

"Bella!" I heard someone call, but it wasn't the one I wanted. I ignored it.

I bit my bottom lip to try not to cry out in pain or release the sob that was building. I could feel my body trembling and the tears rolling down my cheeks then falling from my jaw and hitting the grass. I knew I had only taken a few steps from my truck and hadn't moved since that first thought about leaving him.

"Bella!" I heard another voice call, and this time i couldn't ignore it. I needed him.

I didn't have time to turn around to see him, even if i could unlock my legs and move. He was in front of me in less than a second, holding my face and looking worriedly into my eyes.

I couldn't stop myself. I needed him. I flung my arms around his neck, burying my face in his chest as I sobbed. I felt his arms circle my waist trying to calm me down.

How did I deserve someone like him?

He thought he was the monster, but I had lied to him so much. Deceived them all into thinking I was someone else. I should leave him, it would be better for him. He could find a pretty vampire woman he wanted, someone that could keep up with him, match him in knowledge, speed and strength. Someone who can be there without causing all his family discomfort from the burning in their throats.

But I can't leave him. I could fall apart. I just couldn't do it.

"What can't you do" Edward asked softly, rubbing my back soothingly though, for once, it wasn't helping at all.

I shook my head. I couldn't explain it to him, even if I was allowed I don't think I could.

My mind was a mess right now, I could barely think straight anymore.

I felt Edward pick me up and carry me somewhere, vaguely noticing the footsteps of the others. I continued my little breakdown, my face still in Edwards chest. God, I bet I looked horrible right now.

Wait, if my mind was a mess then....

I checked the wall around my mind, glad that it was still there. I couldn't afford for Edward to hear any of what was in my mind right now.

I ended up curled up on Edward's lap, my face now transferred to his shoulder. The others left, apparently "to give us some privacy". I don't know why they bother. We all know that they will eavesdrop anyway.

Aa I said before, I hate crying in front of people, but crying in front of Edward or any of the Cullen's was even worse. Because they don't understand. They can't cry and that makes it all uncomfortable. I only cry here when i actually fully breakdown.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, forever patient. How long had I been at this now? It felt like hours, but I bet it was only fifteen minutes. I had to tell him something.

"I can't do it" I choked out between sobs. Where the hell did that come from? I didn't want to say that!

"Do what?" He asked, looking down at me with huge golden eyes. That very sight caused another round of tears. I couldn't bear to see any pain in those eyes, and to know that it was all my fault. I just couldn't.

"I can't do what you did" Stop! I officially have no brain to mouth filter. Did the Deatheater's destroy it or something? I couldn't say anymore.

"What did I do?" And I could tell he was trying to figure out what i meant. He wouldn't understand. He never thought i could possibly leave him for the same reasons. After all, why would a _simple human_ be dangerous to a vampire? I seethed at that one. Human. Simple, slow and stupid.

"Bella, why are you so angry?" Edward asked, popping my little anger bubble. Edward didn't think I was slow or stupid. I think.

"Sorry" I whispered, and once again, he will never know the true extent of what I am sorry for.

After a few more minutes, the tears stopped and I felt like I had a handle on my emotions. Kind of.

"Care to tell me what all that was about?" Edward asked, wiping away a tear track with his thumb.

"Going a little loopy. Sorry" I attempted a smile but he shook his head so I gave up. He didn't know how true that statement was. Maybe I was crazy.

"Stop apologizing Bella. You have nothing to be sorry for" He said strongly and I knew better than to argue.

We sat in silence, me trying to get my breathing back to normal and feeling quite embarrassed about my little show. Edward was there trying to help me calm down. The silence wasn't as nice as it used to be. It was filled with questions and hesitation, and from me... fear. We tried to make small talk but we both knew we were avoiding the subject Alice summoned me here for.

And so I waited for the dreaded question. The one I knew what coming.

"So... What _did _happen in Phoenix?" He asked, and I heard not a sound in the entire house. Before, there had at least been footsteps or mumbling. The silence was oddly scary.

_Yeah, because everyone can hear what a liar you are_

How the hell do I get out of this?

**Okay, some people complained about the chapter lengths, which i don't get.  
I hate it when you get an alert, and then you read the new chapter and it's like 1000 words. THAT ISN'T A CHAPTER!!!  
I like big chapter, where things happen!! I only post chapters that are long because otherwise, it's a waste of time.**

**Sorry if you don't agree**

**I didn't have the books handy, and I couldn't remember the occumency or something like that. If anyone could tell me, it would be a huge help :)  
If I spelt anything wrong. Not the usual ones that everyone makes, but spells or things, tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, people offered different ways for this to go. They were AMAZING! Really!  
But i kinda already had it planned :( Sorry x**

* * *

**Previously....**

_And so I waited for the dreaded question. The one I knew what coming._

_"So... What did happen in Phoenix?" He asked, and I heard not a sound in the entire house. Before, there had at least been footsteps or mumbling. The silence was oddly scary._

_Yeah, because everyone can hear what a liar you are_

_How the hell do I get out of this?_

**Now.....**

******Bella's Perspective**

I stared at the table in front of the sofa we were sat on, biting my lip, doing some serious thinking. My head was killing me now that the pills had worn off. So much for lasting twelve hours.

"What happened to a few months?" Edward asked quietly.

"Change of plans" I choked out between sobs. Jesus, pull yourself together! You can't afford to loose this now!

I couldn't tell him anything, so all I could do was lie. I didn't want to, and I knew I was going to hate myself forever if I went through with it. Could I ever look him in the eye and tell him I love him again, knowing that he didn't know my secret? He trusted me with his secret, they all did, but I can't even tell them mine.

If they did ever find out, I knew that was going to be a big subject to overcome. If they even accepted me.

I looked into Edward eyes and truly hated myself for what I was about to do. I opened my mouth, but I couldn't find any words to say to him. How do I even begin to lie to him?

I cleared my throat, hoping that the accent that came out would be American and not the English I had been using for the past three days. My real accent. I liked my American accent, but my English accent felt so much more comfortable to speak with since it was my home tongue.

Another thing I changed about me is my scar. It was one of the last spells I did with my wand. I made it disappear, not even a lump or a faint outline. Though I have to admit, I do miss it sometimes.

What to do...

Right, for a start, I have to move from Edward's lap. I squirmed a little and he moved his arms from around me, letting me slide off him and to the other side of the sofa, his eyes watching me, the most confused expression on his face. I felt so guilty being the one who put it there.

"Bella, why are you so scared?" I jumped as Jasper and Alice walked in, sitting on the sofa opposite us, both of their eyes staring at me. I glanced at him, annoyed at myself that I had left my emotions bare.

"I'm not scared" I said, but my shakey voice and the fact that my foot was bouncing on the floor proved me wrong.

"Bella, just tell us what happened in Phoenix" Edward said, reaching out his hand to comfort me. I flinched away from him unintentionally, and shook my head.

"Don't Edward" I whispered. He wouldn't want to touch me, or be anywhere near me once he found out I was lying. He would know I wasn't telling the truth, he could always read me and with an empath on their side, my act was as good as dead.

I could see his hurt as he put his arm back by his side, his eyes intensily looking at me, they all were.

"Nothing happened in Phoenix. I saw my friends, we talked, went out for a bit then went to bed. The next day I stayed I while they went to the beach and read a book, and this morning I decided to some home" I kept my eyes to the floor, and even I could tell I was lying.

"She's lying" Jasper said, his eyes narrowing at me. I looked up at him and glared.

"Shut. Up" I said between my teeth, basically spitting the words at him. I knew he could feel my anger and annoyance at him, as his eyes widened. I might actually be able to pull this lie off if he wasn't here.

I could see Alice's shocked face sat beside Jasper, but my eyes were locked on Jasper's, trying to silently get him to understand how much I need this. I looked back at the floor, trying to rein in my anger, that had been aimed at the wrong people today. First Mr Weasley, now Jasper. Man, I need a holiday or some nice relaxing tablets.

"Bella, what the hell is going on?" Edward asked, he, too, was shocked by my little anger outburst.

"Nothing is going on" I tried to keep my voice light and quiet, but it ended up sounding very pissed and dangerous. I was seriously not in the mood or condition to be arguing and fighting with them.

"Something is going on Bella, and we know it. You weren't in Phoenix, we know that much at least. You were in a field or something and you were hurt and bleeding-"

"Alice, do I look hurt?" I nearly yelled at her. I couldn't do this! I was going to end up telling them, or breaking off any connection to them. The latter would be the best choice for them, the first would probably end the same way anyway. Them running away or pushing me away because of what I am.

I felt trapped. If I tell them the truth, I loose them. I lie to them, I loose them.

"No, but maybe you went to the hospital and-"

"Alice, if I was that busted up, do you think I would be aloud out of the hospital. The worst I did was hurt my ankle when I tripped" I told her, quietly happy that I had told her at least one truth.

"Fine" Edward dismissed it and I felt myself relax a bit "Where you near any fields then?"

I turned to him frowning in confusion.

"Well, maybe you went near a field and then changed your mind at the last minute" He looked doubtful himself at that, but I was grasping at straws. If I went along with that, it would be the perfect alibi. I didn't get hurt and I avoided it at the last minute. Yes, that would work.

I opened my mouth but Jasper beat me to it. I might actually decide to beat him in a minute.

"No, they don't have fields anywhere near Bella said she was going. Besides, by the emotions she was giving off she was going to lie about that too" Jasper said, our eyes meeting again. Asshole.

I couldn't take this. Anything I said would be lie, and they wouldn't believe it anyway. So... I won't say anything at all. Maybe I could do what Mr Weasley said after all, distance myself from them.

Glaring at Jasper, I stood up. I couldn't stay here and lie anymore, I couldn't handle all these questions and they knew I was lying anyway. What was the point in even trying?

I turned away to leave but I only got as far as the hallway, still a good way from the door when someone grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, and I could tell he was angry with me. If he voice wasn't enough, his eyes were slowly darkening as well.

"Home" I told him shortly, my anger and irritation leaking into that one word. I tried to get my arms from his grip but he wouldn't let go, and that annoyed me even more. My head was now pounding horribly, a result of swearing at Jasper and Edward constantly in my head for quite some time.

"Let me go" I spat at Edward, his eyes getting even darker than before. I wasn't scared. If he did kill me, he would only save the Deatheaters a job in the end.

"Not until you give me some answers" He spat back at me. Wow, our first real argument "You were hurt, we all know it but I don't know why you're lying about everything" He growled at me, tightening his hold on me. If it hadn't been for the pain I had suffered days ago, this would have hurt quite a lot.

"I'm not lying! I wasn't hurt!" I screamed at him. Why couldn't he just let it go?

"Stop lying to me!" He yelled right back at me. And right now, all I saw was hate and anger towards this vampire. He was going to ruin everything!

I could feel the panic rising in my throat. My life was coming apart at the seams - dramatic I know. But if I lost the Cullen's, I would loose my hold on this life. And I can't even go back to the wizarding world. Basically, I wouldn't have anywhere to go.

I have to do something!

"Why don't you trust me?!" I screamed at him, thinking of another way to go at this. "Have you thought that, just maybe, I have a reason to keep secrets from you?! That I want to tell you but I can't?! Do you think I enjoy all these sneaking around and keeping things from you?! I don't have a choice! This is for yours and your families protection, for you, not me!" I screamed in his face, getting angrier and angrier all the time, trying not to give too much away while the little devils in my head started with the jack-hammer.

I held my breath, realising I had said too much. My anger suddenly pushed aside, waiting for the questions and laughter.

"What protection? Why are we in danger? From you? From-" My eyes went to Carlisle who was walking down the stairs with Esme. I knew what he would say and my anger boiled over.

"A HUMAN?! _Just a small, insignificant, weak, defenceless human?" _I sneered, saying what they all knew.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" I screamed, Rose and Emmett appeared further up the stairs. Carlisle and Esme had frozen on the stairs at my screaming, their eyes wide.

"Then tell us" Emmett said like it was the simplest thing ever.

"I CAN'T!" I screeched. I felt Edward tighten his hand on my arm and my eyes shot to him, glaring at him. If he hurt me, I swear I will hunt down my wand and beat his ass, love of my life or not.

"Has someone hurt you Bella? Someone in Phoenix?" Edward growled at me and I rolled my eyes at him, really wishing he was human so I could slap him.

Yes, someone hurt me but you can't do shit about it because you have no idea who they are. Plus the fact that they could kill you with a flick of their wand. I almost laughed at that thought, not that thought of them being killed. I wasn't _that _angry.

But they always think they are at the top of the food chain. That no-one is better than them, that they are truly unbeatable. They were in for a shock.

"No-one hurt me" I said slowly, my voice shaking with anger this time "I was not hurt. I am fine" Please don't loose it, please!

"Really? Then what's up with your neck?" Rosalie said from the stairs. Shit! I didn't think they would notice that! Damn vampire vision.

"Nothing" I said sternly. No-one believed me.

Edward was in front of me in a second, but his eyes were on my neck. His hand reached up, slowly, and pressed against one of the raised parts of skin, the place his index finger had been. I couldn't hold back a wince as he pressed down too hard.

Would it have been too hard to let me heal a little more? Did I have to leave the hospital then?

"This.... Isn't nothing" He growled, bringing me back to the present.

I realised his arm wasn't holding me anymore, and took a step back, away from the seven vampires, all staring at my neck. I had to say, the sight was quite unnerving, especially since they drank what was currently passing through veins in my neck.

No-one moved to stop me, so I turned and walked to the door. My hand was centimeters from the handle when I was spun around, once again, and was pressed against the door. Edward was holding, no, pushing my body against the door. I couldn't move.

"Tell me what happened" He growled right in my face.

"Edward..." I heard Carlisle say hesitantly. Edward didn't react at all to his "father's" voice, our eyes so close nearly all I could see was black.

"No" I said shortly, growling a little myself. He wasn't going to intimidate me with his "vampirishness", I wasn't scared of him at all.

He growled loudly, and I knew he was loosing it.

"Just leave it be" I said quietly, letting my eyes go soft. Begging in my mind for them to just leave it alone. I didn't want to loose them, but at this rate I was going to. I didn't want to loose him over this.

"Someone hurt you and you want me to "leave it be" ?" He sneered at me, pushing harder on my arms. I knew I would have bruises from his hands.

"I can't tell you anything, so there is no point in doing all this!" I said, trying to be calm but failing epically.

"Why? Because of our protection?" Edward sneered again, actually smiling at the thought. That was all it took for me to loose my cool totally. I just snapped, and I felt my magic flow through me, knowing too late that something was going to happen. It took so little for me to break, just him sneering, and a condescending smile.

Edward was suddenly airborne but I didn't stay to see the landing. I turned as soon as I felt his arms leave me, opened and walked out the door. I heard the crash as I ran to my truck, but didn't look back.

I slammed the door shut and drove away from that house, too angry and shocked to really take note of where I was.

Since when do I loose control like that anymore? I haven't done anything like that since before I got my Hogwarts letter.

_Might be because you don't have a wand _

Great, my magic is regressing back to when I was child? Though I am glad that the reaction was helpful and not just smashing a window or something. It now conjured more problems, more questions and unspeakable answers.

Finally, breaking out of my little angry bubble, I saw that I was only a block away from my house. Sighing, I headed back to the house I will call home for, probably, a long time now. Hogwarts is still my home, but I haven't been there for so long.

I sneaked a peek at the drive as I rounded the corner, slightly pleased that Charlie was home. The Cullen's couldn't make any surprise visits with him here.

It was getting dark out now, and I shuffled towards the porch, opening the door quickly to escape from the cold. I heard heavy feet signally that Charlie was coming to investigate who it was.

"It's just me Dad" I yelled, unzipping my jacket again.

He appeared in the doorway, a remote controller in his right hand, in the other was a can of beer. I couldn't help but smirk. What did he plan on doing? Throwing the beer in the persons eyes while beating them over the head with the remote?

"I thought you'd call when you were coming home" He moved aside as I walked into the kitchen. Muggle kitchen.

"Sorry, It was all kind of rushed" I told him, desperately trying to make an excuse to go upstairs, and finally get some rest. The adrenaline from arguing with vampires had gone and I was seeing the tiled kitchen floor as an okay place to get some rest.

"Listen Dad, I'm going to get some rest" I told him, walking back into the hallway. Why did I even go into the kitchen?

I headed upstairs, hearing him grumble something about watching the match. I hurried to my room as a thought crossed my mind. I ran to my window, slamming it shut. I felt bad for a second, but I needed my sleep and I couldn't deal with an angry Edward right now.

I headed to the bathroom, taking some more pills for the headache and then going back to my room. I changed into my pyjama's, my eyes constantly returning to the comfortable and inviting bed in the corner. Barely conscious, I shuffled to the bed, pulling back the quilt and climbing in, instantly relaxing in the warmth.

I did miss the cold body next to mine, I missed his humming and stroking my hair. But I put up with it in the hospital, and at the Weasley's, so I can deal with it now.

Despite telling myself this, I lay awake well into the morning, thinking. Crying, trying to quieten my sobs.

I didn't have to be Alice to know that mine and Edward's relationship was at a crossroads. And it all depended on him. If he could get over the fact that I had a secret, then everything would be okay. It would never be the same as it was because they know I'm hiding something now.

Maybe I really should leave him.

_Then you'll have no-one. _

That was selfish, I knew it, but I couldn't stop myself but siding with that part of me. But... What if Edward got hurt because of me? Or any of the Cullen's got hurt because of what I am? I could never forgive myself.

I sighed, sniffing to try to clear my nose. I can't decide this now when I'm basically asleep as it is.

In my sleepy state, mind went over what we had said. I told him too much probably.

I told him I couldn't tell him anything, that it wasn't up to me, that I was doing it for their protection.

I threw my whole act out the window when I told them, or yelled, that I did have a secret, but I couldn't tell them. But they didn't even believe me, and I understood that they were concerned, but I _was_ okay and that I couldn't tell them. Couldn't they just accept that I have secrets? I'm sure they have secrets from me.

I was seriously starting to feel guilty for yelling at Edward. He was just scared and concerned for me. But that didn't stop me from feeling angry and irritated at him. He couldn't just look the other way for once?

And with that, I crashed. I may as well have been dead to the world.

***

I woke up, panting, sweating and terrified of everything. My eyes flitted around my room, expecting a Deatheater to pop up and attack me. I got up and padded to the bathroom, silently opening my door and trying not to wake Charlie.

I got there and closed the door before turning the light on. The person I saw in the mirror looked horrible. Me. I was a pale green colour, my skin covered with a thin sheen of sweat. I could hear my heart beating frantically in my chest, still panicking after my nightmare. I needed a shower, to wash all this sweat off me, but a shower would wake Charlie.

I settled for splashing my face with warm water, and taking a few much needed deep breathes.

But I knew what I needed. I needed Edward here, to hold me and tell me it was okay. But of course, he wasn't. Even if he was here, he wouldn't understand any of this, and he would be more curious than anything.

I couldn't go running to Edward every time I had a nightmare. I was a big girl now, and I could look after myself.

I headed back to bed, tired again yet terrified at the same time. I contemplated sleeping with the light on, but I was no child. I slipped under the covers quickly, burying my face in my quilt and closing my eyes shut tightly. I couldn't get the image of Deatheaters from behind my eyes. I fell asleep, praying I had some sleep tonight.

***

When I woke up, I wished I could go back to sleep. My head was still pounding, and I hoped that my mind will heal fast.

Rolling over, I had to cover my eyes from the glare of the sun that shone through my curtains. Wait...

Sun?

Could this be real? Could the sun actually be making an appearance right now? It was a miracle. There was another reason I was so happy about the sun.

Charlie was going to work today, so that meant that vampires would have a free rein to come and go and piss me off to their hearts content. But with the sun here, they were trapped inside there home, and I was safe from them.

Sighing happily, I stood up, stretching my arms above my head. The lack of snores told me that Charlie had already gone to work and I was home alone. I nearly skipped to my bathroom, a huge smile on my face as I thought of what I could do with my free day.

My smile fell as I looked in the mirror. My arms.

Large, blue bruises shone on both my arms. Line's of them, and I could even see where his fingers had been. I glared at them, but I couldn't hold back the tears.

We were falling apart because of this secret. It was tearing us apart and I truly didn't know if we would survive this.

Wiping away my tears, and suddenly hit with a rather mean idea, I lowered the barrier around my mind. I felt the familiar tug on my mind and so I concentrated on the bruises, even poking them with my finger. I knew it was mean and underhanded, but he had to see what he did to me. He was an ass yesterday.

I put the shield back around my mind, making sure that she wasn't there anymore. Sighing at my ruined mood, I stripped off, jumping in the shower.

I wandered back into my room afterwards, towel wrapped around my hair as I walked to my window. The sun was still there, though I expected it to disappear any time now.

This was the time I missed my friends and my school. I looked over at the calender on my wall. 1st of September.

I truly wanted to cry. I should be on the Hogwarts express with them, laughing and chatting with them. Not stuck in Fork's, hiding from my vampire boyfriend and his family because they couldn't find out about my secret. Maybe I was a little extreme yesterday with the yelling and obnoxiousness... but the fear of them finding out what I was gripped me and I couldn't control my panic or anger.

I walked downstairs, running a brush through my hair as I read Wuthering Heights again, not having to hold it open because the spine was ruined.

I ended up curled up on the sofa, a blanket around me as I read. The silence was nice compared to the noise at the hospital and the shouting at the Cullen's. I suppose this was as much as a holiday as I was going to get.

Even though I loved Wuthering Heights, I had read it so often I could nearly recite it backwards, my mind kept wandering.

Edward wasn't Edward yesterday. That person... I didn't know them. He didn't care about hurting me, yelling at me, and the way he sneered about the protection...

I didn't even recognise him in that second before he went flying away from me.

Maybe it was because he cared about me that much that he got angry. Maybe...

I couldn't wrap my mind around it, so I did what the psychologists tell you to do. Put yourselves in their shoes.

Okay, Edward goes off for three days hundreds of miles away. I watch as he is tortured, and then have to hear that I may not see him in months. When I come home that same day, I asked him about it, and he didn't tell me anything, he lied instead and I knew it.

In honesty, I would have done the same thing as Edward, though perhaps not so much anger or hurt him.

We could never be the same again. He knew that there was something between us now, something big and he knew I wouldn't tell him. He wouldn't trust me anymore, none of them would. The realisation hit me then.

This was it. The end of us, of me and Edward, me and the Cullen's.

Mr Weasley got his wish in the end.

Tears blurred my vision and I couldn't push them back, no matter how hard I tried. Besides, no-one was here to see me. I needed to cry, to get this out. The real question was... could I stop?

I put my book down and slid down the sofa so I was laid on my side, looking at the blank screen of the television.

My life was like that television. It flits from place to place, other people control it, and when it's all too much, it breaks.

Wow, did I just relate to a television?

After a while of crying, I wiped my eyes and stood up. I needed food, even if I was falling apart.

After a chicken sandwhich and a packet of crisps, I busied myself with cleaning the pots and cleaning up the kitchen, keeping an eye on the window, waiting to see if the sun would betray me.

It didn't. The sun stayed shining in the sky all day, keeping it's protection over me.

It was night I was dreading. No sun could save me...

I heard Charlie open the door, calling that it was only him.

The sun couldn't save me... but Charlie could.

I stayed up with Charlie until I couldn't even keep my eyes open. He ordered me to bed and I didn't even argue. I kissed his cheek as I walked to the door, making him blush at the outwardly display of affection. I don't know what made me do it, but I really did appreciate Charlie, even if he wasn't my real father.

Charlie stopped me as I was half way upstairs. I hoped it wasn't to question my kiss.

"Your still going to school tomorrow?" He asked, frowning at me because the light in the hallway wasn't on and I was a mere blob in the darkness.

I groaned internally. School! I couldn't hide from the Cullen's at school, and I couldn't, at any time, lose my cool.

"Yeah" I sighed sadly "Why? Did you think I wasn't?" I asked, frowning back at him in the darkness.

"Well, you look a little ill actually. I was wondering if you wanted to get checked at the hospital" I saw Charlie scratch his head nervously. I smiled a little to myself. So embarrassed to show that he cares.

"No, I'm fine. I don't think the trip to Phoenix agreed with me, that's all" I told him, carrying on my way upstairs.

I took the time to brush my teeth and wash my face before bed. I glanced into the mirror and blinked a few times. I could understand why Charlie thought I was ill.

I was thinner than I was, even I could see it. My skin had paled another shade and now held dark bags under my eyes. My eyes were bloodshot and watery, but that might be from the crying.

I did look ill.

Sighing, and telling myself that I couldn't do anything about it by worrying and staring at my reflection. I walked back to my room, changing into my pyjamas, turning my light off, and climbing into bed, setting my clock to wake me up for tomorrow.

I fell asleep almost instantly, the crying and everything tiring me out despite having done nothing all day.

xxx

I threw the clock at the wall when it woke me up the next day, falling back onto my pillows when it didn't shut up. I wish I had my wand to shut it up. One spell and the dratted thing could be silenced forever.

Sighing, I got up, shuffling over to it and pressing the button to shut it off, the high pitched squealing noise stopping immediately.

Time for school. I may have been excited about it, I would have been excited about it, if it had been Hogwarts. Not, never, Forks High School. And Especially when I know that I am going to get attacked my five vampires when ever they can manage it.

I got dressed, trying to think of what I would do when I see them. Ignore them? If I did talk to them, and Edward acted like he had the other day, I would loose it again. I couldn't do that in a school full of muggles, not in front of people who could never know my secret. It was a miracle the Ministry of Magic hasn't stepped in yet.

Dumbledore probably sorted it out.

I scowled at the thought of Dumbledore as I climbed in my truck, apple in hand. I hated him sometimes, thinking he was always right, so poweful. But I truly loved him like a father at other times, his wisdom, understanding, love and acceptance.

I was deep in thought as I parked my truck in the car park, taking bites of my apple. I still sat there though, putting my apple core into the little ash tray in the front of the truck.

I really shouldn't have shouted at Mr Weasley like that. It wasn't his fault, all this mess. A wave of guilt crashed over me and I felt tears well up. I wiped my eyes quickly, sniffing.

I was never this emotional. These stupid mind wounds, why couldn't they just heal? I didn't like being emotional. I now have a short fuse, and cry easily. Well, I actually do have a short fuse, and it takes a lot not to yell at Edward a lot more often.

Irritation took hold me, thinking of how many thing annoy me about him.

He's condescending, hypocritical, masochistic, patronizing! He treats me like a child, thinks I can't do the simplest things for myself!

I felt my hands grip the steering wheel as I glared the nothing in particular. Sometimes, I really... disliked him. Not hated, despite what I felt like the other day, I don't hate Edward. He thoroughly pisses me off, yeah, but I don't hate him.

Feeling that oh so familiar feeling, I turned to my left, looking out my window. I wasn't shocked to find all the Cullen's stood around their car, watching me. I really wanted to just swear at them or.. something. They were so annoying!

No, they were my family, I loved them.

They were my enemies, they needed to be pushed away. I should hate them.

It was a love/hate relationship, I concluded.

Feeling very confused, annoyed, nervous and scared, I did what came natural. I turned to the windscreen and bashed my head on the steering wheel. I kept my head there, trying to hide for a while and try to calm down.

Only a few seconds later, a heard a knock on my window. I groaned, praying to god it wasn't Edward or any of the Cullen's. The car might just explode.

I peeked up, forcing a smile on my face as I saw Mike Newton stood outside my truck. He opened the door himself, frowning at my hands that were still clutching the steering wheel. I glanced over to the Cullen's that I could see over Mike's shoulder. Still watching and now frowning at us.

"Hey, how was your summer break?" He asked, way too cheerfully to be aloud this early in the morning.

"It was okay" I smiled, thinking of how I raced off to Italy to save Edward and how they came back. And now...

"Bella, are you okay?" I looked back to Mike who was staring at me frowning. I zipped up my thick jacket, glad I had worn long jeans today as a gust of bitterly cold wind blew through the truck from the open door.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I smiled again, forced. I wanted to go home and take some more pills. This boy was giving me a head ache. It might be the head bashing on the steering wheel though...

"Well, you just whacked your head, and... well... you don't look so good" I looked at the floor as he said the last bit. Great, so he was watching me too. Him and the Cullen's should form a club.

"I'm fine. Travelling doesn't agree with me, that's all" I smiled, grabbing my bag from the seat beside me.

"Oh yeah, you went to Phoenix, I remember you telling me when we were at work. How was it?" He asked, stepping out of my way as I jumped down from my truck.

I shrugged as I turned and locked my truck, pocketing the keys. "It was okay, met up with my friends again. I missed them a lot" I said quietly, and I'm not sure Mike heard it. I'm pretty sure the Cullen's did though. I glanced at them as we walked towards the school, they were all locked in conversation, but they all simultaneously looked over at us. It was slightly creepy.

Mike followed my eyes and frowned, turning back to me as we walked. Please don't say anything!

"What's going on with you and Cullen? Doesn't he usually drive you to school and ditch his family? You broken up or something?" I couldn't help but hear the cheerfulness and hope in his voice as he asked the last question. I sighed quietly.

"We're just going through a rough patch" I mumbled, watching the floor as we walked into school and to English. He would probably sit with me.

"Has he hurt you?" He nearly shouted as he stopped in the middle of the corridor and I stopped with him, causing people to stare at us.

"No, he hasn't hurt me! We just had a... disagreement" I worded carefully, continuing walking. Mike soon caught up.

"Well..." He said through clenched teeth "If you ever need someone to talk to..." I turned my head away from him and rolled my eyes. Like I would ever "talk" to Mike!

We got to English, and luckily we had to write up an essay on Shakespeare in silence. No Mike in my ear constantly for an entire hour, instead I sat with Angela. A nice trade if you ask me. Unfortunately, I could see Alice in my perifial vision glancing at me ever ten seconds. I suppressed the urge to tell her to quit it.

He walked me to my next class, Math. We sat at the back of the classroon, closest to the heaters because it as so cold. This was the one class without a Cullen, so it helped me to relax. This class was one of the best, despite the subject. The teacher, Mr Barnes, lets you talk and move around as long as you get the work done in the end.

"Jesus, it's hot here" Mike said beside me, and I couldn't help but agree. The cold had abated so it was cloudy but warm, and the heaters were still on full heat.

Mike pulled off his jacket, looking at me like I was mad "Do you want to roast alive or something?" I said, laying his head on his textbook, ignoring the work totally. I could see Jessica glaring at me from across the room but ignored her. If she thought I was interested in Mike she had another thing coming.

Still, I took of my jacket, putting it on the back of my chair.

"There, happy?" I asked Mike, but his mouth was open and he wasn't looking at my face. If I didn't know better I would have said he was staring at my... cleavage, but his words stopped me mid word.

"Is that why you are having a "disagreement"?" Mike asked, raised his head, his hand brushing against my arms. I frowned and made to smack his hand away from touching me, but I caught sight of the now greeny-purple hand shaped bruises on my arms. I froze. Shit!

"No, this wasn't anything to do with him" I said, hastily yanking my jacket from the back of the chair and putting it back on.

"I don't believe you Bella" I looked back at Mike slowly "Is that why you look so ill? Why he didn't drive you to school? Why they are all watching you everywhere you go? In case you tell anyone?" He seethed, his voice getting louder, making several people turn and look at him.

"Mike, nothing happened. Things just got a bit... out of hand" I said, but the look on Mike's face told me I had said the wrong thing.

"I thought you said he didn't hurt you?!" He yelled, standing up, grabbing his bag and yanking me up with him. Everyone was watching us, and having heard what Mike said, all their eyes were on me.

"Mike, where the hell are you taking me?" I asked, picking up my bag and slinging it on my shoulder as he dragged me towards the door, ignoring the teachers calls.

After several corridors and retracing our steps a few times, I planted my feet firmly on the middle of the corridor.

"Mike, for Gods sake! Where the hell are we going?!" I yelled at him, my head ache coming to the front of my mind again, and causing him to stop marching and turn to look at me, a stern and angry look on his face.

"I don't know. Maybe kill Cullen" He spat. For a moment I was slightly taken aback, I had obviously underestimated how much Mike liked me. I was quite touched by how much he cared about me. He was still a friend, but it still shocked me.

"Mike, let me handle it. It's okay, he didn't mean to do it, really. Besides, I got a hit of me own" I smirked as I thought of him flying through the air.

Mike watched me carefully, and after a few moments, he seemed to accept that I was telling the truth and relaxed a little.

"I think you should tell Charlie" Mike said, and the scary thing was, he was serious.

"What? No way, he'd have Edwards head on a stake" I told him, knowing how true it was. Charlie would jump at any chance to get rid of Edward.

"Exactly" He muttered, and I am sure I wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Stay away from him Bella, all of them" He came and stood in front of me "They're dangerous Bella, I can't put my finger on it, but they are" He told me.

"It's not that easy" I whispered, looking away at the floor.

Actually it was. I could stay away from them, but it would kill me all over again. But if it was for their benefit, then I would put up with the pain.

The bell went and suddenly, teenagers were pouring out of doors and crowding the corridors, or as crowded a place like Fork's could get. I saw Jasper and Emmett walk past, frowning at me, their eyes full of.... remorse?

"I've got Physics" I told Mike as they went out of sight and thankfully in the opposite direction to my Physics class. I hitched my bag further up my shoulder. I knew he had something else, so I said goodbye and left him stood in the corridor watching me leave.

I got into Physics, knowing that Alice and Edward would be in there too. I froze at the door as their eyes turned to me, but so did everyone elses. Actually, they flitted between the Cullen's and me. Thankfully, I saw Jess waving frantically at the back of the class and hurried to sit beside her, knowing full well that she would try to get as much gossip from me as possible.

As soon as I sat down, I cringed. "So, is it true?" She whispered as though someone had just died, only a lot faster.

"Is what true?" I whispered back quietly, keeping my eyes forward.

"Did he hit you? It's going around you know. Everyone heard what Mike said in Math" Her voice got more unpleasant as she said Mike's name.

"No" My voice shook "He didn't hit me" Which was actually true.

I felt her lean in closer "Bella" I could barely hear her voice "I saw your arms and the bruises" I froze, and I saw the bronze head to my left stiffen as well.

"He didn't mean to Jess, we had a disagreement, that's all. I got him back anyway" I whispered back to her as the teacher came in. I couldn't help but smirk as the thought came back. Part of me wanted to know what he had crashed into to make the loud noise.

Jess was forced into silence then as the teacher kept calling on random people for questions. I kept my head down on the desk, my head pounding still. After a while I felt a nudge in my arm and looked to Jess.

"Are you okay? You look ill" She whispered, frowning.

"I'm fine, just a head ache" I smiled reassuringly. Where was Madame Pomfrey when you needed her?

Edward and Alice waited at the end of class, but Jess dragged me so fast that we were one of the first out the door. We walked through the cridoors and people would stop and whisper and stare. It was like being at Hogwarts again, when I was suspected as Slytherins heir.

"So... are you and Edward together?" Jess asked as we approached our I.T. class. She sounded hopeful, probably hoping to get her claws into Edward. Good Luck.

"Er... I don't know" I said looking at the floor as I walked into the classroom. Why do we have to share out class with the year above us? I could see Rose, Jasper and Emmett sat watching us. I kept my eyes on the floor as we walked to the computers, only raising them when I was safely on the other side of the room to them.

"Why do they stare so much?" Jess asked, typing in her password to get onto her school account.

This would be the perfect chance to insult them, to show them that I don't like them anymore, so that I can begin the distancing process.

"I don't know" Was my ingenious response.

We stayed in silence for the rest of lesson and I was glad that my back was to the Cullen's. The bad thing was that I could see them in the reflection of my computer monitor. They, like Edward and Alice, kept glancing at me. Jasper more than the others.

The room was filled with the tapping of keys and talking and laughing. My head felt like it was being trampled. I rubbed my forehead, scrunching up my face to try to get rid of the pain. It didn't work.

I locked my keyboard, then laid my arms across it, laying my head in them. I took deep breathes, trying to think about what I was going to do. Because I needed to do something. I had Lunch next, and I have a feeling that the Cullen's won't just send me looks.

I felt terrible for doing all this to them, they didn't deserve this, not from me. They trusted me and it looks like I can't even trust them back. I did, I wanted to. But I can't.

I was going to loose them.

The tears welled up in the eyes, and I could here them splashing on the keys on the keyboard. The thought of living without Edward literally had me gasping for breath, just like I did before when he left.

My entire life - second life, or half my life - was going down the crapper. Do all my lives, even my fake ones, have to be shitty?

I heard the bell ring, and sat up, carefully hiding my eyes from Jess and wiping them quickly so she wouldn't know. I slapped on a smile and walked out and to Lunch, absolutely dreading it.

Jess was smiling the entire way to the cafeteria. Just outside the doors, Jess stopped and turned to me, waiting until a group of students went in to speak.

"Look, if you and Edward aren't together anymore, does that mean he's available?" She asked me, her eyes wide and a smile on her lips. Despite my distancing myself, I couldn't calm the anger or jealousy that flared in me. She could love Edward, she didn't have any secrets like mine. No evil wizard trying to kill her, no magical school to attend.

It didn't mean I liked it though. I opened my mouth to tell her to fuck off, but I remembered that they could hear what we were saying, and Edward would see everything through her. So I settled for a shrug. It was an answer yet it answered nothing. Brilliant.

I walked past her, and I heard her huff and follow behind slowly. The noise in the cafeteria today was deafening, and I couldn't help but wince as my head ache worsened. I actually felt physically sick.

I knew I wouldn't be able to keep anything down so I just got a bottle of water, very conscious of the five golden eyes that were very close to where I was, and the entire cafeteria that was staring at me I just went and sat straight down with Mike and Angela. Unfortunately Lauren was there too, and had to add her two cents.

"So, Edwards abusive huh?" Everyone on the table froze, in fact, half the cafeteria went silent. "I don't believe it" She sneered, crossing her ams and leaning back in her chair.

"And you're telling me this because..." I waited but she didn't say anything, but she did resemble a fish rather well. I wasn't going to sit here and take any more of her shit. I had had enough of playing the shy girl who never stuck up for herself.

"Lauren, I don't give a flying shit if you believe it or not, it's got nothing to do with you" I told her, trying not to loose control of my magic again. I heard chuckles from around us, and I could see that everyone on our table was staring at me, shocked by my language. Oh yes, Bella Swan can curse with the best of them.

But, I was a little busy staring Lauren out. She would never win. With all the shit she has caked on her eyes, they would weigh them down anayway. And with all the other crap on her face, she'll get premature wrinkles. Besides, I have been trained by the masters of staring contests- Fred and George.

Without taking my eyes off her, or blinking, I undid my bottle lid and took a mouthful, swallowing it and putting it back on the table and resuming our little stare off. It was surreal, like one of those things you see in a corny Disney film. The entire cafeteria was silent watching us, and it was as if who ever won would be crowned Queen or something.

After about one and a half minutes, I was now smiling nicely at her, and she was glaring at me. And she blinked. The entire cafeteria seemed to take a breath at once. I chuckled, shaking my head slightly.

"Lauren, don't try on big girl pants when they don't fit" I said in a sweet voice, contrasting to what I said. Laughter surrounded us and I smirked at her. She glared at me, her eye twitching. Oh, I would love to hex that girl.

Suddenly, the laughter died down like someone had just died. I saw Mike glare at something behind my shoulder, Lauren batting her eyes and smiling "seductively". It actually looked like she had a fly in her eye.

I knew who it was before they even spoke.

"Bella, can we talk?" Edward's voice rang out in the silence of the cafeteria. Not on person spoke or moved. I took a deep breath and turned around, looking at him straight in the face. I was going to say no, tell him to go away, but I couldn't. I at least offer him a partial truth, even if he didn't believe it.

"Look Cullen, why don't you just go away? Don't you think you've done enough damage?" Mike snarled from behind me now, but my eyes were locked on Edward's, just like his were locked on mine. No-one answered Mike, but the silence didn't seem to bother me as much as it did.

"Please" He whispered, and the look in his eyes was utterly heartbreaking. He was pleading with me, begging me to to talk with him. I took a deep breath, knowing that this would be where it either ends or begins. I can't hide from this because vampire's have forever to wait.

"Okay" I sighed, leaning down to grab my bag and breaking our eye contact. I could hear Mike stuttering behind me and felt bad. He stuck up for me, and I just gave in.

I stood up, and followed Edward out of the cafeteria. Edward walked a few feet in front of me, but he walked slowly so I could keep up. He led us out of the school and into a little slabbed courtyard area that was empty apart from a few wooden picnic benches at the sides. I guess that was the reason for coming here, to have privacy. He stopped and so did it, still with the distance between us.

"Edward, I'm sorry-" I began but he interrupted me. He turned around, frowning as he watched me. I lowered my eyes to the floor.

"What have you got to be sorry for?" He asked softly, walking up to me and lifting my chin. I was shocked to say the least. I thought this would be interrogation time.

"Everything" I whispered, tears springing to my eyes at the most unwanted time. I closed my eyes, feeling totally and utterly ashamed of all the pain and hurt I have caused him and his family. I felt his hand disappear from my chin and accepted that he took my words to heart and backed away.

What I didn't expect was to feel him pulling me to his chest and wrapping his arms around me. I should have pushed him away then, told him it was over and that I never wanted to see him again. But I couldn't do it. I let him comfort me, letting my tears spill over and stain his shirt

"I'm the one that should be apologizing. I hurt you" He pulled me from his chest to touch the tops of my arms with his hands, his eyes swirled with golden torment.

"I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes" I told him, looking up but finding his figure blurred by my tears.

"It's no excuse Bella" He told me harshly, looking totally ashamed of himself.

"Edward, if you had disappeared, and I had seen you hurt or something like that, then came home injured and refused to tell me anything about it, I would be pissed too" I sniffed "I do understand why you did it"

He pulled me back to his chest and squeezed me tightly. "You curse a lot don't you?" He chuckled and I laughed a bit.

"Bella..." I pulled away this time, taking a look at his face and dragging him over to one of the wooden benches. My legs were hurting. I sat down and leaned my back against the wall, one leg beneath the table, one on the other side of the seat. Edward mirrored my position, only facing me.

I could tell that this was it. No more skirting around the subject, this was it, make or break. Once we were sat down and turned to look at Edward, prepared for rejection and anything else he may through at me. Well, not prepared, because you can never be prepared for that. Just... willing to accept it.

"Bella.... I understand that... that you have secrets" He said, taking deep breathes even though he didn't need to.

"And I understand that maybe you don't want to tell them to us-"

"I do want to tell you, but I can't! I'm not allowed!" I told him, trying to get him to understand.

"I do trust you Edward, with everything. I want to let you in, I have wanted to tell you ever since I found out what you were, but..."

Edward nodded. "Listen Bella" He said, taking another deep breath. I gulped rather loudly.

"When you went, I ran home and... as you can expect, I worried about you. But.. There were some things that Jasper said and they were true" He told me, never looking away from my eyes.

"You have never given me or any of us reason not to trust you, or ever doubt you. He told me that you would never hurt us, and if you did lie to us, you would have a good reason to"

I opened my mouth but he held up his hand "Please let me finish" He asked and I nodded, waiting for him to carry on.

"He told me that, even after what we did, what I did, you still love all of us. That after all that and that fact that you still hang around proves you love us. Every time you come around to our house, or even now when you are around us, you place your trust, your life in our hands. He told me that even despite what I did and said to you, that you didn't hesitate to get on that plane and walk right into the vampire capital and risk your life for someone, who you believed, didn't love you anymore"

"And that, Bella, and I am ashamed to admit it, was what brought me to my senses and realised just how much you do love me. I know that you would never lie if there was another way or if you had no choice"

Wait, was he... was he forgiving me?

"But you have to understand Bella, that we are all confused. I, personally, don't know what to believe in regards to this. The fact that you propelled me across the room and into the sofa without even raising a finger shocked and confused us all too" I looked down, ashamed still that I had lost control so easily.

"I'm sorry for that. I'm usually a lot better than that" I told him, hoping he would understand. He, of all people, knew about control.

"Yeah, Jasper has never felt so much anger and frustration come from you before" I looked up to find Edward watching me intently.

"You can't tell us anything?" He asked and I shook my head. I wish I could.

"Is there anything you can tell us? Tell me? Something? Anything" He asked, sounding rather desperate and I thought about it.

"They would only be half the story, or little things that don't make a difference. Wouldn't that be worse than not knowing?" Surely only having half the story would be even worse?

"No Bella. It would be a lot easier" Edward told me almost sadly.

"Well... you were right. I wasn't in Phoenix" I saw him nod "But I really did go and see some friends that I haven't seen in a while" I smiled, thinking of the fun and laughs we had before all the mayhem.

"You were hurt weren't you?" I looked at Edward, finding him tracing circles on the wood we were sat on. I didn't know what to say.

"Y...yes...I...I was. But, Edward it wasn't any of my friends. The people, I've met them before, I know them... kind of. They don't like me very much... and that's putting it nicely" I chuckled, thinking of me and the Deatheaters going to Mac Donalds and being friends. It didn't work.

"Where? Who? I will hunt them down an-"

"NO!" I yelled, jumping up. Edward stood up too, confused at my sudden behaviour change no doubt.

"Bel-"

"Edward, you can't go after them! They'll hurt you! They'll kill you! It doesn't matter how strong or fast you are, or what you can do! Just leave it be!" I instantly regretted repeating the same words that he sneered back at me two days ago. My anger came back, and somewhere in the back of my mind, I hoped that I would be in control of my emotions soon.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE!? DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!" I screeched at him. He took a step towards me, and I took a step back so my back hit the wall. I couldn't, honestly remember why I was angry with him. I wasn't angry with him, I was just angry.

He took another step towards me, putting his hands either side of the wall, trapping me there with him. My chest heaved from yelling and his eyes bore into mine.

"I don't care" I whispered to me, but I was too shocked and angry to be dazzled by his scent.

"How can you not care?! They could kill you! And they wouldn't just stop at you you know, they would kill your family too! They've done it before! Your just stupid!" I said, glaring at his face that was inches from mine.

I thought back to my earlier insults and used them " You're just a condescending, hypocritical, masochistic, patronizing ass-"

My word was suddenly cut off as Edward crushed his lips to mine, growling slightly as he pushed me harder against the wall, not painful though. Guess he was going to be careful about that from now on.

Still fuming about what an idiot he was, I wrapped my arms around his neck, grabbed a handful of hair and tugging on it hard. I saw him wince slightly and let go, running my hands through his hair instead. I swore he growled a little, but it was more of a.... purr? He learned his lesson.

I pulled his closer to me, never stopping the kiss. I knew that I couldn't actually force him to do anything, not without my wand anyway, but he complied anyway.

I pulled away slightly "Promise me you won't go after them" I kissed him again briefly before pulling back "Promise me"

I kissed him again before Edward pulled back "I promise" He whispered right before he continued his assault on my lips.

I let my anger drift away as Edward kissed me, removing his arms from the wall to wrap them around my waist and pull me to him even tighter. There was only one problem. If I didn't get air pretty quickly, I was going to pass out.

I had to pull away, but kept my arms around his neck and my hands in his hair. We were both panting as we leaned our foreheads together. Hot and cold.

"You're beautiful when you're angry" He whispered to me and I couldn't help but blush.

"Except when you're angry with me too" We both chuckled and we heard a cough.

I didn't really care who it was, but with our eyes so close together, it was hard to miss the eye roll.

"Alice" He said as his form of a greeting.

"You do know that Mike is planning on getting a gang of people to find you and beat you up for kissing her like that" Alice said sounding very superior, and I heard several chuckles. Great, his whole family was here? Fan-bloody-tasic.

"How did he-" Edward asked, never removing his arms or turning to face Alice. We were staring into each other's eyes, frowning at each other. How did Mike see that kiss?

I heard Alice sigh dramatically "Honestly Edward, do you not know this school by now? This is the cafeteria courtyard, that is right in front of the cafeteria window" She said as if we were dumb.

Edward closed his eyes and groaned. And me... I was as high as a kite. I wasn't going to loose Edward even after everything. I couldn't care less who saw us kissing. If I was playing my part correctly, I would be blushing like mad right now, but they knew something was off anyway. No need to lay it on so thickly anymore.

I bit my lip to keep from smiling but Edward saw it when he opened his eyes. "And what, pray tell, do you find so funny Miss Swan?" He asked in a rather good English accent. Mine was better.

I didn't answer because I honestly didn't know. I just giggled madly, thinking of Lauren and Jess' faces when I see them later. They won't be happy.

"Are you ever going to move?" I heard Rosalie ask, but even I could hear the amusement in her voice.

Edward and I shared a look and shook our heads, smiling at each other, still slapped against the wall.

"Do I have to drag you away from each other?" Alice asked, and I heard someone cracking their knuckles. My grin widened as I grabbed Edwards hand as tight as I could. They would not separate us!

Edward rolled his eyes at me, pulling away. I couldn't help but frown, until he pulled me with him, crushing me to his side. I didn't mind.

"Jasper" I looked to him, smiling slightly "I believe I owe you"

I watched his eye brows shoot up and his face cloud with confusion. "Why?"

"For Edward" I said simply, and I swore I saw Alice and Edward chuckle to each other. I would have to ask about that later.

"And.... I'm sorry for snapping at you before" I said, looking at the floor.

"Bella, look at who I live with" He said, smiling at me and I smiled back "I'm used to it. You have to be when you live with six stubborn vampires" He chuckled and I nodded, sending him waves of gratitude. He smiled at me, wider than before, feeling my emotions now.

"So..." I turned to Emmett who was suddenly picking me up. I couldn't help but squeal, making the others laugh at me.

"Bella, you can suddenly kick Edwards ass, have a bad ass temper and curse in everyday conversations? Why didn't I know this before?" Emmett asked, faking being hurt, still holding me and smiling hugely. I just rolled my eyes,

"I did not kick his ass, just..." Well, what did I do?

"Yeah, you kicked his ass. Well done by the way" Rose chuckled from behind me. It was amazing that they were talking so casually about me flinging Edward across the room? That isn't normal, and they are just ignoring that fact. I wasn't going to complain, it made my life a hell of a lot easier.

"Why can you insult Edward and get away with it and we can't?" Emmett pouted and I laughed.

"Well, you can if you want a big kiss" I made a kissy face and Emmett looked disgusted.

"Ew! I do not kiss guys, no offense Edward. But... dude, you aren't my type" He finally let me go and Edward grabbed my hand again, pulling me to a picnic bench.

"How long can you go without blinking?" He asked randomly. I frowned at him. What a strange thing to say.

"Yeah, 'cos you totally beat Lauren" Emmett told me, sitting opposite me and Edward with Rose beside him. She seemed to be smiling at me now, and more friendly, and before, she even complimented me. Maybe we were getting somewhere.

"Er... I dunno. I've never timed myself" I shrugged.

"Stare at me and I'll count. I won't cheat, I promise" Emmett told me, smiling cheekily. I nodded, closing my eyes and opening them again and staring at Emmett. I sat there, smiling and letting my mind wander while staring at him.

"Holy shit Bella! That's more than three minutes!" Jasper gasped and bringing me back to earth. He was now sitting beside Alice on the other seat on the table. I shrugged again, keeping my eyes on Emmett.

Just then they began to burn. I needed to blink! It hurt!

"Ow" I said, trying to resist the involuntary blink. Damn! I blinked.

I rubbed my eyes vigorously as they watered, the others laughing at me. Suddenly, all the laughter stopped and instead, the table was filled with growling. I stamped on Edwards foot to try to get him to stop. Humans do not growl.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at all of the matching angry faces of the Cullen's. I understood a second later.

Mike walked into the little courtyard, and he wasn't alone. Tyler, Ben, Eric and even a few boys I didn't know walked in behind him. Behind them were Jess and Lauren and Angela. Ang was the only one who didn't have a huge smile on her face. The other two were grinning like Cheshire cats.

Edward made to get up, but I put a hand on his shoulder and he sat back down again. Wow, I can control Edward.

I stood up instead, walking up to Mike.

"What's this about?" I asked in a very pissed voice. I was having one of the most relaxed and normal experiences with my family and they have to ruin it. I do have a sneaky suspicion what is going on though.

"We are going to teach Cullen a lesson for messing with you" He said simply, looking past me at the table where they were all sat. I took a glance at the cafeteria window and saw what I expected. Every eye was turned to the window, even the kitchen staff were watching. Of course they couldn't hear anything, which would be better in the long run.

"I told you Mike" I took a step towards him, taking him by surprise "That it was an accident. He has apologized and explained, this is none of your business" I snarled at him, sounding more like a vampire than girl.

Mike was taken aback by my words but stood his ground "You forgave him?!" He yelled in my face. Oh, it was on.

"Yes Mike I did, what the Hell has it got to do with you?! You're not my dad!" I screeched back at him.

"What about when he hurts you again?" He asked, lowering his voice but his jaw was locked. He was angry.

"He won't" I seethed, barely keeping my magic in check. I knew how Edwards worried about hurting me and this would not help anything. If I loose Edward because of Mike, I will kill him.

"I don't need you to protect me Mike, I'm a big girl now" I sneered at him "And if you hurt him, or any of them, I will personally see to it that you never have kids" I whispered to him, but I think everyone heard it anyway. I knew that none of the boys out here would be able to hurt any Cullen, but if they even tried...

"Move" He ordered me, glaring down at me. No-one tells me what to do. If he puts on finger on me...

And he did. He put his hand on my arm, probably going to move me out of the way. He didn't even get that far.

I fisted my hand at my side and swung it at his face, hearing the crunch as I hit his nose. I hope that doesn't bleed, it might be hard for the five vampires behind me. His nails dug into my arms, through the cotton of my jacket as he staggered backwards and then forwards again. And, to make my promise true, I brought my knee up and hit him, hard, squarely between the legs.

I ripped my arm away from his grip, rubbing it slightly. He stood for about a second, his face white, but then he fell backwards whimpering on the floor like a little kid, curling up in a ball. The entire courtyard was silent for a second as I turned to the other boys who accompanied him.

"Anyone else want a go at Edward or a Cullen?" I glared at them, all of their mouths were open and their eyes were wide. Except Angela. She was the only one smiling this time.

Since no-one answered- "Good, then piss off, and take the dick with you" I told them, watching with my arms crossed over my chest as they moved forward and grabbed Mike, dragging him away while keeping their eyes on me. Probably thinking I would attack them or something.

The boys disappeared, now supporting a groaning Mike. Jess and Lauren followed, glaring at me as they disappeared around the corner. They sent angry looks to Angela, who was totally ignoring them to smirk at me. I sighed and cocked an eye brow at Angela.

"I have been waiting for that ever since you got here" She admitted, running up and hugging me tightly, laughing.

"What for me to hit Mike? How did you expect that?" I asked. I was shy and quiet, no-one would ever think I would hit someone.

"Bella, no-one can be nice all the time. I knew you had a bad ass side" She winked at me, and I couldn't help thinking. Did Angela have a bad ass side?

"But that was wicked Bella, I should have filmed it! Mike finally getting the picture" She made a television screen with her hands, giggling.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have done it ages ago but I have been suppressing the urge" I laughed with her, remembering all the times I have longed to hit Mike. She pulled back and looked over my shoulder, her face serious.

"Was Bella telling the truth?" Angela asked someone rather sternly. I frowned, turning to the Cullen table.

"I didn't mean to do it Angela. I was... well, there really is no excuse. I got carried away and..." He looked at me, his face and eyes truly tormented. Angela's face softened and she nodded.

"I can tell you mean it Edward. I knew you would never hurt Bella intentionally, you love her too much" She smiled at us both. She backed away, but just before she disappeared, she called back.

"Be careful Edward, she's a wild one!" I could hear her laughter in her voice and couldn't help but join her as I went and sat down beside Edward.

"Bella!" Alice gasped, and I looked up to find her mouth open. Rose was smirking at me, Jasper and Emmett were frowning, and Edward was looking at one of my hands that were laid on the table top.

"How's the hand?" Edward asked, picking it up gently. I flexed my fingers and knuckles. It hurt a bit, but no breaks.

"Probably just bruised. Mike has a very hard face" I chuckled, looking at the swelling already appearing on my knuckles.

"You didn't have to do that Bella" He sighed, looking at me sadly.

"Yes I did. Besides, imagine what Mike would have said if he tried to punch you. He would have broken every bone in his hand and he would know that something wasn't right. And I know that you have been dying to... do something about him for a while. You'd probably kill him" He nodded, understanding my logic and smiling knowing I was right.

"Plus, I have been waiting to do that for ages" They laughed with me "I do feel bad though" I frowned at the bench seat.

"You feel bad for punching Newton and saving him the job of getting a castration?" Rose joked and I sighed.

"He was only worried about me. You heard what he was like in Math" They all nodded, and I knew they had been listening and "watching".

"Bella, listen. Yes, Mike was worried about you, but most of all he thought that if he jumped in, saving you from me like a knight in shining armour, then you would fall for him and..... well you know the rest" He chuckled to himself, slinging his arm over my shoulders and hugging me to his side.

"Oh, and since no-one else has done it" Alice chirped up suddenly "Thank you Bella for sticking up for us" She smiled widely and I did too. Who ever heard of a human standing up for five vampires? Well, a witch, but they didn't know about that.

"Bella, you should-"

"Miss Swan!" Mr Kopp, the Head Master came around the corner and I gulped. Crap.

I stood up and walked to him since he had stopped. I have just had Michael Newton in my office, telling me a tale of a girl breaking his nose and kicking him in the crotch" He said sternly, watching me with his green eyes. I put on my innocent face and acted confused, trying not to smirk. I broke his nose!

"And he said that, that girl was you" He said, though left it as a question. I wouldn't deny it, there where too many people as witnesses. Just play along, but alter it in some places.

As soon as my plan came into my mind, tears sprang to my eyes and I pretended to be upset.

"Please Sir, he threatened my friends and tried to grab me. I didn't know what to do. I told him to back off but he wouldn't. There were so many of them I didn't-" My sentence was ruined by a sob. This crying on cue thing was very useful at times.

"Thank you Miss Swan, I think I understand. Perhaps you should go see the nurse if you feel too bad" I sobbed again and he looked momentarily panicked "In fact, just go home and get some rest" He advised, his voice now gentle. I nodded mutely, tears running down my face.

"Don't worry Miss Swan, I'll sort this mess out" He smiled kindly at me before straightening up and walking away.

As soon as I was sure he was far away, the tears stopped and I wiped them on the sleeve of my jacket, sniffing. I turned, smiling slightly.

Before I could take a step, I was lifted off the ground and hugged tightly. "Have you ever thought of a life of crime Bella? I think you'd be pretty good. You can act, do funky things, and even kick ass" I chuckled at Emmett's logic and told him to put me down.

Edward pulled me into his arms, laughing with the others at my little performance.

The school bell sounded and I sighed, picking up my bag from beside the table and lifting it to my shoulder.

"Well, after this very stressful and emotional day, I am going home for some rest" I feigned illness and they shook their heads at me. Everything was so much more casual now, it was almost like they were human and we were just... family.

I waved them all goodbye, stopping for a minute to kiss Edward again, and climbed into my truck, beaming.

In one day, I have the love of my life and my family back, was saved detention, and things even seemed to be better with the Cullen's. And, my secret was still a secret.

My life was getting back on track.

**Okay, I know I said "ass" a lot in this chapter, and not much happens. I'm sorry, but it had to happen.  
The next chapter is when everything happens!!  
Unfortunately, I have school in two days. I will try to write most of it tonight, then finish it and post it tomorrow. If I don't get it out, I'm sorry :(**

**Oh, and I did feel sorry for Mike. Everyone seemed to be different in this chapter than in the book, but hey, it's a fan fic, things are supposed to be different, right**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, people offered different ways for this to go. They were AMAZING! Really!  
But I kinda already had it planned :( Sorry x**

* * *

**Previously....**

_The school bell sounded and I sighed, picking up my bag from beside the table and lifting it to my shoulder._

_"Well, after this very stressful and emotional day, I am going home for some rest" I feigned illness and they shook their heads at me. Everything was so much more casual now, it was almost like they were human and we were just... family._

_I waved them all goodbye, stopping for a minute to kiss Edward again, and climbed into my truck, beaming._

_In one day, I have the love of my life and my family back, was saved detention, and things even seemed to be better with the Cullen's. And, my secret was still a secret._

_My life was getting back on track._

**Now.....**

******Bella's Perspective**

It was two weeks since I broke Mike's nose. He still wouldn't speak to me, and I refused to even acknowledge him. Jess and Lauren told me that I was no longer their friend and I just turned and walked away. I never was their friend anyway.

I had gotten a reputation in school as well. No-one whispered or gossiped about the Cullen's anymore, at least not when I was around. The younger people stood aside when I walked down the corridor, and I sometimes felt like a mafia person. People seemed to be scared of me, not that I was complaining. It kept everyone away from me and the Cullen's.

Everyone but Angela. She was now a common fixture on our Lunch table. She was still a little scared of the "Older" Cullen's, but she was fine.

Charlie was furious when he found out about Mike. I explained everything to him, even included the tears. I conveniently left out the fact that Edward had hurt me and started the whole thing. He still told me that Edward wasn't worth it. I let that pass, not wanting to let my magic loose of my "dad".

Me and Edward were still strong, if not stronger. We weren't as sweet and innocent as we were either. We both cursed at each other, playfully of course. Esme nearly had a heart attack when she heard me and Edward playfully insulting each other. We had to promise not to swear under her roof. We went outside and did it instead.

Me and Jasper were closer now as well. I think, at some point in all this, I earned his respect somehow. He talks to me now, we joke and laugh. I even played against him on some driving game on Emmett's X Box. He won.

There has been no talk of what happened that night. No questions, nothing. It was nice to put it out of my mind for a while. I could immerse myself in this life, and actually believe it is real.

I heard a rumbling noise and screwed my face up against it.

I was at Edward's house, Alice having begged my dad to let me stay over. Of course, no-one can resist Alice when she gets going.

It was Monday, the first day of our week off. After only a week at school we had a week off, I wasn't going to complain.

"Sorry" Edward mumbled, stroking my hair.

Yes, I was sleeping at one in the afternoon. I kept having nightmares, and no matter how long I sleep, I'm always tired. Edward hasn't asked why I have them, and for that I am glad. We were in Edward's room, laid on his bed in each others arms. He wasn't sleeping of course, but he said he wouldn't be bored.

"What's going on?" I mumbled back, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. Edward sat up with me, knowing I wouldn't be falling asleep again anytime soon. Sleep was hard enough to keep, finding it was near impossible.

"We are having a problem downstairs" He frowned, sighing and standing up.

"They want my help with it" He sighed again and I got off the bed too.

"Who?"

"Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett" He answered. What would require five vampires?

"What's going on?" I asked as he walked to the door.

"We have a rodent problem and they can't get it" He chuckled, shaking his head. I froze for about a second. A rodent? A rat? It could be Scabbers! I rushed after Edward, shocking him and I grabbed his hand and walked out of his room with him, trying to be calm. The person who betrayed my parents could be under this roof right now.

"You sure? Not squeamish?" He grinned as we walked down the first set of stairs. I shook my head. I had dealt with rats in potions, care of magical creatures and transfiguration. Besides, I had faced tougher adversaries than rats.

We walked onto the landing, hand in hand.

It's only an owl-" I froze as I heard Edward mumble it. He didn't say that. No. It's impossible.

"A what?" I asked quietly, prepared for him to have said something totally different. I have been away from the magical world too long and now I am seeing things from it everywh-

"An owl. It got in somehow and they can't get it down. Jasper wanted to... well, we are vampires and we hunt animals and..." He took a deep breath but I was barely listening. They were going to kill it.

"Well, I told them they couldn't and then they said that if they couldn't, that I could at least offer my help" He finished. He was going to kill it. My connection to the magical world.

_It may just be a stray owl _

My negative side thought. Yes, but since when to owl's fly into vampires houses on their own free will? They are animals after all, they will feel the fear of being around them. And they were nocturnal. They should be sleeping.

I ripped my hand from Edwards, running down the stairs faster than I thought possible.

"Touch that bird and I will kill you!" I screamed as I skidded around the corner, the result of only being in socks on wooden floors. I ran through the door and burst into the kitchen, facing four very surprised and confused vampires.

I waved off their questions, leaning on the counter and trying to regain my breath. After a few seconds, I could breath normally again and I stood up straight. Edward stood watching me from the doorway.

"Where is she?" I asked, because I hoped it was one particular owl. Any owl would be nice, but...

"She?" Emmett raised an eye brow at my word choice but it was too late to go back.

"It then, where?" I asked, getting impatient. He pointed to the top of the fridge freezer and I nearly groaned. It was really big, as in it nearly touched the ceiling. The only reason they got it was because of me, and the fact that if they needed anything from the top they could just jump.

I looked back, and by the looks on their faces, I knew they wouldn't be any help to me. I sighed, walking past them since they were all crowded at the door and into the dining room/ living room. I grabbed a chair and dragged it to the kitchen, everyone just stood watching me. Not offering to help at all.

I pushed it up to the kitchen counter near the fridge. If I stood up on the counter, I would be able to reach the owl. With that in mind, I stood on the chair, carefully seeing if it could take my weight. When it didn't collapse, I turned my body, careful not to move my feet from the little square of cushion I was stood on.

"Don't come close, you'll frighten it" I told them sternly, and didn't get any reply as I turned back to the counter in front of me. I took a deep breath, and, grabbing the edge of the fridge as leverage, hefted myself up onto the counter. I still couldn't see over the top of the fridge, I needed to get closer.

I heard several gasps as I walked along the counters towards the fridge. In socks. Not my brightest idea. The counters being made out of marble didn't help either. I slipped a few times but didn't fall. The cupboard all along the walls made me walked close to the edge of the counter.

"Bella!" I froze, balancing dangerously close to the edge as I looked up. Seven pairs of eyes were locked onto me. Carlisle and Esme were back from furnature shopping then.

"I'm sorry Esme, I'll clean them later, I promise" I said, carrying on my journey across the marble tops. They didn't interrupt me again.

Finally, after stepping over the sink, I reached the fridge and the line of cupboards ended with a slight gap. Big enough for me to fit into. I slid into it, thankful that I was closer to the wall than the floor now. Finally, looked at the top of the fridge.

A loud screech surprised me, and I jumped back, hitting my head on the edge of the cupboard making my eyes water.

"Jesus!" I rubbed the spot on the back of my head. I heard shuffling and knew that Edward would be worried. I raised my hand to the fridge and peered over again and trying to see through the tears in my eyes. Who ever it was, was in the furthest darkest corner and I couldn't see them at all.

Loud hisses and screeches came from the corner. The poor creature was obviously terrified. I stretched my hand out towards them, hoping that the fact that I was human would comfort it a little.

I yelped as I felt something sharp connect with my finger. "Hey!" I said, annoyed as I rubbed my finger. It didn't hurt now, but it came sharp.

I looked up from my finger and froze. "Hedwig?" I whispered, my eyes as wide as the owls. Here she was, right in front of me. Her hisses and screeches stopped and her eyes slowly got wider and wider.

Suddenly, she was flying at me, hotting loudly and happily. She flapped her wings in my face and I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. I, slowly, sat down on the counter, swinging my legs like a child, watching as she flew around the kitchen, still staying well away from the Cullen's that were still crowded in the corner.

"Have you been spending too much time with Pig?" I chuckled as she stopped hooting and narrowed her eyes at me as she hovered in the middle of the kitchen, close to the ceiling so she wouldn't risk getting jumped on my any vampires.

She hooted indignantly as she flew towards me and landed on my knee, looking up and watching me with her large brown eyes.

"I hope you've been nice to Pig" I told her and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Have you seen anyone? Ron? Hermione? Harry? Ginny?" I asked, speaking rather fast and high pitched as excitement took me. My owl was here. it couldn't be a coincidence.

She hooted again and I took it as a yes. "Are they okay?" I asked worriedly. She just rolled her eyes at me. yes, even my owl patronizes me.

"Be-" My eyes shot up as Emmett stepped forward. Hedwig turned as well, hissing and spitting at him so ferociously that he backed up again.

"Hedwig!" I yelled at her as she turned around.

"The Cullen's are nice, they won't hurt you" I told her soothingly, stroking her chest and her head, remembering where she liked it best. She closed her eyes in contentment as I stroked her neck.

"Okay?" She hooted, sounding defeated and I couldn't help but chuckle at her. Even my bird was stubborn.

"Besides, you were the one silly enough to fly into a house of vampires!" I laughed at her narrowed eyes "Come on Hedwig, that wasn't the smartest idea was it?"

I laughed as she flew away from me and perched on the island in the middle of the kitchen, still closer to me than the Cullen's.

Still laughing a little, I jumped down and walked towards her. But, stubborn as ever, she turned her back to me and ignored me. I struggled to keep in a chuckle.

"I'm sorry Hedwig, you know I didn't mean it. I missed you" I added softly, knowing she would break. I may have been away a while, but I know my owl.

She turned, her eyes wide as she hooted again. I walked forward, sitting on one of the bar stools at the island and stroked her. I truly did miss her a lot. I used to talk to Hedwig, tell her my secrets and everything. Childish, I know, but I trusted her.

Tears sprang into my eyes and I couldn't help the tear that slid down my cheek. Hedwig didn't miss it either. She looked at me with watery eyes and once again, I was astounded by how smart she was.

I bent down and kissed the top of her head softly.

"Bella? Are you some sort of owl whisperer or something?" Emmett asked, peering around Rosalie, to whom he hid behind when Hedwig started to hiss at him.

I chuckled, looking up at him "No, this is my owl" I told them, and noted the shock on their faces.

"Since when do you have an owl?" Alice asked, clearly confused but interested.

"Since my eleventh birthday actually" I said quietly, smiling as I remembered it. One of the best days of my life. Walking around Diagon Alley, realising that I wasn't just Isabella Swan - Orphan. I had another life I didn't even know about, I had money and a name that everyone knew. That in itself was a curse and a blessing.

"I've never seen her before" Edward piped up. Jasper took a step closer and I felt Hedwig move closer to me. She was scared.

"That's because my... friend has been looking after her for me" I knew they noticed my little pause but I was busy trying to calm the bird, now tooked into my arm, hiding her face in the crook of my elbow.

"Hedwig, this is Jasper. He's my friend. He won't hurt you" I tried to comfort her but she refused to turn around. I looked to Jasper for help and he sent a wave of calm to the whole room.

"What's her name?" He asked as he sat on the stool beside me, next to the arm that was hiding my owl.

"Hedwig" I told him. He frowned at the name but went with it.

"Hedwig?" He asked, looking a little doubtful. I saw Hedwig peek past my arm to Jasper, but hid again straight away. Jasper just winked at me, calling her name again.

This time, she stepped away from my arm and stood in the space between Jasper and I. She looked back at me and I smiled and nodded. She lowered her head slightly, allowing him to stroke her. He raised his hand slowly, trying not to scare her, and stroked her head. A huge smile spread across his face as she let him carry on.

"I'm sorry for trying to catch you Hedwig" Jasper said in a soft voice to which Hedwig hooted softly in response. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"You've got a new friend Jasper" I stroked her too and she opened her huge eyes and looked at me, her eyes wide with.. happiness, shock? I wasn't sure.

"Why are you two talking to it? It's just a dumb, single brain celled bir-"

And suddenly, I was holding Hedwig around her chest, clutching her to me tightly as she hissed and spat at Emmett, clearly offended. Jasper was desperately trying to calm her down and succeeded after a moment or two. I looked up from my owl to a scared looking Emmett.

"Never insult my owl" I glared at him, angry that he would even say that. He gulped, nodding.

Jasper got up and went to stand with his family as Hedwig hopped onto my shoulder, her eyes focused unblinkingly on Emmett. I would be very scared right now.

"But what are you doing here? Your supposed to be.... away" I glanced at the Cullen's confused faces. She turned her eyes to me, and she looked... sad? Guilty?

My chest instantly constricted "But... Dumbledore said that... that he'd only contact me if... if everything was safe again or if there was an emergency" I said to myself, ignoring the fact that there was seven vampires in the room that couldn't know anything.

What had happened? My mind raced with possibilities and my breath came as gasps as my mind conjured up truly scary scenarios.

Dumbledore dead, Hogwarts destroyed, Voldemort taking over, The Order of the Phoenix where just a few.

"What happened? Is it Dumbledore? Is he okay? Harry? Ron? Or Hermione and Ginny? The Weasleys? Sirius? The Order? Re-" I stopped as I felt a sharp pain in my ear, realising that Hedwig stopped my before I got to hysterical.

She flew down from my shoulder and stood in front of me. It was then I realised that there was a letter attached to her leg. An envelope actually.

The Cullen's totally forgotten, I reached forward, and with shaking hands detached the letter from her leg. I looked at the front and it read-

_Isabella Marie Swan  
America, Washington, Forks.  
Cullen Residence  
3rd floor, east facing bedroom_

I flipped it over and saw the Hogwarts seal holding the envelope together. I stared at the seal for a minute. The Lion, representing the house I belonged to. The Badger and the Eagle for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and the snake for Slytherin. My heart ached to be at Hogwarts right now, I wouldn't even mind if I was in potions. Just to be there with everyone.

I broke the seal, feeling a little sick actually. I pulled out the piece of parchment and held my breath. Not one sound came from the kitchen besides my heartbeat. All eyes were either on me or the piece of parchment that was shaking in my hand.

I was surprised to see that it wasn't all formal like Hogwarts letters usually are. It did come in a Hogwarts envelope, with the seal on it...

Hedwig stood to the right, peering over the edge of the parchment, reading it too. I taught her to read in my third year when I was cooped up in school while everyone else was in Hogsmeade and I was bored.

I read the letter, feeling more sick than before.

_Dearest Bella,  
I know that you are not too pleased with me, and I understand why. But what I did was for your protection, what happened was just an unfortunate event that no-one could have anticipated.  
I have been keeping an eye on you though, enjoying you live while eating a box of cockroach clusters. I have had to step in several times when you have lost control of yourself. I can understand why you are having difficulties, but hope that everything will be okay. I do think that, that Michael Newton deserved the broken nose though._

I chuckled, shaking my head. I should have known that Dumbledore would be watching me somehow.

_I could have used any school owl, but I thought that maybe a visit from your own would perhaps be a happier occasion. Everyone is fine, everything is in Order._

I shook my head again, realising that he was writing in code when he spoke of the Oder of the Phoenix

_Of course your friends miss you greatly, and I do believe Mr Malfoy does too. _  
_I am also aware that I told you that I would not contact you until it was safe or if it was an emergency. As you can guess, it is still far from safe for you here, so that only leaves the second conclusion.  
There is an emergency, of which I cannot speak of in fear of this being intercepted and read by unwanted eyes.  
But you are required back at Hogwarts school. This is not my decision, nor did I have any say in it._

_I am aware that you have made some friends and acquaintances of the unusual kind. And I think that, perhaps after all that has happened between you all, that they deserve to know the truth._

My body felt like it had been shoved in a freezer. I hadn't even reached the end of the letter yet.

I was going back! I was going to see everyone again, join my friends once again. But there was an emergency, and I could tell Dumbledore didn't like the fact that I was going back either. There was obviously some danger, but what would require my presence at school, what could Dumbledore have no control over?

I looked to the Cullen's and my eyes filled with tears.

I was going to leave them behind. Tears rolled down my face as I looked at each of them through a blurry haze. I felt a nudge on my hand and looked down to a watery eyed Hedwig. I needed to finish the letter.

I wiped my eyes, knowing I wouldn't be able to read if I was crying.

_I know that this is hard for you_

You have no idea

_And it will be difficult to convince them of anything after such a long time of believing you to be a normal human. However, when you lost control a few weeks ago, you planted the seed of doubt, and I don't think it will be too hard to convince them._

_I am sending another package separately, just in case this one is intercepted. I believe it holds what you will need to make a convincing explanation._

_It will be waiting for you to call out my password. Only then will it reveal itself and give you the package._

_I will be there to collect you on Thursday at four o'clock in the afternoon. All of your belongings are still here, but please have yourself ready. _

_Good luck_

_Yours sincerely,  
Professor Albus Dumbledore_

I got up and walked to the window_, _peering up at the sky, trying to see an owl. I only saw grey sky.

"Bella? What's going on?" I heard Edward behind me and quickly yanked the letter away from his eyes. I'm not sure why I didn't want him to read it, but I just didn't. He would find out so much from this letter. I folded it up gently, tucking it into my back pocket. If anyone touched it, I would know.

But- I was going to tell them. They would never believe me, but Dumbeldore said that he was sending somthing that could help me. But it will only reveal itself if I call out his password?

It was one of those damn riddles again. I knew that all the passwords he had used for his office were all sweets. Remembering something about a sweet in the letter, I quickly scanned it and squealed when I saw "Cockroach Cluster".

I walked out the back door and looked around, feeling totally stupid.

"Cockroach Cluster" I called. I knew the Cullen's were stood watching me, but I refused to look back at them.

"Bel-" Edward began but was cut off by a loud birds call. I knew that noise.

I saw the handsome bird flying around the tree tops before heading towards me. His red and gold plumage was beautiful, and I wondered if he had had a recent burning day.

He squawked again as he soared downwards, settling on the same shoulder Hedwig had been on only minutes before. I petted his feathers, smiling happily.

"Hello again Forks" I should have known Dumbledore would have used him to give me something.

"I hear you have something for me" I said to him and he flew off from my shoulder, soaring way above me, circling me. I saw something then, it was big and bulky, and it was falling towards me.

I quickly held out my arms to catch the parcel before it hit the floor. I looked at it for as second before looking up again, only to find the sky enpty. I sighed. That bird was as mysterious as his master.

I squeezed the bulky package, surprised to find that it was empty. My heart sank, but... it was Dumbeldore we were talking about here. Making sure that the Cullen's couldn't see anything, I ripped one side the packaging and peeked inside.

The squeal that came from me was nothing anyone had ever heard before, I know I hadn't. I was acting like Alice. Jumping up and down, clapping and smiling and laughing.

My wand. He gave me my wand

I spotted another piece of parchment and reached in to the bottom of the package and pulled it out.

_Dear Bella,  
I know how much you have missed your wand, and I trust that you will use it wisely. Since school has started, magical limitations have been lifted and you may use your wand freely. I am trusting you to use your magic only when necessary. _

_I hope this will help you to explain_

_Yours sincerely,  
Professor Albus Dumbledore_

A cough brought be back to the present and I quickly hid my wand down my shirt, sliding it down so my bra was keeping it in place. It would make sitting down hard, and it was cold, but I was guaranteed that no-one would find it. Zipping up my jacket so they couldn't see the long bulge now in my shirt, I turned back around.

My smile fell instantly.

How the hell do I do this? Dumbledore has basically forced me into this. He has sent me and owl and a phoenix and my wand. I had to tell them something to explain all this to them.

I walked towards them, keeping my head down. As I reached them, I looked up into the eyes of my family.

"I... I have something to tell you, to show you, to explain" I gushed out and I wasn't sure they would understand what I was saying.

Carlisle nodded, letting me inside first. Jasper frowned at me, confused by my sudden change in emotions. I was terrified, excited, guilty but ecstatic. yeah, even I was confused by it.

I didn't want this to be all formal, so I sat down on a sofa, watching the floor as my hands shook. I think I'm going to puke up at some point...

"What's this about Bella?" Carlisle prodded after they had been seated for a while. Edward was holding my hand tightly in his and I didn't have the strength to push him away. I was ready to burst into tears and never stop, he was the only thing grounding me.

"Me. What-" I can't say "What I am"! "About the weird stuff that's been happening"

I stood up, letting go of Edward's hand as I began pacing around the room. I spotted Hedwig perched on the back of a dining chair, watching me with sympathetic eyes.

Maybe I could just take out my wand and do a spell.

_You'll give them a heart attack_

Or I could just tell them...

I stopped and turned to look at them. All confused and I even saw traces of fear in Edwards face.

"Okay" I took a deep breath, looking at the floor and fiddling with the edge of my sleeve.

"Well, your vampires and..." I shook my head. Wrong way to start.

"I'm not normal an-" Not that way either.

"I'm not exactly human-" I was stopped by a loud growl. I wasn't surprised to find that it was Edward.

"Don't joke about these things Bella. It's not funny" He snarled, standing up and heading upstairs.

"Will you just listen, for gods sake! Before you go running off to sulk!" I yelled at him, truly angry and hurt that he wouldn't even listen to me. Everyone else was just staring at me, trying to see something different about me.

Edward sat down again, but looked ready to run at any time. I stayed standing, and continued pacing.

"I'm not a vampire, don't worry. I think you'd know" I added and they all nodded, Edward somewhat reluctantly.

"I'm no shape-shifter, or werewolf either, but I'm something else. Something... something from fairy tales. You probably won't even believe me when I tell you" I mumbled the last part to myself but I knew they heard. They kept quiet, but Edwards eyes were black with... anger.

"No-one made me like this. I was born like this, it was no-ones fault" I said, trying to soothe Edward. His eyes slowly turned a dark golden, but it's better than black.

"What are you?" Emmett asked, as I stroked Hedwig. Tears sprung into my eyes. They wouldn't accept me. I've lied to them for so long, they'll be furious that I haven't told them before.

"It has something to do with the owl doesn't it? And that other bird out there" I nodded to Jasper's questions, still turning my face away from them.

"Does have something to do with where you went for those three days?" He asked quietly.

I hesitated but nodded again "Yeah".

"Tell us what you are" Edward growled and more tears fell. If he was angry now, he would kill me once he found out.

Right now, I didn't feel like a witch, a strong woman with amazing abilities. I felt so small, so weak.

I can't do this. I can't tell them. I can't face them when or after I tell them.

Hedwig nipped my finger encouragingly but I couldn't even muster a smile.

"Bella-" Edward growled but was interrupted.

"Edward, for gods sake! Stop it! Get your head out of your arse and actually look at the love of your life!" Jasper yelled and the room was filled with silence. I tried to hold it in, but a loud sob filled the room and I felt so embarrassed and ashamed of myself. Why couldn't I be stronger?

"Come on Bella" I heard Jasper come up behind me, grabbing my hand. I couldn't move, I was stroking Hedwig a little more forcefully than necessary but I felt welded to the floor.

I felt his arm around my waist and he pulled me along as we walked away from the people I call family. I hid my face in Jasper's chest as I sobbed. I felt the cold air on my face telling me that we were outside.

I had never been like this with Jasper. We talked and laughed, yeah. But we never touched. I didn't push his control in case he snapped. We didn't need a replay of my birthday. This was a new thing for us.

We walked for a while, but I felt him push my shoulder down gently. I ended up sat on a rock in the middle of the forest, sobbing my heart out while Jasper hugged me like my life depended on it. I could feel him trying to calm me down but he couldn't.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jasper asked after a few minutes of crying. If anyone would understand, it would be Jasper.

"What if they... When I tell them... Afterwards..." I couldn't say it.

Jasper pulled back to look at me in the face "You think we won't love you anymore?" He asked and I nodded, more tears falling from my eyes.

He clutched me tightly to his chest "Bella" He sighed.

"I've been getting the strangest feelings from you recently. Sadness, depression, loneliness, abandoned, betrayed, fury, bitterness, jealousy. Do I need to continue?" He asked, wiping away some tears with his thumb.

"Is this why? This secret?" He asked, looking me in the eye as I stopped crying. His ability now having some effect.

"Yeah" Was all I could say. I couldn't explain all of that to him without revealing too much.

_You're going to tell them anyway_

"Bella, it doesn't matter what you are, your still Bella, and we will still love you" He told me, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

_With one exception_

"Yeah, Edward's being an ass. You being human was a huge thing for him, something none of us have anymore" He told me, pulling me to my feet gently.

"What if he doesn't love me anymore?" I whispered as we set off back home.

"Edward will always love you Bella. You just have to wait for him to get past the anger and everything else" Jasper sighed, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

The house came into view and my nerves and nauseousness made another reappearance.

"Bella, your going to make me puke if you don't calm down" Jasper joked and I smiled a little, appreciating his attempt to comfort me.

"Are you going to tell them?" Jasper asked as we walked out of the cover of the trees. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"It'll be okay Bella" He assured me as we walked back in. They were still in the sitting room and Jasper tugged me along. He sat me down on a spare sofa and I was glad when he sat with me, clutching my hand, trying to calm me down.

My hands were shaking in Jasper's hand, my eyes fixed on the floor.

Jasper nudged me, sending me a wave of encouragement and confidence. I was glad of it and let it in willingly.

"I told you I'm not human, well... I am, in a way. I'm just... not better but... improved you could say" I finally said, my eyes still on the floor.

"Like... Evolution you mean?" Carlisle asked, obviously confused.

"No, not evolution. This... people like me have been around since.. well I was crap in history class so..." I tried to thank of anything professor Binns said about how long witched and wizards have been around for. Nothing came to me. I should have paid better attention.

"Well, since records began, there has been people like me. We are everywhere, just ordinary people, you wouldn't even suspect us of anything if they were good enough" I thought back to Mr Weasley and the other people at the World Cup and how they were dressed.

"What do you mean if they were good enough?" Esme asked, again, confused.

"Some of my kind just stay in our world, away from muggles and normal mundane human lives" I explained, finally looking up at them. I could tell that what I said was far from an explanation.

"Your world? Your an alien?" Emmett asked, looking a little scared.

I laughed, I couldn't help it "No. My world is earth Emmett, just like you. But..." How do I explain the wizarding world.

"My world are places that muggles can't get" I saw Alice open her mouth and I knew what she was going to say "Muggles are ordinary people". She nodded, leaning back in her chair

"So, there are places on this planet that we can't get to, but you can?" Jasper asked from beside me. I nodded.

"They are hidden in plain sight, but if a muggle looks at it then they see an illusion, or their minds are drive away from it" I told them, recalling what Mr Weasley told me about the protection on the stadium for the World Cup.

I could tell they were confused. Their minds were probably on over drive right now, going crazy trying to figure out what I am.

"I'm a witch" I mumbled, hoping against hope that they wouldn't hear me. Of course they did.

"A witch? There is no such things as witches" Carlisle said, sounding and looking shocked.

"There are no such things as vampires either" I retorted, watching his eyes meet mine for a second before he looked away quickly.

I looked around everyone, and I realised what I had hoped I wouldn't. They didn't believe me, and from the looks they were giving me, they also thought I was crazy.

"This was a bad idea" I said, standing up and letting go of Jasper's hand. I sighed deeply.

"Well, goodbye" I told them as I walked towards the door. My heart was breaking, and I couldn't deny that I was hurt. How could they not believe me?

I felt something around my wrist and turned around slowly "What do you mean "goodbye"?" Jasper asked, his golden eyes apprehensive.

"That letter I got with Hedwig was from the head teacher of Hogwarts, a school that teaches magic. I was sent away for... well it doesn't matter now" I said sadly. I wouldn't burden them with my problems anymore.

"Anyway, I'm going back on Thursday, so I've got three days left here" I told him, watching his horrified expression.

"You'll be back though, right?" He asked slowly.

I thought about it. The next holiday was the Christmas holiday. I would be kept in the wizarding world, and would never be aloud anywhere without someone there to protect me. I doubt I would ever step foot in Fork's ever again. It was too dangerous to go to the same place twice.

"No, I won't be coming back. Ever" I told him, my eyes filling with tears again. I refused to look over at the Cullen's who I knew were watching us.

"We'll never see you again?" Jasper whispered, his own eyes filling with moisture. Was Jasper.... crying? or as close as a vampire gets.

"No" I shook my head "Not after Thursday"

The house was silent for a second and I knew I had to do something "I'm sorry, for everything. I know I've caused nothing but grief and anguish for you and your family. Just my presence caused you all pain" I said referring to the burn they felt when I was near.

Hedwig suddenly flew over Jasper and landed on my shoulder, hooting softly, the noise echoing in the large, high ceilinged room.

"Everything seems to be against us in the end" I said more to myself "The thing with Jame's, Laurent and Victoria, the Volturi. It would have been alright if I had had my wand" I mumbled to myself, frowning as I knew I was right.

I could have easily taken James out with my wand.

"I'm sorry" Emmett came walking up to me and Jasper and he let go of my wrist, stepping back. Hedwig dug her talons into my shoulder, still angry and scared of Emmett.

"But... a wand?" He asked, sounding very amused. I reined in my anger, the fact that he was laughing at me being a witch had me gritting my teeth to not loose control. I'd have to build up the restraint I once had all over again. maybe once I started using magic again it would be okay.

"Yes Emmett, a wand" I said between my teeth "It was the package the Pheonix dropped outside" I told him. glaring at him for making fun of me.

"A Phoenix? As in the creatures that-" Carlisle started.

"Their tears heal wounds, they can carry heavy loads, when they die they are reborn from the ashes. Yeah, Forks was a Phoenix" I said to Carlisle looked shocked at my knowledge of them.

"He belongs to Professor Dumbledore, the head master of Hogwarts" I added on the end.

"So... you have a wand?" Emmett looked back to me, smirking. Jasper stepped forward, putting a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. Emmett took a step back, the smirk disappearing.

"I know you really want to hit him, but can you please control your anger" Jasper begged me, his eyes slowly turning from black to gold again.

"I can't help it. I haven't used magic in ages and my mind is still healing itself and my emotions are everywhere and it's hard to control" I explained, sympathising with him. He nodded, trying to understand at least.

"So, where is you wand?" Emmett asked from behind the sofa and I was glad he had moved away from me. I didn't need to propel him across the room as well. It didn't escape my notice that Edward hadn't said a thing, but his eyes hadn't moved from me at all. I ignored him.

I rolled my eyes, unzipping my jacket and reaching down the top of my shirt. I heard a few gasps and looked up to the shocked faces of the Cullen's.

"It was the best place to hide it" I shrugged but they didn't stop staring. I pulled it up and out of my shirt, holding it in my hand.

I got that feeling that I did when I first held it. The warmth rushed through me, making my body tingle. It seemed my wand was as excited to see me as I was to see it.

I laughed as I felt it jump in my hands, twirling it in my hand like a baton.

"It doesn't look like a wand" Emmett commented and I glared at him again, but reined in my anger before Jasper took the brunt of it.

"And what would you expect a wand to look like?" Without letting him answer I continued "Each wand has something magical at it's core. Sometime's unicorn hair or dragon heart strings. Mine has a Phoenix feather, the same Phoenix that you say earlier actually" I told them, my eyes on the wand in my hand.

"If your going in a few days, why are you telling us this?" Rose asked, but it wasn't said malliciously like I expected. She was merely curious.

"I thought that. I didn't see the point of telling you all this then leaving. It seemed pretty pointless after all the effort of keeping it a secret. But Dumbledore said that you deserved to know the truth at least and I agreed. He sent me my wand to help with the explanation" I told her quietly. She nodded like Jasper, understanding my logic.

They didn't believe me, I knew they didn't. No matter what I said or what I did, they would always see the human Bella. This was pointless.

I slid my wand through the loops of my jeans and zipped my jacket up again. "Well, it's up to you, I guess, if you believe me or not. But I'm leaving if you do or not..." I shrugged, hiding how hurt I was, only Jasper would know.

I was glad no-one stopped me from opening the door this time. Hedwig immediately took off, flying over to the trees to hunt I expect. She knows where I'll be.

Without a backwards glance, I walked down the steps and, since I had no ride, stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked towards the road to the main road.

"Enough Bella!" I jumped as Edward yelled merely steps behind me.

I spun around angrily but he beat me to it, walking right up to me "Enough of all the witch shit okay! Enough lies! Tell the truth!" He yelled at me as it started to rain.

"I am telling you the truth!" I shouted right back at him, a flash of lightening flashing across the sky.

He growled loudly "No your not! Your human! Always have been always will be! No-one believes all this shit about you being a witch, so quit lying to us!"

I gulped, tears springing to my eyes. I knew it was true, but having it said like that hurt even more. The rain poured down even heavier, feeling like bullets as it hit my jacket, instantly soaking straight through to my skin.

I just nodded, turning around and walking again. He didn't believe me, none of them did. For once, I was glad of the rain, it hid my tears.

"Why are you doing this?" He yelled again as he came to stand in front of me, blocking my way.

"I'm not doing anything" I said quietly. I couldn't fight with him. It was over. Me and Edward, nope, just Edward Cullen. Bella Swan. We weren't together anymore.

His eyes darkened but I didn't care. He could do what he wanted to me. I was already hurting enough as it is, physical pain would just be another addition.

I sighed "Please move Edward" I asked quietly as I looked up at him. His jaw was set, his hair was stuck to his head and in his eyes, but I had never seen him this angry.

"Edward, you don't believe me, so what's the point of sticking around? I won't be the butt of your jokes as you laugh at me" I told him, not having the energy to yell. I was too tired. The nights of nightmares were catching up with me.

Suddenly, he grabbed me, just like he did before. Those bruises were gone now, and it felt like he was making new ones.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked again. I stayed silent, watching him.

With a movement too fast for my eyes, he pushed me away from him, making me tumble to the floor. I knew something was wrong then, he always catches me when I trip. Then again, he was never the one to make me fall.

The grass had turned to thick mud with all the rain that was still pounding down around us and it now caked my back and bottom of my jeans.

"You've changed Bella. You never used to lie, or act out like this" He said sadly, looking at me like I was a piece of shit. I stood myself up, knowing I probably looked a mess.

Tears were running freely down my face and I knew he could see them. He did nothing. He really didn't care about me anymore. It really was over.

Then he said the words that broke me heart. "I can't love someone like that" He said slowly, watching me.

I could almost hear the snap as my heart shattered. I nodded, turning and walking around him, carrying on up the drive. I don't know what was wrong with me. I could feel the pain just beneath the surface, even worse than before.

He promised he would never leave me. He promised he would always love me. He lied.

I didn't feel the rain as it pounded on my head. I didn't even care enough to put my hood up.

What was the point?

I carried on walking, not really caring where I end up. I just walked. There was no Jacob to save me now. He told me this would happen. I should have listened.

"Bella!"

I ignored them. I didn't want to care anymore. I'd had my heart broken once, and I was stupid enough to give him my heart all over again. How had I been so stupid?

I felt someones arm on my shoulder but I felt on walking. I didn't care who it was. A Cullen... they were probably here to laugh at me. I thought, I hoped they would understand. They, themselves, are mythical creatures. Why is it so hard to accept the fact that I am too?

"Bella, please wait!"

Why?

I saw something stand in front of me and I stopped. I watched the ground. I couldn't take anymore hurt. I just couldn't.

"It's okay Bella, I'm not going to hurt you" Jasper bent down slightly so he was eye level. He shook his head angrily, picking me up gently. I didn't have it in me to protest. I'm leaving all this behind, going back to the place that threw me away and forced me here in the first place.

No-one wanted me.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see anymore. They say seeing is believing, but looks can be deceiving.

I felt the rain stop hitting me and felt warmth around me. That's when I realised I was cold. I felt a rush of wind and opened my eyes a little, finding myself in Alice and Jasper's room.

I didn't want to be here, so close to him, to them. I wanted to get away from them. To run and never look back. Never looking back.

I felt Jasper sat me down on the bed, instantly soaking it. My hair was dripping but I didn't care.

I felt Jasper put his hands on either side of my face, staring into my eyes. I saw the pain and anguish in his eyes that I felt. Poor Jasper.

"Don't feel sorry for me Bella" He shook his head, making the drops of water clinging to bits hair fly everywhere.

"Don't be like this, please. Don't give up" He begged me. He didn't understand. Alice would never leave him.

The pain in Jasper's eyes hurt me too even though I knew it was me pausing him the pain. I nodded my head. I couldn't hurt Jasper. He was the only one who had stuck by me in all this.

I stood up, wanting to go home. Jasper shook his head "Your not going home tonight Bella. Your staying here"

No. I couldn't! Not here!

"No" I whispered pitifully.

Jasper stayed silent as I looked at the carpet I was ruining. I immediately felt guilty for doing it. Jasper followed my gaze and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Bella, it's only carpet" Jasper tried to soothe me but I took my wand from the loops of my jeans and moved from the spot, seeing Jasper step away as well. I pointed my wand at it, remembering the spell and saying it, watching as steam rose from the carpet, then the bed sheet as I pointed it at it.

I then turned my wand to me and my clothes, instantly drying both. I looked to an open mouthed Jasper.

"You want to stay wet or..." I asked in a croaky voice from crying so much. He nodded, a small smile creeping up his lips.

I pointed my wand at him, and I heard him gasp, his mouth forming an "o" shape instead of a smile. He raised his hand and watched as steam rose from his hand.

"Hold still" I laughed at him but he ignored me and looked up at the steam rising from him. Using magic always cheers me up, even now.

Once the steam had stopped and I was sure he was dry, I put my wand back in my belt loops. He ran up to me, picking me and up spinning me around happily. I guess I wasn't the only one who was cheered up by magic.

"Jasper, please can I go home" I asked him as he put me down. I needed to go home and think. To get ready. I just needed to be away from here, from him, from them.

"No. They will believe you" He told me fiercely.

I shook my head. They wouldn't. Even if I turned them into chickens they wouldn't believe me. It was a lost cause.

"Put it this way, it's dark out, and Charlie thinks you're sleeping here anyway" He said, laying on the bed.

Suddenly very tired, I crawled up and layed next to him, shoes and all. Alice would kill me, but she'd get over it. In three days they can all go back to how it was without me here. They'd be happy again with no human to fuss about. They can go back to being vampires, not acting like humans for my benefit.

I rolled over so I was staring at the wall, but closed my eyes.

I knew I was going to have nightmares tonight. There would be no Edward to help me though. I would be on my own.

Sleep found me almost instantly. I was too exhausted mentally and physically to stay awake for much longer anyway.

_Edward pulled me along the forest path, it was dark but Edward strangely illuminated the scene with a faint glow. He had a strong hold on my arm, but I was trying to pry myself free. He wouldn't let go, he didn't even turn back to look at me._

_Suddenly, we emerged into a large clearing. We were not alone._

_The circle of Deatheaters were there. This was familiar, scarily familiar._

_I thrashed against Edwards hold on my arm but he wouldn't let me go. He was ragging me towards the Deatheaters, to my death. I screamed at him to let me go, and then just screamed. He never even flinched._

_I froze as Edward stopped before one cloaked figure. No face was visable from within the hood. That, more than anything, scared me._

_Edward pushed me towards them, and the one that had stepped forward took a hold of both my shoulders. I screamed, trying to get away from them, but I wasn't strong enough to get out of his grip._

_I turned my head, only to see Edward walking away. Leaving me with these monsters._

"Bella! Wake up!"

_I twisted and thrashed even harder in my captures arms but he never relinquished his iron hold on me._

_They surrounded me again, just like they had in real life. I was left standing in the middle of the circle as the one holding me retreated to complete the circle. I turned around and around, trying to watch them all at once ._

_They all raised their wands simultaneously, like on an silent command. _

_"Avada Kadavra" A horrible voice said, sounding more like a snake than a man. I screamed one last time as I saw the flash of light shooting towards me._

"Bella!"

My eyes shot open as I sat bolt upright, staring in front of me at darkness. I was vaguely aware of the tears running down my cheeks and my entire body trembling violently. But I wasn't thinking on that.

Betrayed. He had betrayed me to the Deatheaters. Was that how I felt? That he betrayed me? He betrayed my trust, definitely. Would he really hand me over to them?

Honestly, I didn't know anymore.

"Bella, are you okay?" I didn't turn as I heard Jasper speak. I could hear the worry in his voice, but ignored it. He wouldn't have to worry about me for much longer.

I silently lay back down and stared the ceiling, unable to stop the tears or the shaking.

God knows what I had said this time. With a dream like that, who knows. They wouldn't understand any of it anyway.

Jasper remained silent through the night. The sleep that I got was short, fitful and terrifying. I slept for half an hour periods before waking up and finding it impossible to sleep for another few hours.

I was seriously debating sending a letter to Dumbledore asking him to connect the house to the floo network for a moment so I could get out of here quickly.

Light slowly crept into the room, but I kept my eyes on the ceiling.

I couldn't go through this a second time. It hurt enough the once, twice was torture. I could already feel the hole in my chest ripping open again. If I went to Hogwarts like this Dumbledore will be worried, Malfoy would have a field day about it.

_Why are you letting him do this to you? You have done nothing wrong. You followed orders, nothing more or less. It's his problem if he doesn't believe you, not yours. You're leaving soon anyway, then you won't have to put up with him anymore. You can live your life again._

I loved that little voice in the back of my head. It was always so strong and determined. I usually ignored it, but I think I will listen to it this time. I have very limited time left, and I would not let him ruin it for me.

None of them believed me, except Jasper. Well, there is no reason I can't tell Jasper all about it then.

Sitting up in bed, and pushing the quilt off me, I walked over to the window. It was cloudy, the sun trying to break through the clouds but not succeeding.

"Bella?" I turned to see a very worried Jasper sat on the end of the bed watching me like I was going to fall apart.

"What time is it?" I asked, thinking of what I had to do. It wasn't only the Cullen's I had made friends with. I needed to sort things out with Jacob as well.

"Half past eight" He told me, obviously confused by my seemingly random question.

I patted my pockets, finding only the letters in there.

"Can I borrow your phone?" I asked Jasper. He frowned but reached into his pocket, bringing out a little black flip phone and throwing it to me. I caught it easily, years of being a seeker on the Griffindor quiddich team have helped my reflexes.

Remembering jacobs number from all the times I called him when the Cullen's weren't here before, I dialed and waited. I leaned against the wall beside the window, tapping my foot impatiently against the carpet.

"Who the hell is calling this early in the morning?" I smirked as I heard Jacobs deep voice crackle across the phone line.

"Sorry Jacob, I won't keep you. I just need Seth's number" I said with a smile on my face. Seth would understand.

"Erm... okay. Got a pen?"

He gave me the number, telling me that if I ever called that early again he would eat me whole. I laughed as I put the phone down. There would be no goodbyes for me and Jake. That would be the last time I would talk to him.

I dialed the number and waited, hoping that Leah didn't pick up the phone. Luck was on my side.

"Hello?" A very chirpy voice said from the other line.

"Hey Seth, it's Bella" I said happily. Seth has phased a few weeks ago, but he was still the little kid to me.

"Can we meet up, I have to tell you something. Explain something" I said, seeing Jasper's brow crinkle up with confusion.

"Erm.. sure. Now?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sure, can I meet you at the border on the road leading into La Push?" I asked, feeling honestly excited that I could finally tell someone that would understand.

"Sure, I'll be there. See ya Bells" The line went dead as he hung up.

I smiled, throwing Jasper his phone back.

"Why are you going to meet a werewolf?" He asked as I walked into their on suite bathroom. I looked a mess.

I splashed my face with water, trying to calm my hair. Once I looked reasonably fit to go outside.

"To explain. I've told you, but Jacob and the pack need to know as well. Seth will understand" I nodded, heading towards the door.

"I'm coming with you" Jasper told me, and I turned around again.

"Why?"

"Because despite him being your friend, he is still a young werewolf. I'll just tag along, I won't get in your way" He said, asking me more than telling me.

I nodded, I needed a ride anyway.

"Erm.. can you give me a ride there?" I asked as we walked onto the landing. Thankfully no-one was around. That might be uncomfortable. Especially since they think I'm nuts.

We walked downstairs and outside. I shivered as I walked towards the Jasper's blue, very shiny car. I didn't know what make or model it was, I didn't care enough to find out.

We climbed in and drove the border silently. There was nothing to say.

Jasper pulled up, getting out the car slowly since there were cars passing beside us. I got out too, looking around.

"He's in there waiting for you. Come on" Jasper said, walking forward with me following him.

We ended up deep in the woods, the trees so close together that there was nearly no light at all. Jasper took my hand at one point so he could help me along, telling me to dodge things if needed. Finally, we walked into a largish clearing, and Jasper let go of my hand, letting me stand beside him.

I waited, and smiled as Seth stepped out of the trees on the other side in his human form of course. I was thankful he had brought a shirt and trousers. Hugging a half naked Jacob was okay, but I didn't know Seth that well to hug him with no shirt on. But thankfully, he did have a shirt on.

"Seth!" I yelled happily, stepping forward.

"Bells!" He yelled back, running to me. I saw Jasper take a step back as Seth picked me up and spun me around, both of us laughing.

"Jesus Seth, what happened to the cute little kid?" I laughed as he put me down again.

He pouted "I'm not cute anymore?" He started to pretend to cry. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled.

"What's with the entourage?" He asked, looking to Jasper and offering a small smile which Jasper returned.

"You know what they're like" I waved it off and he nodded, smiling still. Seth wasn't easily wound up, he was too easy going.

He grabbed my hand, pulling me down to sit on the floor.

"So what's going on?" He asked, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"I'm leaving"

He looked up at me frowning "Charlie hasn't told Billy any-"

"That's because Charlie doesn't know" I told him, waiting for a reaction.

"No offense Bella, but Jacob is your best friend, why are you telling me?" He asked, sitting up straighter.

"Because you are the only one that would understand" I said, watching him to see if he realised or not.

I sighed "I'm going where your cousin Penelope is"

The clearing was silent for a second as he thought about it. His eyes widened and he smiled hugely.

"You're going to Hogwarts! You're a witch?" His voice quieted as he asked the second question, looking honestly confused.

"Yeah. I heard Penelope talking about a Seth and Leah, and then I heard about a family called Clearwater on the res, and thought about it" I said, laying back and looking at the sky through the trees.

"Jacob will do his nut you know" Seth said, laying next to me, putting his arms behind his head to act as a pillow.

"Yeah I know. But can you explain that I'm alright and..." Was I asking too much?

"Sure, but you know Jake. He'll probably send out a search party for you" He chuckled.

I sighed "Listen, you know about magic right?"

He nodded.

"Well, when I leave, every ones memories will be modified and erased of any mention of me. No-one will even remember me apart from the pack and the Cullen's because the magic won't work on you. Jake will freak out when he goes to Charlies asking about me and finds that all trace of me has gone" I grimaced, thinking of how confused and frustrated he would get.

"I'll try to explain it to him" Seth promised.

A loud howl to my right made me sigh. Seth and I both stood up, brushing the grass and twigs off us.

He was suddenly hugging me fiercely, and I hugged him back. I would miss him, all of them.

He ran to the other side of the clearing "I'll miss you Bells, you made everything more interesting around here!" I laughed as I realised that it was true. All the bad stuff around here happens because of me.

"Say "Hi" to Penelope for me!" He yelled before disappearing.

After a second, Jasper came and stood next to me. "He's gone"

I nodded, taking a deep breath as I turned around. Jasper didn't need to hold my hand this time, the sun had risen more and I could see easier.

In the car, Jasper finally piped up. "So, what was that about?" I looked over at him but his eyes were on the road.

"I can't explain this to Jake, he'd go crazy" Jasper nodded. He would get angry and phase. That would not be a good idea.

"But Seth's cousin, Penelope goes to Hogwarts. I knew he would know about it, because she talks about how close she was to Seth and Leah, and she used to spend a bit of time in La Push" I told him as we pulled up outside the house again.

We both got out, but I didn't make a move to go inside. I couldn't go in there with all of them not believing me. Jasper seemed to be on my wavelength.

"Want to go somewhere else?" He asked, looking very concerned.

I smiled a little, pointing to the roof of the house. He looked up, shaking his head before picking me up and slinging me onto his back. He climbed the wall in a few seconds, everything blurring as he climbed with his vampire speed and strength.

He put me down far from the edge of the roof, in the middle.

I frowned at the wet roof, pulling out my wand and doing what I did last night. A lot more steam rose this time, but I layed down, looking at the clouds as they moved slowly across the sky. I saw Jasper lay beside me, doing the same as me. Putting his arms behind his head as a pillow and looking at the sky.

"I've never been up here before" He said quietly, and I hummed in response.

We stayed silent for a while and it was nice. I almost forgot about all the crap going on right now, but I could never escape it.

"So..." Jasper said and I could see him glancing at me from beside me.

"Tell me something I didn't know" He said and I looked over at him for a second before looking back at the sky.

"Well... believe it or not, I'm actually English" I told him, hearing only silence from beside me.

"I'm impressed. I've never heard you falter with the accent" He complimented me.

"Thanks. But it's like yours, after a while the American just comes out automatically" I chuckled as I saw his face, I had spoken that whole sentance in English. It felt strange to be speaking like that, but it felt right.

"I like it, it suits you" He smiled at me before looking back at the sky.

"So where are you from in England?"

"I was raised in Surrey, Little Whinging, number 4 Privet Drive" I told him, not knowing where I was actually born.

"You can google map it if you want. It's the one with the big shiny car in the drive" I said, smiling.

"Why would I google map it?" I looked to Jasper to see he was confused. Again.

"I wasn't talking to you" I smiled, and he did too, knowing I was actually speaking to everyone else that I knew were listening.

"Anything else?" He asked, sounding quite excited. One thing sprang to mind.

"Well... I'm not as clumsy as you all think I am" I said, already my voice was defencive.

He chuckled beside me "I noticed when you caught the phone easily, and didn't trip once when we walked in darkness in the forest" He laughed a little.

"Why did you do it then? Trip so much?"

I shrugged "It was part of the act. Be shy, blush easily, clumsy and a push over" I said, remembering what Dumbledore told me.

"It was very hard, but I got there in the end" I smiled at my acting skills.

"Anything else?"

"Jasper there are loads of things you don't know about" I sighed, knowing it would take days to tell him everything.

"But... one of the biggest is..." I hesitated, swallowing the lump in my throat "Charlie and Renee aren't my parents"

Jasper coughed beside me "I'm sorry?" He said, sounding shocked.

"They both had their memories modified to include me from when I was born. I know it's wrong, but" Tears sprang into my eyes.

"There's no harm done. When I leave their memories will be modified again, and my existence will be erased. They will never know about me" I whispered. I truly saw them as parents and to know that in a few days they wouldn't have even heard of my name. It hurt.

Jasper wrapped am arm around my shoulders, hugging me while we were still layed down.

"What happened to your parents?" He asked quietly.

"They were killed, murdered in front of me when I was one. Thanks to events since then, I remember what happened" I said, a single tear running down my cheek.

Jasper stayed silent, letting me carry on if I wanted but not if I didn't want to.

"A wizard, an evil one, wanted my parents and me dead. He found them one night and..." I took another deep breath, remembering it from the dementor attacks.

"My dad told my mum to run, that he would fend him off as long as he could" I sniffed, remembering the voices in my head.

"He was killed quickly. My mum grabbed me and ran upstairs. He found her easily. She put me down in my crib and stood in front of me" Jasper squeezed me gently.

"She didn't need to die Jasper. He told her that if she stepped aside and let him kill me, that he wouldn't kill her. But..." I sobbed.

"She didn't move. She stood in front of me, and... he killed her. She died to try to protect me" I cried heavily. I never got to mourn my parents death. I didn't dare speak of it at the Dursleys, at Hogwarts I was too busy to even think of it, but recently my parents have been on my mind quite alot. I can't help that when I look at Charlie, I wonder what my dad would have been like now.

"Why did he want you dead?" Jasper asked slowly, trying not to set me off again. I wiped my eyes, slightly embarrassed by my outburst of emotion.

I opened my mouth to tell him the very long tale of Voldemort, but was interrupted by a very loud scream.

I stood up immediately, so did Jasper. "What's going on?" I looked to him but he shrugged. He picked me up before jumping back to the ground, landing so gently that I barely felt it.

He set me back on my feet and I ran into the house, ignoring the fact that everyone inside thought I was bonkers. I ran to the living room, where all the Cullen's were stood against the far wall, their eyes wide and staring.

The room was filled with a strange green light, and I skidded to a stop.

The fireplace.

"This have something to do with you?"

I turned to Jasper who had a small smile on his face. I was grinning hugely, and ignoring the rest of the Cullen's, ran to the fireplace, dropping to my knees as I stood in front of it.

Inside was...

My grin widened even more. This would be so very helpful and save a lot of time.

I reached into the fire, once again, ignoring the gasps and shouts to tell me to stop.

I stood up with the large thing in my hand. I walked over to the dining table, letting it go and enjoying seeing it hover above the table top.

Jasper came up behind me, peering at it from beside me.

"There is something inside it" He pointed to a piece of parchment that, was indeed, inside it.

I reached my hand in and pulled the parchment out, reading it to myself while Jasper read it over my shoulder.

_Dear Bella,  
I know you are having some trouble, so I sent you this to help you. The Cullen's fire place has been temporarily connected to the floo network, and so I have provided a bag of floo powder in case of emergencies. Do No Use in any other situation!_

_Yours sincerely,  
Professor Albus Dumbledore_

"What does he mean, "I know"?" Jasper asked beside me and I smiled wider.

"Dumbledore is... unique. It's best just to go along with it" I advised and he nodded.

"So... What is this thing?" He asked, taking a closer look at the contraption hovering on the table.

"This..." I folded up the note in my hand "Is a Pensieve"

**I know Edward is an ass, but....  
****I don't like the way SM portrayed Edward as this perfect person, so Edward is not perfect. She gave him bad traits and I just emphasised them. :)  
****A lot happened in this chapter, so tell me if you like it.  
This is not a Jasper/Bella story!! I just think Jasper didn't get enough credit in SM books. I like Jasper !!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for calling Fawkes - Forks. I am so used to writing it as a place that it just came out. :(  
Sorry  
This is not a Jasper/Bella fan fic like I said before. But I really like Jazz so....  
Yay :)**

* * *

**Previously....**

_Dear Bella,  
I know you are having some trouble, so I sent you this to help you. The Cullen's fire place has been temporarily connected to the floo network, and so I have provided a bag of floo powder in case of emergencies. Do No Use in any other situation!_

_Yours sincerely,  
Professor Albus Dumbledore_

"What does he mean, "I know"?" Jasper asked beside me and I smiled wider.

"Dumbledore is... unique. It's best just to go along with it" I advised and he nodded.

"So... What is this thing?" He asked, taking a closer look at the contraption hovering on the table.

"This..." I folded up the note in my hand "Is a Pensieve"

**Now.....**

******Bella's Perspective**

"A what?"

I turned to Jasper, my grin now hurting my cheeks. He grinned too, no doubt feeling my own emotions, but the confusion in his eyes was unmistakeable. I didn't care about the other Cullen's, that were currently gaping at us and the floaty bowl thing above the table.

"A Pensieve!" I squealed, actually jumping up and down. Where did that come from? I have no idea.

Jasper laughed a little, putting his hand on my shoulder to calm me down "Yes, I got that bit, but what is a Pensieve?"

Was I actually vibrating? It felt like it. I could show them everything! Well, Jasper. They wouldn't even dare go near it once they found out what it did. They wouldn't believe me anyway, so it would be a moot point.

"It lets you see things you've already seen. Memories!" I squealed again in a girlie high pitched voice, unable to calm myself down.

"So... We are going to see your memories?" He frowned a little, obviously confused.

"Yep" I popped the "p", giggling again.

I looked back to the Pensieve and leaned closer. There was something else in there as well. I reached my hand inside the strange non-liquid stuff and pulled out a vial. Another note was attached to this, string wrapped around the rubber stopper. Inside the silvery strings seemed to move by themselves.

"What's that?" Jasper asked, but my eyes were fixed on the vile.

"Inside? That's what a memory looks like" I told him.

"And that?..." He asked, pointing to the parchment dangling to the side.

"A note from Dumbledore probably. This is his after all. It was really nice of him to lend it to me" I added as an after thought.

"Read it out loud" Jasper instructed, and I didn't need to be a mind reader to know he was still trying to convince the others.

I sighed, my good mood not being ruined at all.

"Dearest Bella" I read out loud. I cleared my throat before carrying on.

"The vial that this note is attached to contains a memory of mine that I thought would be a help to you. It is the first time I met you, that dark night fifteen years ago" I cleared the lump in my throat before continuing.

"I believe that it would be a good place to begin explaining your life. It is also quite the time saver. Have fun.  
Professor Dumbledore"

I finished with a sigh. That man knew everything.

"So.... that... this thing was sent by.... another wizard?" Carlisle asked from behind me as I unwound the string, putting the note on the table.

"Yes, Dumbledore" I sighed. I had told them this before.

"Are you ready?" I glanced at Jasper, who's face suddenly went from smiling to scared.

"Come on! A big fearless vampire is scared of seeing the past?" I joked, and he chuckled, nodding. I wasn't sure if he as agreeing to go with me or admitting he was scared.

"Okay then..." I told him, removing the stopper from the top.

"Now, the first time will be quite... scary. But you're lucky, the first time I did this, I did it by accident, and it scared the crap out of me" I chuckled, remembering how I had accidentally fallen into one of Dumbledores memories. Unfortunately, Jasper wasn't amused by my story.

"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt, you just don't expect it" I comforted him. He seemed to relax after I told him it wouldn't hurt.

**(I changed the Pensieve a little. I don't want to write about them seeing one memory, then coming out, then going in again and again. It would take too long. Just.. go along with it okay?)**

I took my wand out, picking up the silvery strands with the end of it, keeping them there like a magnet. I dunked the end of my wand in the "liquid", then used it to stir it around a little. I knew it didn't do anything, but it was really beautiful when the light reflected from them.

I looked back at Jasper, smiling.

"Come on" I said, holding out my hand for him. He glanced back to the others nervously before taking my hand securely in his. I held back a giggle as I realised Jasper was scared.

"Oh, don't worry about Jasper. He'll be back in..." I looked at the clock.

"Well, how ever long it takes to show him. He will be back in one piece, I promise" I told them, not meeting their eyes before turning around again.

"Jasper, relax. I've done this loads of times before" I whispered, squeezing his hand slightly. He offered a small smile in return.

I had done this before. Just before I left Hogwarts, Dumbledore offered to show me memories of my parents. Happy memories, sad memories, memories of them fighting with each other, hugging and kissing. Memories of them dueling with Deatheaters, fighting hand to hand to them at some points as well.

I was no stranger to this Pensieve.

Knowing all I had to do was touch the surface with any part of me, I raised my hand, flattening it out. My hand almost touched the surface of the water when a shout made me jump back, almost landing on Jasper.

"What if we want to see it too?" Asked a rather shy looking Alice.

"Why would you want to?" I spat at her, noticing that Jasper didn't come to her aid to defend her. I hope I don't cause a rift between them.

"Bella, we do want to believe you. We do. It's just... difficult" She said quietly, watching the floor intently.

"What? So owls, Phoenix's, wands, spells, green fires and receiving thing from fire places, and floating memory devices aren't enough for you?" I asked her angrily.

She opened her mouth several times, her eyes meeting mine briefly before she looked away. I didn't even look at any of the others before turning around.

I made to put my hand in the Pensieve, but a tug from Jasper's hand, still holding onto mine pulled me back again.

"If you want to come, don't be long or you'll miss half of the memory" I said angrily, rolling my eyes as Jasper nodded in his approval. He really wanted them to believe me I guess.

I took one last look at Jasper and smiled "Trust me"

Finally, I put my hand into the liquid, feeling the familiar falling feeling and the floor disappeared from beneath our feet. Jasper clung onto my hand tighter, almost hurting me.

We landed silently, and I could hear Jasper breathing heavily beside me. All around me, black smoke was turning into objects. Car's and houses materialised out of know where, and I let go of Jasper's hand to take a good look around.

We were stood in the middle of the road in front of the house I grew up in. It had the same flowers, hanging basket, curtains, and nets. All the lights inside the house were extinguished, as were all the other houses on the road. The only light was now coming from the street lights dotted around the street.

I jumped when I heard a voice behind me.

"What the hell!?" Emmett yelled as he spun around. I hid a grin as he looked so scared. Around him, the others all stood, wide eyed and gaping.

"Bella, you'll have to narrate" Jasper's voice had returned to it's usual tone, having gotten over the shock and fear.

"Right, well..." I glanced around, smirking as I realised that this place never changed.

"You are currently in Surrey, Little Whinging, Privet Road" I pointed to the road sign at the other end of the street.

I turned around fully so I was facing all the Cullen's. "Number 4" I pointed to the house behind them, watching them all turn around.

"As I was telling Jasper earlier, my parents died when I was one" I took a deep breath "That was this night. This was were I was brought after a friend pulled me out of the destroyed house. These people were my only family, I had to come here" I told them, not really paying attention to them. My eyes were fixed on the cat that was sat on the stone wall of my old house.

That wasn't.... It couldn't be... Professor Magonagal...

Smiling, I squatted down directly in front of the cat, finding it a little creepy when it's eyes slid straight through me as they scanned the street.

"Since this is only a memory, no-one will be able to hear, see, or feel us. If you try to touch someone, your hand will pass straight through them" I told them as I stood up and walked back to where Jasper was stood, peering around the street.

"You grew up here?" He asked rhetorically, pulling face that I couldn't help but laugh at.

Suddenly, the cat moved and a quiet pop came from around the corner.

"Dumbledore has just apparated here. That's where you disappear in one place and reappear almost instantly in another. I can't do that" I said sullenly, and I could have sworn I heard Jasper laugh at me.

Not a second later, he rounded the corner. He stood at the corner, pulling out what looked like a cigarette lighter. The Put-outer. I had inquired to it's purpose when I had seen it in Dumbledores office once.

One by one the street lights went out. I huffed, loudly, irritated since I couldn't see anything.

"Lumos" I said quietly, the tip of my wand lighting up and illuminating quite far in the darkness.

I watched as Dumbledore sat down on the wall beside the cat, busying himself with a sweet. I shook my head. Dumbledore and his sweets!

"Fancy meeting you here... Professor Magonagal" He said without looking up from his sweet.

I heard gasps from around me as the cat transformed into Professor Magonagal before our eyes. With a flick of my wand, I paused the memory, glad that Dumbledore showed me how to do this before.

"Okay, so Professor Magonagal is a-" I began but Emmett jumped in, his eyes locked on the woman.

"Shape-shifter" He gasped without looking up from the woman on the wall.

"No. She is an animagus. She can turn herself into a cat at her own will, she is in full control of it, unlike the shape shifters in La Push. She's the Tranfiguration teacher at Hogwarts" I told them, flicking my wand again, making the memory resume.

I didn't pause it again as the pair on the wall began to talk about Voldemort, and my parents death. When they said that I had survived after he had tried to kill me, seven pairs of golden eyes turned to me. I shrugged it off, wanting them to pay attention to what was happening. They began speaking of all the people he killed, and I caught a confused glance between Alice and Esme, reminding myself to explain that whole fiasco to them.

When Magonagal spoke of shooting stars in Kent and owls everywhere, the Cullen's perked up slightly, breaking out of their shocked stupors.

"I remember that! No-one could explain why the owls were acting like that! And the shooting stars! They were on the news!" Rosalie whispered, but I could hear her perfectly. I nodded to her absently.

When the bike skidded to a stop just beside us, I saw the Cullen's jaws drop at the sight of the gigantic man on the bike. Once again, I paused the memory.

"This is Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts as the Game Keeper. He's the nicest person you could ever hope to meet" I smiled warmly, remembering all the times Hagrid has helped me. The Cullen's all eyed Hagrid doubtfully, I knew they would have to find out for themselves through the memories.

I unfroze it, watching Hagrid getting off the bike, a bundle of blankets in his arms as he greeted both professors.

"Is that you as a baby?" Esme asked, trying to take a closer look. I smirked, freezing the memory and waving my hand, letting them have a look.

"You're so cute!" Alice squealed happily. Rose and Esme cooed over me while the others just smiled. Only Carlisle saw the thing I didn't want him to.

"What's that on your forehead?" Carlisle said, turning back to me as I looked at the floor.

"My scar. I'll explain later" I told them quietly. They took this as their cue to step back and they retreated back to where they were stood before.

I flicked my wand again, watching distractedly as Magonagal told Dumbledore what a horrible family the Dursleys were. He, of course, told her that they were the only people I had left. I would have rather been left on a random persons doorstep.

I watched as Dumbledore took me and put me on the doorstep with only a letter with me. As Hagrid disappeared on his motor bike, Magonagal disappeared around the corner and Dumbledore replaced all the lights before disappearing again. I whispered "Nox" as the lights came back on.

I sighed as the house and the cars parked along the street returned to the black murky smoke. I felt myself rising again, seeing the Cullen's around me doing the same.

Once I felt my feet hit the solid floor, and the room stopped spinning, I turned to Jasper.

"Where's the vial?" I asked, not remembering where I put it. He frowned for a second before disappearing for half a second, reappearing with it in his hand.

I put the end of my wand inside the "liquid" again, pulling it out, the silver strands on the end again, and replacing them in the vial again. Popping the stopper back in, I put it back on the table, turning to the Cullen's.

All eyes were on me, watching me intently. I sighed, waving to the sofa's. I couldn't do this stood up, I was tired enough as it is.

Once we were sat down, all eyes were still on me. I sighed, looking up at them. Most help interest, one held a small smile, and one held... indifference. One guess who's that was.

Edward was watching me, more like glaring at me like I was plotting to murder him or something. I shrugged it off, not looking at him again. If he wasn't even going to listen, I wasn't going to tell him anything.

"So, first things first" I said slowly, waving my wand at my forehead. I knew I had done it when I heard them gasp. I looked up at them, finding all of their wide eyes on my scar. I was used to it by now, but it was slightly annoying still.

"Can I tell the story first? It will explain this along the way?" I asked in a slow and tired sounding voice. Carlisle nodded, and their eyes returned to my face.

"The first thing you must understand is that not all witches and wizards are good. Some... well some are evil. There was one wizard, Tom Riddle, that went as evil as you could ever go. He couldn't love anything or anyone, all he could feel was hate and malevolence. He thought himself above everyone else because he was a pure blood and-"

My story was interrupted by Rose who looked rather guilty about doing so.

"Sorry" She said quickly "What's a pure blood?" I could tell that everyone else was confused as well so I wasn't angry. If they were going to understand then they must understand everything.

"There are three..." I thought about it "Well, four really. Four types of witches and wizards. The first is pure blood. That's where you have no muggle blood in you, or at least not for a quite a few generations. Next is half blood, like me. That's where there is muggle blood in you. It's not necessarily a direct relation, like a parent. Both of my parents were witches and wizards, but I am a half-blood" I explained.

"Because my mother was a muggle-born. That is where neither parent is a witch or a wizard, and there has been no magical blood in your family, but you are still a witch" I told them, seeing them nod as they followed.

"The last, well, it doesn't even count as a type. It's a squib. Squibs are kind of like the opposite of muggle-borns. A person with magical parents and family, yet have no magical talent whats so ever. Squibs are quite rare, like muggle-borns" I told them thinking of Hermione and Filch.

"It doesn't matter if you're a muggle-born or a pure blood, it doesn't affect your magical capabilities. One of my best friends is a muggle-born, and she is the smartest person I know" I smiled, once again, thinking of all the times she had done my homework for me.

"Anyway, back to the story" I said after a second of silence "Some pure bloods think that because of their blood, they are higher class than everyone else" I shook my head sadly.

"That's what Tom, or Voldemort as he later called himself, thought. He thought himself better than everyone else. He went to Hogwarts, Dumbledore himself taught him. He was quite clever and powerful apparently, and this only fed his ego. When he grew up he wanted even more power" I sighed.

All the people he killed from his miss guided beliefs.

"Word began to spread about a Voldemort. No-one knew he was Tom Riddle, only that a very strong, evil wizard was out there. He began to search for followers, people that thought like he did, believed what he did"

"And what was that?" I looked up at a very serious and interested Alice.

"That muggle-borns were unworthy of learning magic, and they have no place in our world" I took a breath "That they should be killed"

"That's evil!" Rose whispered scandalously.

"He was" I nodded sadly.

"And people actually followed him?" Esme asked, sounding horrified. Could they actually be believing me?

"Sometimes they did, other times they were just scared and went along with it for the security"

"Anyway" I said after a pregnant pause "He didn't just knock on doors and ask you to join. He would threaten you and your family if necessary. He went in search of the strongest, most powerful ones. But, like all evil, there were people willing to fight him" I smiled.

"Dumbledore, the most powerful sorcerer in the world, was and is the only person Voldemort is scared of. Dumbledore set up an... army of sorts. A band of witches and wizards that were willing to fight him and his followers. They called themselves the Order of the Phoenix. My mum and dad, head boy and girl at Hogwarts and close to Dumbledore, were in the Order" I looked at the carpet, trying not to let my emotions get the best of me.

I swallowed hard "Maybe it was because of their power, or their closeness to Dumbledore, but Voldemort tried to recruit them" I said quietly. The Cullen's remained quiet, thankfully waiting for me to continue.

"They refused of course. But Voldemort...." I took a deep breath again "Well, you don't say no to him. Dumbledore, knowing what was going to happen, sent my mum and dad into hiding and set up a secret keeper to-" Once again I was interrupted, but I was expecting this time.

"What's a secret keeper?" Carlisle asked, looking and sounding totally enthralled by my tale.

"It's a very strong and powerful bit of magic. You see, a secret is told to someone, only one person. And only if that person tells someone, can people actually find out. Mine and my parents whereabouts were told to a family "friend"" I sneered the word, making the Cullen's frown.

"Even if Voldemort had walked through the house himself, turned the house upside down, he would have never found us. We were put in a safe house, and no-one knew where we were, we were safe"

"But then their "friend" ran to Voldemort and told him where we were. There had been a spy in the Order for a while apparently, but they had been unable to find them. It was him. He was just waiting for the time that he could go and run to Voldemort and tell him where we were" I spat angrily.

"Why would he do that? I thought he was their friend" Emmett asked, shocked that anyone could do such a thing.

"No, he wasn't. He was weak, a poor wizard and hid behind stronger friends. Voldemort was getting stronger and stronger, and he saw an opportunity to get in with him, be his star pet. How could he refuse?!" I said angrily. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder, calming me down. I nodded my thanks and he let his hand slip off again.

"Well, Voldemort went to the house himself and...." I gulped "Well, you heard what I told Jasper" I whispered, tears once again, clouding my vision.

"What's with the scar?" Emmett asked rather quietly. I sniffed, clearing my throat and my head of those thoughts.

"Just like people, there is a dark side to magic. The Dark Arts. At Hogwarts, we only learn how to defend against them, but in other magic schools, they actually teach them how to use it" I shuddered as I thought of practicing the cruciatus curse.

"There are three curses that... well they are called the Unforgivable Curses, so it kind of speaks for itself. Any use of any one of them will get you a one way ticket to Azkaban, a wizards prison" Once again, I shuddered remembering the dementors.

"The first is the Imperious Curse. That curse was used a lot by Voldemort to control people that resisted him. It allows the person to control another person or thing completely. Their thoughts, their mind and their feelings are all under their total control. You can break it, depending on how strong your mind is and how strong the wizard is who cast it"

"The second is the Cruciatus Curse" I heard Alice gasp but carried on "It inflicts the most... severe pain... I can't describe it. It's kind of like Jane's ability, but I can't exactly say if it's worse or not" I told them, watching their looks of horror.

"The third, is also used a lot by Voldemort. It's the Killing Curse, and I'm sure you can guess what it does" I sighed.

"Two words. That's all it takes to kill someone. There are a lot of potions and spells that can heal the most severe wounds, but nothing and no-one can save you if you get hit by the Killing Curse. It's instant and irreversible death, there is no coming back. That's how he killed my parents. That's what he used to try to kill me" I finished quietly.

"But.. you said that anyone that gets hit with it dies. If you got hit with it then...." Jasper asked from beside me.

"No-one knows for certain. Dumbledore thinks it's because of love" I told them, my voice filled with doubt.

"Love?" Carlisle asked in the same voice.

I nodded "Love is a magic in itself. He thinks that because my mum died to save me, physically put herself in front of Voldemort, that she left a protection on my very skin. After an... encounter with Voldemort when I was eleven-" I saw many mouths open to protest but I held up my hand.

"It's okay. I'm alive..." _Barely_ I added in my head.

"As I was saying, I had an encounter with him and.... he couldn't touch me. Every time our skin touched, his would burn and blister. In the end, it was his downfall because the body he was inhabiting was destroyed. Dumbledore thinks it's because it was love that cast the protection over me, and that someone like Voldemort, who could never love, couldn't bare to touch someone under it's protection"

They were still gaping from the bit about him being destroyed but I think they got all of it.

"You don't think so?" Esme observed more than asked.

"Not really. I think he has a good point, but I think it has more to do with the fact that it was Voldemort who she was defending me from. Everyone else can touch me without burning themselves, it's only him. I think it's because my mum's protection was solely against him and that is why only he is affected by it" I hypothesised, glad that I could finally tell someone this.

Many nodded, others just sat there with thoughtful looks on their faces. And Edward, his face was impassive as always.

We lapsed into silence for a while, all thinking about what was said.

"So... This Voldemort still wants you dead?" Rose asked and I laughed humorlessly, leaning back in the chair.

"He won't rest until I'm six feet. So far he has tried...." I counted on my fingers and out loud.

"Well, the first time when I was one, my first year when he took over one of my teachers and tried to steal something from Hogwarts and I was the one to stop him. My second year when he took control of one of my friends trying to get to me. He nearly killed her, and me as well. That was close. In my third year... He didn't try to kill me, but one of his servants, the one who betrayed my parents, took refuge as my friends pet rat and watched over me all year, and had been doing since my first day at Hogwarts" I shivered, thinking of all the times he could have killed me.

"Then there was in the holiday whe-" I stopped mid word, my eyes widening and flashing to everyone in the room. Once again, all of their wide eyes were on me. I cursed loudly, making Esme frown slightly.

"What do you mean in the holiday?" Without waiting for an answer, Alice went on "It was those three days wasn't it? When you came back you looked ill and..." Her eyes widened and I nodded.

"Show us" Emmett ordered me, his voice so serious I could hardly believe it.

"Emmett, it's not something you want to-" I began feebly. I didn't want them to see me like that, so weak and defenceless.

"Yes, we do. We need to understand!" He stood up, his eyes boring into mine. I looked away, admitting defeat. They wouldn't rest until they got it out of me. That was one of the first things we learned about vampires. Their strong determination and stubbornness.

I got up slowly, really not wanting to do this. I barely lived through it once, I'm not sure I could stand to watch it.

I felt arms around me, hugging me tightly. I had never known Emmett so gentle. He let me go, but took my hand, leading me to the Pensieve.

"It's okay Bella" He whispered to me, letting go of my hand. I felt the others standing around us but I ignored them.

I did what I have been trying so hard not to do. I thought of what happened. I thought of Weasley's. That's where I would start, where all of this began.

Putting my wand to my temple, I brought out the silvery strands with shaking hands. I put them in the bowl, but didn't take the time to enjoy the colours. I looked at them like the plague. I couldn't-

I felt someones hand in mine and looked up at Jasper's small smile. He could feel my fear and my reluctance.

"Trust me" He whispered and I nodded reluctantly.

He put his hand on the liquid and I felt the ground disappear from beneath my feet. Jasper's hand stayed in mine even as we landed on the ground again. The others stood in a line with me and Jasper at the center. The scene had already been created, and we were now standing in the middle of the Weasley's courtyard.

"Where are we?" Emmett asked from the end of the line.

"I thought I'd start from the beginning. This is where I went after I got in the taxi" I said, turning as I heard the squeaky wheel on my suitcase. Everyone else turned as well and gasped.

"That's-!"

"But-!"

"Yeah, that's me" I said lazily. Rose stepped out of the way as the other me nearly walked into her. Didn't she realise that I would have just walked through her?

We watched as I hesitated on the doorstep but knocked a second later.

"Come on" I said quietly, pulling Jasper towards the house. Since we weren't really here, I walked straight through the wall and into the Weasley's hallway. I hurried along, following Mr Weasley into the crowded living room where everyone was.

God knows how all the Cullen's managed to fit in without standing in anyone, but they did.

"That's Mr and Mrs Weasley. That's Percy, he just finished at Hogwarts. That's Charlie and Bill, Charlie works with dragons and Bill works at Gringotts, the wizard bank. That's Fred and George, twins and the most fun people ever! Then there's Ginny, she's the one that Voldemort took over to get to me. We've been friends ever since. Then there's Ron and Harry, we have been best friends since we sat in the same compartment on our first time to Hogwarts. And that leaves Hermione, the smartest person EVER!" I squealed at the Cullen's, pointing everyone out.

Jasper laughed at my enthusiasm, shaking his head. I saw the others laughing at me too, but I was watching the scene unfolding.

Charlie and I were talking about Quiddich and-

"What's a seeker? What's Griffindor?" Rose asked one straight after another. She seemed so excited about something.

"Well, Hogwarts is split into four houses, each honouring different characteristics. There is Griffindor, that I'm in. They value bravery. There's Hufflepuff, who value loyalty, Ravenclaw who value cleverness. And Slytherin who value... cunning" I pulled a face and explained.

"There's a not a single witch or wizard that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin"

"Anyway" I smiled brightly "A seeker is a player in Quiddich, _the _wizards sport. Everyone in the wizarding world follows Quiddich, we have house teams at Hogwarts and I'm the seeker. It's played on brooms high in the air. I have to catch a snitch, when and if I do I earn my team a hundred and fifty points and end the game" I waited for some sort of response.

"Can we see a game later? I wanna see you play!" Emmett squealed excitedly and I nodded.

Ron was just saying about me missing one snitch out of three years and then I was being crushed by Fred and George, then Hermione and Ginny, then Harry and finally Ron.

I had just been passed a cup of soup by Mrs Weasley when Jasper spoke up.

"Bella, I'm getting some wierd vibes off you and that Harry" He looked at me strangely.

"Wait, you can feel their emotions too?" This was not good. He'd die when he felt my emotions when I was with the Deatheaters.

"Yeah" He waved it off and continued "What about you and Harry then?" He prodded and I sighed, rolling my eyes and anticipating their responce.

"In our second year, me and Harry well... we were more than friends" I said, their eyes widened and I could feel myself blushing already.

"You and Harry eh? He's not bad" Alice said, tilting her head to the side as if getting a better look. I elbowed her playfully.

"He's just a friend Alice. It was hard to get back to being friends, but... I still have a soft spot for him. I don't love him or anything" I added hastily "But me and Harry.... There was always something there" I thought. And there was. The first time he spoke to me I blushed furiously, when he offered me his hand to help me up when I slipped I nearly died.

I heard wolf whistling and glared at Emmett. "Me and Harry? No. But Ginny likes Harry, she always has done, I'm just not sure about his feelings for her. And Hermione and Ron so like each other" I said turning into a gossip and giggling.

We were soon in a heated debate over who should get with who when everything turned black.

"What's happening?" Emmett asked, sounding rather frightened. I giggled a little, but felt a poke in my ribs and stopped.

"I fell asleep" I said, rubbing my sore stomach.

I put my wand to my temple again, thinking about what I wanted to see. I pulled the memory out, letting it float away, and enjoying watching it expand and turn into shapes and people.

"Where are-" Esme asked.

"Ron's room. Me, Ginny and Hermione" I said, watching Mrs Weasley try to wake us up. It took some time actually.

Emmett laughed as I trudged downstairs, cursing under my breath so Mrs Weasley wouldn't hear me.

"I'll skip this bit. It's just us all walking up a hill" I said, picking out the memory of us at the top of the hill.

The scene changed once again and I jumped again as Mr Weasley shouted.

"Oh My God!" Rose said rather loudly. I looked back at her, but she was staring at... Cedric.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. It was so weird!" I said, but not to Edward.

We walked closer, but the Cullen's froze as Amos said my name like a kid on Christmas.

"How does he know you name?" Jasper asked.

"When Voldemort didn't kill me, the spell rebounded and hit him instead. His body was destroyed, but his soul carried on. He disappeared for quite a few years. People thought it was because of me that he disappeared, and so I became famous. Everyone knows my name in the wizarding world" I grimaced.

"Wow" Was all the response anyone could think of.

We followed them as they walked to the Portkey and I knew what was coming.

"Why are they standing around that manky old boot?" Emmett asked, looking at the circle of people around the boot like they were crazy.

"Because it's a Port key. At a set time, it will transport itself and anyone who is touching it to it's destination. It was the easiest way to get to the World Cup without muggles getting suspicious. Wizards from all over the world are coming after all" I told them as Mr Weasley was counting down.

I opened my mouth to warn them, but it was too late. We were already being tugged and the wind was already whipping at us.

When we landed, I laughed at their scared faces. Who knew that fearless vampires would scare so easily? A glare from Alice made my laughter silent.

It was their turn to laugh at me when I fell over. I crossed my arms and huffed angrily.

Jasper and Emmett wolf whistled when Cedric took my hand and dragged me to Mr Weasley. They basically howled with laughter when Ginny and Hermione started talking about it. They stopped once they caught where the conversation was going.

"You are.... available aren't you?" Hermione said slowly, grabbing my arm. Jasper looked at me but I was watching the floor intently.

"Bella! You can't be involved with anyone! It's too dangerous!"

"Hermione is right, it'll only end badly" Her voice turned soft.

"I can't help it! You can't help who you fall in love with!" I closed my eyes as they filled with tears I refused to shed in front of Edward.

"Love? Bella, why is it always you?" Hermione sighed,

"You haven't told him have you? He doesn't know does he?" Her voice was frantic, the Cullen's weren't breathing at all.

"It's been a year, and I haven't told him. I don't think any of his family even suspects me. The few times i lost my temper or whatever, he just passed it off as something else" And right there and then I have never felt so ashamed of myself.

I felt an arm around me "Don't be ashamed Bella, we understood why you did it" Jasper told me soothingly.

"No you don't" I sniffed "I haven't told you. You'll find out soon anyway" I said, pulling away from Jasper. I didn't deserve to be comforted. I was the one who lied to them!

They couldn't believe it when everyone started to whisper as I walked past, spreading gossip and sharing rumours. I shrugged it off and they gave up trying to get me to explain. They were amazed by the tents, by how many wizards and witches there actually were in the world. We had to drag Emmett away from a rather huge and colourful tent with guard dogs at the front.

They laughed as I struggled to co-ordinate everyone to put up two muggle tents the muggle tents.

When they saw the inside of the tents, I laughed at them again. It was so comical.

Soon, we were all stood in the top box. I turned to Emmett "You wanted to watch a Quiddich match, well hears the World Cup. After this, Hogwarts Quiddich will look so childish"

Emmett and Jasper ended up cheering along with everyone else as Ireland scored. For some reason they were against Bulgaria. They couldn't believe it when I spoke to two of the players. I think they like Quiddich....

We walked back to the tent, the Cullen's immersed in a similar conversation that we were in up ahead.

"Stop!" All arguments stopped, much to my amusement "I'm going to sleep in a minute. When I wake up...." I grimaced "Everything changes"

They nodded, watching as I pulled out the next memory. Jasper gripped my hand, feeling my emotions. We were stood inside the tent, Mr Weasley pulling us to the door.

I even shuddered when he said "Deatheaters".

"A Deatheater is what Voldemort's followers called themselves" I told them as I saw my other self disappear outside the tent.

I heard them gasp behind me as they saw the wrecked tent field, the tents on fire and the people screaming.

"What's the Ministry?" Emmett asked as we followed Hermione into the forest with the other people. He had heard Mr Weasley tell us he was going to help them.

"They're like our Government. They keep everything in order, making sure muggles don't find out about us, and all sorts" I told them as we reached the cover of the trees.

I was going to skip the whole - me pacing and Ginny and Hermione sitting in silence - but they wouldn't let me. They heard all of the talk about why they were here and everything.

"Bella, why are you so scared for them? You're safe" Jasper told me, still gripping my hand, trying to calm me down. Watching was even worse that being there. I knew what was going to happen and I couldn't do anything about it.

"No" I shook my head "Jasper, the three of us. Ginny, a Weasley. The Weasley's were the biggest blood traitors to Voldemort. They are all pure bloods, yet they still fought against him. Hermione, a muggle-born or a mud-blood as they call them. And me? I destroyed their master and ruined their lives. They revealed their true selves, then they had to either lie about all of it and go back to living like they used to, or go to prison" I explained.

"If they caught the three of us...." I shook my head sadly.

"It will happen in a minute" I whisper, my voice breaking in several places. Jasper squeezed my hand tighter and I began shaking. This was where it all started.

The Deatheater appeared mere feet from the other me and all the Cullen's froze.

"He doesn't know your there" Jasper said quietly and he was right. I knew he was.

"I know" I whispered back at the moment he reached for his wand. I never saw that then!

And I moved. "Why did I do that?" I whispered to myself.

"To save your friends" Carlisle answered simply and I nodded.

"You're about to apparate" I told them seconds before the man lunged for me. It was uncomfortable, as usual but the Cullen's took it well.

What they didn't take well is where we ended up.

"Oh my God" Alice whispered. We were stood inside the circle, surrounded. The scene was too familiar. The Cullen's all crouched down low, growling.

When one stepped forward and kicked me, the Cullen's all growled loudly.

"There's no point. You can't do anything, it's already happened" I whispered, and even to my ears I sounded detached. They all straightened up again, but their eyes were black.

When one of them picked me up by my throat, I couldn't help but wince. Jasper clung to my hand tighter, but I wasn't sure who he was doing it for.

"Jasper, maybe you should go. This isn't going to be pretty" I told him, seeing him grimace as I stopped struggling.

"It's not that. It's their.... their enjoying this Bella. And..." He shook his head and I squeezed his hand like he had done mine.

"We want her to suffer, then die, not suffocate" One man said. Emmett ran forward but Rose grabbed him, yanking him back. Both of their eyes were as drak as night and fixed on that man. Their eyes widened when he literally dropped me to the floor.

"Now..... what should we do to you?" Another said.

I saw myself shaking, closing my eyes. I remember praying that they would just kill me quickly.

"What were you thinking?" Jasper whispered.

"That I wished they would kill me quickly and spare me the pain, but I knew they wouldn't. Right now, I'm in my happy place" I told them, like word vomit. I couldn't control it.

"Crucio!" My head snapped back to the man, but I couldn't block the sound.

My scream... I could feel my own body shaking as I could only watch myself writh on the ground. The Cullen's, were for once, silent. No questions were being asked. None were needed.

When my screaming stopped, I realised I was crying but I didn't even try to stop. I knew I wouldn't be able to.

Loud shouts distracted me from my own body on the floor. I looked over, seeing a stampede of witches and wizards running towards us, shouting and firing spells at us, none reaching us because of the shield around the circle.

The loud bangs nearly drowned out the noise from the Deatheaters, unfortunately, not fully.

"Here that Bella? That's your precious Ministry, coming to rescue their ickle little saviour" The voice sneered. I could see my eyes focused on the sky, refusing to see anything else.

I could only watch as another picked me up, holding me in place. I unconsciously twisted my wrists as I saw the man squeeze them.

"Petrificus Totallus" One said, and my body was suddenly unmoving.

"What-"

"The body bind curse. I can't move except my eyes and to breathe" I told them in a monotone.

I watched as they all broke the circle formation to create a tighter one around me. I saw as a tear slipped down my cheek and a Deatheater punched me, breaking my nose with a sickening crunch. I saw that my eyes were closed, but I couldn't close my eyes now. I watched as they acted like savage monsters.

It seemed to go on forever, but the Cullen's remained transfixed on the scene. Random flashes of light illuminated everything, threw everything into another view.

"Enough!" One yelled, and I could feel my own heartbeat increase, my body trembling violently. I knew what was coming. I couldn't watch this! I couldn't!

I was suddenly pulled in front of someone, their hand was on the back of my head, gently pressing it to their chest, hiding the scene from my eyes. I wrapped my arms around them, grabbing handfuls of their shirt in my hand and twisting it.

"She hasn't got a wand" I heard one say and I cringed into the chest. I heard several gasps as I heard the mad laughing of the Deatheaters around me.

I knew when it happened, the person that was holding me stopped breathing all together. I couldn't stop the trembling or the crying. I didn't have to see it, I knew what happened. I had lived it.

"You bastards! Let her go!" That was Mr Weasley. I didn't look up, the person was still holding me in place.

"Take this shield down and fight like wizards, not the bloody cowards you all are!" Charlie yelled and I felt a strong surge of friendliness towards him. We had barely spoken, and he was fighting for me.

I remembered how tired I felt, how I just wanted to-

"Your giving up" Jasper whispered, his chest rumbling as he spoke. So it was Jasper...

That laugh again. That cold, high laugh would always haunt me.

"Why would we do that? We are having-" He paused, and I knew he was tugging my hair painfully "Oh so much fun" The man laughed again

I heard a thud as I was pushed to the floor. I knew what was going to happen, and... I wished I didn't.

"This is what I saw" I heard Alice whisper quietly to herself.

They laughed again "This-" I heard a dull thud "Is the person that supposedly conquered the dark lord? Pitiful"

"Let's show them what their gallant hero is made of eh?" Lucius Malfoy said. I hate that man.

He was the first one. The one to begin the torture. The yelling got worse, and I clamped my eyes shut. I could feel the pain, I could remember it so clearly. All consuming.

"Let's see how much she can take before she cracks" Another man cackled.

I heard as one by one they yelled the same thing. I heard a crying, and I knew who it was now. Ginny.

"You're fighting. You're clinging on" Jasper said quietly. I nodded into his chest, barely moving thanks to his hand.

"Why?" He asked.

"I never said goodbye to Edward" I whispered back, not caring if he heard.

"Well well, she seems to be okay doesn't she?" A voice called over all the shouts and bangs of the Ministry that were trying to get to me.

"Oh, but we can't even hear her! What a shame!" One of them feigned disappointment.

I clung tighter to Jasper, nearly ripping his shirt in my hand.

That scream, my scream. Every other noise disappeared other than that. It filled ever cell of my body, every nook of my mind.

The Deatheaters were laughing again, the people starting screaming at them again and I just... screamed.

Jasper was shaking as well, I could feel him trying to control it like I was. Neither of us could do it.

I heard a loud bang but didn't look up, Jasper still restraining me. He finally removed his hand from my head, and I stepped back, and turned to look at the sky.

The Dark Mark was hanging there, above us. I saw all the Deatheater's look at it for a second before all disapparating before my eyes. I lay unmoving on the ground. Even I thought I was dead.

"Bella?" Jasper tugged on my hand but I didn't turn around. He was suddenly crouched in front of me, staring up at me.

"Let's go home Bella" He said gently but I didn't move.

My mind was going crazy again, going over what I had done to everyone, how much pain I had caused them. Maybe it would be better if the Deatheaters got me, then, at least, they would stop trying to hurt my friends and family.

"Bella, please" I zoned back in, staring at Jasper's concerned face.

I nodded. I had to get out of here. I waved my wand again, and shakily, we rose again. As soon as my feet touched the floor, I was engulfed in a hug and who ever it was, I clung to them like my life depended on it. I hoped it was Edward, but I wasn't upset that it was Emmett.

I cried into his chest, every time a sob escaped my throat he would squeeze me tighter.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered, both of us still standing beside the Pensieve.

"What have you got to be sorry for?" I asked, hiccupping as my cries calmed.

"For not believing you" He said simply, squeezing me against him again.

I stepped away from him, glad he let me, and looked into the faces of my family. All but one face was sympathetic and sad. I paid no heed to the last one.

"You... you believe me?" I choked out. They believed me! They actually believed me!

"Bella, we have just been sucked into a pot and shown things that have already happened. This also explains Alice's vision, and the whole stick thing" Carlisle said, stepping in front of me.

"I cannot even say how ashamed I am to have ever doubted you. You have never given us any reason to not believe you and we-" I stopped him as his eyes went wide and I could tell he was on a full blown blame rant.

"Carlisle, it's okay. I do understand why you didn't believe me" I told him, offering him a small smile.

"How can you? You accepted us straight away" Rose said, staring at her feet.

"Yeah, but I always knew what you were. You, on the other hand, have believed me to be a normal human for a year and a half. I understand that it's hard to accept that someone you knew has a huge secret and.... isn't what she says she is" I explained, sighing.

"That doesn't mean anything. We still should have believed you" Alice said, looking at me with watery eyes. I knew what she wanted.

I opened my arms for her, and she ran into them, a mere blur to my eyes. I hugged her tightly as she sobbed, clutching my shirt tightly in her iron grip.

I looked to Jasper. He looked torn, his eyes never leaving his wife. I quickly passed her to him, smiling a little and thankful that they would be okay after all this was over.

I hugged everyone. Nearly everyone. Edward stood at the back, his face blank and his hands shaking at his sides. I didn't have the energy to argue with him anymore. I only have two days left.

Just as I was going to go for a nap, he spoke up.

"No! How can you all believe this?! It's all bullshit!" He yelled, his black eyes fixed on me. All fatigue was erased from me as anger boiled inside me.

"What more do you need? I've explained everything! The vision! The weird stuff! What more proof do you need?! You got sucked into a pot for gods sake!" I yelled at him, storming past the Cullen's that had moved to surround me. If Edward even dared to try to hurt me, there would be a lovely Edward shaped hole in the wall this time.

"You're human! Nothing more! Stop lying!" He screamed right in my face. Despite all the anger, I could feel tears stinging my eyes.

"What about you! You lied! You told me you would always love me! That you would never leave me! That you would never break my heart again! You lied!" I screamed right back at him. It didn't phase him at all.

"How can I love someone I don't know?!" I flinched away from his pompous voice and he noticed.

"What? Can't handle the truth? You're just a little girl who likes attention and is willing to go to any lengths to get it" He said sharply and nastily. A lone tear ran down my face but my anger surpassed by hurt.

"Attention? You think I liked having to lie to you about everything? You think I want to be taken away from everything and everyone I know? I thought you were supposed to be smart, not a dumb ass!" I yelled at him.

I saw his sick smile fade as his anger got the better of him. I watched his hand twitch at his side, and flung a shield into him, knocking him backwards into the coffee table. Damn! I missed the wall.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I screamed, not lowering my wand. I kept it pointed at him as he got up, crouching low to the ground as if to attack. Idiot.

"All of this is a lie. You're all fools for falling for it" He sneered behind me to his family. I heard growls but no words. I suppose they were all mentally insulting him.

"What more do you need?" I asked, shouting once again.

"How about some real proof. No illusions or tricks. Real, physical proof" He smiled again, that sadistic smile that turned my blood cold. he stood from his crouch, he thought he had won. He was so frustrating, so infuriating.

I felt my anger boil over totally, and knew what was going to happen before it did.

I was the only one who didn't flinch as all the windows in the room exploded outwards and inwards, shards of glass casting bright light around the room. From the sound of it, all of the windows had been smashed. I'd fix them later.

I stuffed my wand into my pocket, unzipping my jacket and throwing it aside roughly. Edward continued to smirk as he watched me and I wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face. The others were still frozen from my little outburst, I didn't even hear them breathe.

I gripped the edge of my shirt and yanked it up, ignoring when the fabric protested against my hard grip.

I heard gasps from behind me, but I kept my eyes forward on Edward. His smile slipped away, to be replaced by a look of horror.

My many scars were being shown to him, and I have never felt so vulnerable in my whole life. Tears of frustration, of anger and defeat ran down my face

I pushed my shirt down again, tears running down my face. Shame and embarrassment engulfed me as I put my jacket back on. I turned and walked out of the room, heading for the kitchen, or more specifically the back door. The glass from the kitchen windows crunching under my shoes but I ignored it.

I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't turn around. My tears wouldn't stop, and I knew I had to get out of here. Get away from him.

I was suddenly being crushed to someones chest. I tried to get free but my attempts proved pointless. My cries turned fiercer as I carried on trying. After a few moments I let them support my weight. I was just to tired to deal with all this.

"Edward, go for a run" I heard Carlisle say rather sharply. There was no other sound beside my heavy breathing.

"It wasn't a request Edward. Go. And think about a few things" He said, sounding closer to me. I kept my face hidden in the persons chest as I heard footsteps and a slam. He had gone.

"It's okay Bella" The chest I was buried in rumbled, and I was rather surprised to find it was Rosalie. I pulled away from her, shaking my head.

"How can it? I'm leaving in two days, and Edward...." A sob came out as an explanation and from the looks on their eyes, they understood.

I closed my eyes, and fought to open them again.

"Bella, you need some rest" Carlisle told me, sounding like the Doctor he is. I didn't just need rest, I wanted it. Just to escape from this for a while, even if it was into my nightmares. I nodded slightly, letting Alice grab my hand and pull me towards the stairs.

I stopped as I reached the hallway and groaned slightly.

"Oh Esme, I'm so sorry" I gushed, looking at the far wall that had been made entirely of glass. It was now just an open wall.

"Don't worry about it Bella, we don't exactly have to skimp and save to replace them" She told me, and I frowned.

"Replace them? I'll just fix them for you" I shrugged, getting my wand out of my trouser pocket.

"Oh no, it's no bother really" Esme hurried to say. What did she think was going to happen.

Jasper flashed me a smile, putting a hand on Esme's shoulder. "Esme, let her fix it"

She nodded, but still looked unsure. The rest of them all watched with baited breath as I listed my wand and pointed it at the window.

"Reparo" I said simply and quietly. I smiled hugely when I saw all the glass return to it's frame, not a crack in sight. I could see, through the newly fixed window, that the glass from the other windows were also returning to their frame.

I sighed happily, turning around and smiling slightly at the Cullen's. What was I seeking? Approval?

"That was amazing!" And I was shocked that it came from Rosalie. I smiled at her, thankful that she wasn't scared.

"We could have used that quite a few times when the boys get a bit rowdy" She said, smiling as she watched the boys shuffle their feet. I opened my mouth to reply, but all that came out was a huge yawn.

"Come on!" Alice yelled as she dragged me up the stairs. She led me to her room again, handing me a spare pair of pyjama's and running back to the door.

"Wait! You have to promise me something" I said quietly.

"Of course" Alice's hand froze on the door handle and she turned slowly, her smile turning into a serious frown.

"If anything weird happens, something that you don't know or understand, just wake me up" I told her, thinking of the floo network. A stray witch or wizard may appear in their living room for all I know.

She looked at me strangely for a second "But you need to sle-"

"How can I sleep if I think something will happen to you?" I retorted, crossing my arms.

She rolled her eyes at me, smiling again "Fine fine, I promise. Since when are you such a drama queen?" She giggled, walking out the door and closing it behind her.

I changed rather slowly and lazily, barely even getting on the shirt before laying down. I sighed as I nuzzled into the pillows, instantly falling asleep. Too much had happened today, and yesterday. Sleep!

And sleep I did...

but not for long

"Bella! Wake up!" I was being yelled at by a very familiar voice, but now I was not pleased to hear it. It was one of the first nights in weeks I hadn't had a nightmare. They ruined it.

I groaned, rolling over and trying to ignore them.

"Bella!" Alice's voice increased in pitch, almost hurting my ears.

"What?" I groaned, trying to get to sleep.

"I had a vision" She said quietly. Why was she telling me this?

"Bella, three of those Deatheater's are coming"

I sat bolt upright, my eyes wide with fear and concern. Jumping up and changing quickly, ignoring the fact that all of the Cullen's except one where still in the room. I hopped around the room, trying to get my trousers on.

"When?" I asked as I buttoned them.

"Ten minutes" Jasper told me, watching me closely as I came to a stand still.

Ten minutes. "Three? You're sure that there is just three of them?" I asked, walking past them and heading down the stairs. I could literally feel their fear and confusion as they followed me into the living room.

"Yeah, just three. Bella, what are we going to do?" Alice asked, sounding uncharacteristically scared.

I turned to face them all, now wide awake. "I am going to fight them, you are going to stay in here" I told them, throwing them a stern look.

"No way are we going to let you go out there and fight them by yourself!" Emmett yelled, obviously outraged that I would even think of something like that.

"Well, you can't fight" I retorted, grabbing my shoes and tying them slowly.

"Why not? There is seven of us and three of them. It'll be easy" Jasper shrugged carelessly.

"Are you really that dense?" I shook my head, tying my other shoe. "Despite what you may believe, you are not the most powerful things out there" I told them, standing up.

"Not many spells work on vampires because of how strong your body and minds are, it all depends on how strong the wizard and the spell is. But that won't stop someone from killing you. They could set your clothes on fire, instantly burning you, they could manipulate the earth so swallow you hundreds of feet below the surface" I explained, patting my pocket, making sure that I took out the letters from Dumbledore so they won't get damaged. I handed them to Carlisle carefully.

"Could you kill us now?" Esme gulped. I looked at her warily but answered anyway.

"Easily, if I wanted to" I sighed "You have to understand, one or two words, and that's it. Your dead. It doesn't matter how strong or fast you are, they could kill you easily. And I am not willing to sacrifice you all for me" I said, turning to the door.

"You can't fight them by yourself. There's three of them, and one of you. You'll-" I cut Jasper off.

"Die? Maybe, but that is what family does for each other" A sudden thought appeared to me.

"Look, if... If things don't go to plan and I... just run" I said simply. "Run. Forget about cars and possessions, and run. If your lucky, you'll out run them, but I can't be certain" I frowned, thinking of the Deatheaters chosen method of travel. The fact that they turn into black smoke and fly through things is amazing and scary.

"We're not just going to leave you here!" Carlisle said strongly.

"Look, do you want to die? All of you? Because if you stay, they will find you and they will kill you. If you run, at least you have a chance of surviving" I tried to convince.

The indecision on their faces worried and annoyed me "The whole point of me fighting is so that you can get away. I won't fight for nothing!" I yelled at them, but I wasn't angry with them.

"Okay, we promise" Carlisle spoke for everyone and I nodded, ignoring the incredulous looks he received from everyone else.

"One minute" Alice told me, making me panic and I had that annoying feeling that I had forgotten something.

"Where abouts will they come from? Which direction?" I asked, not wanting to be taken by surprised.

"All three will come from the front. They haven't decided how they will enter, but they will come together" I nodded and Alice, thankful to have a physic on my side.

"Call Edward, quickly, and tell him to stay away from the house and only to come home when you call him again" I told them quickly. No matter what he did or said to me, I would still love him. Stupid heart!

"If you are going to stay" I said, watching Esme speak to Edward in hushed tones "Stay away from the windows, don't speak and don't make any noise. I'll try to protect the house as best I can but I aren't promising anything" I grimaced, wishing for the hundredth time that I had stayed at Hogwarts and leaned all I could.

I was a sixteen year old witch, but only knew to a thirteen year old level. I could do the odd strong spell that Dumbledore had told me to learn, but that's it. And none of them would be any good in a fight.

Sighing, I opened the door and walked out into the evening air. The sun was just rising, but I could see just fine. I walked down the steps and into the middle of the large lawn, watching the forest that surrounded me closely. I spotted Hedwig perched in a tree and told her to get inside the house. I only whispered it, but she head just fine with her good hearing.

I flash of light had me duck to avoid it. The spell missed me, but hit steps of the porch, blasting a huge hole in them. I gasped, staying crouched to the ground as I turned back to the forest.

Not a branch twitched, but the darkness of it's depths had me suddenly shuddering.

I saw the light this time, before it was almost too late. I stood, running away from the porch, where they were aiming. I threw a well aimed spell over my shoulder, putting a shield around the house, and watching with satisfaction as the spells didn't get through.

I stood straight, returning to my place in front of the house. In no situation will I let them get through that door and to my family inside. No more spells shot past me, but I knew they were out there. Waiting.

I twirled my wand in my hand as it lay at my side, ready to strike if necessary. After about twenty seconds, a high pitched laugh came from within the drak depths of the forest.

"Well well well" One said as all three came out, all wearing masks and cloaks. It was disturbing that I didn't even know which one was speaking.

"Isabella Swan. What a surprise to find you here, you do look better than when we last saw you" One sneered, the one on the left I think. I glared at all the three of them, not retorting to their lure.

"So this is where Dubmledore sent his great saviour? A tiny back water town? No witches or wizards for miles around" The one on the right said, stepping away from his comrades, closer to me.

"When we kill you tonight, no-one will know, no-one will understand" The same on spoke, but I kept my eyes on all three of them.

"What's the matter? Scared?" One sneered, and I gripped my wand in my hand tighter. They didn't miss it.

"Oh, you've got your wand back now have you? What are you going to do? Fight?" One guffawed at me, the other two joining in.

I sent a spell hurling towards him, saying it in my mind instead of out loud. A flick of his wand was enough to stop it. All of their laughter died away. The ones on the left and right, moved forward, but still to the sides while the one in the middle, walked forward. They made the frame of a semi-circle, trying to surround me.

I flung a spell at the middle one, he casually flicked his wand, making it fly back at me. I dodged it easily, hearing a dull thud as it hit the shield.

Then it started.

I was suddenly fending off a constant stream of spells and curses, all the while, trying to get some of mine to them. I kept my ground, not moving from the front of the house. I took a step back, closer to it when they got too close for my liking.

I managed to hit the one on the right, sending him flying backwards into a tree. The spells stopped for a moment, before they both snarled incoherantly before sending more spells towards me. The one I hit got up quickly, retaking his place and firing spells at me left right and center.

For one of the first times, I felt fear take me. There were three of them, one of me. They were experienced wizards and I am a young witch. I couldn't win this by myself.

I saw one edge close to the house, and I turned all of my attention to him. I ran towards him, wanting him to leave the "safe area", but got hit.

All the wind was knocked out of me as the spell hit me in the stomach, sending me backwards through the air. I took the shield down quickly, but regretted it. I felt the window of the room smash behind me as I flew through it, glass sticking into my back painfully.

I landed on my back, thinking a spell the soften my landing. I got up quickly, not even brushing off the glass from my hair and clothes as I ran back out the window.

"I'll fix that later" I said over my shoulder as I jumped from the ruined frame onto the grass below the window. Glass littered the grass and plants but I was instantly shielding myself and firing spells as fast and powerful as I could. I managed to get back to my place in front of the house while still defending myself.

Smoke now nearly blocked out my entire vision. Bright flashed of light illuminated the swirls of smoke as they where hurled towards me.

I was knackered, to put it bluntly. I have been dodging, running and flinging spell after spell at them, while also trying to keep their curses from hitting me. My little nap earlier had worn off, and I knew I couldn't do this much longer.

They knew it too.

"What's wrong? Tired?" One snarled, sending a flash of green light towards me. I bent my back slightly, and felt the spell miss me by millimeters, feeling it as it rippled my jacket.

"Who were you speaking to earlier?" One asked, his body almost hidden in the smoke. I could only make out his huge black cloak.

"Who are you hiding?" Another voice asked, and panic struck me. The Cullen's had to get out of here now!

I made the mistake of thinking for a second, switching from the instincts I had been going with thus far. I wasn't ready as the curse hit me, and I didn't feel the ground as my knees shook and were unable to keep me up.

My body was convulsing, my hand grasping tightly at the wand in my hand, my other grabbing handfuls of grass. All the spells stopped flying at me, and I saw the black shadows becoming clearer as they approached me.

"Such a brave child" One sneered, kicking me in the stomach, in the exact same place I had been kicked previously. Maybe it was the same person?

I ended up on my back again, convulsing as the curse was still held over my mind and body. After having so many on me, I guess this didn't seem that bad. This was so similar to what had already happened, it was scary.

"Let me here you scream" One said, appearing in my line of vision as I looked at the sky, or tried to. The smoke was drifting away, but it was still obstructing my view of the sky.

I had been holding in my scream, because no matter how much it didn't hurt compared to the last time, it still hurt like shit. So I screamed, not because he told me to, but because I had to get it out.

I felt my back arch off the ground, my arms and legs twitching, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as the world darkened. Once the light came back, I curled up on my side, trying to turn into a ball and protect myself. I didn't feel brave for doing this for my family like I had done before, I felt stupid. And weak and stupid.

Then it stopped. I slumped back to the ground, my eyes barely open, my scream dying in my throat.

"Run" I whispered croakily. Hopefully they were already gone, but it not then now was the time to go. This was it.

I felt my wand disappear from my grasp. Vulnerable, stupid..

"Such a naive child. Such a stupid, childish dream of fighting and hoping to win. Children need to be taught" One said sneering every word at me.

"And I-" One began, but was cut off by a very loud growl. That was either a very pissed werewolf, if it is then it's probably Jacob. Or a pissed vampire. But.. all the vamps are inside the house.

_Not all of them_

My eyes opened widely as I realised who it must be. I was right.

I opened my eyes soon enough to catch Edward crouching in the shadows behind the Deatheaters, then pouncing on them from behind. A fight ensued and I was filled with hope.

Maybe we could all survive this.

I sat up just in time to see Edward grab my wand and throw it to me. I caught it easily, attempting to stand up but being thwarted by a Deatheater. The other two were concentrating on getting Edward out of the picture, but this one wouldn't leave me be.

We threw spell after spell at each other, though all of mine were small, childish spells and his were curses, we where matched, neither getting a hit on the other.

I kept one eye on Edward, seeing if he was okay. The two Deatheaters were circling him, throwing spells at him too, but they all bounced off his skin, his clothes on the other hand, were wrecked.

I was concentrating on my own fight when I was distracted. A scream. His scream. Edward's scream.

I don't know where I got the energy or power from, but the spell I threw at this annoying man get through his shield and sent him soaring through the air. I waited a second to see if he was going to get up, but as I saw a trickle of blood from his forehead, I went on. I allowed myself a glance at Edward and regretted it.

He was on the floor, clawing madly at the earth, twitching and convulsing. His scream of pain was too much, no-one, least of all him, should be in that much pain.

The two Deatheater's were too preoccupied with torturing Edward to notice me there. I aimed my wand at the torturers back, thinking it so he wouldn't know. He went soaring through the air, head first into a tree. Unlike the other one, who still sat, slumped at the base of a tree, he sat down but didn't make a move to get up.

I was so pleased that Edward had stopped screaming, that I missed the third and final Deatheater's turn to me, his wand raised to strike me.

He was suddenly ripped from my sight, and I saw a black blur go flying towards another tree, this one collapsing under the strength of Edward's throw. Without even looking at Edward, I turned to the other two Deatheater's to the left of us.

The second one had gotten up, but was swaying dangerously, while the other one was still motionless on the floor. I walked up to the second Deatheater, grabbing his wand from his loose grip easily and backing away quickly. I walked to the first and found his wand a few feet from his body.

I turned to get the other ones, but I saw Edward stand up with it in his hand. Even though he was on the opposite side of the huge lawn to me, I tossed both wands in my hand to him easily.

I lifted all three Deatheater's to a pile at the edge of the forest, none of them moving very much, but all of them groaning sometimes. I swayed a little on my feet, the effects of the cruciatus curse having weakened me even more in my sleepy state.

"Renervate!" I said, pointing my want at the one on top. His eyes opened slowly, and he blinked several times, looking around dumbly. When his eyes found me and Edward standing before him, he made to get up, but one flick of my wand had him staying where he was.

"You will leave" I said strongly, glad that my voice didn't betray my fatigue "All of you. Now"

"You can't make us do anything, filthy mud-blood!" He spat at the floor at my feet.

It was insulting to call a muggle-born a mud blood, but to call a pure or half blood a mud-blood was one of the worst things to call them. He was basically saying my parents and my blood was dirty and foul.

Instead of kicking or screaming at back him, I turned to Edward, plucking the man's wand from his grip and turning back to face him. His eyes widened as he saw it in my hands.

"How could you like to be wandless? Weak? Useless to Voldemort" I suggested, seeing as he flinched when I said the name.

"Imagine what he'll say when he hears that three of his servants couldn't even finish off a teenage witch and a vampire" I clicked my tongue as I heard his breathing accelerate.

"I wonder what he'll do to you" I said slowly, letting that thought sink in before continuing.

"You will leave this place, this town and this country. Return to your master's lap and deliever your petty excuses. We'll see what he does when he finds out" I said, throwing him all three wands. He caught his in his hand, scrambling to stand and gather the others.

"Don't forget your friends" I said sweetly. The mask hid his face, but I could only guess he was scared. I would be too, but I have already angered Voldemort time after time.

He bent down, clutching the two unconscious Deatheater's arms in his as he disapparated. I expected some dramatic words or sneering, or at least a last fight.

I guess they really are cowards.

Once I was sure they were gone, I let my front down.

"Edward" I croaked, my throat dry from the screaming and my confidence from beating them gone as they had.

"Are you okay?" I asked, having to look at him to check for myself.

His hair was a mess, grass and mud looked to be matted in it, staining the bronze dark brown. His clothes were torn and muddy from his time on the floor. I can't imagine I look any better.

"I'm fine" He said, breathing deeply. Was it just me or was his voice getting quieter?

"What about you?" I barely heard his voice this time, and I only knew what he said from reading his lips.

"Bella?" He mouthed to me, my hearing now totally gone. The forest suddenly tilted to the side, and I was very confused.

I felt the ground disappear beneath my feet, the forest being replaced by the sky. Why was I looking at the sky? I fought to regain my hearing, wanting to know what was going on. I found it surprisingly difficult to make my way back to the surface, and also being surprised to find my eyes were closed.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I felt cold fingers on my forehead, on my wrist and my neck.

"She's exhausted Carlisle. The only reason she could do all that was adrenaline, she needs rest and plenty of it" I heard Jasper say, but his voice was somewhere above me.

I cracked my eyes open a little, unable to open them any wider.

My entire body felt to heavy to lift, my arms dead weights at my sides. I had felt this before, all that was needed was that entire body-ache and the memory would be complete.

"Bella!" Carlisle appeared to my left, but I could barely move my head to look at him fully.

"You're okay Bella" He nodded, but I think he was trying to convince himself more than me. I nodded too, because I would be okay. It wasn't as bad as before, and I got over that. I think.....

"Bella, after what happened before, what did they do to help you? You must have gone to a hospital" Carlisle asked, his voice and face full of concern and panic.

I nodded again, and tried to speak "Wizards" I croaked out. I didn't like how his face fell when I said that. He knew he couldn't do anything to help me, and I knew that that would hurt him.

"I'll be okay. I've had worse" I smiled a little, knowing how right I was. Carlisle relaxed a little, but his face was still concerned as he hovered next to me.

"Thank you" He said suddenly, his face serious but contained...awe?

"For what?" I croaked back.

"For defending us, for fighting for us. For everything" He said, leaning forward and kissing the top of my head gently.

"Well, it was about time I saved you, don't you think" I retorted, smiling widely.

"You were amazing Bella" He said quietly, his eyes full of awe and amazement

"Thanks" I mumbled "You should be thanking Edward. I would have been a goner if Edward hadn't shown up" I said truthfully.

"No, I should be the one thanking you" I jumped as a soft voice came from behind me. Edward took Carlisle's place in front of me, watching me with large, soft eyes.

"If you hadn't stopped them..." He shook his head sadly. "I felt like I was loosing my mind" He admitted in a mere whisper.

"I know the feeling" I admitted too, a small comforting smile on my face.

"Bella, everything I said, what I did" He ran a hand through his hair as I waited. If it had been any other situation, I would have told him to fuck off, but not now. He saved me, even when he was supposed to hate me, he saved me. And I saved him as well.

"Nothing I can ever say or do can make up for what I did. You were right Bella, I promised you that I would never hurt you again, and I broke that promise. All the things I told you, that I didn't love you, that I couldn't.... It was a lie Bella, they were all lies" He said desperately.

"I don't know why I acted like that. I was an ass, a jerk, what ever you want to call it. And I know I have already asked you to forgive me once before, but I am such a selfish creature that I hope that you can do that again. That we can spend the little time we have left together in happiness, not at each others throats" He didn't meet my eyes as he spoke, but kept them on the front of the sofa cushion.

"Edward" His eyes shot to mine.

"You're an ass, a jerk, a dick and a fucking arsehole. I hate you when you go all... evil Edward. And I would like nothing more than to curse your ass" I smirked at his shocked face.

"You know that, right?" I smiled as he nodded.

"Good, because despite all that, I still love you" I sighed "No matter what you do, I will always love you, no matter how much I hate you" I paused to pull a face.

"Does that even make sense?" I asked him, seeing his dazzling smile, I'm guessing it did.

"Yes, it does" He admitted, his eyes sparkling with relief.

"But... we only have one day left" I choked out, realising I had slept into the early hours of Wednesday.

"Nothing can tear us apart Bella. Not what we are, time or distance" He told me, grabbing my hand strongly in his, his eyes boring into mine.

"Our love is forever" He whispered, his voice soft and silky, so soft that it made me even more tired.

"Sleep" He whispered to me, stroking my hair softly.

"We don't have enough time" I muttered, but my eyes wouldn't open.

"As long as you get better, any time will be enough" He told me, kissing my forehead.

I snuggled into the sofa for a while, but I couldn't get comfortable. Despite my exhaustion, I couldn't get to sleep. It was very frustrating to say the least.

I heard a chuckle, probably at my expense. The top half of my body was suddenly lifted up slightly then set back down. I was confused until I realised that the sofa wasn't this lumpy or cold.

Edward pulled me onto his lap and I curled my legs up next to him, snuggling into him. I smiled to myself, feeling that sleepy haze cover my senses before I fell under completely.

"I love you" I whispered in a sleepy slur.

I didn't hear his reply, but that night, my dreams were free of fear and darkness. No Deatheater's or Voldemort tried to kill me. No Edward to hurt me. Only Edward to save me, to hold me tightly and kiss me, telling me he loved me.

I had never loved a dream so much as I had loved that one.

**I'm sorry if I bored you with the Pensieve bits, I tried to cut them down so I wasn't repeating myself. Tell me what you think!!**

**I had to add in the Deatheater bit, it was the only way to get them back together without getting all mushy. Mushy is unrealistic!  
I know, I know. This is coming from the fifteen year old girl who writes fan fics. Realism doesn't exactly count when it comes to fan fic**

**Tell me what you think! I love all your reviews!  
Something happens next chapter that no-one has guessed yet !!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for calling Fawkes - Forks. I am so used to writing it as a place that it just came out. :(  
Sorry  
This is not a Jasper/Bella fan fic like I said before. But I really like Jazz so....  
Yay :)**

* * *

**Previously....**

_I snuggled into the sofa for a while, but I couldn't get comfortable. Despite my exhaustion, I couldn't get to sleep. It was very frustrating to say the least._

_I heard a chuckle, probably at my expense. The top half of my body was suddenly lifted up slightly then set back down. I was confused until I realised that the sofa wasn't this lumpy or cold._

_Edward pulled me onto his lap and I curled my legs up next to him, snuggling into him. I smiled to myself, feeling that sleepy haze cover my senses before I fell under completely._

_"I love you" I whispered in a sleepy slur._

_I didn't hear his reply, but that night, my dreams were free of fear and darkness. No Deatheater's or Voldemort tried to kill me. No Edward to hurt me. Only Edward to save me, to hold me tightly and kiss me, telling me he loved me._

_I had never loved a dream so much as I had loved that one._

**Now.....**

******Bella's Perspective**

Waking up in Edward's arms was a very pleasant feeling. Way better than the others I had been getting as I woke up.

I remained still even though I had woken up, the only movement being Edward's chest rising and falling as he breathed. If I didn't know better, I would have said he was asleep, his steady breathing indicating that. I sighed happily, smiling into Edward's chest, snuggling in again. I felt Edward's arms tighten around me slightly in response.

Someone must have been down and gave me a blanket at some point in the night, I could feel the soft fabric around my body, shielding me from Edward's frigid skin. When will he realise I don't actually mind?

"Awake?" Edward's smooth voice melted into the silence of the room, and I began to think I was hearing things.

"Yeah" I mumbled back, my eyes still closed and I moved slightly on his chest.

"Have a nice sleep?" He asked, and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Not bad" I sighed happily, not ever wanting to move

"What time is it?" I yawned, my words becoming distorted as I tried to smother my yawn while still talking.

I felt Edward's chest rumble as he chuckled at me slightly before answering "It's about half past seven at night"

My eyes flashed open as I sat upright.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward's face held so much worry and concern I thought he may explode if it wasn't removed.

"Charlie" I whispered. I had been away for nearly two more days than planned, he must be doing his nut by now!

"Relax, Alice took care of it" Edward told me, pulling me back so I was layed on him again. We remained silent for some time each thinking about what was going to happen and what I had already shared.

"Is he really not your dad?" He asked quietly, running his hands through my hair.

"No. I still think of him as one though" I told him, my eyes on the shadowed ceiling.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sitting up slower this time, raising a hand and putting it on his cheek, looking for any injuries. As soon as our skin touched his eyes shut and he leaned into my hand, smiling slightly.

"I'm perfect" He whispered quietly. I ignored the fact that my heart warmed at the fact I made him feel like that.

I rolled my eyes "From before, I mean. Are you hurt? I know you got hit by the Cruciatus curse" I frowned at him, watching him flinch at the very mention of it. He opened his eyes sheepishly.

"I'm fine, though it's not an experience I plan on repeating" He told me, and I nodded, stroking his cheek with my thumb.

"Thank you again. I don't know if I could have stood that much longer" He admitted, his adams apple bouncing as he gulped.

"But when Jane...." I asked.

"Even that little demon wasn't as bad as that. That was.... pure torture" He shuddered, his eyes slipping shut again.

"Yeah, I know. But... are there any... after effects?" I tried to word correctly and not quite managing it.

"What do you mean after effects?" He asked, opening his eyes as I lowered my hand.

"Well, I get weak and... well you know. But I have no idea what happens if a vamp gets hit by it. You don't get tired, and you can't go unconscious, so...." I thought about it, but decided to wait for his answer.

"I did feel tired. I haven't moved at all since you fell asleep, I simply haven't had the energy. That, alone, is a strange and scary thing to experience. But my mind.... It feels slower, tired" He told me, looking at the sofa.

"Maybe you should go hunting" I suggested, remembering that when a vampire is his strongest after they hunt- not counting being a new born.

"That's what I've been telling him!" Alice appeared stood beside the sofa, Jasper's hand clasped firmly in hers as he stood behind her. I jumped visably as she materialised from nowhere.

The three vampires laughed at me as I tried to calm down. I huffed, crossing my arms and scowling at the rug. Edward's arms, still snaked around my waist, pulled me to him again, burying his face in my hair as his laughter subsided.

"Done?" I asked shortly, not really annoyed.

Jasper and Alice finally calmed down with the help and influence of Jasper. And I was suddenly being ripped from Edward and crushed to another chest. I felt another pair of arms wrap around my waist, under the ones wrapped around my stomach. I couldn't help but laugh as I was being squashed between two vampires.

"You scared us Bella" Alice said slowly as my laughter stopped.

"I'm fine Alice, and now you can finally understand what it's like" I told them looking at Jasper who was frowning down at me.

"Do you know how irritating and frustrating it was to watch all of you risk your lives for me, knowing that I had the ability to help but was worthless in your fight? How all I could do was stand by the sidelines and watch?" I asked slowly, sighing.

"Could you have taken out Jame's?" Emmett said from behind me. I turned, watching as he and Rose walked inside the room and sat on the available sofa. Alice and Jasper let go of me, both returning to their seat. I remained standing, lost in thoughts of what spells and curses I would have used if I had, had my wand with me.

I felt arms pull me downwards and nearly yelled, thinking I was going to end up on my ass on the floor. It was a nice shock to find a sofa not so far down, and that Edward was placing me in his lap again. I have a feeling I will spend a bit of time here.

"Well?" Asked Emmett, his foot bouncing on the carpet as he gazed desperately at me. What was that about?

"Yeah, easily. I already told you, a few words and your toast" I shrugged, finding the feat difficult with Edward's arms wrapped so tightly around me.

"Wow, so..." My gaze turned to Rose, who was gazing at me with awe. For the first time, she seemed at a loss for words.

"How did you do it?" She breathed, her eyes wide.

I frowned at her, as did everyone else. Edward sighed beneath me and I looked up at him.

"She means how did you stand to go through all that, knowing you could have ended it" He clarified, his own eyes burning with curiosity.

I sighed "Hard. Very very hard." I admitted, thinking to when I was in the ballet studio and shuddered slightly.

"I would have done something in the ballet studio, like what I did when Edward first.... well you know" I finished quickly, seeing the glared he was being sent by his siblings.

"But then James produced that stupid camera and ruined everything. Though I don't know how I could have explained to you one pile of vampire ashes and me without a scratch on me" I thought, finally coming to the conclusion that it was best that way it happened.

We fell into a comfortable silence, each holding their respective partners. My eyes travelled to the window and the place where the coffee table would have been had Edward not flew into it. The windows had been covered my a plastic sheet to keep the weather out, but the light in.

I frowned at the distorted image I could see through the plastic. I did that.

I tried to retrieve my wand from my pocket, Edward's arms loosening as he realised what I was doing. I felt my pocket, but found it empty. My eyes widened, thinking that I had somehow lost it. I can't loose that wand! It's my wand!

"Bella, calm down" I glared at Jasper as he sent me a wave of calm, forcing me to be calm. I don't need to be calm, now was not the time to be calm!

I vaguely realised that Carlisle and Esme were stood in the doorway, watching me with concerned faces while everyone else remained still, their eyes following me.

I suddenly saw it, and my heart lightened considerably. Your wand was a part of you, and that, was the only reason I didn't snap those Deatheaters wands in half. Though it may have been a good idea...

I stood up excitedly, but stopped as I realised that a hand was holding my wand. That hand was connected to an arm, that was connected to none other than Jasper. He stood immobile, but his smirk annoyed me no end.

I stalked over to him, snatching the wand from his grip and pointing it at his chest threateningly. I smiled a little as his eyes widened and the smirk slid straight off again.

"That was so not funny" I told him through narrowed eyes, trying to keep a hold of my irritation while Jasper was sending me so such happiness, I began to think about bunny rabbits and rainbows.

"Why do you want it anyway?" He asked when he was sure I had calmed down, my huge smile giving me away. Carlisle and Esme sat down on the other sofa, watching mine and Jasper's exchange with interest. Everyone was.

"I will always want my wand, it's mine" I told him indignantly, twirling it between my fingers.

"Besides, I told you I would fix the window didn't I? I've broken enough of them as it is" I chuckled, turning to the plastic covered window. This time, no-one tried to stop me, watching with rapt attention.

Slightly amused by their interest, I flicked my wand lazily at the plastic, enjoying seeing it instantly disappear before my eyes.

"R_eparo" _I said through a yawn. I waited, confused as to why nothing had happened. I heard a shriek, and turned to Rose, who was turned to the door with wide eyes. I followed her gaze and shook my head.

The glass was flying through the air from the kitchens direction, instantly replacing itself inside the frame. When the last peice was in, I sighed, smiling hugely and needing no influence from Jasper to do so. I twirled my wand again, thinking that it may become a habit.

I put my hand to my mouth as another yawn made it's presense known.

"You really should get some more rest Bella" I opened my watery eyes, seeing seven pairs of now blurry golden eyes watching me carefully.

"I just slept a whole day away!" I said exasperated. I only had limited time left!

I walked over to Edward, plopping down in his lap again and leaning back on him. It didn't escape my notice that he still hadn't moved.

"What time is it?" I asked, yawning again.

"Eight" Emmett answered, his voice low and sad. Yeah, I'd miss you too.

I turned my face into Edward's chest as I felt the tears coming. Maybe it would have been better if me and Edward hadn't made up, this wouldn't be as hard. I pushed that thought away. If me and Edward had gone away hating each other, we would have both regretted it for the rest fo our lives. or in his case, existence.

I heard light foot steps, and I knew we were alone when Edward kissed my hair again.

I let out the sob I had been repressing. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck as he crushed me ever closer to his own body. I felt his own sorrow as his body convulsed with silent sobs. Neither could offer words of comfort to the other, but his presence was enough to comfort me.

"What did you mean before when you said- you couldn't do what I did?" He asked, his voice thick with emotion as he swallowed, not letting me go to look in his face.

"You left to protect me from your own dangers and demons. I was told to do that, I knew it was the right thing to do, but I still couldn't do it. Not even to make you safe. I tried, for a day and... well you know how that ended" I smirked, trying not to hiccup and ruin my little speech, and thinking of Mike Newton's broken nose.

Edward remained silent for a while, and I worried I had said the wrong thing. Maybe I shouldn't have told him I was thinking of leaving him.

"I'm glad you couldn't" He finally whispered, nuzzling my neck.

"Yeah, me too" I replied vaguely.

"We only have twenty hours left" I mumbled into his chest, already falling asleep.

"Get some rest" He whispered, swallowing loudly as though his emotions were getting the better of him.

"Hunt" I tried to sound demanding, but came out as a slurred... thing.

"When you're..... away" He mumbled, but instead of keeping me awake, his voice lulled me to sleep.

The nightmares returned again that night.

_Only this time, Edward was fighting them with me and I had my wand. But I couldn't do anything. I would only stand and watch, unable to move at all, as they killed him, their sick laughter filling my ears as they turned to me..._

"Bella!" I heard Edward's voice, laced with fear and concern as I snapped my eyes open, staring at the chest in front of me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes set unblinkingly on me as my chest heaved and I tried to calm myself down.

"Yeah" I breathed, my heart rate returning to normal in my chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I shook my head in response. How could I begin to explain the terror these nightmares provoke. To anyone else they would seem trivial, yet they plague my mind.

I rubbed my eyes, still tired but knowing I would be unable to get any sleep again.

"What time is it?" I yawned, stretching. Despite me loving sleeping on Edward's chest for the past day and a half, my body felt cramped, and I longed for the mattress that was upstairs in Edward's room.

"Seven" He answered immediately. I hummed slightly in response.

It was a shock to know that by this time tomorrow, I would be in England, in my dormitory. Away from my family.

"We only have nine hours left" I sighed, refusing to waste anymore time crying. I pushed back the tears, standing up and stretching my arms above my head. I felt grungy, but didn't really want to waste valuable time having a shower.

With a smile, I pulled out my wand, flicking it over myself. I instantly felt refreshed, even my clothes became smooth and clean. There was no trace of any dirt or grime that should have been there.

"Bella?" I whirled around, slightly startled to find a rather sheepish looking family of Cullen's stood in the doorway. It was Emmett was had spoken, his voice quiet and timid as he watched the floor intently. The image was rather strange, but amusing.

"Yes Emmett" I smiled as he raised his eyes to me. Edward remained on the sofa, his back to his family but his eyes firmly on me, a smirk on his face.

"Well... we were just wondering if... maybe... you could show us some more things" He stuttered, swinging his leg back and forth, scuffing it on the floor.

I laughed, feeling light and happy despite knowing that it wouldn't last very long.

"Of course" I sighed, grabbing Edward's hand and making my way to the Pensieve, still hovering above the table top. By the time my little legs carried me there, all of the Cullen's were already waiting impatiently. They tried to hide it, but I could see it.

"So... what do you wanna see?" I asked, hitting my wand against my palm as I waited.

"Can I see your life before Hogwarts?" Jasper asked, looking excited and nervous all at the same time.

I hesitated for a second. Showing them the Dursleys... that maybe not be the best idea.

"Please? You told me about where you used to live, and we've seen it. I want to meet your real family" Edward's eyes lightened up as he squeezed my hand.

I sighed, putting my wand to my temple and pulling out the memory. "Just so you know, they aren't the nicest people" I warned, watching the memory become a swirl of colour.

I put my hand on the top of the liquid, sighing for what felt like the thoudandth time. I was instantly pulled into the Durselys kitchen, the Cullen's materializing around me, watching the scene with interest.

"Why is there so many presents? Is it your birthday?" Rose asked, eyeing a rather large one that was actually a television. I smothered a snort, gaining strange looks from everyone.

"Please, no-one even mentioned my birthday" I rolled my eyes as they all gasped "It was ignored for the most part. I think the best thing I got was..." I struggled to remember a single present they gave me.

"They gave me a twig" I said mostly to myself. It was true. They had gotten me a twig, telling me that now Dudley could play catch with me now.

"Is that it?" Esme breathed beside me.

I nodded, shrugging. I wasn't that bothered about it. All of my birthdays have been a shambles, apart from the ones at Hogwarts.

"They're my cousins presents that he hasn't unwrapped and taken away yet even though his birthday was about a week ago" I remembered, my face slipping into a disgusted mask that I used to wear a lot when ever I thought of my cousin.

I saw the Cullen's pull similar faces, but didn't comment on it.

"So, where is everyone?"

As soon as Carlisle spoke, Aunt Petunia came through the pantry door, sighing as if annoyed before walking through the open hallway door.

The Cullen's watched her with frowns, instantly not liking her. Their eyes widened as she rapped on the tiny door under the stairs, calling my name and telling me to get up.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is where I slept for nearly eleven years" I told them, ignoring the murmmers. I never knew what they did with me when I was a baby.

I smiled a little as I saw myself emerge from the cupboard, flicking a spider from my shoulder onto the floor. It was strange to see me like this.

_I was smaller, obviously. My hair was long, touching my bum it was that long, even though it was curled loosely. If it had been straightened, it may have touched that back of my knee. It was what happened when the people that cared for you didn't want to waste money on a hair cut for you. I wore Dudleys old clothes. A baggy blue shirt that came to my knees and hid my entire body, the sleeves reaching past my elbows. I also wore Dudleys old sweat pants._

_I watched as I hiked them up again, keeping one hand there to keep them from falling down. They trailed behind me as I walked, being about two foot too long._

Esme and Carlisle stepped aside as I went straight to the pan and started to cook the bacon and eggs. For once, the Cullen's where shocked into silence.

_"Make sure not to burn anything!" I sudden snarl from behind me reminded me that Aunt Petunia was setting the table. I heard myself sigh, not even turning to look at her when she spoke._

_"Yes Aunt Petunia" I cringed at my voice. It was so high and sweet, yet sounded so flat and tired._

_Huge crashed signified Dudleys stomp downstairs. I saw my younger self glance into the hall, then start to laugh, having to drop the spatula as I covered my mouth to smother the noise. Thankfully, my Aunt was too busy setting the table to hear me. The Durselys hated anything that made me happy. Comedy or jokes were an unspoken no-no in this house, especially from me._

I burst out laughing as I remember why I had been laughing. I waved off Edward's curious look, my eyes glued to the doorway that my cousin would appear in in a second.

And there he was. I let out a howl of laughter as I saw him.

_He was in his Smeltings uniform. Shorts, coat, hat and stick. The Cullen's all repressed their own smirked, but I was clinging to Edward as I laughed. I was remembering all the times I had listened to Dudley say how good and better his uniform was, while I tried not to laugh and throw it back in his face._

_I saw my younger self take a sneak peek at him as his mother kissed his chubby little cheek. Even I heard the snort of laughter that I had tried to cover up. Aunt Petunia sent me a deadly glare and I turned back to the bacon, but I could still see the grin raising my cheek._

_Uncle Vernon came in shortly afterwards, sitting down at the kitchen table and watching me with critical eyes as I put the bacon and eggs onto three plates. Aunt Petunia had already put my cold toast on a small plate._

_"You're too thin, it's not natural!" He barked at me. I watched myself roll my eyes and smirked._

_"Don't you roll your eyes at me girl! It's a fact! Look at Dudley here" He turned to his son who was staring longingly at the bacon and eggs._

_"He's perfect, he's going to be a proper man" His smile turned to a look of distaste as his gaze went back to me. I was used to his, and I could tell from my face that I had spaced out again, like I usually did._

_"You''ll never grow up right. You'll always be a scrawny little girl, never be normal. Just like your mother and father!" I watched myself carefully, my eyes gaining focus again as I glared at my Uncle in front of me. He seemed oblivious to my heated stare as he continued._

_"They were good-for-nothings too! Look what happened to them! Killed! Drunk driving! You'll go the same way!" He sneered, turning round and beginning a conversation with his son as I pressed the end of the spatula a little too hard into the granite work tops. Back then, I didn't know if he was lying or not, but I still didn't like the way any of them spoke of my parents._

_"Come on girl! Some of us want to do something today!" My Uncle barked at me without turning around. I watched as I swallowed my hate and feelings, picking up the three plates and putting them down in front of them._

_I took my place at the kitchen counter and ate my breakfast there._

Watching the scene now, I felt my old hate resurfacing. They really did make my life suck.

_The click from the letter box made me look up, and I knew what was there._

_"Go get the post girl" My uncle sneered, not even turning to me. I watched myself put down the toast, glaring at his back before going into the hall to get the post._

_I reappeared a second later, staring intently at the letter at the top of the pile. My Hogwarts letter._

_I walked to the table, dumping the others there, before returning to behind the counter. I ignored my toast, opening the letter slowly and carefully as if it was something to be treasured._

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, craning his neck past every one else to get a better look.

"It's my Hogwarts letter, the first one" I smiled as I remembered all of their attempts.

_"Dear Miss Swan, I wish to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" I whispered to myself, my eyes wide and my hands shaking as I held it._

_"What's that, girl?" Even my eyes shot to the table, to which three pairs of eyes were on my shocked form. They were all watching me with confused frowns on their faces._

_"Nothing Uncle Vernon" I said sweetly, stuffing the letter back in the envelope quickly, feigning indifference as I went back to my toast._

_I remembered this as it played out before me. Uncle Vernon was suddenly on the other side of the counter, leaning across so that he was right in my face. I was clutching the letter in my hand, my eyes wide with fear and still shock._

_"Don't lie to me girl! Let me see it!" He roared, and I saw myself flinch away from his sharp, harsh voice._

_"No! It's mine! It's addressed to me, not you!" I squeaked, failing to put any confidence or strength into my voice._

_"Your scared of him" Jasper whispered, shocked._

_"A little, but I was more scared of him taking the letter from me. You have to understand, I had no friends, I wasn't aloud outside. This was... amazing for me" I whispered back, my eyes fixed on the two people that were now having a staring contest._

_"Give. It. To. Me" Uncle Vernon spat, his eyes wide. He knew what it was._

_"No!" I yelled, and watched the little me run from the counter and to the hallway. My Uncle was only a few steps behind me, his footsteps crashing where mine where silent against the carpet._

I watched mini-me run upstairs and heard the bathroom door shut and the lock click. The Cullen's remained in the kitchen, listening as my Uncle banged his fist on the door, ordering me to open it and threatening me with no food and a good thrashing when I do come out.

After a few moments, I heard a huge crash and I knew what had happened.

"He's broken the door down, grabbing me" I whispered, knowing that they would hear. The two remaining members of my family, sat staring the doorway with open mouths.

_Both me and Uncle Vernon appeared a few seconds later, him dragging me along by the back of my shirt with one hand, the other holding the letter. He shoved me against the row of counters, making me loose loose my footing and crash head-first into them. He didn't care._

_His face was red, his pupils dilated, his chest heaving as he glared at me like I was a piece of dirt._

_"Did you read this letter?" He spat at me as I tried to get up, rubbing my sore head._

_I looked at my feet. I remembered that I had, I had skimmed it. It was the fastest reading I had ever done._

_"No" I said quietly, crossing my arms and glaring at the red faced man in front of me._

_"Liar!" He roared, waving the letter in front of him._

_"YOU READ IT!" He yelled, taking a step forwards. I resisted the urge to push him away. I looked so small and fragile compared to him, I actually feared for my safety._

_"SO WHAT?! IT'S MINE! IT EVEN HAS MY CUPBOARD ON IT! I WAS MEANT TO READ IT!" I yelled back at him, stepping forwards too._

_I could only watch as his eyes looked madly between me and the letter, then an evil smirk rested on his face. He raised the letter, and tore it in half, then into quarters, then eighths, throwing them in the air around him._

_"Now what are you going to do?" He grinned evilly._

The vision suddenly went black and I felt myself raising again out of the Pensieve.

"And you think you have a disfunctional family" I chuckled humourlessly, turning to look at them. My grin slid off my face.

All of them were staring at me in horror. It wasn't that bad was it?

"Are you okay? I did warn you..." I said hesitantly, looking between each of them.

"No, you said that they weren't the nicest people. They were horrendous!" Carlisle said, the most disgusted look appearing on his face. I could only shrug, I was too used to it.

"So what else do you want to see?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Did he ever hurt you?" Edward asked, his eyes dark as they bore into mine. I almost lost my train of thought.

"What?.... No, only things like that. He never actually physically hit me or anything" A look at him told me I had said the wrong thing.

"Look, can we talk about something else? It wasn't the happiest time of my life, as you saw, so...." I said, scratching the back of my neck out of habit.

"Can we see some of the things you did at Hogwarts?" Esme asked, her eyes still a bit dark, but she looked excited.

"What to show you...." I mumbled to myself, tapping my wand against the side of my head.

"The fight with the troll.... Fluffy.... Professor Quirrell... the mirror of Erised....The Quiddich game....." I said to myself, ignoring the listening vampires around me.

"Jesus, you had a fun few years!" Jasper chuckled, as did the others though they did look concerned. I turned to him, smirking slightly.

"Years? That all happened my first year there. Don't even get me started on the second and third years!" I rolled my eyes, thinking what they would say when they found out I was taught by a werewolf.

Their faces were now full of concern and horror, all trace of amusement lost. I laughed at them, I couldn't help it.

"Look, the first thing you have to understand. Hogwarts itself is a magical place, and it holds many secrets that no-one knows despite it's age. If you attend as a student... and a teacher, then you are guaranteed a few injuries. The fact that I am rather nosy, and on the Quiddich team help too though" I smiled, wishing I could play.

"Show us your Quiddich match!" Emmett suddenly yelled, making everyone jump.

I giggled, taking out the memory of my first ever Quiddich match against Slytherin.

Once again, we were sucked into the memory. This time we were in the stands, and we were just about to begin.

"Where are you?" Rose asked, looking at the crowd around and behind us. I laughed a little, leaning forward and pointing to the ground.

"There, the smallest one at the back" I had to shout over all the yelling and noise of the Griffindors around us.

"Wow, you're tiny compared to everyone else" Emmett laughed at me and I rolled my eyes.

"That's because I'm a first year. First years aren't aloud brooms and so they can't play in the house teams. Professor Magonagal made an exeption for me" I added as he opened his mouth to speak.

_"Welcome to the first game of the year! Slytherin versus Griffndor!" The crowd around us exploded with cheering, waving flags and scarves in the air. I could see Jasper's smile, his body trembling slightly from all the excitement and happiness._

_"The whistle is blown, and the players get ready to begin the game" Lee yelled, trying to make himself heard._

_I watched as we all rose, me higher than the others, watching the pitch for the snitch._

_"The whistle is blown again, and the __game begins!" Lee Jodan yelled as the players suddenly dodged in and out of each other. I had to admit, I was getting rather into the game, and was close to screaming with joy when Griffindor scored._

_Edward laughed beside me, watching me with a strange look on his face. _

_"_Bella, what are you doing?" I looked over at Alice who was looking nearly directly above herself. I was currently gliding too and fro around the pitch.

"Looking for the snitch" I answered simply, smiling as I did a loop to express my joy at us scoring.

"And if you do... the game ends and you earn your team a hundred and fifty points? Right?" Edward asked, and I smiled up at him nodding. He listened!

_I watched as I suddenly went streaking across the pitch at full speed, the Slytherin sneaker on my tail but trailing behind. I let out a roar of outrage as another Slytherin intercepted my path and I was forced to pull up at the last minute, loosing sight of the snitch. The crowd around us all hissed and booed, the green-clad students across from us all cheered._

_That was when it happened. I watched as my broom rose higher and higher, becoming a mere dot in the sky, yet no-one else had seen it yet._

_"_Bella, what are you doing?" Jasper asked, shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked up at me.

"I lost control of the broom, someone bewitched it" I told them, feeling slightly embarrassed and ashamed that I had to show them this memory!

"That's Fred and George Weasley, they're on the team too as beaters. They're trying to help me but..." I squinted, trying to see.

I saw as my broom bucked violently, and it flipped me off so I was only hanging on by one hand. The Cullen's all gasped around me, their eyes wide and fixed on me.

Every time the broom jolted me, they all gasped and I had to restrain my laughter. This was better than a soap opera.

And then... It stopped.

I watched myself swing back onto my broom, the crowds erupting with cheers and applause. The Cullen's all screamed, gripping the edge of the railing as I dived for the ground. I giggled a little at their wide eyes and open mouths, but watched all the same, curious as to what everyone else saw.

I watched myself stand up on my broom, arm outstretched towards the little golden ball, feeling rather smug and happy that I could do that. And they thought I had no balance!

They all screamed a little as I dived off my broom, landing on the grass on my knees, appearing to be heaving up violently. The entire stand became silent, even the other players suspended in the air, watching me on the ground.

I watched my self stand, lifting a glittering snitch in my hand. The crowd instantly erupt into cheers, the Cullen's stepped back away from the rail to look at me. I couldn't keep the smug grin off my face.

"What about the troll?" Emmett asked, jumping up and down slightly.

I rolled my eyes at him, extracting the memory and watching it take shape. As the Hogwarts huge hallways appeared around us, I turned to a rather awed pack of vampires.

"This" I waved my arms around me "Is Hogwarts. This is my first year on Halloween. Remember, you can't help me in any way. This might show you once and for all that I can look after myself" I mused, turning as I heard fast footsteps.

I smiled as me and Harry hid behind a pillar, panting madly, our eyes fixed on the door at the far end of the corridor.

"What-"

Jasper's question was silenced by a loud roar. They all turned around, their eyes widening as they saw the troll walked, dragging his hands and feet across the floor as he entered the girls bathroom.

"That, everyone, is a troll" I giggled, seeing their faces.

_Me and Harry breathed a sigh of relief, planning on running to find the teachers to tell them. We turned, only to freeze when a chilling scream echoed loudly around the high ceilings hallway._

_"Hermione" The both of us said, running, now, towards the bathroom._

I turned to the Cullen's, waving them forward as I jogged into the girls toilets. They appeared around me, their eyes fixed on the scene in front of us. I grabbed Edward's hand, seeing his scared and shocked face.

_"Hermione run!" Harry yelled as I tried to distract it by throwing spells at it. Nothing seemed to be working._

_Hermione was crouched against the far wall, her body shaking as she stared, wide eyed with horror as she watched the troll sway as he swung his huge wooden club around._

_The troll suddenly raised his club swinging it into the row of toilet cubicles, causing huge pieces of wood to cascade down upon us. Harry and Hermione shielded their heads, but I saw my eyes lighten, a determined look covered my face. _

_I suddenly ran, taking advantage of the cloud of dust and wooden splinters that were disorientating the troll. I ran between his legs, towards Hermione. I grabbed her arm, yanking her away from the wall and around the troll, towards the door._

_The dust settled too quickly though, the trolls vision clearing. Despite being dumb, he knew when his victim was escaping, and who was to blame. _

_He swung his club at me, his tiny black eyes fixed on my tiny form. I pushed Hermione out of the way as the club came hurtling towards us both. Harry succeeded in catching Hermione before she hit the ground, and nearly dragged her to the open door._

I felt Edward's hand tighten in mine, and I understood how hard it was for him to watch, knowing he couldn't do anything to help.

_I dived away from the club, just moments before it crashed on the floor, splitting the tiles with a loud crack. He looked confused, as I rolled away, ending in a crouched position, waiting for his next blow to come._

_He swung his club at me again, but I ducked this time, the club hitting the sink behind me instead. Water rained down on me, soaking me instantly. He was getting angry and frustrated, he was getting desperate._

_He suddenly turned to Hermione and Harry at the door, and I took my chance. I ran and jumped, wrapping my arms around his tree truck neck as best I could. Remembering what Professor Quirrell had said about trolls in a lesson earlier in the year, I aimed a stunning spell for his eye._

_The weakest point._

_The troll let out a growl/howl of pain as he flailed his club around wildly, trying to get me off him. I was slipping, my hands sweating with exersion and causing my hands to loose their grip._

_"Harry, remember what Flitwick said- Swish and Flick!" I heard Hermione say, sounding like she had been the one fighting the troll._

_"Lingardium Leviosar!" Harry yelled, but my vision was impaired to a blur as the troll flung himself around._

_He suddenly became still, but I looked up at the same time he did. _

_I saw the club getting bigger and bigger, and let myself drop to the floor. A loud thud echoed around the bathroom as the club hit the troll on his head. He began to sway dangerously, falling backwards-_

_Towards me._

_I scrabbled out of the way just in mine, my shoe lace getting trapped underneath his body. I gulped, looking at how close I had been. _

_"Bella!" Harry ran up to me, helping me up and yanking my lace free so I could move. His eyes were full of worry and concern as he looked me over. The only sound from the bathroom was our heavy breathing and the water that was still pouring, like a fountain, all over the floor._

_"Thanks" I mumbled._

I cringed as I saw myself blush. I had a crush on Harry then. This was mortifying!

A chorus of wolf whistles and "awww's" sounded around me and I turned to glare at them playfully. I turned to Edward, resigning myself for his glare and sad face, only to find him smirking at me.

Even he found this funny. I guess it was better than a jealous Edward.

"Anything else?" I huffed, crossing my arms and refused to look at them as they carried on sniggering at me.

"What's Fluffy by the way?" Carlisle choked out over his laughter, at my expense I might add.

"A giant three headed dog that tried to eat me and my friends" I said casually, a small smirk appearing on my face as all the laughter stopped abruptly.

"A... a what?" Rose gulped, her voice slightly higher than usual.

I turned to look at them, my arms folded still and my face casual. I don't know why I was so annoyed...

They were making fun of me!

"A giant three headed dog, as in as tall as this hallway, three noses and mouths, six eyes" I said, speaking dumbly as they gazed at me with their yes a little bit too wide to be considered healthy. They have been doing that a lot recently...

Before Esme even said the words, the scene around us changing.

_We were stood on the little landing, the only door being the one that led to corridor. Behind this door, and behind another one, held a giant dog. _

_I was distracted by a sound of shuffling feet and whispers._

_"We're going to get caught, and it's all your fault!" Hermione whispered fiercely._

_"No-one made you come with us you know!" Ron hissed back, sounding rather annoyed._

_"Shut up will you! Filch will hear you two and find all of us!" I heard myself hiss. I could hear our footsteps climbing the stairs, yet saw no figures in the darkness that surrounded us. _

"Bella, where are you? I can hear you bu-" Carlisle's voice stopped as Me, Ron, Hermione and harry appeared right in font of them. To the Cullen's- out of nowhere.

"Invisability cloak. I got it for christmas my first year here, it has come in useful quite a few times" I chuckled, thinking of how much trouble that one thing caused, and how many times it saved me from the consequences.

_"Who's there!" A eerily familiar voice echoed around the staircases, and I even found myself turning to see Filch puffing his way up the stairs._

_A single squeak and a shove from me and Harry forced all four of us into the stone corridor, hidden from Filch._

I motioned for the Cullen's to follow me as I stepped through the wall, appearing beside the younger version of myself.

_"He's gone" Harry whispered to me, pushing his glasses further up his nose and ignoring everyone else._

_"Where are we?" We all turned to Ron who was now observing a rather large, stone pillar with a horrid gargoyle perched on the top._

_We all remained silent for a moment, trying to figure out where we were when Hermione gasped._

_"Oh my God" She whispered, eyes wide and staring at the far wall of the corridor with horror._

_"It's the forbidden corridor. If we get caught in here, we'll be expelled for sure!" She exclaimed, her voice rising as she panicked._

_I was about to open my mouth to tell her to be quiet, but I froze._

_"Is someone in there my sweet?" Filches voice floated easily through the gap at the bottom of the door as he cooed to his cat. _

_"Run!" I whisper shouted, running towards the only way out, even if it was one. The door that made this place forbidden._

_Ron and Harry both shoved and pulled at the iron ring that hung as a door handle. Neither being able to open it._

_"It's locked! Now what do we do?" Ron's voice was a here squeak as we heard Filch jangling his keys and trying to find the right one._

_"Move over! Alohamora" Hermione whispered, elbowing Ron out of the way as the door swung open a little._

_Without a moments thought, we all piled inside, closing the door quietly behind us and waiting, none of us breathing, to see if Filch had heard us. We all crushed ourselves against the thick wooden door, desperate to hear if he was found us out or not._

Once again, I motioned to the Cullen's to follow me as I stepped through the stone wall, into the room behind it.

_"Just a false alarm my sweet" We heard, but only breathed again once we heard the door close._

_"Thank God for that!" Ron whispered, closing his eyes and smiling a little as he relaxed against the door._

_"Well Ron, you'd better start praying because we are going to need a miracle" Harry gulped, his voice sounding rather voiced and unsteady._

_We all turned, finding Harry staring at something, and immediately froze._

_It was huge. Six eyes, all fixed on the four of us, four huge paws, easy enough to stamp and kill us if needed. It's nose sniffed the air noisily, and Hermione let out a little squeak again._

_"Go now while it's disorientated!" I whispered, yanking Ron away from the door before opening it._

_A loud growl and snarling suddenly deafened me. It seemed our luck, and time were up._

_The beast lunged for Harry and Hermione, not being able to reach somehow. I saw a thick chain around it's neck, held to the wall with an iron loop with was as wide as I was._

_We ran, slamming the door behind us, ignoring the snarls that echoed and hung in the air, and bolted out of the door. We stood panting on the landing, trying to breath properly._

_"Well, we went looking for a duel, and ended up nearly getting into a fight with a three headed dog! Just our luck!" Ron whined as I extracted the cloak from the crook of my arm, throwing it over us and disappearing again._

_I heard our muttering and whispers, and once even a loud "Ouch" when Ron stepped on Hermione's foot accidentally._

Eventually, the Cullen's and I were left in total and complete silence. I was actually rather happy here. I could think I was back at Hogwarts, the way things used to be.

"Bella..." I felt someone touch my arm and was jolted out of my musings and back into reality. I was going back to Hogwarts, but I would be leaving the Cullen's behind. Guilt came over me, but I pushed it away. I wouldn't spend the remainder of my time wallowing.

I led us back into the real world again, sighing as I wiped the memories from inside the Penseive away. There was no need for me to bottle them, they were already in my mind anyway.

I glanced over at the clock, surprised that it was half past nine already. Only six and a half hours to go. I suddenly felt very panicked and.... sick.

How could he expect me to leave everything I knew and loved behind? I thought h Dumbledore was supposed to be compassionate, and believe in the power of love? It certainly didn't seem like it.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, peering down at me. I could tell I was glaring at nothing in particular, but I was just so frustrated with everything.

"He tells me to live this life,a nd so I do! And now what?! Now that I just started to actually _live, _he's taking me away from it all! it's unfair and... aarrgg!" I vented at him, probably acting like a little kid throwing a tantrum. Though I doubt any child has thrown a tantrum over something like this.

He pulled me over to the sofas, sitting me on his lap again, something he seemed to be doing a lot recently.

He wrapped his arms around the front of me, crushing me back into him. I felt his chin resting on the top of my head, and I suddenly felt very small in his huge embrace. Well, I was small I guess....

"What did the letter say?" He asked suddenly. I patted my pockets a little, but I remembered what happened and looked up, only to find Carlisle stood in front of me holding them out anyway.

I sent a smile his way, taking them back and taking the first out of the envelope, taking the chance to re-read it while Edward read it.

I was about half way down when Emmett sighed dramatically.

"Not everyone can read minds you know!" He rolled his eyes at me, earning a slap on the head from Rose.

Edward proceeded to read it out to the others, I could feel the eyes of everyone on me, and I knew that they had tons of questions. I doubt they could even understand half of what was said. When Edward finished, he was the first to speak.

"Right, question number one. When he is talking about you not being happy with him, and your protection, he meant the world cup?"

"Yeah. I kind of yelled at Mr Weasley about going back without my wand after i had just been attacked. It seemed to stupid, and it still does. I said some pretty awful things" I said, thinking about poor Mr Weasley.

"Question two - What does he mean, he's been keeping an eye on you? How did he know about you punching Mike?" Jasper asked, actually looking around the room for microphones or something.

"Jasper, magic... it's huge. There are so many different types... I'm not sure exactly. He could have a device, cast a spell or enchantment over me, had owls or even other witched and wizards watching me" I shrugged "It's better to just go along with it"

"Who's Mr Malfoy?" Alice asked, her face scrunched up. I knew she hated not knowing, it was something she wasn't used to.

I chuckled a little "That's Dumbledore's version of sarcasm. Me and Malfoy... we kind of hate each other. It was basically instantaneous. He's in Slytherin, a pure blood. Once he found out who I was, he tried to "recruit" me, actually flirting a little too" I laughed harder, remembering his attempts to "dazzle" me.

"When I turned him down, he wasn't too happy. His father was - is a Deatheater, so after insulting me and my friends, we kind of hated each others guts ever since" I felt compelled to add the Deatheater part in for some reason.

"Do you have any idea what the emergency is?" Carlisle asked, watching me worriedly.

"No idea. There is so much about the wizarding world I don't know and understand...."I trailed off.

"If Dumbledore hadn't told you to tell us... would you have?" Edward asked me, his voice small and quiet. All eyes turned to me.

"I... I'm honestly not sure. I don't think I could have gone and not told you, but I doubt I would have worked up the courage to actually come out and say it" I sighed, looking at the carpet.

"Courage? We've just seen you take on a troll and a three headed dog!" Emmett squealed disbelievingly. I couldn't help but laugh with the others.

Over the next few hours, I showed them most of my life. I showed them my second year at Hogwarts, they all flinched when they saw my boneless arm. I missed out the last part of the third year, not wanting them to get all defencive and flustered about me being taught by a werewolf. Thankfully Edward reminded the others that I needed to eat something. When was the last time I ate?

I sat with a plate of bacon sandwiches in front of me, watching the Cullen's talk about how cool Hogwarts was. They had only seen two corridors, a bathroom and a forbidden corridor. They already loved the place.

Another good thing, was that they realised that I don't need to be waited on hand and foot. I could fight my own battles, even if it was with the microwave that refused to open. Edward remained in the doorway, trying not to laugh as I pulled and cursed at the stupid thing. After about five minutes, I saw a big button that said "Push to Open".

I pushed it. It pinged. The door opened. Edward's laughter couldn't be held in anymore as he leant on the door frame for support. I sent him a glare, shoving my bacon inside, closing it again, punching in the time and waiting.

I pushed the plate away from me, crossing my arms and laying my head on them like a pillow. I yawned loudly, unable to stop myself. The conversation was replaced with sniggers as Edward poked me and I cursed at him.

"Bella, you need some sleep in a proper bed" Edwrad whined, his voice not as velvety when my ear were partially covered by my arms.

"With a proper man" Emmett boomed out and I laughed a little into my arm.

"Emmett, do you know what you remind me of?" I asked, lifting my head up to look at him. I noticed Edward looked a little hurt, I would put this right.

"What's that? A wrestler? A Baywatch star? A-"

"Tinkywinky from the teletubbies" I told him, telling the truth. He always reminded me of the big purple one, don't even ask me why.

Laughter filled the room, Emmett looking like I just killed his puppy, and his kittens. I smiled a little, letting my head fall back into my arms with a dull thud.

I guess I was still not in peak condition yet.

I'm not sure when my thoughts turned into dreams. The noise suddenly disappeared from my ears, but I barely registered it. I felt like I was floating, and ....it smelt nice?

Even in my sleepy haze I knew Edward was the one carrying with me. I didn't want to go to sleep in a bed. Last time I did that, Deatheaters attacked. If anything happened, I had to be here and ready for action. I needed to be on the sofa, even if it wasn't as comfortable as a bed, it would do for now.

I felt something comfy against my back, something against my left arm. The back of the chair. He put me on the sofa! He listened to me! Wait, can he hear my thoughts or am I saying all of this out loud? Hhmm... a test is in order.

Edward if you can hear me, pull my finger!

Why did I say that? Jesus, I really am regressing into a child aren't I. I felt no pulling on any of my fingers, so I was on my own I guess.

Sleep, sleep, I need sleep!

And it came. Quickly dragging me under and erasing all my fear and anger, letting me be at peace for at least a little while.

And.....

Where is my dream?

It should be here!

Wait, is someone poking me? I asked Edward to pull my finger, not poke me.

Ow, that hurt! Revenge will be mine!

Whoa, no more bacon sandwiches for me.

"Bella, wake up" I could only discern what was said after a few moments. Who ever said it was laughing or crying or something.

"Bella" Wait I knew what voice. It was oddly familiar. Were had I heard it....

It was male. That was all I had.

It's not smooth like a vampires, but it's definitely not Jacobs, he hates the Cullen's anyway. What other male was rememberable in my life. Only one stuck out in my mind.

But it couldn't be....

No

Impossible.

I opened my eyes, gasping when I saw the bright blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore staring back at me, wearing a smile that was way too big to be a polite one.

"What's going on?" I slurred, yawning and wiping my eyes, having to extract my hand from a large blanket that had been layed over me.

"Well, Alice is waiting for you to seek revenge, Emmett is hurt that you called him, a vampire, a teletubby" He chuckled. He had obviously been listening.

"And you have been rather entertaining with your little ramblings on bacon and "pull my finger"" He raised his eyebrows at me, smiling. I groaned, slumping back into the pillows that had been placed behind my head.

"Did I say that out loud?" I mumbled, covering my face with my arm.

"I'm afraid you did" Dumbledore said, and even I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"It's too early for this" I moaned, feeling the warmth of the blanket making it's way up my body as I snuggled further into it.

"Bella, it's four o'clock" He said, his voice becoming serious. The truth hit me like a lorry.

"Bella, it's time to go"

I froze as understanding hit me. Four o'clock on Thursday. Now. I was leaving. Now.

No amount of blanket could help me now. I was freezing.

**First, I do microwave bacon. Everyone says that it's weird, but it tastes nice. I don't get why everyone is so strange about it.  
I know I changed the events a little, but I didn't want to copy everything from the book because that would have been boring for you all to read over again.  
**

Okay, so when I said before that something big happened, I'm sorry nothing really happened in this one. It will happen!  
I'm so sorry! I have to get this is what happens. People get poked and asandwich of this, I was feeling a little.... strange because I have just had a bacon ndAt the e


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the biggy one!  
I'm so sorry!  
Words cannot express my sorrow!**

**Hey Paige!!**

* * *

**Previously....**

_"And you have been rather entertaining with your little ramblings on bacon and "pull my finger"" He raised his eyebrows at me, smiling. I groaned, slumping back into the pillows that had been placed behind my head._

_"Did I say that out loud?" I mumbled, covering my face with my arm._

_"I'm afraid you did" Dumbledore said, and even I could tell he was trying not to laugh._

_"It's too early for this" I moaned, feeling the warmth of the blanket making it's way up my body as I snuggled further into it._

_"Bella, it's four o'clock" He said, his voice becoming serious. The truth hit me like a lorry._

_"Bella, it's time to go"_

_I froze as understanding hit me. Four o'clock on Thursday. Now. I was leaving. Now._

_No amount of blanket could help me now. I was freezing._

**Now.....**

******Edward's Perspective**

I sat, watching Bella fall asleep at the table. I knew she should be in a bed, the sofa and I cannot be the most comfortable sleeping arangment. Still Bella would be Bella, and she was as stubborn as ever.

I sighed, watching Emmett pout, Rose trying to soothe his wounded ego as she tried not to laugh. Bella's little stunt with the teletubby had erased the tense atmosphere and the anxious thoughts.

Unfortunately, Bella was no longer conscious enough to entertain and distract us.

Sighing again, I got up and gently pushed her chair away from the table, scooping her up in my arms.

I heard her sniff and smiled a little as she turned her head into my chest.

"Sofa" She mumbled, as I froze at the bottom of the stairs.

I frowned at her, not sure if she was even conscious. She mumbled it again and I couldn't deny her. Not when we had such little time left.

I set her down on the sofa again, feeling a little empty without her in my arms.

I saw her smile a little "He listened"

I chuckled at her voice. She sounded so shocked and happy, even in her sleep.

She rolled over, frowning slightly. The entire family was now smirking in her direction, well aware of her sleep talking from her previous stays.

"Pull my finger" She mumbled again, sounding rather serious.

I put my hand over my mouth to smother the laughter. Pull her finger? What the hell was she dreaming about?

I sat back down after her heartbeat slowed down even more. She was sleeping deeply now, at least I hoped deep enough to avoid the nightmares.

"You don't deserve her you know" Jasper told me, his arms wrapped tightly around Alice. His voice held no malice or hatred, despite what I did to her.

"I know" I whispered, letting the thoughts that had been trying to get through flood my head.

Life without Bella... it was painful, even to think about. I had been there before, and I barely made it out alive. What would I do without her?

I glanced over to Jasper, offering a small smile as an apology. I sat back in the chair, rubbing my jaw absently.

Me and Jasper were close, not as close as Emmett and I, but still close. We argued sometimes, we wrestled with each other when we felt the need. But never had he hit me. Never, until a few days ago.

That day when I said those things to Bella. I still can't believe myself. I knew I wasn't being nice, I was being a dick about the whole thing. It's a miracle that she even stays in the same room as me.

Even I hated myself right now.

Everyone was like me. Well, not as harsh and evil, but on the same page.

There was no way that Bella could be anything other thank human. After all this time, I think we would know, we would be able to tell. She had to be lying.

But Jasper.... I blocked his thoughts from my mind.

He began with trying to get me to listen, to see things his way. To see the truth I know now. I ignored him, concentrating on trying to get Bella to tell the truth. I should have known something was wrong.

Recently, Bella had spark. She showed it when she broke Mike's nose when she defended me and my family, when she yelled at me. But not now. She looked tired, defeated and sad. Why didn't I register this sooner?

I watched the tears roll down her face, but ignored them like the prick I am.

Jasper's thoughts suddenly turned to ways to dismember me, threatening me if I said one more word to her, and saying some very ungentlemanly things to me.

I spared a glance at the porch. Jasper was being restrained by Emmett, Carlisle, Rose and Alice. He was giving a good fight though. He was growling, even at Alice. They all watched, their minds begging me to stop hurting her and to just let her go, yet they made no move to stop me. Esme watched from the side, tears in her eyes as her gaze flitted between me and Bella and Jasper and the rest of us.

I don't know how it happened, but I saw her falling, barely registering that I had been the one that had pushed her. I made no move to help her, even though I could of if I wanted. I was shocked at myself.

She got up, not even brushing off the twigs, the rain hitting her and soaking her. I told her that I couldn't love her. And her eyes.

She understood.

She merely nodded, turning and carried on walking away from me. I let her go this time, wondering if she would go "catatonic" again. I watched her go, not really knowing how to feel.

The monster, not my thirst, but the one who had reared his ugly head and had made me say all of those things, rejoiced. She lied, she faked. It was better she went. What sickened me now was that this was a part of me. This monster was me.

I turned as I saw her disappear around the bend, covered in mud, leaves, and soaking.

I didn't hear his thoughts, or hear his steps as he approached me, but I was suddenly flying through the air. My back connected with the trunk of a tree, and my eyes locked on the black eyes of my brother. Jasper.

He held me by my throat, using his knowledge with fighting to help him. He growled and snarled right in my face, and I did the same to him. His hand tightened around the throat, and my growl ended abruptly, having no air to supply it.

"You. Fucking. Arsehole" He spat the words at me, his voice a mere growl now.

"You've done it again!" He said slowly and deeply. What did he mean? She deserved it.

He let go of my neck, stepping back. I barely registered that fact, too wrapped up in my own mind. I felt his fist connect with my face as I crashed to the muddy wet ground. He didn't move from the tree, his gaze fixed on me looking at me with nothing with disgust. His mind reinforced his words.

"I am ashamed to call you my brother" He said looking me up and down. He turned to the others who stood frozen on the porch, now as wet as me from standing in the rain. All of their eyes were fixed on Jasper, my mouths wide.

If anything, Jasper's eyes darkened even more.

"Right now, I am ashamed to be a part of this family" He didn't glare, but turn and run the way Bella had disappeared from.

I should have realised then that she was telling the truth. Jasper could tell that she was, I could hear his thoughts, so why didn't I believe him? He would never have done or said those things unless he was absolutely sure he was right.

Because he was right. I am a fucking arsehole.

I deserved that punch, I knew it then and I know it now. I also knew that the others were planning on gettng in a hit of their own. That was before Bella forgave me. What did I do to deserve this woman?

Alice was heart broken. Jasper came down after Bella fell asleep. He simply stood in the doorway, his eyes filled with disgust and shame towards us. His eyes fell on Alice for a little longer than the rest of us but she understood. They didn't need words.

He shook his head, glaring at me before disappearing to his room to keep an eye on Bella. Alice dry sobbed the entire night, thinking she had lost Jasper forever. To be honest, so did we all.

None of us had seen him like this. Not this fiercely loyal towards someone. We had seen his protective side over Alice, but she was his mate. We never expected him to be like this over someone else, someone he had barely spoken to. It amazed all of us.

My eyes focused again as I watched Bella's chest rising and falling as she slept. She looked so peaceful, her sweet. Despite all I had seen and heard from her and the Pensieve, I can't believe all the things she's been through. She had endured so much in such a short time, and now she would be ripped away from all of us too.

"What about Charlie?" I asked rather monotonously.

"Bella mentioned something about that when we went to see Seth. She said that everyone would have their memories modified. It would be like she was never here" Jasper said softly, gulping.

Like she never existed... My own words haunted me.

"So... we won't remember her at all?" Esme asked quietly, clutching Carlisle's hand tighter.

"No. She said that... because we have stronger minds and bodies, the spell wouldn't work on us or the wolves in La Push. But all the humans would never know" He explained, his eyes focused on Bella too.

We stayed silent, watching Bella sleep. She would be gone soon, and I may never see her again. I doubt I could live with that.

Bella mumbled something about bacon, and said my name a few times. It was bittersweet.

"Could w-"

We all jumped up from our seats, crouching in front of the sofa where Bella still slept peacefully.

We could only watch as the green flames licked higher in the Victorian style fire place. I wasn't sure if they were friend or foe, but after what happened with those Deatheaters, I wasn't going to take that chance.

We all had limited knowledge of the- what did Bella call it? The Floo Network?

All I knew is that people travelled by fireplace. That seemed insane, but after all I have seen these past few days, I actually began doubting if anything was a myth anymore.

After about a second, a figure appeared, spinning on the spot from within the flames. They were merely a blur of colour, but I still couldn't help my reaction.

I growled, loudly and threateningly. I heard my own growls echoed around me by my family, shielding Bella from view. The back of the chair was to the fire place, but I wasn't going to let them get that far.

When the spinning stopped, the person stood still for a moment before turning to face us. We all stopped growling, immediately recognising the man in front of us.

Professor Dumbledore.

He stepped out of the fireplace, wiping the soot from the front of his.. robes? That was new. Actually, now that I think about it, Bella and her friends all wore robes when they were in Hogwarts. Maybe it's the fashion or something.

Even though we stopped growling, we remained crouched in case they were deceiving.

One thing I have learned from magic. Never trust what you see.

"I mean you no harm, though I am sure you know who I am from my Pensieve?" He asked, his blue eyes sparkling slightly as he motioned his arm to the floating contraption on the table. He smiled. It was like he wasn't surrounded by seven vampires.

After a second, Carlisle rose from his crouch, but made no move to step forward like he usually does when interacting with others. He sent a glance to me and nodded. I guess he was letting me take this one.

I rose, reminding myself that this man looked about eighty or ninety, not very good in a fight.

His eyes lightened as I stepped forward, his smile widening even more.

"Hello Edward, it is lovely to finally meet you" I nodded, chuckling as I froze.

"I have been keeping an eye on Bella, and since you and her...." He chuckled again "Well, I very rarely see one without the other"

Something about this man, from his midnight blue robes, to his half moon glasses, just made me trust him.

I nodded, thinking it was stupid to introduce everyone when he already knew them.

"Ah, I see you are all here. Wonderful" He bounced on his toes for a moment, his eyes scanning the room. I was shocked by his suddenly light and boyish voice, it contrasted so much with his appearance.

One thing bugged me though.

I frowned, tilting my head and trying to read his mind. Nothing.

"Now now Edward, my thoughts are private, and I like them that way" He scolded nicely and I gave up trying so hard. He was just like Bella!

He chuckled again, glancing around the room apraisingly. Suddenly, his face dropped, his eyes and face serious. Quicker than I thought possible for a human, much less an old man, he pulled out a wand from inside his robe.

He swiftly made his way past us, holding his wand in front of him like a sword. He walked slowly up to the large window over looking the front lawn. He raised his wand-less hand, pressing it against the glass for a second.

"This has been broken. Numerous times. By magic" He whispered, turning to us.

"Yeah, once when Bella got pissed at Edward 'cos he was being a dick" Esme hissed at his language, but the old man just smiled a little.

"And again after those men came an-"

"What men?" Dumbledore cut in, stepping forward towards me. His piercing blue eyes settled on me and I felt like he could see right through me.

"Three of them. They wore big black cloaks and masks. Bella called them-" Alice began, holding Jasper's hand and speaking slowly.

"Deatheaters" Dumbledore said, his eyes settled on something behind my shoulder. Bella.

"Yes" I answered even though it wasn't a question.

"What happened, tell me everything" He told me, taking another step towards me.

"Alice had a vision about them coming and woke Bella up. She told us to stay in the house because they could kill us easily and she didn't want us to get hurt" Jasper told him evenly.

"She went out there alone!" He gasped.

"She's only has a third year knowledge of magic!" He whispered, his eyes returning to Bella sleeping behind us. It was a miracle she hadn't woken up yet.

"We stayed inside and she went out on her own. She put a shield around the house. I.... she kept them away from us. She kept on firing spells at them as they were to her, but she never let any past. At one point one of them got too close and they hit her, sending her through the window" Esme explained in her usual soft voice. Dumbledore nodded, taking all of this in.

"They used that... that curse on her again. The Cruciatus Curse" Rose whispered, Emmett suddenly holding her close to his chest.

Dumbledore suddenly walked over to were Bella was still sleeping and knelt on the floor, touching her head gently with the tips of his finger. I watched as Bella frowned for a moment, but a slight "sshhh" from Dumbledore and she was sleeping again.

"What else?" He whispered, trying not to wake her.

"I was out... hunting. I heard her screaming and ran here as fast as I could. I managed to get her wand back to her and break the curse but then two focused on me and one to her. I tried to keep an eye on Bella, but I was dodging spells all the time. I saw her for a second but then... I got hit" I shuddered at the memory. The burning, the pain, the feeling of my mind slipping away from me.

"Are you okay?" Dumbledore turned to face me, still knelt down. His amazed me how concerned he was, I could see it in his eyes. He was worried for me.

"I'm fine. Tired, but fine" I told him. He held his gaze for another second before nodding.

"How did you get away alive. A teenage witch and a vampire are no match for three Deatheaters" He said quietly, his eyes back to me.

"Bella hit the one who was cursing me, and he went flying into a tree and didn't get up. The next one went the same way, and the next, I got. We took their wands away from them as well" I explained, remembering watching how much grace and determination Bella had when fighting like that. She looked amazing, and deadly.

He stared at me, his eye brows raised in... amazement?

"Bella woke one up, saying something about Voldemort not being happy about them failing, and what he will do to them, saying that they would be useless wand less. After a moment she threw him his wand back and told him to go and he did" I concluded. Bella was so brave, so fierce, the spark was back but it was more of a burning flame.

He chuckled suddenly "Bella will never cease to amaze me" I smiled, knowing that what he said will always be the same for me.

"I have been watching her you know. From her first day here" His eyes met mine and I understood what he was trying to say. He say everything. My battle with my thirst, James, her birthday, Volterra, and... now.

"I must admit, there were a few times when I nearly stepped in. Luckily though, you all have much better control than I gave you credit for. After Bella went off to Italy to say hello to Aro, I very nearly took her away then. Still, if I have learned anything from my time with Bella, it is to never underestimate her" He shook his head while all of us were trying to wrap our heads around the facrt that he had been watching us all this time.

"Perhaps it's time to wake her up now" He said, turning back to a very peaceful looking Bella.

Alice suddenly raced over, crouching next to Dumbledore and poking Bella in the arm, gradually getting harder when she didn't move.

"Revenge will be mine" Bella mumbled a rather fierce scowl on her face. Alice immediately stopped poking her, backing up and laughing a little. Dumbledore simply shook his head a little, chuckling.

"Bella, wake up" He coaxed her. She frowned, but didn't wake up fully.

"Bella" Her frown deepened as he spoke again.

She started mumbling again "definitely not Jacobs..... hates the Cullen's... male was remember able in my life....Only one..... But it couldn't be....No.....Impossible"

Her voice was getting clearer and clearer as she spoke, when finally she opened her eyes. Instantly gasping when she saw who was in front of her. I knew from the memories that the two were close, like father and daughter.

"What's going on?" She slurred slightly, wiping her eyes and frowning slightly as she felt the huge blanket Esme had draped over her.

"Well, Alice is waiting for you to seek revenge, Emmett is hurt that you called him, a vampire, a teletubby" Dumbledore chuckled, and we all gazed at the back of his head in wonder. He had seen all that?

"And you have been rather entertaining with your little ramblings on bacon and "pull my finger""Bella groaned, slumping back onto the pillows and covering her face with her arm.

"Did I say that out loud?" She mumbled, and I could feel her embarrassment. I knew if she hadn't just woken up, she would be bright red by now.

"I'm afraid you did" Dumbledore said, trying desperately not to laugh. We all stood awkwardly in a semi circle around the front of the sofa, watching as they greeted each other like old friends. Well, they were.

"It's too early for this" She moaned again, sliding further into the blanket.

"Bella, it's four o'clock" Dumbledore's voice lost all humor as he spoke, and I saw Bella stiffen as he said the words I have been dreading for the past two days.

"Bella, it's time to go"

**Bella's perspective...**

This couldn't be it. It couldn't end now.

I could feel the tears beginning to form but pushed them back. I could cry all I wanted at Hogwarts, I would not ruin our goodbyes by my tears. I knew that tears would only make it harder for everyone.

I looked back at Dumbledore, but ignored the pity and sorrow that they held. I pushed the blanket away, getting up and stretching slightly. I didn't need to, but I was putting off saying goodbye. I honestly didn't think I could say it.

"Bella, we really do have to be going" He sighed, standing up. There was something else in his eyes too. Anticipation? It certainly seemed so by the way they kept on flitting between me and Edward. Why could he be anticipating something?

I opened my mouth, trying to find the words to say goodbye without actually saying them. It's harder than I thought possible.

I stepped forward, but never got any further. Esme wrapped me up in a hug, squeezing me tightly. I felt her chest heaving as she dry sobbed, but I kept my own tears in my eyes, slightly blurring my vision.

"You're my daughter Bella. No time, or distance will ever change that" He whispered, kissing my forehead before stepping back again.

I didn't know what to do, or what to say.

Luckily, Carlisle stepped forward next, saving me from my awkwardness.

"It won't be the same without you here Bella" He mumbled into my hair, wrapping his arms around me as I did him. I understood the depth of his words. Edward would get depressed again. But... if he knows I'm okay, out in the world somewhere, then surely he would be okay. Maybe?

"I never knew my mother and father Carlisle, but I'd like to think I got a second chance at having some" I whispered as he pulled away. I looked to Esme as I spoke, as well as Carlisle. I meant this from the bottom of my heart. They truly were the parents I have never had.

Rose was next, immediately crushing me to her and squeezing me tightly. I didn't hesitate to wrap my own arms around her. Me and Rose had become closer over the last few weeks, and I actually thought of her as my sister now.

"I'm only sorry that I was too stupid to waste my time hating you for something that wasn't even in your control" She squeezed tighter and my lungs failed to let in any oxygen for a few moments.

"You might be shocked Bella, but I actually respect you. Over the past few days, you have shown how brave and strong you really are. You truly are amazing Bella" She pulled back, her eyes filled with tears that she could not shed, her voice sounding odd as her throat constricted with emotion.

"Bella-" I turned to Emmett as he stepped forward. Rose stepped back again, her eyes on the floor. If this kept on going, I wasn't going to be able to keep these tears in.

"I have always loved you, you're my sister" My eyes swam at his words. There were no "like". I was his sister. Blood and genes didn't matter, we were a family in nearly every sense.

"It's going to suck around here without you, you know" He looked up at me, his eyes filled with unusual sadness and pain. I knew what happened last time we were separated. Neither side took it very well.

I walked up to him, not even realising I was moving until I wrapped my arms as far around him as I could reach and buried my face in his huge chest. I let my tears fall, not being able to restrain them anymore.

Emmett didn't pick me up, spin me around or make me laugh. He simply wrapped his huge arms around my waist. It actually felt like he was everywhere with him being so big and me so small. I could feel my body trembling with sobs, but I bit my lip to stop them from escaping. My tears wouldn't cease, not that the flood gates had been opened.

"Oh Bella" I heard Emmett whisper, pulling me back. I looked up at him, unable to see anything more than a big blur. I blinked, sending more tears down my face, but it cleared my vision. He offered a smile, but for the first time, he failed.

I stepped back. The three people I would probably miss the most. I felt a tug on my heart and throat even thinking about leaving them.

"Bella" Jasper appeared in front of me, his own eyes filled with unshed tears. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, and he looked to frustrated and lost. It was wrong for him to be like that.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, hearing his attempts to speak stop as he hugged me back.

"Thanks for believing me Jazz" I whispered into his shirt. I wasn't trying to upset the others, but Jasper didn't hesitate to accept me. He was the one Cullen I knew the least. How things turn around.

"Your my sister Bella, how could I not believe you? I felt how tortured you've been over the past few weeks, how you get a pang of lonliness or guilt when your sat with Edward in silence. But even without all that" He leaned back, wiping away a tear as it trickled down my cheek.

"I would never doubt you" He kissed my forehead sweetly, letting me go and stepping back. I saw him biting the inside of his lip as he gulped.

"I love you Bella" He smiled kindly , or tried to. I didn't even attempt it. A very loud sob escaped me, but I had no time to dwell on it. I was immediately knocked to the floor by a very small and heavy person. For the first time, I really didn't care.

We stayed on the floor, Alice in my lap as we cried on each other, or I cried on her. She simply dry sobbed inot my arms. If I couldn't even say goodbye, how could I leave them? What happened to the brave girl who faced Voldemort countless times and brushed it off?

"I... don't... want ... you.... to go" She got out through her sobs. I rocked us slightly, but didn't answer. I wasn't even sure my throat would work anymore.

"I... can't... lose you... again" She wailed and I buried my face in her hair to smother the sob. I had the exact same feeling. My sister and my best friend taken away from me all in one? For the second time? This is torture!

"I'm sorry" I whispered, glad that it actually came out semi-coherent. And I was sorry. Sorry that I have came into their lives and caused them all so much pain. When I'm here, I hurt them. When I leave, I hurt them. Why didn't they stay away from me? Or me from them?

But I couldn't even bring myself to regret any of this. Having a family, sisters and brothers, someone to trust my heart and soul to. How could i ever think to change that?

Jasper came and scooped Alice up, but she clung to me like I clung to her. Jasper pried her hands from my shirt, holding her waist as they stepped back. I stayed on the floor, not wanting to move. Moving meant leaving. I couldn't do it.

I felt someone lift me up, and for the first time, I didn't want to see Edward. How could I even begin to say goodbye to him? But once I had, it would all be over. No more time, no more goodbyes.

"Bella-" He crushed me to his chest, burying his face in my hair as I buried mine in his chest, my arms around his neck. I could feel his sobs as his throat tried to hide them, I could feel his panting on the back of my neck. I was pretty sure that he could feel my own sobs, and the tears that soaked through his shirt.

I could hear sobbing around us, but Edward was my priority now.

"I love you" I choked out, gripping his shirt tighter with my fist.

"No matter how much time passes or... who I meet, who you meet, I will always love you" I felt him stiffen as I said the bit about him meeting someone.

"Edward, you live forever, I can't expect you to be alone all that time just because of me" My tongue moved with my mouth, but I hated the words that came out. I could imagine him with another vampire, happy and laughing. I hated it.

"Only if you do the same" He whispered and I shivered as his breath hit my neck again. I let out a throaty chuckle. He knew that the liklihood of me moving on to someone else was impossible. Still, it made me guilty to think that he would be unhappy for the rest of his existence.

"Edward" I gasped as a thought came into my mind.

"Please don't go to the Volturi" I begged him, feeling him stiffen beneath me once again.

"The only thing that might keep me going is knowing that you are out there somewhere. With you family, living and... being you" I had to get him to see. To get him to understand. I would do anything as long as he was safe and okay at the end of it.

"Promise me" I begged him again as he remained silent. I was scared. Scared that he would do it anyway, and end everything.

"I promise" I sighed defeated. He was actually planning on doing it!

"Bella, I could never love anyone but you. The even thought of moving on is impossible, but I really don't care. I only want you, no one else will ever be good enough" I opened my mouth to contradict him, but his lips crushed to mine, stopping my words before they even formed.

I usually would have pushed him away, saying that it was rude to do this in front of the family and Dumbledore, but this was it. And I would be damned if I let pride and embarrassment get in the way.

So I kissed him. No barriers stopped us anymore, no limitations, he didn't push me away, if anything he wanted more. I wouldn't be too opposed if I dodn't have to be going in a moment and everyone was watching everything.

When we finally broke apart, neither wanted to, I could tell that much. We both stood panting, in each others arms, just staring at each other, trying to get across how much we love each other without saying it.

His eyes danced and swirled with emotion. Anger, hurt, sadness, but also happiness. This I didn't understand, but I pushed it aside. I wasn't about to ask stupid questions at a time like this.

"Bella, I'm sorry but we have to go now" Dumbledore disturbed the perfect moment, the moment that I had forgotten that I was leaving. I wanted nothing more that to tell him where to shove it, but I stepped back away from Edward, never breaking eye contact him.

I felt Dumbledores hand on my shoulder, and I resisted the urge to shrug it off again. All the anger and hate towards him was building up again. How dare he rip me away from my family and friends! What right has he to ship me around like this? Control my life!? Just because he is the greatest sorcerer in the world doesn't make him to ruler of everything!

I realised that Dumbledore had steered me to the fireplace. I watched, seething as Dumbledore sent the Pensieve through first, his back to me so he couldn't see me. The Cullen's stood at the back of the room, in a line again, watching. I didn't turn around, even though I wanted to, because I Ken that if I did, I would never leave. Would that be so bad?

Dumbledore sighed, turning away from the green flames and facing me.

"Bella, I know you're not happy about all this, but you don't have a choice anymore" Did I ever have a choice?

"We're already late as it is" He glanced at a strange watch on his wrist for a moment before motioning for me to go first.

Could I do this? Leave all of this behind, my life, my family, my friends. Everything. It was harder than I ever thought possible.

I took a deep breath, unclenching my hands as I let the anger ebb away. I closed my eyes for a second, trying to remind myself why this was a good idea. I would see my friends, Hogwarts, be back in the wizarding world. Isn't that worth all this?

No. It wasn't even close. What's the point of having all of that if you had no-one to share it with? Before I was happy because I never knew I could share it with anyone. But now can, I have the Cullen's. But I still can't show them. I would rather stay here, with them, in dreary old Forks that go back to Hogwarts and never see them again.

I took a step, not towards the fireplace, but towards Dumbledore. I would tell him what I just decided. That I was staying here and that was that. They could come and drag me away, but the only way I would leave is if I was forced.

The room was suddenly spinning at a dizzying speed, all the colours mixing together. I came to a sudden halt, making me stumble, the room around me still spinning around me. To say I was confused would be an understatement. I hadn't even stepped into the fireplace!

Loud growls startled me, as I tried to focus n one thing to stop the spinning. I would throw up if it didn't soon.

I felt a hand in mine, a cold familiar hand, and it instantly grounded me. I close my eyes as the whirling room came to a final stand still and I was no longer swaying. The growls were still loud, like they were right next to me. What the hell was going on?

I opened my eyes and gasped.

Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rose were all crouched in front of me, facing Dumbledore, snarling and growling ferociously. Esme and Carlisle stood to the side, watching with apprehensive faces, but made no move to interfere. I knew it was Edward that was holding my hand, even though I was standing close behind him.

To be honest, I was scared for Dumbledore. But, he didn't look scared. If anything, he looked smug.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper, not even audible over the noises that filled the room. The growling stopped abruptly as he turned to look at me, his eyes black. I didn't move back, I wasn't even scared. I knew he wasn't thirsty, he was angry.

"You can't leave. He can't force you to do anything!" He spat at Dumbledore, who simply began humming a tune and swaying slightly. Maybe he is a little crazy...

"I'm afraid that she still has no choice. She must return to Hogwarts with me" Dumbledore spoke in a melodious voice, sounding way too happy to be faced with five pissed vampires, even if he could take them out easily.

"She won't! We won't let you!" Jasper snarled at him, crouching lower, as if to attack.

I couldn't let them hurt Dumbledore, even if he was an arrogant shit who thinks he knows everything! I still love him! But even more, he could kill the Cullen's before they even have the time to work out what has happened.

I ripped my hand from Edward's grip, walking around the shocked vampires to stand in front of Dumbldeore, wand pointed at them. I wouldn't use it against them, but they got the message all the same.

They all stood up, their eyes wide and focused soley on me. All wearing the same mask of hurt and betrayal.

"You can't hurt Dumbledore, you'll only get yourself in the process" I cried, stepping away from Dumbledore. This was his fault. I was threatening my own family for trying to defend me!

"You want to leave?" I barely caught the voice, but recognised it immediately. I marched over to Edward, who was suddenly focused intently on the carpet, no doubt hearing my approach but not raising his head.

"Edward, look at me!" I ordered, feeling rather pissed.

But all that disappeared when I saw his eyes. Pain, betrayal, hurt, defeat. None of them should ever be in those beautiful eyes.

"You are the most stupid being ever!" I smiled kindly as I berated him, letting him know I wasn't being nasty.

"How could I ever want to leave? I just don't want you to hurt my Professor, because he will hurt you too" I stroked his cheek softly, him closing his eyes as our skin touched, the ever present current ran up my finger, leaving a tingling trail in its wake.

He relaxed slowly for as I continued to try to soothe him while also trying to buy some time. My hand froze as his eyes snapped open, becoming even more tense.

"She's staying here" He snarled over my shoulder, his eyes turning from gold to black within a second. His hand clutched mine tightly, crushing me to his chest. I squeezed his hand back, trying to comfort him.

"That's not possible. She must return with me an-" Dumbledore began, his voice buoyant and happy. Edward interrupted.

"Fine, she can go" There were many gasps around the room, but I held mine in. I knew from the look in his eyes, that he was planning something.

"But I'm going too" He said simply, a victorious smirk on his face.

I gaped at Edward, a little happy and excited that he would actually want to go to Hogwarts with me.

"Ditto"

"Count me in on that"

"I'm not leaving my sister"

"I'm coming too"

"I think Carlisle and I are in agreement with the others" They came to stand next to Edward, their eyes still on Dumbledore, to whom my back was to.

"If you take Bella, you take on all of us" Esme said, her tone ending the argument indefinitely. The only question now is whether or not he accepts. I stepped back from Edward, walking backwards slowly, my eyes stretching down the line.

"Are you crazy! You can't go to the wizarding! You don't know anything about it! And Hogwarts! What will you do?! Where will you go?!" I ranted, my voice becoming shrill

"It doesn't matter Bella. We are not leaving you" Emmett said stiffly, almost like a scolding teacher. It was strange coming from him.

I stood in the middle on my own, facing Edward and the Cullen's. I couldn't believe this was happening. They were going to Hogwarts! I was so happy, but so scared. They could get hurt, the kind of hurt you don't heal from. I stood gaping at them all, trying to find words, though I'm not sure what I would say.

Yippee! I'm not going to leave you behind!

Or

No way! It's the wizarding world and you'll get yourself killed!

"Excellent"

I spun on the spot, openly glaring at a beaming Dumbledore. He was still rocking on the balls of his feet, clasping his hands in front of him, looking more of a mischievous boy than a great sorcerer.

I couldn't help but smile back at him, my glare fading slowly.

"You knew" I shook my head, chuckling slightly. Trust Dumbledore to put me through all this and then tell me it was pointless.

"I knew nothing of the sort" His blue eyes twinkled ashe stopped rocking, his smile growing.

"I'm no Alice" He chuckled, opening his arms for me.

I ran into them, laughing instead of swearing and hitting him.

"But how then?" I asked him still curious.

"I am no phsycic, but I know a fair bit about vampires. I know that they are fiercely loyal to their mates. I also know from my observing, that because of their diet, the Cullen's have created amazingly strong bonds with each other as well, so they are just like a family. I knew that, if I did ever get you away, they would hunt to the ends of the earth to find you. Probably break into Hogwarts if they ever found it" He mused, smiling at them from over my shoulder.

"But what will they do at Hogwarts?" I asked him, frowning as I looked up at him, my view temporarily obscured by his huge beard.

"I'm sure we will find something for them to do. Besides, vampires have attended Hogwarts school before" He smirked slightly.

"But of course, you knew that from Professor Binns, History of Magic didn't you Bella?" He tilted his head slightly as I shuffled my feet, looking down.

"Erm.... I suppose I was... ill that day" I mumbled, causing the Professor to chuckle at me once again.

"No matter, you will not be the last pupil to have learned nothing in that class" He let me go and I glared playfully at him.

"Hey! I did learn something! I learned that...." I wracked my brain, a little surprised that I couldn't remember anything.

"Oh! I learned about the Chamber of Secrets!" I squealed, slightly proud that I had learned one thing. I deflated again once I realised that it was one thing in three years. Not the best thing to be proud of.

"Nice accent by the way" He told me, and I blushed slightly.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot about it" I explained, reverting back to my English accent. I think I'll stick with that one from now on.

He chuckled again, but didn't comment. Instead, he put his hands on my shoulders, looking me up and down.

I was suddenly very aware of the fact that I hadn't changed in quite a while and that I had just woken up. Great.

"You've grown into a very remarkable young woman, Bella. Your mother and father would be so proud of you" He told me gently, squeezing my shoulder slightly as I gave him a watery smile.

"I'm so very sorry Bella, for everything. Your friends were so worried when you left St Mungo's, they've been worried for the past two years actually" He sighed, looking down and removing his hands from my shoulders.

"I have been keeping an eye on you, you know. When you first met Edward, when he was constantly battling with his thirst, I thought I would have to relocate you again. Then when you met James and his coven" He shook his head.

"And then on your birthday" He sighed, glancing behind me but not glaring. That was the one thing I liked about Dumbledore, he didn't judge anyone.

"Your friends were so heartbroken when I told them that they couldn't see you. They feel so guilty for missing your fifteenth and sixteenth birthdays. I'd be prepared for belated presents if I were you" He chuckled as I groaned loudly. Presents....

"What?! I thought you were eighteen!" Edward nearly yelled, making me jump at the volume and spin to face him.

"No. When I first came here I was fifteen, my eighteenth was actually my sixteenth" I told them quietly.

"You were a child" He whispered, his face becoming pained. Did he really think this made any difference? It was two years, that's all.

"I was not a child Edward! And even if I was, in your opinion, that doesn't mean that my choices were juvenile!" I yelled back at him. He insulted me, even if he didn't realise it, he had. I was not a child!

"I know" He appeared in front of me in a blur, his eyes wide as I scowled at him, my arms folded over my chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that.... you were fifteen" He explained quietly.

"Does it change anything?" I shot back, my voice becoming soft, my arms falling to my sides as I looked to the floor. To be honest, I was slightly worried about his answer. We had been through so much, I felt like one word could break us.

"Now who's being stupid?" He chuckled, using his finger to lift my chin to look at me.

"It's just a shock, that's all. How did you keep up with all the work in class? You seemed more mature than everyone else" He asked.

"I guess once you've been through what I have, you do grow up quicker than others. And the class stuff is easily cured by studying" I grimaced, remembering all the hours of studying I did before I came here.

We lapsed into silence, both thinking about.... everything.

"Bella, can you tell me what happened here. Edward and the others have told me their side, but I'd like to know yours" Dumbledore requested, motioning to the sofa.

I sighed, grabbing Edward's hand and dragging him with me.

"I went for a nap because.... well I still wasn't in the best condition" I sighed, watching Dumbledores face drop as he took a deep breath. The Cullen's all stood around us, apart from Edward who sat beside me.

"Alice had a vision that there would be three Deatheaters coming, so I got ready. Of course I didn't let them fight, so I went by myself" I paused as he shook his head, scowling at me.

"Bella, one day, your luck is going to run out. You can't keep putting yourself in the path of danger like this. You're only a young witch, not even of age yet. They're Deatheaters Bella! They get trained by Voldemort, they don't feel pity or empathy" My old professor told me, getting all flustered.

"What would you have me do? I was the one they wanted, and if they caught sight of the Cullen's they would have killed them in seconds! I wasn't going to put them in danger like that!" My voice got gradually louder and louder.

"You put other people above yourself" He mumbled shaking his head. He waved his hand for me to carry on and I sighed, doing as he wished.

"I spent most of my time dodging and defending. At one point I got flung through a window, but I was okay. Then they hit me with the Cruciatus curse, and they took my wand from me. But then Edward came and threw me my wand back and we fought again" I felt him squeeze my hand as I mentioned him.

"Two concentrated on Edward, but one just wouldn't leave me alone. We dueled for a while, but then Edward got hit and I flung the idiot into a tree. I hit the one who was cursing him, and he went flying too. Edward took care of the third. After a few words, they left" I shrugged, slightly shocked that I had fit that fight into a few minutes of speaking.

Dumbledore remained silent for a few seconds. He slowly got up and walked towards me, frowning at my head the whole way.

"Bella, do you mind if I..." he waved his wand towards my forehead and I shook my head, laying it against the back of the chair and closing my eyes.

I felt the pressure of the tip of his wand on my temple. Flashes of fire and burning flesh filled my mind, but I felt a wave of calm envelope me and relaxed, reminding myself that this was Dumbledore.

After a few moments, the pressure was removed and I opened my eyes again. He was stood over me, a concerned look in his eye.

"You appear to be alright, but you've been hit so many times with that one curse..." He trailed off.

"I'm not crazy professor" I told him imploringly.

"I'm not saying you are Bella, but I should have never took you out of St Mungo's that quickly" He shook his head again.

"When we return to Hogwarts, those scars can be removed as well" He told me, but I was thinking of something else.

"Mr Weasley" I sighed, feeling the shame rise in my chest.

"Ah, yes. He came to me in my office at Hogwarts, yelling and screaming at me that I was an old fool, that you would end up dead and it would all be my fault" I saw his eyes fill with liquid and I felt mine do the same.

I opened my mouth to speak but Dumbledore spoke before me "No Bella. He was right. Leaving you here with no wand, no way to contact us and no witches or wizards around was probably one of the stupidest things I have ever done. You had every right to scream at me. But poor Mr Weasley was nearly hysterical near the end. He cares about you so much... they all do" He reminded me, though I knew very well for myself.

"Professor...." I asked, a new question suddenly in my mind.

"How did they know where I was. I thought only members of the Order knew" I asked him, fearing his answer.

"I have thought for some time, that we have a mole within the Order. I have questioned everyone of them extensively, and I found none to be the one I was searching for. Now this... I am certain we have a mole now, but I fear that without naming them, we can do no more than disband the Order" He sounded so tired, so... old.

"No!" I gasped "You're the only ones who stand up to Voldemort! You can't just stop!"

"Bella, if we don't know who the mole is, we can't trust each other. It's already beginning. People are hesitating to share information, keeping secrets, arguing and yelling. Every move we have made has been thwarted, people are loosing heart Bella" He said slowly, his eyes watching his wand as he twirled it between his fingers.

I understood what he was saying.

"But that is what they want" I said quietly and softly.

"I know that, but what else can we do?" He sighed sadly

We both remained silent. I knew what would happen if the Order disbanded. Even if they didn't know it, people looked up to them, saw them as hope and freedom. If they left, people would loose hope, and Voldemort would have no-one to stand against him. He would take over and destroy everything Dumbledore and the Ministry has worked so hard to achieve.

"Bella, I have to be going now" He stood up and I followed suite, still immersed in my thoughts. Worrying and trying to think of ways to help.

"Don't let it worry your mind. Things will become clear in time" he kissed my head gently before making his way to the fireplace.

"You never had any intention of taking me with you did you?" I asked as I threw a handful of powder into the fire, green flames erupting from nowhere.

He turned around smirking "No. I have arranged alternate means of transport for you and your friends. Two members of the Order will come and pick you up tonight. I have told them that their might be more but they don't know who, or what sort" He told me, stepping into the flames.

"Can they be trusted?" I asked him, stepping forward.

A huge smile crossed his face "Yes, they are the ones I trust the most. Keep an eye on the skies Bella" He told me cryptically before spinning and disappearing with a "pop" in the fireplace. I watched as the green flames died away, leaving a pile of smoking wood in it's place.

"That man is weird" Emmett broke the silence and I laughed at the serious understatement.

"You're going to Hogwarts" I said mostly to myself, not being able to smother the smile as I turned to look at them all.

"You're going to love it! The lessons and the grounds! The lake! The staircases! The paintings!" I squealed, jumping up and down and clapping my hands like a child.

Hedwig flew in the window, back from hunting probably. He had missed everything!

"Hedwig!" I squealed, making her squeak with surprise.

The hooted at me as she sat on the chandelier, watching me in amusement.

The next three hours where a mess. Everyone was somewhere packing. Of course, I had no clothes to pack so I was stuck helping Alice.

"What sort of clothes do witches and wizards wear Bella? Everyone I've seen so far has been in cloaks" She asked me, her voice muffled because her head was in her wardrobe.

"We do wear cloaks, most of the time actually. But we do wear muggle cloths too, like at Hogwarts on weekends and when we visit Hogsmeade-"

"What's Hogsmeaded?" She asked

"A little wizarding villiage near to Hogwarts. There's shops and a pub there, we get trips sometimes to visit" I explained as I lay on her bed.

"Where is Hogwarts?" She emerged from the wardrobe to look at me.

"No-one knows, so don't go trying to find it" I told her, sitting up and heading towards Edward's room.

He was packing up all of his Cd's and I just had to tell him.

"You do realise that no muggle technology works within Hogwarts" I giggled at his face.

"No phones, mp3 players, some radios and Cd players may work, but I'm not sure" I told him honestly, remembering the little radio in the common room. Maybe it had had some fine tuning or something.

"Can I borrow your phone?" I asked abruptly. Edward glanced at me for a second before tossing it to me. I kissed his cheek before walking out the door and down the stairs into the living room.

Dialing the number, I put the phone to my ear and waited.

"Hey Bella" Was Jake's excited reply. It broke my heart to know I was leaving him behind. Still, he would be better off here with his own kind.

"Hey, is Seth there?" I asked feeling slightly guilty for asking Jake for Seth.

"No... look is there something going on between you two?" He asked me jokingly.

"Oh yeah, Jake. Me and Seth are in love... No"I laughed with him.

"I had to ask!" He laughed "He's on patrol. I'll phase and ask him to come and see you"

There was silence on the other end and I began tapping my foot to the rythm in my mind.

"Right" his voice made me sqeak with surprise. He laughed loudly on the other end.

"Sorry" He apologized as he sobered up.

"He's on his way. Is this something you should be telling me Bella?" All humour was gone from his voice, and I was contemplating telling him.

No. It was too late now. He wouldn't understand anyway. It would be easier for someone like him just not to know.

"Don't worry about it Jake, go back to your knitting" I joked, getting that free feeling I usually get when I speak to Jake.

"Yeah yeah, see ya Bells" He said, putting the phone down.

I sighed, putting the phone on the table and standing up to look out of the window. I never said I was at the Cullen's, but he would know that wouldn't he?

"Bella! The werewolf is here!" Alice yelled sounding rather annoyed about the whole thing.

I giggled as I opened the door, the Cullen's all stood behind me. I tutted at them as I walked out and down the steps, looking around.

The Cullen's remained on the porch, probably not to scare him.

After a few moments I heard a shuffle and out stepped Seth. He was holding his hands up, walking forward slowly, watching the Cullen's.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone" He told them his gaze flitting to me for a second. He still reminded me of a child. He was only fifteen, yet he had been dumped in the middle of the werewolf/vampire war.

"We know, we won't harm you either" Carlisle told him gently. I was slightly shocked that he didn't step forward like he usually does when dealing with the werewolves.

Seth nodded a little at Jasper, smiling a little as Jasper did the same.

I did what I did last time. I ran the twenty foot or so, jumping into his arms, laughing as he spun me around and laughed with me.

"What's with the half-nakedness? Are you trying to get a compliment or what?" I teased him, poking his very warm chest with my finger. He laughed, swatting my finger away and puffing his chest out.

"Only if you're offering one" He wiggled his eyebrows comically, making me laugh even more. What was it with werewolves and their humour?

"So what's this about Bella?" He asked, still laughing slightly.

"There has been a... slight change of plan" I told him, sitting down as he did the same.

"You're not going to Hogwarts?" He smiled a little at the prospect, but it faded as I shook my head.

"No, I am going. But the Cullen's are going as well" I told him. His face scrunched up as he looked at them, then back at me.

"Is that allowed?" He asked me, obviously thinking about it.

"Yeah. The Headmaster just agreed to it. We're leaving tonight" I said quietly, picking at a blade of grass.

"Okay, so there will be no more Cullen's?" I nodded and he sighed.

"You know how this will look, don't you Bella? You disappear at the same time as the Cullen's and no-one even remembers your name. Jacobs paranoid enough as it is, he'll go crazy" He told me, frowning at the floor.

"But won't it be better? No more kids will be phasing, and you won't have to set up a treaty anymore" I tried to get him to see the good side, but it was a weak argument.

He nodded, his eyes shooting to mine "Will this be the last time I see you?" He asked quietly, looking every bit the child he really was.

I bit my lip as tears threatened to spill down my cheeks. God knows I would be hysterical if it was Jake.

"Yeah" I whispered, even that one word caused my voice to break.

He stood up, pulling me with him "You'd better look after her" He warned the Cullen's but not threateningly.

"We will, don't worry" Edward assured him. Seth seemed to debate for a second before nodding at them, turning to me. His expression was enough to melt any ones heart.

I was suddenly engulfed in warmth and arms as he hugged me tightly.

"I'll miss you Bells" He whispered, his won voice breaking as he spoke.

"I'll miss you too Seth. I am sorry for leaving you to clean up all this mess though" I said, my voice muffled by his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, from what I've heard from Penny, you have enough mess to deal with where your going"

I pulled back to stare at him.

"What? She told me once during the holidays about the story of the famous Isabella Swan. I've always been curious about you, but brushed it off as a coincidence. Seems to me like you need a few vampires around to help you out" He nudged me playfully as I pretended to be offended.

"I have been perfectly fine without vampires helping me thank you very much" I sniffed.

"Oh yeah, so I've heard. Penny has told me all about your adventures" He raised his eyebrows and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Once again, a loud howl ruined the meeting.

"I have to go" He said sadly, hugging me once again before running off into the woods and disappearing. I stood there for a second, trying to get my head around the fact that I was going to have to say goodbye to this place forever. I would never see Renee or Charlie ever again. At least I said goodbye to Charlie before I left.

Edward stood next to me, taking my hand in his and pulling me to his chest. The sun was just setting, the pink sky partially hidden over the tops of the trees.

After a while, I remembered something and turned around "I'm going to get a shower" I remember Jacob and the Cullen's all commenting on how the other smells horrible.

He let me go, and I used his shower, knowing all my shampoo and everything would be in there. They left me alone for a while to get my head straight, and for that I was glad. Everything had happened so fast that I needed a second to take it all in.

I stood in the shower for about fifteen minutes before even opening the shampoo. It seemed surreal to me, that my life would just change so quickly. The fact that my two lives were now becoming one was also a very strange concept.

"Ow" I hissed as shampoo got in my eye. I hate it when it does that. I really had to pay more attention to what I was doing.

A bang at the door made me jump and I very nearly landed on my bum with a thud.

"Bella, are you okay?" A very amused sounding Edward spoke through the door.

"I'm fine" I huffed, stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself so I don't get the floor too wet, and make my way to the sink. I wet a flannel and rubbed my eye, trying to get the stinging to go away.

Edward knocked on the door this time, asking to come in. I scowled, walking to the door and opening it, shivering as the cold air hit my bare shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He chuckled again and I narrowed my good eye at him which made him laugh even more.

"Let me have a look at it please" He asked, not able to remove the smile from his face. I am in pain, and he is amused by it.

"No" I told him, stepping back and shutting the door, and sliding the lock across. I knew it couldn't really keep in out but he got the message.

"Come on Bella, I wasn't laughing at you" He banged on the door again but I ignored it.

The door was suddenly open and he was in front of me. Damn vampire speed and strength!

"Please" He begged, pouting a little. I rolled my eye, removing the flannel and showing my eye to him. He frowned as he tilted my head back, his fingers on my cheek.

"You'll be fine. It's all bloodshot from your rubbing, but you'll be okay" He chuckled as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It's all blurry" I said, squinting.

I heard Edward sigh beside me "That is what happens when you irritate your eye Bella"

I stuck my tongue out at him again as I plonked down on the toilet seat.

"And what do you find so amusing about me being in pain?" I asked, making sure the towel as securely around me. I knew all too well about Edwards rules.

"Just that, you faced three Deatheaters, could have been killed easily, yet you never complained. But when you get shampoo in your eye you yell" He laughed again, and I could see why he found it funny.

"I did not yell" I told him.

"Yes you did, we all heard it over the water" He laughed as I scowled at him.

"Out!" I yelled, pointing to the door. He laughed, making his way out.

"Don't make me curse that pretty little ass of yours Edward Cullen!" I yelled as I locked the door. I could hear raucous laughter as I climbed into the shower again, but ignored it. I relaxed myself as I cleaned my hair, finding mud and grass stuck in it. I sighed after trying to untangle a rather stubborn knot.

I climbed out afterwards, clean and feeling a lot better. I put on the cloths Alice had given me, opening the door and closing it behind me. I had to clean up the mess I had made on the floor at some point. But right now, I needed my wand to get rid of these horrible knots.

I searched around Edward's room, finding it difficult when he had packed quite a few things into a huge suite case. I began to worry that he had packed it away.

Where did I last have it?

It was in my trouser pocket. My trousers were on the bathroom floor, which is now wet. I went back inside the room, and looked on my pile of cloths for my trousers They weren't there. I puzzled over it for some time before actually realising.

I stood up faster than I ever thought possible, glaring at the door.

"EDWARD CULLEN! GIVE ME MY WAND BACK!" I screeched as loudly as I could. Once again, I could hear laughter downstairs.

I swear, I don't care if I love them or not, they are getting cursed.

Edward appeared in the doorway, leaning on the frame, my wand twirled in his hand. That smirk on his face again.

"I thought you were going to curse my pretty little ass?" He teased, throwing my wand in my air and catching it again. I glared at him, clenching my teeth. One lesson about witches and wizards - never mess with their wands. They will make you pay for it.

"Give. Me. My. Wand" I seethed, getting rather annoyed that he carried on smirking.

"I'd do it Edward. She's pissed at you. Although, if she's pissed, you might want to give it to her and run" Jasper appeared behind Edward, smiling at him.

He threw my wand up and down a few times, but I lost my patience. I reached my hand out, my wand automatically soaring out of the air and into my hand. Both boys stood gaping at me as I looked down at the wand in my hand.

"I will give you one second to run" I said, dangerously slowly as I looked up.

"One" I whispered, but they had already disappeared. I smirked, as I turned to the mirror above the sink. I spent a few minutes using magic to untangle my knots. I smiled again as I finished, putting my wand in my pocket, patting it as though I was calming it.

I made my way downstairs, humming a show tune and skipping slightly. I could feel eyes on me as I skipped past the doorway, but ignored them, walking to the kitchen. The last thing I ate was a bacon sandwich. I was hungry.

I rustled up a sandwhich, eating it in the kitchen quickly, before putting it in the bowl and walking through into the living room.

I sat down, but looked up again once I realised everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked. Did I have mud on my face or something?

"You were scary you know" Rose whispered, sitting down on the same sofa as me, but on the very edge. As though she wa scared.

"Don't worry. As long as none of you ever steal my wand, I won't have to hurt you" I told them lightly, noticing how Edward and Jasper remained furthest away from me.

"Are you going to curse them?" Emmett asked, grinning wickedly at me.

"No. They didn't know. But I will warn you now, a wand is special to the witch or wizard it chooses. A bond is created between the two, the only way that bond is broken is when the witch or wizard is disarmed. The one who disarmed then becomes the master of the wand unless the person gets it back. This wand is mine. And if you ever play around with it, I will kill you" I smiled sweetly at the end.

The room was silent for about a second before I burst into fits of laughter. I clutched my stomach as I slid from the sofa, onto the floor.

"Your.... faces" I choked out between laughing. Edward came and picked me up, sitting me down on his lap as I continued to laugh.

"I wouldn't kill you Edward. Maybe give you a bat bogey hex, but that's all" I told him, though he didn't look too comforted.

We chatted for a while after I calmed down. Everyone was excited about going to this new world, but none of them shared my fear.

"But I could tell Dumbledore doesn't want me back there! It's not safe yet, but he doesn't have a choice! What ever is going on, it must be big" I told myself.

"Why?" Carlisle asked, the room falling silent.

"You have to understand something. Everyone knows Voldemorts name, and everyone knows Dumbledore's name as well. Dumbledore was offered the chance to be Minister of Magic, but turned it down to carry on being the Headmaster. Of course, we got landed with some idiot who knows nothing about how to run the magical world, and he is constantly pelting Dumbledore with owls, asking him for advise. What Dumbledore says carries a lot of weight in the Ministry. If it's out of his control, it must be something huge" I explained, staring off into space.

I had never likes Fudge since he refused to believe me, Harry and Hermione about Sirius. Since then, he's just making bad decision after bad decision.

I sighed, looking out of the window.

"I'm going to wait for them" I said, getting up and walking out the door. I sat down the steps, watching the sky. The pink had now disappeared, a dark, almost back, blue now covered it. Tiny stars were embedded into the darkness, shining brightly in their own right.

Edward came and sat beside me, taking my hand in his as he watched the sky as well. We sat in silence for about an hour, the sky now pure black, the only light coming from the open door behind us, it covered part of the lawn and our backs in light and warmth, but the cold, bitter night air still bit at my skin. I shivered, but didn't complain.

I was jolted out of my thoughts of planning a prank on Emmett with the twins, by a huge red light covering us in light. I looked up, having to squint at the brightness.

"Why are people letting off fireworks this early?" He asked, shielding his eyes.

I jumped up excitedly. "They aren't fireworks" My voice became girlie and high pitched.

I pointed my wand at the sky and shouted _"Periculum!"._ I know I didn't have to shout, but I was too excited not to.

Edward laughed a little as the sparks that erupted in the sky kept changing from yellow, to red, blue and green. He pulled me close to him, laying his arm across my shoulder as I carried on shaking, partly from the cold, and partly from excitement.

Edward must have said something to the others, because suddenly they were stood behind me and Edward on the porch.

I was annoyed the the light form the doorway was now obscured, but even if it wasn't it wasn't big enough so that I could see everything. I could hear the swish of the air and the small thuds as they landed. The Cullen's all remained silent, but one glance at Edward's open mouth told me that he had never seen anyone ride a broom before.

I remained in the steps with Edward. I still wasn't sure about this. What if one of them was the mole? What if they both were?

Still, they remained silent and unmoving even though I know they were there.

I sighed, coming easily frustrated with the waiting. "_Lumos maxima" _I spoke clearly, sending the ball of bright light hovering above the lawn like a disco ball.

I gasped as I saw who it was.

There, stood in front of me with a brooms in their hands, where Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Their arms were in front of their faces to shield them from the bright light, but I would know who it was a mile away.

I couldn't help it. I squealed like a little girl on Christmas, jumping up and down.

I watched them lower their arms at the noise, smirks appearing on both of their faces.

I ran from Edwards arms, down the steps and across the lawn, into Sirius' waiting arms. He laughed as he nearly fell over form the strength of me jumping on him. He hugged me back tightly as I did him.

"I missed you Bella" He told me leaning back and brushing some hair out of my face.

"I missed you too god father" I teased, squeezing him again.

"Your just as beautiful as your mother, you know" He told me, turning my face to the left with his hand, as if to get a better look at me.

"Thanks" I told him as he removed his hand. I got a better look at him, remembering the last time I saw him, he was sullen and ignoring me because I was going to disappear and he couldn't even visit me.

He was clean shaven, his hair still long and curly, but tidier. He looked twenty years younger than when I first saw him in the Shrieking Shack. His eyes shone brightly, slightly crinkled as he smiled down at me.

Sirius let go of me, but I turned to Lupin, smiling again.

"Hello professor" I greeted him, knowing how much it annoyed him.

"Bella, I taught you for one year, I'm not your teacher anymore" He chuckled, knowing I was only doing it to wind him up.

He always seemed like a man of mystery and secrets. He had those eyes that you could tell knew a lot of things, yet he exudes calm and togetherness.

He wrapped me up in a hug like Sirius and I returned it, laughing lightly from the reality of it all.

"It hasn't been the same without you Bella. Christmas was horrible" He spoke into my hair. This was why I liked Remus so much. He didn't treat me like I was a child, he treated me like an adult. He didn't keep things from me because he thought I couldn't handle it.

"Molly and Aurther were devastated that you couldn't even come to see us then. The kids were much the same, all of them cried at some point, even if they won't admit it. Your birthday was hard too. I can't believe I missed it" He told me, holding me at arms length.

"I had a right good present picked out as well" Sirius sniffed, kicking the ground with the toe of his boot.

"We heard what happened at the World Cup Bella" Sirius told me, his eyes serious.

"What Dumbledore did was reckless and stupid. Sending you into a place packed with witches and wizards, when Voldemort and his followers are still out there, and you didn't have a wand. If I'd have known I would have sent you it before you went" Sirius shook his head angrily.

"It's okay. I'm... fine" I told the truth, knowing that they knew me too well and they would know if I was lying.

Lupin looked over my shoulder suddenly "Dumbledore told us we may have a few extra"

Sirius followed his eyes and nodded slightly.

I turned, motioning for the Cullen's to approach us. I hope I haven't made them afraid of witches and wizards now. Once the Cullen's were lines up in front of the three of us, a good few feet back, I stepped in the middle of them.

"Sirius, Remus, these are the Cullen's" I bounced slightly as I spoke.

"This is Carlisle, the father, Esme, the mother and the kids Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward" I breathed, waving to them as I spoke their name. Sirius and Remus smiled and nodded their heads politely as I mentioned someone and the Cullen's would do the same.

"Cullen's, this is Sirius Black an-" A snarl cut me off and gasped as I was grabbed by someone. I wish they would stop doing that.

"Edward, what the hell!" I yelled at him as he held me behind his back, crouching low to the floor and growling none stop at my god father.

"Murderer!" He snarled, Sirius' face contorting in anger.

"Oh for gods sake. Since when do vampires read the news?" I said to myself as they began yelling one another.

Edward's grip had disappeared now, the other Cullen's following his example and, realising what they thought he was, shouted at him as well.

So, I did what anyone would do when her vampire family is arguing with her god father and professor.

I screamed, loudly and shrilly. I stomped around the line of shocked vampires, standing in the middle of them again, arms crossed and glaring at both sides.

"Shut up!" I yelled, my voice echoing around the forest that surrounded us.

"Edward! Sirius is not a murderer. I know this because I believed it once, and I nearly killed him, but I listened and understood. He never killed anyone" He said firmly, leaving no room for doubt. Edward watched me for a second before stepping out of his crouch, the others following suite.

I sighed, turning to Sirius and Remus who had their wands drawn and pointed at the Cullen's.

"Lower them" I told them. They stared at me but didn't comply.

"Lower them. Now" I ordered, my voice shaking with frustration.

They did lower them and I sighed "They are protective of me, that's all" I explained.

A gust of wind made me shiver violently but that was lost in the sudden commotion.

The Cullen's were all crouched agian, snarling and growling, even Esme and Carlisle this time. But at Remus. Remus was shaking with anger at something, his wand pointed directly at Emmett's chest, while Sirius was following his example and aiming at Jasper.

And I was in the middle.

"Jesus Christ! You won't hurt each other!" I screamed at both of them but neither side payed any attention to me.

The sound of growling blocked out all other noises and I actually thought my ears would bleed. A headache had made itself known by banging repeartedly on my head like a jack hammer. I cringed against the thudding pain, putting my hands to my head and rubbing my temples, my eyes clamped closed.

Everything was going bad.

"Please. Stop" I whispered, though it sounded more like a whimper.

All noises suddenly stopped and I thought I had gone deaf. I felt cold hands on my face, trying to pry my hands from my head.

"Don't touch her" I heard Sirius snarl loudly, I cringed at the loud noise.

The cold hands disappeared, only to be replaced by normal ones. I opened my eyes, ending up looking into Remus' concerned deep blue ones.

"I'm sorry Bella" He spoke softly, knowing that I was in pain.

"We'll try to be more... civilized" I heard a snort and several scoffs but no-one disagreed.

I lowered my hands feeling a little out of place and lost.

"What's the problem?" I asked warily, watching the Cullen's glare at Sirius and Remus.

" A werewolf and a murderer" Jasper spat, still crouched. I heard Remus sigh.

"Vampires" Sirius spat in the same manner, his eyes fixed on Jasper's.

"Yes, the Cullen's are vampires but they hunt animals not humans, that's why their eyes are golden and not red. Carlisle is even a doctor, that is how good his control is. I have been with them for quite a while, and I'm still here aren't I? In fact, they've saved me more than once" I told Sirius quietly, putting my hand on his raised arm. I applied a little pressure, and he allowed me to lower his arm. He sighed, but didn't stop glaring at Jasper.

I stepped forward, talking to the Cullen's.

"No, Sirius is not a murderer. But Remus is a werewolf" I admitted, causing more growls and snarls.

"You knew!" Alice gasped at me, one of the only ones who wasn't snarling at him.

"Yes I knew. But he takes a potion that allows him to keep his mind when he transforms, so he knows what he is doing and he won't hurt anyone. He taught me for a year, and I spent quite a lot of time with him and he never hurt me. They wre my dads best friends, and I trust them with my life, just like I do you" I told them, my voice sounding tired even to my ears.

"Please. The Cullen's won't hurt you, their control is amazing. Remus won't hurt you, because it's not a full moon, and Sirius is no murderer" I sighed, trying to get them to trust each other.

No-one answered me, and I sighed again, feeling the tears springing into my eyes. I knew it was too good to last. Thinking my vampire family would get along with a werewolf who I see as my uncle. It was a waste of time trying.

Instead of trying to talk to them, to negotiate, I turned and walked away, back into the house. I ignored the Cullen's shouts and Sirius' pleading, and went into the living room and sat on a sofa. I had no idea what I was doing, or what I was going to do.

I stared at the pot of Floo powder that was sat on the mantle piece, and considered just leaving without them all. The Cullen's couldn't go to Hogwarts if they can't handle my own family, they'd be like this every day.

But I couldn't just leave them.

So I did what any frustrated and mentally and emotionally exhausted girl would do. I layed on the sofa, kicking my shoes off, turned by back to the romo so that I was facing the back of the sofa, bury my face in a cushion, and cry.

It was the only thing my mind, body and emotions could agree on doing.

"Bella?" I heard Sirius say somewhere beside me.

"We're sorry Bella" I heard Jasper say as well. I made no noise, yet the tears wouldn't stop. I have been crying a lot recently.

"Can't you just get along?" I asked through the cushion.

There was a moments pause "We'll try Bella, but we aren't promising anything" Sirius told me. I suppose it was as good as I was going to get from any of them.

I rolled over, sniffing and blinking to try to clear my blurry vision, causing more tears to cascade down my cheeks.

"Can you not be trying to kill each other every second?" I asked, searching the faces of my family. To my left stood the Cullen's, gathered together as a group, and to my right stood Remus and Sirius.

"I think we can do that" Remus said, eyeing the Cullen's carefully.

I sat up, wiping my eyes and feeling rather childish for that display of emotion. The silence was as thick as the tension for a moment.

"So... which one is it?" Sirius asked, sitting down near my feet and smirking a little at me.

"Who?" I frowned at him.

Remus chuckled "The one you're in love with" Remus smirked like Sirius. Ugh! They are so annoying.

"Who's to say I love any of them? They may just be friends" I crossed my arms, scowling at them.

They both looked at each other, the smirk never fading "Because we know you" They said at the same time. I swear, sometimes, they have joint thoughts.

"Which one is it?" Remus asked, his eyes going around the Cullen's.

"Edward" I said softly, picking at the hem of my shirt.

"So... we didn't hear that" Sirius teased, even though I know he had. I turned to glare at him before returning to picking at the hem of my shirt.

"Edward. I love Edward" I told them.

"Edward? And which one would he be?" Sirius asked, the amusement in his eyes never leaving.

Before I could open my mouth, Edward was stood in front of me. Sirius stood up and I did the same. If they were going to fight, I was going to seriously kick some ass.

I grabbed Edward's hand as Sirius went right up in his face, looking him up and down, and even poking his shoulder with his finger.

"Erm.... Sirius what are you doing?" I giggled, slightly amused that he was doing all of this. Edward simply let him do what ever, frowning and smiling at times.

"Seeing if he is satisfactory" He told me while tapping him on the head with the tip of his wand.

It took me a second to understand what he was actually saying.

"Now hang on a minute!" I yelled, slightly outraged and slightly amused.

"Are you offering... approval?" I screeched, stepping between Edward and Sirius.

"Yes, if I even approve" He eyes Edward critically.

"You have no say in who and what I date! I don't need your approval for anything!" I yelled, slightly mortified that he would even do that.

"Of course you do. Your father would have done the same, and since he isn't here and I am your god father, I will do it for him" He said, tapping his wand to the palm of his hand.

"No, my dad would have the sense to not even go there! Do you think I will stop dating Edward just because you don't like it?!" I heard Remus sigh, sitting down. He knew that this could go on for a while.

"I'd sit down if I were you, they can go for hours" He told the Cullen's quietly. I watched in my perifial vision as they all sat on thee sofas apart from Edward.

"If I don't like it, you'll be certain you'll stop seeing him" Sirius pointed his finger at Edward and I went to slap his hand away, but Edward stopped me by grabbing my wrist in his hand and holding it gently.

"You can't stop it!" I yelled at him, trying to pry my hand free.

"Oh yes I will! You think I'll stand by and watch you and a vampire-" He began but my anger boiled over.

"You have no right! You have no say in what I say or do! Where have you been for the past two years?! if you didn't like it, you should have stopped it then! But no! I never say you or heard from you! I didn't even know if you'd been caught and killed or not! You have no idea what it's like!" I screamed at him, Edward having to hold me back fully as I tried to hit him. I wasn't playing anymore.

"I have no choice! I was under Dumbledores rule!" He yelled back at me.

"Ha! Since when do you follow rules?! Would it that hard to just sneak out just for a visit?! I have been stuck in this shitty place for ages, with no contact from any of you! If if wasn't for the Cullen's, I would have ended it last year!" There were gasps as I admitted it.

"I thought I'd imagined it! All of it! You know what it's like to feel insane don't you?! Everyday! Thinking your life is a lie! Not knowing what is truth and what's not!" I thrashed in Edward's arms, but of course he never released me.

"Of course I understand! I haven't been able to see you for two years! It's been torture! I promised your mum and dad I would always look after you, and then you're ripped away from me! Don't even think for one second, that you were the only one hurt by Dumbledores decision!" He yelled, stepping closer causing Edward to growl and Remus to stand up, putting his hand on Sirius's shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

"At least you had your friends and family around you. You had your home. I had to be moved to some shitty town, with people I didn't know, have to lie every second of the day, fabricate stories to tell people. At least you could be yourself! At least you knew who you are" I spat at him, desperately trying to get out of Edward's arms that were wrapped around my waist.

"That's not my fault" Sirius said softly, breathing heavily as he looked at me.

"You should have fought for me, like I did for you. I risked everything for you, expulsion, even imprisonment in Azkaban. You couldn't even find out where I was" I spoke back, no longer yelling but my hurt showed through my voice. I stopped struggling in Edward's arms for the moment.

"He made me promise Bella" He stepped forward towards me and I watched him.

"He made me swear I wouldn't hunt you down. People follow me Bella, that's why I hide away. If I had found you and visited you, they would have found you too. I couldn't risk your safety, just so I could see you. I wasn't about to gamble with your life" He told me, a single tear rolling down his face.

I gulped, feeling tears collecting in my own eyes. "Edward" I said softly. He understood, unclasping his hands from around my waist. I walked to Sirius, who was watching me with wide eyes, as if he feared I would hit him. How could I hit him after that?

I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in my shirt as he set his on the top of my head. I could feel his tears on my hair but didn't comment.

"I'm sorry Bella. You're right, I should have fought for you. I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought you'd be safer without interference" He whispered, his voice breaking in several places.

I remained silent, just squeezing him now and then and letting him comfort me as I was comforting him.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a while. I nodded against his chest, sniffing.

"You?" I asked and felt him chuckle into my hair.

"I'll be fine. I...I'm sorry for trying to... well you know" He muttered, going a little red as I pulled away and looked at him.

"You know... it's nice that someone cares" I admitted, and it was. At least someone cares that I have a vampire boyfriend.

"Yeah, and if it makes you any happier. I do approve" He whispered, looking at Edward as he said it and smiling a little.

"Is it safe yet?" Remus smirked, rolling his eyes at the two of us, standing up from the sofa and shaking his head.

"I suppose. As safe as it ever is" I nudged him in the ribs playfully before walking to Edward and hugging him. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head.

"How old are you?" I groaned as I heard Sirius ask the question. Edward just chuckled at my reaction.

"I was changed in 1918 when I was seventeen" He answered honestly.

I heard Sirius hum slightly "That's good. Men back then had manners, knew how to treat a woman properly"

I buried my face in Edward's chest groaning again.

"How are we getting to Hogwarts?" Rose asked, no doubt trying to change the subject as well as getting some answers.

"Well, we aren't going straight to Hogwarts. We're making a stop at the Order head quarters" Remus told us and I spun to face him.

"But Dumbledore said that the mole-" I began, worried about not only my safety, but the safety of the Cullen's.

"Don't worry. It'll only be us there, everyone else has been sent somewhere else, no-one knows you are going to be there but me, Remus and Dumbledore" He comforted me.

"Sirius we're behind schedual" Lupin said quietly, pointing to his watch.

"Right..." He looked around "This would be better explained outside" He concluded, walking towards the door. I rolled my eyes, walking after him, dragging Edward along with me.

Once we were all outside, they finally told us the plan.

"Here's what's going to happen. Remus will apparate outside with all luggage and... three people?" He turned to check with him, who nodded.

All the Cullen's looked around nervously, not wanting to be alone with a werewolf probably. Thankfully Carlisle and Esme stepped forward.

"How are the others getting there?" Jasper asked.

We watched as both men smirked at Each other before turning away, and bending down and turning to face us again. I squinted at it, unable to see what it actually was. I saw Lupin throw it at me, and I caught it reflectively.

As my hands closed around the handle, I knew what it was. I squealed, running and hugging both men tighter before giggling and jumping around some more.

"Broomsticks? You have to be kidding me" Emmett watched as both men revealed four decent looking broomsticks in their hands, and looking quite sick.

"Why don't you give them a demonstration Bella?" Sirius nudged me but I wasn't sure.

"Come on, I've seen you fly, and I know your dying to get on that broom. So fly" He said simply.

And who was I to refuse?

I climbed on, smiling madly. I looked over to the gaping Cullen's and waved before kicking off from the ground. I shot up into the sky faster than I ever remembered and the freedom of it all made me feel at home.

I didn't feel the cold hitting my face or neck anymore, I only felt a peacefulness that I have only ever felt while I have been flying,

I did a few loops, went as far up as I could without finding the lack of oxygen uncomfortable, then diving back down and missing the ground my mere centimeters. The Cullen's all gasped every time I did something and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay Bella, come on" Remus shouted from the ground, waving at me to land. I went into a steep dive, but landed softly on the floor beside Carlisle. I dismounted, blowing a piece of hair out of my face and shaking my head to make it fall back into place again.

"We can't do that" Alice choked as she stared at me with round eyes.

"Don't worry, I will put a charm on Bella's broom so that all of these ones will follow Bella's lead. Where ever she goes. you go. Bella is an excellent flyer, you're in good hands. Just make sure you don't fall off" Sirius chuckled at the terrified expressions that all the vampires were wearing.

"I think I'm going to go with Esme and Carlisle" Rose said quickly, appearing next to them.

"Where's the luggage?" Remus asked, but the three vampires had already appeared with it all, stacking them all on the ground. He whistled, eyeing the pile and shaking his head slightly before they all disappeared with a wave of his wand.

"How, no matter how much you don't want to, we have to be touching to apparate" He told them, and I felt a smile tug on my lips at how calm he is being when surrounded by vampires.

I watched them all hold onto his arm as he explained how it was going to feel.

"The first time it will feel... uncomfortable" He put it mildly. He waved at us before departing, but I saw the looks of fear on the vampires faces before they disappeared.

Sirius coughed to get our attention, and he motioned me to come forwards. He held out his hand and I gave him my broom, watching as he let it float in the air and tapped it with his wand three times. He did the same to the other four, putting them in a diamond formation with mine at the front.

"I'll be circling you, making sure we encounter no threats" Sirius told us all, but mainly me.

"I'll leave them to you, I'm going to make sure everything is okay" He said quietly, before taking off and disppearing into the darkness.

I sighed, turning to the vampires behind me, all eyeing the floating brooms with the same fear.

"Get on, and I'll tell you what to do" I told them, yet none moved.

"Finally, they got on them. Edward behind me to my right, and Alice to my left, with Emmett and Jasper to my farther sides behind them. I told them if they were doing it wrong, but all they had to do was sit and hold onto the broom. Still, Em was terrified that his weight would make him fall. I told him that afr heavier people have ridden brooms, and it seemed to appease him.

Alice ran and shut all the lights off, locking the doors and the garage. I saw her kiss the bonnett of her porshe, stroking the roof with love. I stifled a giggle but concentrated on a tree as she walked up and sat down again.

Sirius landed beside me and told me a few things.

"Look, I know that you have the fastest broom in the world, and you love speed, but you have to take it steady. Their brooms are only clean sweep sevens, and if you put too much distance between you and them, the spell will break and they will fall. Understand?" He asked. I nodded, I would not let them fall.

"If you see something strange, send up red sparks" He told me and I frowned.

"What sort of strange?"

"As in Deatheaters, people, spells and objects coming towards you" He explained watching me seriously as I got on the broom.

"If it's a false alarm, or it passes send up green sparks, okay? It'll be the same for me. If you see red sparks, you go in the opposite direction, no arguments Bella" He added as I opened my mouth.

"It's your job to get them to safety" He told me, inclining his head to the Cullen's. I nodded, though I was not happy about it. I would keep the Cullen's safe.

"And the rest of you... do try to stay on your brooms" He sighed watching them stare at the handle in fear.

"No reckless flying or loops this time Bella" Sirius said, ruffling my hair as he got on his own broom and hovered above the ground, waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" I asked, turning my head, seeing them all shake their heads slightly.

"Okay, lets try another one. Do you trust me?" They all nodded and I smiled.

"I promise to keep you safe and not let you fall. And if you do fall, I will catch you. Do you trust me?" I watched them all think about it for a second before nodding.

"Hold on" I said as I pulled the handle of the broom up, and we were suddenly flying through the air and hovering next to Sirius.

"Still there?" I laughed as they all groaned.

"Let's go" Sirius said before disappearing into the darkness. I followed after him steadily, not knowing how fast I could take the Clean Sweeps.

I laughed, feeling free like I usually do. But this one was even better. Now, I could share all of this with my family. With my brothers and sisters, and my parents.

I could share it with the people I loved.

**Finally! It's done!  
Sorry it took so long, but my computer is really shit and slow  
More than 1800 words! That's loads :)  
Hope you liked Edward's little bit :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'VE BEEN TO LONDON!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Previously....**

_"Are you ready?" I asked, turning my head, seeing them all shake their heads slightly._

_"Okay, lets try another one. Do you trust me?" They all nodded and I smiled._

_"I promise to keep you safe and not let you fall. And if you do fall, I will catch you. Do you trust me?" I watched them all think about it for a second before nodding._

_"Hold on" I said as I pulled the handle of the broom up, and we were suddenly flying through the air and hovering next to Sirius._

_"Still there?" I laughed as they all groaned._

_"Let's go" Sirius said before disappearing into the darkness. I followed after him steadily, not knowing how fast I could take the Clean Sweeps._

_I laughed, feeling free like I usually do. But this one was even better. Now, I could share all of this with my family. With my brothers and sisters, and my parents._

_I could share it with the people I loved._

**Now.....**

******Bella's Perspective**

"Left" I called as I swerved, avoiding a light from a house below us. The goosebumps had rissen on my arms and legs a while ago, the teeth chattering however started about ten minutes ago and was getting rather annoying.

I felt stiff despite all the swerving and dodging. My legs and arms were cramped, and I feared that I would forever walk with a hunch.

I straightened out, searching the sky for Sirius. I was seriously thinking about asking him for a map or something.

I saw him and waved him towards me. I kept on flying towards where ever what I was going, the wind whipping my hair around my face, my eyes watering as I tried to clear my vision.

"Sirius, I need a map or something! I haven't done geography since I was in junior school! I have no idea where I was going!" I yelled over the howling wind. Sirius flew beside me for a moment before taking his jacket off and handing it to me.

"No way! It's freezing up here!" I chattered to him, refusing to take it from him. He'd catch pneumonia or something!

He rolled his eyes at me, dropping back so that he flew behind me. I sighed, resigning myself to the fact that if we ever find Grimauld Place, I would surely be frozen to my broom by then anyway.

"Hey!" Sirius yelled over the wind. I looked beside me as Sirius flew closer to me, holding out some sort of material.

"Your boyfriend told me to give you this" He winked as I decelerated, letting go of the handle and taking it in my hands. I realised that it was the coat he had been wearing and smiled to myself as I put it on. It was cold, not having been warmed up by any body heat, and being frozen by the wind. Still, it would warm up soon enough, and it protected me from the icy wind.

Sirius flew off, sending me a smirk and a wink as he disappeared.

"Thanks Edward" I called behind me, sighing as his scent wafted over me.

About ten minutes later I saw Sirius flying towards us once again, a mere discolouration against the inky sky.

"Here" He said, putting something in my outstretched hand. It was heavy, metal and very cold.

"It's a compass. Just keep going North" He said me, patting my shoulder before resuming his circling.

I flipped open the lid, glad that it had a little light inside it so I didn't have to cast a spell and risk exposure. I adjusted our course so that we were going north, letting the warmth relax me and let me appreciate the beauty that surrounded me.

"This is amazing!" I heard Emmett yell, a very boyish laugh followed his call and I giggled in response.

Conversation was impossible because of the wind, and I couldn't just turn around, I had to concentrate on keeping them safe. I kept my eyes on the ground below me, watching the lights flicker and dance, see the head lights of cars on the roads as they travelled, seeing the formations of airport landing strips glitter as we flew over them.

Everything changes at night.

I checked the compass every now and then, making sure we were still going in the right direction. Sirius came and asked me if everything was okay, checking on each of the Cullen's too. Maybe there was hope there yet.

We flew for hours, and my little sleep was wearing off quickly. My mouth was dry from the wind, my stomach growling ferociously but I carried on. The sooner we got there, the sooner all of that was cured.

"Bella, where exactly are we going?" Edward asked. I looked at him over my shoulder, happy that the wind wasn't in my eyes for the moment.

"England. Well, London actually" I called, seeing him nod as I turned back around just in time to dodge a very startled pigeon. I could hear the others laughing as I swerved dangerously. I straightened out again, seeing the pigeon flying away from us rather quickly. I giggled along with the others.

After about an hour or so, we dived towards the ground, in the middle of a corn field somewhere so we wouldn't be caught.

I landed nicely, the Cullen's on the other hand stumbled as their feet hit the ground. Still, I nearly fell over when I tried to walk. The muscles in my legs had all seized up, making walking hard and on the verge of painful. My back made a very audible click as I straightened out fully. I flexed my arms too, hearing them click and feeling the warmth surge to my finger tips.

I heard another thud, and I whipped around, retreiving my wand from my pocket, lighting the end with a silent spell, and pointing it in the direction of the noise.

And coming face to face with Sirius. My wand was nearly touching the skin in between his eyes and I giggled at his scared expression as I lowered my wand.

"Jesus Bella! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He asked, taking deep breathes as the Cullen's all laughed at us. I used the light on the tip of my wand to let me see where I was.

"Oh yeah, I have a wand and can use magic, but would prefer to kill you with natural causes" I told him, my voice heavy with sarcasm as I looked around. I was surrounded by corn, and a lot of it.

"Okay, okay" He said, nudging me in the ribs "At least you're alert and ready" He added as I yawned.

"How much further?" I asked, covering my mouth with my hand.

"We have a lot of ground to cover, and sea" He spoke, lighting the tip of his own wand.

"Sea?!" Alice gasped, looking even more terrified than before.

"Yeah, so don't fall off. But I suppose it wouldn't matter anyway would it, since vampires don't have to breath" He commented, smiling gently at a very nervous looking Alice.

Jasper put his arm over her shoulder, whispering something in her ear. I watched her calm down slowly, and I really didn't want to know what he was saying to her.

"Okay, rest is over. Let's get going" Sirius said quickly, hopping onto his Nimbus as I groaned, walking to my hovering Firebolt. Edward came over and kissed me briefly before hopping on the one behind me. I couldn't not smile as I shot upwards and into the sky.

We carried on with the towns, the only signs of them were the street lights and noise of cars. After a while, I realised that the noise had disappeared and there were no lights at all. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything.

I deliberated on whether or not to light the tip of my wand or not.

"Is anyone around?" I asked the Cullen's behind me.

"Not one heartbeat at all" Jasper said to me, yelling a little.

I nodded, lighting the tip of my wand. It only illuminated a few feet in front of me, but it was better than nothing. There was still no sign of Sirius, but I didn't worry too much. I knew that if I let myself worry, I would get all flustered and hysterical. I checked the compass, thankful that I was still on the right path.

I contented myself by imagining the Cullen's at Hogwarts, laying next to the lake, sitting outside Hagrids, in the Great Hall. All of the images brought a smile to my face. They wouldn't have to hide anymore, everyone would know what they are. They could use their speed and strength if they wanted, I knew that they would be fascinated by all the books and things they didn't know. But one of the biggest things, I think, would be that they would be able to go out in the sunlight without fear of exposure.

It was their idea of heaven, and I would be the one to give it to them.

I tiny speck of light in the distance caught my attention as it swirled across the ground, illuminating everything it hit. I could see the light reflecting from the black water as they sloshed back and forth. A light house. The sound of waves found my ears, gradually getting louder and louder until I could barely hear anything else. It also caused another thing to happen. I needed to pee badly.

"Don't fall" I teased as the ground beneath us was replaced with the shallower waters. I got no response from any of them, and chuckled to myself. Why where they so scared of falling into the water? It's not like it would hurt them or anything.

I flew higher as we entered the area where the light zoomed around, not wanting to be seen by any wandering eyes. I kept to the darkness, unable to keep my eyes from sweeping the skies for Sirius or any threats. I hated to be surrounded by darkness, my senses partially disabled because of it.

With the light house behind us, I allowed us to fly lower, the air less chilly. I knew it made no difference to the others, but my skin was frozen and numb. I believe I was turning blue as well.

After fifteen minutes of nothing but sea and stars, I began to worry. I hadn't seen Sirius in quite a while, what if he had got attacked and was too far out for me to see.

No, the Cullen's would have seen it.

I settled as I saw something flying towards me. It disappeared as remembered Sirius's warning. I gripped my lit wand in my hand, gripping the broom tightly with my other and I stared at the dark blur, trying to see any other details that would tell me if it was a friend or a foe.

I relaxed once again as I heard Sirius's voice, I lowered my wand slightly, but kept it held out slightly.

"Here" He appeared to be out of breath as he flew beside me. He held something out to me, the light barely reaching it, casting it into shadow slightly.

"You must be starving" I took it with my wand hand, sitting up straight as I stared longingly at the tub of tuna pasta in front of me.

"I stopped at a shop a bit further ahead" He added and I simply nodded, ripping the lid off and grabbing the small blue spoon inside, eating quickly. I offered some to Sirius but he shook his head.

"I already had mine" He smiled gently before glancing behind me and frowning, leaning closer to whisper in my ear.

"I know it's weird, but I feel horribly rude not to offer them something" He told me and I couldn't help but laugh as he pulled away slightly, sending a sheepish glance behind my shoulder.

"I had the same thing when I first met them. Still, it's a good thing they didn't take up the offer of a meal, eh?" I smirked as he shook his head. What? Am I not aloud to use vampire humour?

He messed my hair up before flying away laughing all the way before the night swallowed him again. I was left with the sound of waves crashing beneath me. I chanced a glance below me and gulped. All I could see was black. I could see it moving, I saw as the moonlight hit the water, making it shine. Can black shine?

Keeping my eyes ahead, I let my mind wander for a while. I amused myself by trying to imagine my reunion with everyone at Hogwarts. I know a few of my classmates would be glad to see me. Hopefully, Seamus had gotten over his little crush. I bet the Patil twins are just as gossipy. I know Dean would still trying to convince everyone that football was a good sport.

And one thing I knew for definate was that Malfoy would be absolutely horrendous this time. I would have to bite my tongue from bringing up the fact I _knew _his father was a Deatheater, that would not go down too nicely. His two little side kicks would be just as dumb and sheep like. His little slut of a girlfriend would be just as snippy and venomous.

But I would take it like I always have. Because I would have my friends by my side through all of it, and now I would even have the Cullen's there too. I don't think even Malfoy could get under my skin this time.

"What time is it?" I called behind me, wondering how much longer we have to get there. At this rate, we won't reach it before the sun comes up and we'll have to apparate.

"Half past one" Jasper called back and I yelled a quick thank you.

That explained the exhaustion then. I was just about ready to fall asleep where I sat. The only reason I hadn't was the icy wind stinging my face, keeping me awake. But my skin was slowly numbing. Edward's jacket had protected my chest and arms from the cold, but my hands, from what I could see in the wand light, were now a light blue.

I ducked the bottom of my head under the collar of the coat, basking tempororily in the warmth before extracting it again.

After a while, I heard the mumbles of conversation from behind me and felt rather lonely. I had no-one to talk to, no-one to look at. I know my lonliness was stupid, there were four vampires directly behind me, but still.... I was lonely.

I sighed deeply, trying to catch what they were speaking about. It was a lost cause. The wind washed away the words before I could catch them, but from the tone, it sounded like a heated discussion. I took a furtive glance downwards at the black, icy depths as I sighed again.

I looked up when I felt a chill run from my neck, down my spine. It had nothing to do with the wind this time.

My eyes widened as I saw the streak of blur light shooting towards me, and I quickly switched to my reflexes once again. It was always easier to fight when I relied on them, when I think, I tend to over-think.

I barely had time to dodge to the left, flying upwards as fast as I dared go.

"Bella, what's going on?" Emmett yelled as I straightened out and hovered for a moment.

"Something, or someone is out there. Keep your eyes open. Tell me if you see anything" I ordered as I raised my wand slightly.

_Periculam _I thought, watching the red shoot up and explode, sparks falling down around us. I just hoped Sirius was close enough to see them.

"There! Two o'clock!" Jasper yelled, and I nearly smiled when I heard him use military terms, but I followed his directions. He was right. There was someone there, a Deatheater. Their black cloak flew behind them as they flew back and forth, yet even the midnight coloured clothing stood out against the pure black of the sky and sea.

"Hold on!" I yelled as the Deatheater suddenly shot straight for us. I went into a steep dive, mentally cursing the fact I had four vampires attached to me. I would have been able to outstrip him easily if I was able to fly at full speed.

I pulled up as I felt the sea spray on my face, not wanting to crash into the water. "Shit! Fuck!" I kept up a constant stream of curses as I shot upwards again. I followed the Deatheater all the time, never letting him out of my sight.

I shot forwards when he was below me, hoping to get some distance between the two of us. Unfortunately, his broom was a damn sight faster than mine with the added weight, and he gained on me quickly.

He was right behind me, close enough that if he wanted to, he could easily jump on one of the brooms behind me. Too close to comfort, too close to my family.

I swung around sharply, causing Alice to squeal slightly. After the 180 turn, I was facing the Deatheater, which ever one it was this time. We both hovered, a good hundred foot between us as we glared at each other. Well, thanks to the mask, I couldn't see his face, but I bet he was glaring at me too.

"Well well, look who's coming back?!" He sneered as he yelled, easily heard over waves. I growled rather loudly, scaring myself slightly.

"I never left!" I screamed back as my hand tightened around my wand, the tip still lit.

"Don't worry, we've been keeping an eye on your friends for you!" He laughed, but my anger was at maximum as it boiled through my veins. I did something I never thought I would do- I shot a killing curse at someone. I couldn't feel ashamed at it, no-one would miss this filth if I killed him. I was slightly amazed really, I was told that you had to really mean it, to desperately want to kill someone, in order to make the killing curse work.

His laughter died away as he had to drop to avoid it. I took my opportunity and shot upwards again. I hated the dark, not knowing which direction is which, everything looked the same, just black. There were no markers for distance, no land marks, nothing. I didn't even know which direction we had been flying in.

I hovered again for a moment, breathing heavily as I looked around for the threat. I tensed once again as I saw a blur heading for me, only relaxing once Edward had told me it was Sirius. I watched, my hands aching from gripping my and and the broom so tightly. I growled again as I saw a curse heading for him, but he dodged it straight away, heading for us.

"Bella, go" He panted, but I didn't move.

"Go Bella! I'll take care of him!" He yelled, his eyes burning as he scoured the skies for the Deatheater.

"No" I said firmly, Sirius spinning around and fixing me with a glare "Sirius, it's me he wants. He's a good flyer, and has speed on his side. I could easily out fly him, but only if I was free of the spell on my broom" I took to watching the skies again as I spoke.

"Sirius, he doesn't want to fight you, he wants me. He'll just follow me, where ever I go. You said it yourself, it's my job to keep the Cullen's safe, and that is what I intend on doing. I will never let him touch my family or friends" I glared at the dark blue sky, meaning every word I said. I wouldn't budge on this matter, an Sirius knew it too.

"I have let too many people fight for me, too many people have gotten hurt because of me. I'm not a child, I will fight my own battles" I met Sirius's gaze, his face barely lit from the little light from my wand, but I could still see the fire in his eyes.

"I'm fighting Sirius, whether you want me to or not. But if I fight with the Cullen's attached to me, there will be casualties. Please Sirius, let me do this" I begged him, but it didn't matter. If he told me to fly away, I would stay. If he told me to defend the Cullen's while he fought, I would defend them while fighting by his side.

His mouth set, his eyes hardened and I knew I was won.

"Be careful Bella. I'm not leaving, but I'll take all of us a safe distance. The minute it gets too heavy I'm stepping in" He told me, ignoring the yells of protest from the Cullen's like I was.

"The Deatheater is called Dolohov. He's one of the original ones too. He is a good flyer, was the Slytherin seeker and nearly made the Olympic squad. He relies on brawn too much though, and that won't be much help to him when flying"

He did some spell, tapping my broom three times once more. I instantly felt lighter and freer. I shot forwards, turning around so that I was directly in front of Sirius.

"Keep them safe Sirius" I told him, wanting to hug him but I was on edge. The Deatheater was still here somewhere.

"Give 'em hell from me" He nodded his head seriously.

I flew around slightly to talk for a moment with the others. They all stared at me their mouths wide, and even wider eyes.

"I'm going to fight for you, to protect you. Stay with Sirius, there is nothing you can do to help. Just keep yourselves safe, and so what ever Sirius asks you to" I let my voice soften as they all nodded. A part of me was pleased they didn't see me as the weak girl they used to, but I could still see the worry in their eyes.

I touched Edward's cheek softly "I'm coming back to you" I whispered as I pulled my hand away. I backed up a little as I scoured the skies once more. I spotted him and I could already feel and anger and hate burning in me. With a stiff nod to Sirius, they flew away, leaving me.

Now, I was alone.

I dived down to his level, relishing in the speed and agility I was using. I shot a stunning spell to him, but he casually flicked it away with his wand. He darted for me and I to him, a blur of colours as we shot spells and curses at each other. I was eager to just jump and knock him off his broom, but that would mean me falling as well.

We both flew past each other, turning around. I barely dodged a spell as I ducked my head quickly, sending back a curse.

We dodged and dived, we cursed and yelled and insulted each other, but no-one was gaining any ground. We had both had near misses on each other though, a hole in Edward's jacket proving that.

I was below him, getting hit in the face with the salty sea spray when I realised he wasn't aiming at me. He was angled away from me, a bright flash of light exploding from his wand and lighting up it's path as it darted to an unknown target.

There was only one group here besides us. My family, my friends. I will kill him.

I watched from the corner of my eye as I rose, the spell being deflected by Sirius. Forgetting the wand in my hand, I hit him in the face. He nearly fell off his broom, he wasn't expecting it. I took advantage of his disorientation, flying at full speed to the Cullen's making sure they were okay.

"Has anyone been hit?" I asked quickly, Sirius only shaking his head as I flew off again.

I regretted my little check up, I had lost Dolohov again. I hated not knowing where he was, I felt like I was surrounded. For all I know, I could be.

I flew back and forth and up and down for some time, getting more edgy and anxious as time went on. The space in front of me was suddenly hit up by a blast of light from behind me. I was too late to react or dodge.

I felt my right shoulder get hit by what ever spell it was, firery pain shooting through me, making me dizzy and wanting to scream. I bit my lip as I struggled to keep hold on the broom. Blood seeped through the material of the jacket, soaking down my arm and my chest.

"Aw, how I have missed this with you Bella. It's just not the same with muggles" His voice was close to me and I raised my head, searching for the body. I can't be sure because of the darkness, but my vision was definitely off. Everything seemed blurry to me.

"Now, there's something that I just can't wait any longer for" I could hear the smile in his voice but his voice was fading. I was loosing too much blood, anymore and I would loose consciousness and fall into the sea and most likely drown.

Before I could even think about healing myself, I screamed. I cut it off quickly, clamping my mouth shut to stop any other noises from escaping. It was that curse. The Cruciatus curse. Why is it always that one? Can't they use others?

Yet, I suppose I have built up a defence against the spell since the world cup incident. One spell didn't seem to hurt as much as about twenty did, so it was easier to handle.

It didn't mean it was any less painful, but thoughts of how much _less _painful it so compared to that made it more bearable.

I hands gripped the broom tightly as I bent over, my forehead touching the freezing wood. I didn't feel it. The pain in my shoulder was pushed to the back of my mind as I struggled to stay on my broom.

The very thought was barely discernable. All I could think of was the pain as it invaded all my senses, but I still managed to convince myself that staying on the broom was a priority as well.

Dark laughter filled the silence in my ears, and underneath the pain, anger boiled. He was enjoying this. Hurting me. He was sick, and sick monster who took pleasure in everyone else's pain.

"You should have stayed hidden" He whispered in my ear, right beside me.

"But now, it's too late" His voice got fainter as he drifted away from me, putting some distance between us. I heard his intake of breath and knew which curse he would say.

This couldn't be the end. It can't. Everything was turning up. Everything was going to be okay now. It couldn't end now. I haven't even said goodbye to Edward or any of the Cullen's.

I would not give up.

With determination running through my veins, I mustered up the strength to push myself up slightly. Dolohov's laughter still rung loudly in the void of night and darkness, but it made it easier to pin point his location without even turning around. I turned my wand in my hand, crossing my arm over my chest and pointing my wand from beneath my arm, behind me.

"_Stupify_" I whispered, trying to hold back the scream in my throat as I unclamped my lips. I was rewarded a moment later with my body and mind free from the curse, a loud thud, an exhale of breath and about six seconds after that, a rather loud splash.

My mind was free, but sluggish thanks to the curse and exhaustian. My body was much the same.

I struggled to sit up, my hands shaking violently on the broom as the pain burned down my arm and brought my shoulder to the forefront of my mind. My eyes wouldn't stay open, my hands wouldn't grip the broom any longer, my legs unclenched their muscles. I had lost too much blood. At least the Cullen's and Sirius were okay.

I felt myself sliding to the side, falling off my broom.

Before I could fall totally, I felt a hand on my left arm, pushing me back on my broom as they wrapped an arm around my waist to make me stay there. I was barely conscious, but I was still aware of what was happening.

"Come on Bella, hang in there" It was a man, but the voice was too rough to be Sirius.

"Remus?" I asked, even to my ears I sounded pitiful.

"I'm here Bells" He told me, and I felt the broom beneath me jostle. I wish I knew what he was doing.

"We're taking your broom back, it's faster than mine, even with two passengers" His voice came from behind me and I felt my back being pressed into his chest as he leaned forwards.

I could feel the wind blowing in my face and hair, but I concentrated on the words Remus was saying. I didn't follow them, I didn't understand them, but I focused on the noise.

I fell in and out of consciousness, but the two were so alike I got confused as to whether I was dreaming or not.

It seemed that time meant nothing to me. I would wake up with the wind pelting my face, sometimes rain, and sometimes I wasn't moving at all.

"Bella, we're here" I heard his voice as I resurfaced again. I couldn't open my eyes, even if I wanted to. I was jostled more fiercely again, but my feet never touched the floor. I was in someones arms, and I didn't care enough to find out who.

The burning in my shoulder had been reduced to a dull continuous throbbing, but the blood had dried and my skin and the clothes around it were stiff. Who ever it was that was carrying me was very careful to avoid contact of any kind on my shoulder. I was quickly out of the cold air and engulfed by warmth.

A hoard of whispers broke out around me, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. It was giving me a headache trying, so I gave up. I was gently laid down on some hard surface and I found it even harder to remain conscious.

"Bella, me and Remus are going to heal you okay? But it's not going to feel nice" I heard Sirius speak and I wanted to open my eyes to see him. I hope he's okay.

"This might hurt Bella" Remus warned a moment before the dull throbbing turned into full blown mind piercing pain. All thought of anything remotely resembling sleep left my mind as my eyes flew open and I tried to get away from whatever was hurting me.

"Bella, it's okay" Remus's face appeared in my line of sight to my right, which was the ceiling. Ceiling? I guess I made it to Grimauld place after all. But..

"Where's everyone else? Are they okay? What happened? Are you okay? How did you get there? How can-" I was cut off by a hand being stuck over my mouth, muffling my words.

"Bella relax" Sirius demanded, appearing on my left "Everyone else got here okay" He tried to soothe me but my mind was on panic mode. What if they didn't? What if they are only telling me that to calm me down? What if everyone got hurt?

I found my vision blurring as tears swam, distorting the two people in front of me. The two figures suddenly disappeared, but another replaced it. A white and bronze blur leaned over me, putting their stone cold hands on either side of my face. I blinked, trying to clear my vision, causing the tears to run down my cheeks.

I was rewarded with Edward's worried face right above me, staring into my eyes as I stared into his.

"Bella, everyone is fine. We all got here okay. Let them help you" He begged me and all I could do was nod. His eyes swam with worry and pain and I couldn't not believe him.

He removed his hands from my face, and moved away. No!

Somehow, my hand ended up in his shirt, effectively stopping him from moving any further away from me. I couldn't think of any reason why him leaving would be bad, but I didn't want it regardless. He had to stay.

"Don't leave" I whispered, my voice cracking as I watched him hesitate.

I watched his hand go to mine that was fisted n his shirt, thinking he would untangle himself and then walk away, but he took my hand in his, entwining our fingers as he lowered himself to my eye level.

"Bella, we have to get the jacket and shirt away from the wound" Remus appeared to my other side once more and I nodded, gripping Edward's hand tighter.

I felt them move away the jacket and winced as the fire shot through me again. I stared the the ceiling, trying to think of anything but what was happening. I felt a hand on my cheek and turned to Edward's tortured expression. Damn, I forgot.

"Edward.... if the blood's..... too much...." My voice sounded slow and tired, and I was slightly surprised to find I was in the dark. Oh, my eyes had closed.

"I can handle it" He whispered, thankfully not asking me to open my eyes. I'm not sure if I could.

I felt the pain again but it wasn't as bad as last time and I kept my eyes closed, not having much energy for much else.

"Okay Bella, your shoulder is going to feel uncomfortable and strange, but we'll need you to hold still while we heal it" Sirius spoke and I simply hummed.

It did feel uncomfortable, and I did try to get away from it. My shoulder felt like it was growing and squirming and melting and reshaping itself all at the same time. I felt a hand on my good shoulder, holding me down as I frowned slightly. I didn't want to be held down, I didn't like this feeling.

"Bella, I know it's not the nicest thing, but we will only be another five minutes" I'm sure Remus wanted to sound positive, but it sounded even worse when he told me the time scale.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't have the energy to open my eyes, so talking and moving was out of the picture. The only thing left was... sleep. Even the word made me even more tired. Sleep..... it was a nice concept.

With Edward's hand in mine, I let my mind wander to my imagination once more.

I could imagine the Cullen "kids" sat around the fireplace in the Griffindor Common Room, talking and laughing with Hermione and Ron and Harry. It was a nice picture. But that all depended on of the others accepted them. I'm not sure if Mr Weasely told them about me and Edward, or if he even mentioned the fact that I was friends with a coven of vampires.

I guess I will have to wait and see.

I know Draco will have a good time making fun of me, and there was no doubt in my mind that he knew exactly what had happened that night at the World Cup, and there was no doubt he would be gloating about it at school. Still, having seven vampires on my side should give me an advantage.

Or not.

Vampires weren't exactly feared in the wizarding world, or not for what they can do anyway. Vampires have always been seen as the bad guys since a few covens joined Voldemort in the old days. People aren't scared of their speed or strength, more of who they know.

The Cullen's were in for a big surprise when they go to Hogwarts. They obviously thought that everyone would be scared of them, but they would be wrong. The girls would fall all over the boys, the boys would drool over the girls, no doubt irritating everyone.

I felt a stab of fear as I realised the lengths witched would go to get their hands on the man they want. There were numerous spells and potions you could use to attract and capture the person you want. What of one of them got their hands on Edward? Used a potion or spell on him?

No, vampires are almost immune to anything but the most powerful spells. He'd be okay.

I couldn't help but imagine me and Edward in potions, going down to Hagrids hut, in the Great Hall at breakfast, walking around Hogwarts. It would be amazing to have him there with me.

I wasn't sure when or if, but at some point, my imagination became dreams. They were nice dreams, me and Edward laid on the grass, watching the giant squid rise to the surface of the black lake and bathe in the sun. Edward, of course, was sparkling, not having to hide anymore.

I could feel myself waking up, but I didn't want to. I wanted to stay sleeping, in my imagination and watch it.

Of course, as dreams always do, it came to an end and I was awake. Still, I would be seeing it in real life soon enough, if things go smoothly. Knowing me, they won't.

"Bella, are you awake?" Edward asked. I realised I was laid against his chest, his arms around my stomach as he squeezed me slightly.

"No. I'm sleeping" I whispered, desperately wanting to fall back to sleep.

My shoulder wasn't hurting, but thanks to Edward, it was numb. Still, it was an improvement. The air was warm, but of course being so close to a vampire I was cold. I was used to it by now though.

There were several chuckled where ever I was, one of them being Edward.

"Nice to know you still have your sarcasm" He laughed lightly, but I still heard the worry in his voice.

"It's not sarcasm, I was having a a rather enjoyable dream that I would have liked to have seen finish" I admitted. I wondered if Draco would come and interrupt, or if Voldemort would rear his ugly head and turn my dream into a nightmare. Still, with those thoughts, maybe it was better I didn't see the finish.

"Is she awake?" I heard Sirius ask quietly, and if I had my eyes open I would have rolled them.

"Yes Sirius I am awake" I told him, and more laughter filled whatever room we were in.

I heard soft footsteps approaching until they stopped near me.

"Bella can you open your eyes?" He asked gently, his fingers on my cheek.

"I don't want to" I moaned, sounding like a child. I didn't want to open my eyes, I'm not sure I even had the energy.

"Please Bella" Sirius begged and I sighed, giving in.

I tried to open my eyes, and after a moment of hard work, I saw the light. Literally. I immediately closed my eyes again from the glaring light.

"Ow. That's bright" I moaned. I opened them again, squinting as I focused on the person crouched in front of me.

"Hey Sirius" I smiled slightly, his whole face lit up.

"I was so worried" He pulled me into a hug, where I was hanging off the edge of the sofa, the only thing keeping me on it was Edward's arm around my waist. I hugged him back tightly, taking comfort in the fact that he was okay.

"What happened? How did Remus get there?" I asked as he let me go, Edward pulling me back to his chest. Sirius sat on the floor facing me and Edward.

"When we were at a safe distance, I sent a protronous to Remus, telling him we had been found and that his assistance may be required. It was a good job I did" He frowned slightly, watching me.

"Yeah, I would have gone down with the fishes" I sighed as I realised it was the truth. So much for fighting my own battles.

"Do you think we would have let you drown? Honestly, Bella, none of us need to breath and the cold doesn't effect us" I looked at Edward, watching him roll his eyes at me and I smiled. It was nice to know he was still willing to save me. Maybe I liked the damsel in distress routine a little too much.

"Where is Remus?" I asked, glancing around the room and for the first time, taking note of every Cullen sat there with us. They had watched me sleep. Oh great. They were all smiling at me, holding their respective partners close to them. I suddenly felt rather sorry for Sirius.

"He went to extract Dolohov from the sea" He scowled, and I heard multiple growls from around the room. And one from me. Well, my stomach.

The growls were replaced with laughter, and I was glad that my bodily functions at least had some good. Sirius stood up, towering over me and Edward as I realised he was sat on a sofa while I was laid on it. I swung my legs over the edge slowly, stretching them slightly. I sat up from Edward's chest, his arms disappearing for the moment.

"How's the shoulder?" He asked, squatting down again to my level.

I rolled my shoulder, there was only a slight twinge, nothing crippling. "It's fine"

He looked relieved "It took a little more time than we thought, that spell tore through quite a bit of muscle and-" He told me but I cut him off.

"Sirius, if you want me to eat something, you had better stop talking about torn muscles and...." I shuddered and he laughed.

"We thought about trying to get rid of a few of those scars too, but we couldn't...." He scratched the back of his head as if he were guilty.

"Yeah I know. They used fiendy fire, so it's going to take some time for them to go" I shrugged, slightly mortified that he had seen them.

"Those bastards! They used fiendy fire!" He yelled, his dark eyes full of anger and hate. I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down, and I was glad to find that it did.

"What's fiendy fire?" Carlisle had the guts to ask as the silence got thick, Sirius still seething.

"It's cursed fire, it's illegal. It's uncontrollable, unstoppable and destroys everything it touches. God knows how they managed to control it like they did, but the Healer told me that I would be in St Mungo's for months of treatment as they got rid of them" I told Carlisle after realising Sirius wasn't going to.

"St Mungo's?" He asked and I smile, realising how little I had told him.

"It's a wizarding hospital. It's not exactly for broken bones and little stuff like that, they can be fixed in seconds. More for the more extreme cases" I told him, knowing he would love to know all about the medical side of magic. It was sad to know he couldn't do anything but read, he couldn't do magic.

"There's a chicken sandwich in the fridge I think" Sirius mumbled, sitting back down and glaring at the floor. I sighed, opening my mouth, but closed it again.

"Er... where's my wand?" I asked, my voice getting high. I remember holding it when I was being cursed, but after that... I can't remember. Had I dropped it in the sea? No, I couldn't of.

Without a word, Sirius flicked his wand at the doorway. Not a second later, my wan came zooming through, and I grabbed it quickly, smiling again.

"_Accio sandwich_" I said as Edward pulled me back to his chest after realising I wasn't getting up any time soon. The sandwich on a small china plate whizzed through the doorway and landed on my lap as I crossed my legs Indian style. I picked up one half but stopped after a thought occured to me.

"Are you okay? For hunting I mean" I asked, looking at their eyes. They were all light golden, apart from Edward's.

"We all went hunting but Edward refused to leave" Alice told me kindly, bouncing in Jasper's lap. I smiled a little, glad I hadn't made a long term rift between those two by Jasper taking my side. They were truly made for each other.

I turned, holding my sandwich to my chest, so that I was still sat in Edward's lap but my knees were at his chest. I glared playfully at him, looking into his dark topaz eyes.

"You need to hunt" I told him, poking his chest with my wand, making him smile.

"I will now that I know you're okay" He kissed my forehead and I giggled slightly, picking up my sandwich as taking a bite, not bothering to turn around.

I heard a sigh, and on hearing the lack of musical quality, deduced it was Sirius. I waited, knowing he would speak in a moment.

"You two... as much as I don't want to say this about a vampire... but I think he's a good man for you Bella. I have never seen someone worry so much since Mr Weasley couldn't find his plugs" He laughed a little at the end and I nearly choked on my sandwich as I laughed too.

Once the bite was swallowed I laughed choke free. Mr Weasley and his plugs...

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, frowning slightly but the corner of his mouth was pulled up slightly.

"Mr Weasley.... some wizards are totally isolated to muggles, choosing to stay away from them and remain in the wizarding world all their lives. There are those who flit from the two worlds, but Mr Weasley lives in England and absolutely loves Muggles and anything to do with them. He has a slight fascination with plugs..." I trailed off laughing at the end. The Cullen's looked slightly confused, obviously not understanding how someone could be so enthralled by a simple plug.

Sirius remained silent on the floor, glaring at nothing in particular. I knew it would pass, so I left him to it, finishing my sandwich quickly, humming as I swallowed the last bite. Yummy.

We sat in silence for a moment, and it was getting slightly uncomfortable for me. Trying to think of a possible conversation starter, I remembered something rather important.

"Sirius!" I squealed, making Emmett and Esme jump, Sirius simply chuckling. He was too used to my erratic thoughts when I'm like this. At least he's not glaring anymore.

"I have something to show you" I sang, turning around on Edward's lap and getting to stand up. I held out my hands in case I fell, but was glad when I remained upright. Everyone was watching me with mild amusement, even Sirius.

"Is it good or bad?" He asked, not moving from his position on the floor, craning his neck to look up at me.

"Depends how you look at it I suppose" I frowned. I don't think Sirius will mind, neither will Remus. Mrs Weasley would do her nut, but Fred and George would absolutely love it. Edward may have a shock.

I walked towards the door, walking out. I poked my head back in after I had a thought.

"Edward, don't attack me please" I asked, leaving again before he could question it.

I walked through to the kitchen and stood in the middle of the room, glad someone had pushed the table against the wall. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the image in my mind. I could feel myself changing and I let it happen. I leaned forward slightly so my paws could hit the floor and I wouldn't fall backwards.

I opened my eyes again, even after all this time, amazed at the way animals see things. My vision was in colour, but it had a strange tint to it, it was hard to explain.

I felt my tail wagging as I looked down at myself. Yep, fur, four paws, I twitched my ears. I'm all here. I just hope Edward doesn't attack me, I am his favourite meal after all.

You see, I was rather bored for a while, so taught myself how to change form, I became an Animagi. Sirius and my dad did it, why not me?

I was slightly surprised when I realised what I had changed into. A lioness.

It was a miracle Edward hadn't noticed the scent, or maybe he had and he just hadn't mentioned it. But surely if he had smelt Lion in my room, a predator, he would ask me about it.

Slightly giddy, I nudged the door open wider with my nose and slinked into the hallway and paused outside the door before nudging that one open too. I stepped into the room a little, but only Edward and Sirius could see me from where they were sat.

Edward gasped, as did Sirius. I watched them both for their reaction.

Edward simply stared open mouthed.

Sirius on the other hand, jumped out laughing loudly.

"Bella! We have another law breaker in the Order I guess" He laughed, waving me over as he sat beside Edward. I heard multiple gasps as I entered every ones vision. I sat back on my haunches in front of Sirius, watching his eyes scrunch up in the corners as he beamed down at me. He reached out and scratched behind my ears as I closed my eyes. I can understand why animals like that, it felt nice.

"Bella?" I turned to Edward as he whispered my name. I walked the few steps to where he was sat and sat in front of him, waiting.

He slid from the sofa so that he was kneeling in front of me, our faces level with each other.

He gently reached out as stroked the fur under my eye, his eyes wide as they never left mine.

"You're beautiful" He whispered, leaning forward and kissing my furry forehead.

"Bella's a Lion?!" Emmett yelled, causing me to turn and look at him with narrowed eyes. I growled lightly, barring my teeth as I took one large step forward before leaping at him, landing on his chest. My back paws landed on the tops of his thighs while my front ones dug through his shirt on his shoulders, making me tower over him.

To say he looked scared would be a serious understatement. He didn't even try to move out of the way. I growled loudly in his face, enjoying it as his eyes widened even more.

I couldn't keep up the angry act as I felt my tail twitch. Knowing he would hate it, I quickly licked up one side of his face before leaping off him and back to Edward. I turned back, watching the huge vampire rubbing his cheek violently, his face screwed others simply laughed at the whole thing.

I saw Sirius get up and wink at me before he transformed into the dog I have seen many times. The laughter stopped as they watched him, yeah it was cool to watch someone change into an animal

Sirius turned and sat facing me as I did the same. I raised my paw to him, holding it in midair waiting. He barked out a laugh before raising his out and giving me a high five.

I heard Edward sigh "I'm translating for Sirius. He wants a competition. Growling" He sighed again as he spoke but I kept eye contact with Sirius, watching his lips pull back in a doggy smile.

I nodded my head slightly in acceptance. I knew this would happen, Sirius was such a child.

He started, growling loudly, the room filled with the noise. He cut off the noise and looked at me expectantly. Like a dog could ever beat a Lion.

I growled as loud as I could, as ferociously as I could.

I won.

The others just watched the exchange with smiles on their faces.

I watched Sirius change back into a human, laughing all the way.

"It's not fair! All I can be is a ratty dog, and you get a lioness?" He chuckled as he plopped back down on the sofa beside Edward.

I simply shrugged or as close as a lion can, noticing the twinge again.

I heard the front door bang shut and growled, crouching low to the ground, my eyes on the door.

What if it's the mole? I would kill them, simple as that. They would never touch my family. I felt a hand on my head and growled in response to the unexpected touch, regretting it once I found out it was Edward. Weren't they taught not to touch an angry predator?

"It's just Remus" He tried to soothe me, stroking the back of my neck. I remained tense, my eyes trained on the door. Thought can be hidden, you can lie with thoughts. It could be an intruder.

"What's all this racket? If you lot are arguing again I-" Remus's voice got louder and louder as his footsteps approached. He stood in the doorway, his eyes on me as he cut of his sentence.

He stared at me for a moment before sighing "So you're an Animagi too Bella?" He moved into the room, leaning on the wall in front of the door.

"Figures, with a father and God father like you've got I expected no less" He chuckled and I stopped growling. Being an animal really gets your instincts up.

I closed my eyes, feeling myself growing again, I reared up on my hind legs at the right time so I wouldn't end up on all fours when the transformation finished. I smiled at Remus as he walked forwards and hugged me tightly.

"I thought for a minute there, we were going to lose you" He whispered worriedly.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" I smiled sadly as he pulled back and kissed my forehead.

"How did you do it? It took the others a few years to learn how to tranform" He asked as he walked past me and sat next to Sirius on the sofa, me going and sitting in Edward's lap, Edward's arms pulling me back to his chest as he held me.

"I just got bored, and remembered what you told me about it in DADA. I imagined myself as something else, and concentrated solely on that. It took a good few months before I actually felt anything, but I cracked it eventually" I smiled as he looked appraising at me.

"Is that why I smelt Lion in your room all those times?" Edward asked, sounding rather relieved.

"Are you telling me that you smelt lion in her room, and you didn't even ask her about it?" Emmett chuckled and I smirked.

"I just thought I'd left a shirt there after hunting or something" He shrugged.

"What were you doing in her room with no shirt on?" Sirius rounded on us, and I buried my face in Edward's chest as I blushed.

"It's all innocent, I swear" Edward said, and even I could hear the smile in his voice.

"You haven't-" Sirius began but I interrupted him.

"NO WE HAVEN'T!" I yelled but it was muffled by Edward's shirt. Laughter rang out around the room, even from Edward.

"Well, that's good to know" Sirius sniffed and I pulled out of Edward's shirt, still blushing.

We were silent for a moment before a thought struck me and I sat up straighter.

"Do you know what this emergency is?" I asked Sirius and Remus.

They looked at each other, something I didn't miss. Sirius's fierce expression melted as he looked at me, pity and sympathy in his eyes.

"Sorry Bella, Dumbledore told us we weren't to tell you anything" He said sadly.

"Why?! I'm going to find out anyway! It's my neck on the line, I have a right to know what I'm walking into!" I yelled, Edward squeezing me, trying to calm me down.

"We know Bella, but Dumbledore said that-" I growled in anger, cutting Remus off mid sentence.

"Why is everything done to what Dumbledore wants?! This is my life! My choices! My decisions! It's got nothing to do with him!" I did know I was yelling at the wrong people, but I had had enough of this.

"Bella, Dumbledore gave everything to keep you safe" Remus said sternly.

"Yeah, fat lot of good he did! Thanks to him I was nearly killed! And what does he do?! Nothing!" I screeched, ripped myself from Edward and standing up and walking towards the door.

"Isabella, don't you dare walk away from me!" Remus stood up too just as I put my hand on the door handle.

"What?! Are going to restrain me now too?! That's the only thing you haven't taken away from me! Go ahead! See how far you get!" I yelled as I walked out and slammed the door behind me.

I ran up the huge staircase, ignoring the paintings that tutted at me as I ran to the room I had made mine. By the time I slammed the door, tears were running freely down my face. I sobbed as I threw myself on the huge four poster bed and buried my face in the pillows.

God knows what they were telling the Cullen's downstairs, but I didn't care. I felt like it was me against them, and they were supposed to be protecting me. I felt suffocated.

I looked at the painting for a moment, a fat man slumped in a chair sleeping. Or not.

I could just see his mouth moving slowly, only a little, but then one of his eyes opened and he gasped. They were watching me from the portraits.

Anger boiling in me again, I got off the bed, marched down the stairs and opened the front door. Sirius grabbed me before I made it out of the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" He spat at me, obviously angry at me for my behaviour.

"Getting away from you! Having privacy!" I spat right back and I ripped my arm from him and walked out the house, down the steps and out the gate. I didn't look back as I walked down the street, seething in anger and just wanting to punch something.

I walked for a while, not knowing where I was going at all, just needing the space. There were quite a lot of people around London at this time of day. The sun was high in the sky, and I thanked who ever was responsible for changing my clothes. Walking around in a bloody and singed shirt and trousers was bound to gain attention.

I looked around finally, noticing I was in Regents Park. I spotted an empty park bench and sat down, rubbing my face and trying to get rid of the tear tracks.

I took a deep breath and sat back, just people watching for a while. I knew I had been childish, but I couldn't handle this anymore. It was like my life wasn't even my own anymore. Everyone had a say in it except me. I kept checking to make sure I had my wand, very conscious of anyone wearing black. I may have been irrational earlier, but I wasn't stupid enough to forget about Deatheaters.

I spent most of my day with my head in my hands, thinking, crying, getting angry and glaring at random people as they went past. At half past four, I walked to the tube station, deciding to tube hop. I always enjoyed the tube trains, especially when you could go on any all day, with no destination.

I went all over, never actually leaving the tube stations, just hopping from tube to tube.

At about half eight, it was pitch black outside and I knew it was time to go back. I sighed, hopping on a tube to go back. It was a fifteen minute ride, but it passed too quickly. I shuffled may way up the steps and towards the ticket machines, getting jostled and bashed by other people. I sighed once more as I walked outside, the cold air stung my face.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around quickly, my hand going to my pocket to get my wand. The people around us didn't stop or notice anything. They must be blind!

"Bella, it's just me" I sighed as I heard Jasper speak, watching him drop the large hood so I could actually see him. I relaxed again, looking at the ground sadly.

"Come on Bella, lets go for a walk" He took my hand and we walked towards another huge park. We remained in silence for a while, and I honestly didn't know what he would say.

"Bella, I spoke with Sirius and Remus, telling them how you felt" He told me as we walked slowly, I merely nodded. I had a feeling he would.

"I know you don't like it Bella, I know how you feel. But they are trying to help" He told me as three runners ran passed us, us stepping aside for a moment to let them pass.

"I know, it's just... they take it too far. I don't even know where I belong. My life in the magical world was wiped out when they dragged me away, and as soon as I got settled in the muggle world, the same thing happens. I don't make the choices for my own life, everyone else does it for me" I sighed as we left out of the other end of the park.

He sighed "Remus was ashamed of how he spoke to you, as was Sirius. They wanted to come and get you, but... well, we didn't think it would go down so well" He glanced at me and I nodded. I probably would have started a fight in the middle of London.

"Edward has been going crazy today, you know" He sighed again and I hung my head. I knew he would worry about me.

"I was stupid and childish" I said quietly, watching the concrete pass us by as we walked by.

"No Bella, you weren't. You've just bottled it all up for so long, that it's all leaking out now" He squeezed my hand as he stopped, pulling me to a stop too.

"They're waiting for you" He whispered as I looked up. We were at the end of the street, two large figures easily visible as they paced back and forth in front of the gate.

"What do I say?" I choked out. I meant every word, but I didn't want to burden them with all this. First Mr Weasley, and now them? It wasn't fair on them.

"I'm not sure they'll let you talk Bella" He told me as he nudged me forward. I let go of his hand, feeling rather isolated and alone as I trudged up the street by myself. I kept my eyes on the ground, not wanting to see their angry faces.

I heard quick heavy footsteps and I knew they were running towards me. I slowed down even more, almost coming to a stop before they crashed into me. Both of them wrapped their arms around me, crushing me between them and holding me tightly.

"Bella, we're so sorry we-"

"Please, just let us explain-"

"We agree, it was stupid-"

They both spoke so quickly and at the same time, that I couldn't understand half of what they were saying. I simply hung my head and cried. I was suddenly pulled to someones chest, grabbing handfuls of their shirt as I cried into it.

"I'm so sorry for what I said Bella. I can't blame you for being angry, no-one can" Remus said as he stroked my hair.

I was then pulled and turned around, pressed against someone else, again, I grabbed a handful of their shirt.

"I'll be talking to Dumbledore Bella, you're right, what he did was stupid and reckless" He said fiercely as I clung to him.

"There's someone who has been waiting to see you" He whispered softly, gently untangling my hand from his shirt and turning me again. When I blinked, causing more tears to follow the tear trails down my cheeks, I saw Edward stood beneath the street lamp, watching with the most heart broken expression I have ever seen.

"Edward" My voice came out a strangled whimper as I sobbed. He disappeared for a moment, a mere blur and I thought I'd finally hurt him too much. A feeling of overwhelming despair enveloped me as I grabbed the wrought iron fencing to keep myself from collapsing.

My hand was pulled from the fence as I was crushed against something cold and hard, my sobs blocking everything else out.

"Bella, it's okay" Edward whispered.

"You didn't leave" I breathed weakly.

"Of course I didn't leave. I'm not going anywhere without you" He held me tighter to him as he picked me up and carried me into the house, passed all the Cullen's and ran straight up the stairs and into my room, laying me down on the bed and laying next to me, scooping me up again and laying me on his chest.

He never spoke one word that night, simply holding me and letting me cry and sob, ruining his shirt. I really was a mess. It must have been the late hours of the morning when I finally exhausted myself to the point where my tears ran dry and my eyes wouldn't stay open anymore.

I fell into a blank, deep sleep. No images or sounds interrupted my peace and it was nice. Just me, alone, with no-one else. It was rather relaxing actually.

I woke up without any prompting, in Edward's arms. I felt horrible. I guess that's what you get for crying yourself to sleep.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He asked, sitting up and taking my have between his hands, looking me over.

I sniffed "I'm fine" I cringed at my voice, it sounded gravelly and disgusting.

"What time is it?" I asked, noticing the sun setting, turning the room a strange pinkie-orange colour.

"About six o'clock" He told me gently as I sat up, stretching as I did so.

"When are we leaving?" I asked, feeling rather bad about wanting to get away. I'm not sure if I could face Remus and Sirius for a while, not after those things I said.

"Tonight actually, in a few hours" He sat up, watching me as I got up and walked to the dresser, pulling out clean clothes. I silently walked out of the room and towards the large bathroom, squealing a little in fright as Kreature came scuttling out, muttering something about "cretins" and "filthy bloody kids".

Ignoring him, I walked into the bathroom and locked the door, turning on the hot tap and watching the water fill the beautiful old, victorian style bath tub. I hissed as I climbed in, but I got used to the heat of the water, simply laying back and relaxing, something I used to find impossible.

I washed my hair and my body, glad to get rid of the grimy feeling I had acquired from flying all night. Only when the water started to go cold did I step out and dry off, rubbing my hair meticulously with the towel. I got dressed slowly, not sure of what I should do. Go downstairs or stay in my room. Staying in my room was rude.

_Well, you were rude last yesterday, why break the trend now?_

No, I couldn't just hide out in my room. I would have to face them eventually, if not now then later. I wonder what the Cullen's will do...

I walked downstairs slowly, a nice buzz emanating from the kitchen. With my hair still a mess, I headed for the living room, grabbing the brush that was laid on the mantle piece above the fire place. God knows why it was there.

I brushed my hair in the huge mirror hanging on the wall, jumping when I felt arms snake around my waist, Edward resting his head on my shoulder. I looked back in the mirror, seeing only me looking rather scared.

Damn, I forgot. It only shows things that have a heartbeat! Obviously it wouldn't show Edward, or any of the Cullen's for that fact.

"Hey beautiful" He whispered, kissing my neck as I blushed.

"Hey" I whispered back, putting the comb back on the mantle and turning to face him.

"Sorry for earlier" I said quietly, grabbing his hand and playing with our entwined fingers.

"I understand Bella" He whispered, kissing my forehead, then kissing the tip of my nose before finally crashing his lips to mine. It seems his boundaries had relaxed since he found out I wasn't fully human.

His hands held my hips as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He suddenly growled, picking me up and wrapping his arms around my back as I wrapped my legs around his waist, never breaking away from him. I felt the wall behind me as Edward pressed me against it.

Maybe we could-

"Excuse me"

Oh God, not now. Please, just let me vanish.

Edward froze, pulling away and staring into my eyes with a rather guilty expression, his eyes turning back to gold from their black. I cleared my throat as I unlocked my legs from Edward's waist and my arms from his neck, sliding down until my feet hit the floor. I straightened my shirt out a little, hiding behind Edward for a moment.

"This is mortifying" I whispered as Edward chuckled at me.

"This isn't funny Edward!" I whisper shouted, slapping his arm.

I cleared my throat again before stepping out from my Edward shield, coming face to face with not only Sirius, but everyone. All the Cullen's Remus and even Kreacher stood in the door.

"Woah Edward! I thought you were going to do it right here, right now!" Emmett hooted as they all laughed, me turning beet red. Edward stood beside me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck again, relaxing me.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't molest my God daughter in front of me" Sirius chuckled, and I was surprised he took it so well.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" I mumbled, walking forwards and dragged Edward with me as I barged through them all, walking to the kitchen in search of food. Thankfully, they did not follow, but laughter followed us there, and I slammed the kitchen door to block out the sound.

I tried to ignore Edward as much as possible, trying to concentrate on actually feeding myself, but he was making it exceedingly difficult for me. He was just reach out and grab me, kissing me randomly before letting me go.

"Edward! I have to concentrate on food!" I mumbled as I came back up for air.

"Hmm... would you like me to stop?" He asked as he left a trail of kissed down my neck.

"Well, I didn't say that" I mumbled back, making him laugh.

I pushed him away, or he got the point and backed off, still smiling.

"Sit!" I ordered, and I watched him sit at the dining table chair, the table having been pulled into the middle of the room again.

"Now stay there! Keep your hands to yourself!" I added as I saw his hands reach forwards for me again. He pouted, putting his elbows on the table and resting his chin in his hand, watching me sadly.

I sat down at the opposite end of the table and ate my ham sandwich, thinking about the sort of food Mrs Weasley would have. Edward sighed loudly, bringing my attention back to him as he pouted at me.

"For Gods sake Edward!" I sighed in exasperation as I stood up and deposited my plate in the sink. I yelped as I was turned around abruptly, pressed against the counter as Edward kissed me again. Honestly, is he getting back dated hormones or what?

Still, I wasn't complaining.

Ignoring the fact that my hands were wet, I wrapped them around his neck, twirling the hair at the base of his neck as he kissed my neck, picking me up and sitting me on the counter, standing between my legs, his arms around my back.

I pressed my lips to his and the fire started once more, spreading through my veins through to the tips of my toes.

"Oh for Pete's sake, do you two ever stop?" I pulled away in shock, Edward seeming not to care about our company. Rose stood in the doorway, watching us with amusement as I blushed.

"Rose, we're a little busy. Come back later" Edward spoke quickly, his voice a mere growl as his eyes never left mine. I watched as Rose's eyes widened before she smirked, winking at me before blurring away.

"Now... where were we?" He asked before kissed me again. Hmm.... Edward Edward Edward.

I knew, as Edward growled into my mouth, that if this carried on we would end up doing something I'd rather not do on the kitchen floor. Yet, I couldn't find the will to stop. The fact is, I didn't want to stop. Who would?

Edward only pulled away once the lights in the kitchen started flickering. He turned around, frowning in confusion, leaving me for a moment to try to stop panting. He turned back after a moment, a small smile on his face. Yeah, that was me. The things Edward does to me.

"Okay, we left you alone long enough, we don't need a blackout thank you" Alice skipped through the doorway, shortly followed by a smug looking Jasper. Oh my God, he felt everything. I sent him a warning glare and he simply shrugged innocently.

"Is it safe?" Remus's voice came from down the hall and I couldn't help but laugh.

He appeared in the door, his eyes widening as he saw us in... a very compromising position. Plus, by butt was now wet from the water in the bowl I had been sat near. Edward turned around, but didn't move away from between my legs.

"Well, we're leaving in an hour and a half so... no more molesting please!" Jasper smirked.

They didn't leave the kitchen, I think they were making sure we didn't... get distracted anymore. They all sat down at the table, talking and laughing with each other. It was heart warming to see.

"What is it?" Edward turned back round, his face level with mine as he brushed a strand of hair from my face.

"It's just nice to see. My two families..." I sighed quietly, and I saw the Cullen's shooting me looks and smiles, no doubt hearing me.

"Becoming one" Edward finished as he turned around again. I wrapped my legs around his waist again playfully, keeping him from moving anywhere else.

He turned around to face me, my legs still around him as he stopped inches from my face.

"Bella, is there anything you need from upstairs?" He asked and I saw the tell tale smirk. Before I could even nod, Edward picked me up and blurred away to my room.

He laid me on the bed and just knelt on the edge when he disappeared.

"Bella needs to get ready and you are not helping!" I sat up to see Alice pointing a finger at her brothers chest as Jasper held him there, still smiling. I could only smile as Edward was dragged downstairs by him, leaving me with Alice.

"Honestly, you'd think that man had never seen you before!" She rolled her eyes as she smiled at me.

"So... you had fun" She blurred onto the bed, bouncing slightly as she sat facing me.

"Yeah... fun" I replied dreamily. I was brought back down to earth by Alice's unlady-like snort.

"Fun? Jasper basically jumped me because of all the emotions you two were giving off!" She laughed and I couldn't help but join in.

"Right, is there anything you want to take with you?" She asked once she'd calmed down, peering around the room.

I loved my room. The ceiling was high, the walls a lovely baby blue with a mahogany wardrobe and dresser as well as a desk. My four poster bed sat in the middle of the far wall. I love my room, but nothing in it is really mine.

"There's nothing here that's really mine, other than clothes" I shrugged and she nodded in understanding.

"Come on then... we're supposed to be leaving in about ten minutes!" She squealed, grabbing my hand and dragging me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Stay away from Edward!" She told me sternly as she pushed down on my shoulder, making me sit in a chair on the opposite side of the table to him.

Before he could even try anything, Sirius came in, soaking wet and shivering.

"There is no way you can fly in that. The wind will knock them off" He told me and I frowned.

"We'll have to apparate then" I told them.

"Bella, only two of us can apparate and there are eight of you. It wouldn't work" Remus should his head.

"Portkey?" I asked.

They glanced at each other before nodding.

"Let me contact them and warn them that they will have company sooner than they expected" Sirius disappeared out the kitchen door, into the hallway. A moment later I heard a click and I knew he had left the house.

"Where are we actually going?" I perked up, realising I didn't even know where we were supposed to be going to.

"You'll be going to the Burrow, staying there for a while and going from there to Hogwarts. You could do that here, but we aren't connected to the floo network, obviously" Remus explained and I nodded, falling silent again.

I zoned out for a while, absolutely thrilled that I was going to see them all again. It was a shame that the others were at school though, still, I'd be seeing them soon enough. I wonder if they knew anything about this emergency...

"Bella, come on" I resurfaced to find Remus tugging on my arm. I patted my pocket, finding my wand still there, I got up and followed the others out the front door. We all crowded on the porch so as not to get wet, watching as Sirius flicked his wand, extinguishing the lamp light, making whatever we did invisible to everyone but us.

"Bella, you see that little park in the middle there?" Remus pointed, and I saw the fence leading to it, all overgrown, but a good place for doing things you don't want to be seen. The rain pelted down like small stones, and I shivered, Edward handing me his jacket but I shrugged it off. I'd only be getting rained on for a little while anyway.

"Take this, and go as deep as you can" He told me, handing something cold and heavy, pulling me into a hug and kissed my temple.

"Thanks, and sorry" I whispered as I hugged him back.

I turned around to find Sirius, but I was already being attacked by someone. I laughed a little at his enthusiasm as I hugged my God father back.

"I'll see you soon okay?" He pulled away but I frowned.

"Sirius, don't go running around Hogsmeade again, it's too dangerous" I told him quietly, seeing people passing on the pavement, glancing up at us.

"Bella, this emergency.... well, you're going to find a lot of people around you, even if you don't know or see them" He told me, thoroughly confusing me even further. He promised me I would understand soon and I nodded.

"Quickly, four minutes left" Remus said, ushering us all down the stone steps. All the Cullen's called their good-byes and thanks, all of which Remus and Sirius returned.

I led the line through the gate, finding the trees and shrubbery everywhere. I pulled out my wand, lighting the tip so I could see. Once we were so deep that we couldn't see anything but green and shadows, we stopped. No-one had spoken during the walk, the silence was thick.

"So... this portkey, is it like that one at the world cup?" Rose pulled a face and I nodded.

"Put one finger on it" I told them, holding it out and realising it was a china plate, like the one I had eaten my sandwhich off. They did as I said, each laying a finger on the object as it began to glow. I felt a arm snake around my waist and looked backwards and smiled at Edward. They couldn't keep him away.

I felt the pull, laughing as I heard Emmett's girlie squeal, and I grasped Edward's hand tightly in mine, hopefully getting rid of some of the fear. My hair flew everywhere, as did Esme's and Rose's.

We all landed with a thud, thankfully not falling over this time. I shook my head, letting my hair fall back into place. Edward straightened out, and I saw Emmett clearing his throat and flexing his muscles slightly, trying to regain some form of manliness. And failing.

"I've seen this before" Rose said as she looked around the little courtyard, the chickens clucking away as they ran everywhere, startled by our sudden appearance. Hay littered the floor from somewhere, but I was distracted by a small crack, light illuminating the concrete floor and my feet.

I turned around, having to raise my hand to shield my eyes from the glaring light, but the figure standing in the doorway, blocking the light was undeniabley Mrs Weasley.

I guess this was meeting number two

* * *

**Sorry it took so long :( Got writers block.  
I hope this is okay**


	10. Chapter 10

**Going through some trouble at the moment, a bit of a wreck so I might be updating even less. Things are hard at the moment and I'm stressed and worried.... now crying...**

* * *

**Previously....**

_I felt the pull, laughing as I heard Emmett's girlie squeal, and I grasped Edward's hand tightly in mine, hopefully getting rid of some of the fear. My hair flew everywhere, as did Esme's and Rose's._

_We all landed with a thud, thankfully not falling over this time. I shook my head, letting my hair fall back into place. Edward straightened out, and I saw Emmett clearing his throat and flexing his muscles slightly, trying to regain some form of manliness. And failing._

_"I've seen this before" Rose said as she looked around the little courtyard, the chickens clucking away as they ran everywhere, startled by our sudden appearance. Hay littered the floor from somewhere, but I was distracted by a small crack, light illuminating the concrete floor and my feet._

_I turned around, having to raise my hand to shield my eyes from the glaring light, but the figure standing in the doorway, blocking the light was undeniabley Mrs Weasley._

_I guess this was meeting number two_

**Now.....**

******Bella's Perspective**

"Bella!" She cried as she shuffled her way out of the doorway, me running towards her, my vision clouding as I flung my arms around her, clutching to her tightly as she did the same to me.

"Oh Bella, I was so worried about you" She cried into my hair, squeezing me tightly.

"I know, I'm sorry" I whispered, my voice strangled as I held a woman I saw as a mother to me.

"Listen to me Bella" She said sharply, pulling back and holding my face between her hands, looking at me sternly with red watery eyes.

"None of this is your fault. I heard about what happened with Arther and you in St Mungo's, and I sat with him all night after he got escorted away from Dumbledore's office" She said sadly, her eyes still hard until I nodded.

"Bella, you're freezing!" She exclaimed as I shivered.

"It is cold out here you know" I told her, my hair still wet from getting rained on in London. It was absolutely black here, the only reason for my being able to see was the light pouring out of the open doorway and the windows. I didn't even have the benefit of a jacket.

"Well come on in then. Where are these guests then?" She asked, tucking me into her side and looking at the courtyard. The Cullen's walked towards us slowly, probably trying not to scare her. I rolled my eyes at them. When will they learn that witches are not scared of vampires?

"Ah, you must be the Cullen's. I'm terribly sorry but I don't know much about you" And she did look mortified. In her book, it was obviously a terrible offence.

"There's no problem with that" Carlisle smiled gently at her, making Mrs Weasley simply smile in return, motioning to the open door of the house.

I detached myself from Mrs Weasley, grabbing Edward's hand as he went passed and walking in with him. I smiled and relaxed as the warmth of the house comforted me. Everything in this house screamed 'family' to me.

"She cares about you so much" He whispered as I led them into the living room, all of them sitting down awkwardly, gazing around the room. They had been here before, but it was obvious they were paying more attention to what was happening in the memory than their surroundings.

"Here you go Bella" Mrs Weasley walked in the room with a steaming cup of soup in her hands. I took it eagerly with a thank you before wrapping my hands around it, letting it warm them. She disappeared in a fluster into the kitchen and I smiled.

"She worries so much. All she can think about is how thin you are" Edward frowned down at me, obviously disagreeing with her.

"Edward" I chuckled "It's her mission in life to make sure I am as round as a pig. Anything less and I'm too thin" I shook my head as the others laughed a little.

"This place is amazing" Jasper said rather awed as he eyed a stack of spell books by the fireplace. I recognised them as Lockhearts. Even after we unveiled him as a fake, she still takes his word on things.

"What's that" Alice chirped up, frowing at the infamous Weasley clock on the wall.

"That's the Weasley clock. Every hand has a family member on it, and it tells you were they are. Whether they are at work, school, mortal peril, prision..." I waved as I trailed off, all of them eyeing it with wide mouths.

"I love this place!" Emmett almost yelled, turning his head this way and that, smiling like a great big child.

Mrs Weasley came back in, drying her hands on a hand towel as she watched the clock.

"Arther will be here in a moment" She said, turning to me and smiling encouragingly as Mr Weasley's hand on the clock went from 'work' to 'home'.

It was only a moment later that there was a thud at the door and a shuffling of feet. I stood up anxiously, ready to grovel on my hands and knees if I have to.

"Molly, what's-" He stopped mid sentence as he walked into the living room and coming face to face with all eight of us, plus his wife. His eyes immediately found mine, growing wider as mine filled with tears once more.

I stepped over Edward's feet as he stepping closer, both hugging each other tightly. I couldn't help but feel ashamed of what I had said to him. Mr Weasley had accepted me into his life, his home and his family, and all I did was yell at him.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I should have never listened to Dumbledore" He said, his voice muffled as he spoke through my hair.

"Don't be stupid. You had to follow orders. I don't blame you Mr Weasley, I'm sorry I took it out on you" I lowered my head as he stepped away, my shame and guilt rearing up once more.

"How about we both stop apologizing and leave it at that?" He said, raisng my head with a finger beneath my chin. I gave him a watery smile before turning around and looking at a rather engrossed and confused looking family of Cullen's.

"Ah, so these must be the vampires you were talking about" Mr Weasley bounced slightly on the balls of his feet, his eyes twinkling with childish curiosity.

"Yep, these are the Cullen's" I smiled as Mrs Weasley came and stood next to her husband, smiling warmly at the vampires.

"Well, it's a pleasure to have you here" Mrs Weasley nodded, obviously shocking them.

"Which one's Edward?" Mr Weasley's eyes scanned over the boys, widening as he spotted Emmett. He thought it was Emmett?

I waved to Edward, and he stood up, coming to my side and wrapping an arm around my waist, kissing my cheek before resting his chin on my head.

"This is Edward" I chuckled as Mrs Weasley's eyes widened as she witnessed out little exchange.

"Thank you for having us, and taking care of Bella" He said, his voice soft but formal. I saw Mrs Weasley melt a little.

"We consider Bella a daughter to us, of course we would look after her. Any friend or... well you're all welcome here" She said kindly.

"It's nice to finally meet you Edward, and relieving to find you're much more civilized than other vampires we've met" Mr Weasley held out his hand, not even wincing as Edward shook it.

Oh God, this was... meeting the parents. This was mortifying.

"Civilized? They didn't see when he and Bella were at it against the wal-" He was cut off by Rose slapping a hand over his mouth, smiling guiltily.

"Oh really? Bella, you and I will be having a little talk" I turned back to find Mrs Weasley looking at me like a child and I nodded, planning on sending a hex or two Emmett's way later.

The next hour was taken up by introductions and explanations. The Weasley's were amazed by the Cullen's life, and the Cullen's were amazed by the Weasley's.

I zoned out completely, already knowing both sides of the story anyway, being part of both worlds. I traced circled on Edward's arms, sitting in his lap and leaning my head on his shoulder. There were a lack of seats, and Alice and I had graciously chosen to sit our partners laps. Neither of is complained.

It didn't take long for my eyes to droop and Edward's arms wrapping around me to keep me from sagging.

"I'm sorry Bella. You must be exhausted. We got the message from the others, and we know about the Deatheater attack on the way to Grimmauld Place" Mr Wealsey's voice suddenly made me wake up slightly as I opened my eyes sluggishly.

"S'okay" I slurred out as I yawned. I sat up a little straighter, forcing my eyes open as a thought occured to me.

"Do you know what's going? What's this emergency?" I asked, waking up a little bit more. I needed to know this. They could tell me, couldn't they?

The married couple shared a nervous glance before turning to me, both of their eyes full of worry and sympathy.

"Bella, maybe it would be better to tell you when you've had some sleep" Mr Weasley didn't meet my eyes when he spoke. He was lying, he was stalling. I'm sick of everyone doing this! Protecting me like I'm a child. I may only be sixteen, but not many wizards can say they have done all that I have. You'd think after everything, I would at least get told these things.

"No it wouldn't. Tell me" I gritted my teeth. Shouting at Sirius was on thing, he would yell right back. But yelling at Mr and Mrs Weasley was unforgivable. They were so generous an gentle.

Mr Weasley sighed deeply, sitting up straighter and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Bella, there's an event going on at Hogwarts. Something that hasn't happened for quite a while. The Ministry thought it was time for it to be reinstated, things are much safer this time though and nothing will happen..." He trailed off as I frowned.

I had spent too much time with Edward, because when I'm too anxious I can't sit still. I stood up, pacing back and forth in front of the fire place as I thought it through. Some event going on at Hogwarts, getting reinstated by the Ministry because it wasn't safe enough but it is now....

I finally realised what they were talking about.

"The Tri Wizard Tournament" I gasped as I stopped pacing, turning to look at them. They both nodded grimly and I began pacing again. This was not good.

"But what's that got to do with me? I wasn't even there. Unless-" I stopped mid thought and mid step.

"My name came out of the Goblet of Fire" I spoke to myself, looking blankly ahead at the wall of books hung above the sofa where Edward was sat watching me closely.

"No-one understands it Bella. But... you were chosen as a Champion. The fourth" I began pacing again at his words.

"Fourth? I thought there were only three?" I questioned, my gaze on the carpet as I walked.

"There were. Dumbledore thinks someone created a fourth school, and submitted your name. If only your name was submitted under that school...." He trailed off.

"My name was definately going to come out" I concluded.

"Someone wants me at that school. Someone is setting me up, they have to be planning something. Why else would they lure me out of hiding? They had to know that only something like this would force Dumbledore's hand" I spoke to myself, the only other sound in the room being the crackling of the fire behind me.

"This is why I don't have a choice isn't it? Once your name comes out, that's it. It's a magical contract that can't be broken" I mused, nodding to myself.

I mentally thanked Hermione for giving me that Hogwarts History book in my second year. It had records and stories of the Tournament in it. It didn't sound very safe either.

"People died in those tasks" I thought out loud, stopping as the Cullen's growled slightly.

"Certain measures have been put in place to reduce the risk of death" Mrs Weasley said, frowning at the angry Cullen's until they calmed down. She obviously trying to soothe me. It wasn't working.

"That can't be it. They can't have done all this. Sneaking into Hogwarts, hiding it from Dumbledore and putting my name in the Goblet just so I would do three tasks. There has to be something more to it" I ran a hand through my hair as my mind raced. There were too many possibilities and variables to consider.

"What else could there be?" Arther asked.

"I don't know. But if they went to all this trouble to get me in that school and competing in that tournament, I don't think they'll leave it to chance that I'll die in a task" I said quickly, wringing my hands.

I hadn't counted on this. My reunion with my friends had suddenly gotten a whole lot darker. I now had this hanging over my head as well.

"I guess the rule about being seventeen has gone out the window too" I sighed tiredly.

"Bella, I don't want you to worry about this" Mr Wealsey stood up and held my hands in his, halting my pacing.

"Not worry? Someone wants me dead and seems to be quite determined to see it's done" My voice was getting louder, but it was more out of frustration than anger. By the look in Mr Weasley's eyes, he knew it too.

"I know Bella, but I meant what I said. There is going to be more protection than ever before at Hogwarts this year. No-one will hurt you" His eys grew large and watery behind his glasses as he stared at me imploringly.

"They've gotten this far already, what's to stop them from finishing the job?" I asked quietly, looking away. Too many people had been hurt and killed because of me.

"Us. We won't let them hurt you, ever again" He pulled me to his chest tightly as I nodded. I knew a lot of people cared about me, and were willing to sacrifice themselves for me. That was what I hated. That people had to suffer because of me.

"It's Voldemort isn't it?" I asked with a sniff, ignoring the wince from him.

"What makes you say that?" He asked, letting me go and returning to his seat. I felt Edward take my hand, turning around and finding I was in front of his sofa. I let him pull me onto his lap, hugging me tightly to him as I hugged his arms around my stomach.

"Who else is powerful enough to trick Dumbledore and the Goblet of Fire? Who would even think of something like this? Besides, he's wanted me dead for quite a while now, why should he stop now?" I sighed, resting my head back on Edward's shoulder as he squeezed me tighter.

"I guess you're right. We've all been thinking it Bella, but no-one wanted to actually say it" He sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. This must be stressful for everyone.

"Bella, all of us will do everything we can to ensure your safety. Though seven vampires may help your cause" He said seriously and I nodded.

"Help? We could scare them away" Emmett puffed his chest out and I couldn't help but laugh, rolling my eyes with the Weasley's.

"Emmett, you always wondered why I wasn't scared of you when I first met you. Why do you think Mr and Mrs Weasley let you into their house? Why Sirius was okay with you after the confrontation? Emmett, witches and wizards aren't scared of vampires. Not when they are so easily dealt with" My voice turned sympathetic at the end as he deflated significantly.

"Don't worry Em, I'm sure if you growl at someone they'll get the idea. Besides, these are kids not fully grown witches. They'll probably be scared of you anyway. Or maybe fascinated. They've probably never met a vampire before" I shrugged, imagining the screaming crowds of girls for the boys, and a group for the girls.

"That's okay then" He smiled brightly and I smiled too. He was so easily pleased....

"Bella, you should get some sleep, you have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get supplies for school" Mrs Weasley said as my eyes slid shut.

"'Kay" I mumbled, sleepily opening my eyes and standing up, swaying slightly. Edward grabbed my hips to steady me until he was sure I wasn't going to fall. I took one of his hands and pulled him along with me, saying a quick goodnight and kissing and hugged both the Weasley's, heading up the hundreds of stairs. Well, it felt like it.

Without a word, on the second floor Edward scooped me up. He must have known from Mrs Weasley's mind which room I was staying in, because I was quickly laid on Ginny's bed, the duvet pulled over me. I didn't bother getting changed, I was too tired. Edward lay next to me above the duvet, but I crawled onto his chest anyway, laying my head on his shoulder and draping his arm over his chest.

With one last sigh, I fell into a deep sleep.

.....

"Bella, come on. It's time to wake up" I heard Edward melodic voice close to me but I screwed my face up and groaned. A chuckle made me frown and roll over, hoping to find sleep before it evaded me all together.

"Isabella Swan! Get your lovely round butt out of bed right now!"

I knew that voice. The soft yet chirpy voice of Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks.

I huge smile spread across my face as my eyes opened and I sat up straight. I blinked a few times to clear my vision, but there was no mistaking the purple haired smiling woman stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest.

"TONKS!" I yelled happily, flinging the duvet off me and running to her, throwing my arms around her waist and squeezed her tightly. I heard her laugh as she stumbled back a little from me running into her, hugging me tightly too.

"It's so good to see you Bells. Even better to see you in one piece" She pulled back and put her hands on either side of my face, looking me in the eye seriously. I still couldn't stop smiling. Tonks was here!

"You're stronger than I thought Bella, but if you _ever _run off to some World Cup without telling me again I will hunt you down and curse your head off" She smiled, lightening the mood instantly in the way only she can.

"I'm sorry, but Dumbledore said I could and I really missed everyone. I wanted to see them again. I didn't exactly expect Deatheaters to be there" I rolled my eyes since she still held my face.

"I know that" She rolled her own eyes at me "But you could have invited me to go with you! I can't believe I missed going to the World Cup with you! Was it as amazing as they said? Apparently Krum was amazing! And poor Lynch!" She began to ramble, that childish glint shining in her eyes as the rambled on.

I laughed as I pulled my face from her grasp, grabbing her hands and pulling her inside the room.

"Edward, I need to get dressed" I turned to him, feeling bad for ignoring him totally. I was relieved to see he was smiling at me. He merely nodded, pushing off from the dresser he had been leaning on, kissing my cheek before exiting the room.

The room was silent for a moment after he left before Tonks let out a wolf whistle.

"Nice! Feel like sharing him?" She pretended to fan herself and I simply laughed at her.

"Sorry, I was never taught to share my toys" I smirked as I plucked my wand from my pocket, turning to Tonks for her direction.

"Oh my God! You're letting me pick your clothes? Are you feeling okay? Usually you go kicking and screaming" She laughed and I shook my head.

"You have yet to meet Alice. I think you two will get along quite well" I smirked wider thinking about those two together.

"I will have to meet this 'Alice'. She seems to have taught you well" She laughed as I huffed. My dress sense is not _that _bad.

"Okay, spin" She ordered, and I was too used to this to give it a second thought. I felt the material on my body changing, becoming smoother and getting slightly bigger in the shirt department, but tighter in the bottom department.

Once she told me to stop, I turned to her and gulped as I saw the smug smile she wore. With a great effort, I looked at what she had dressed me in. Jeans that were way too tight, and a shirt that was so low cut it would make Mrs Weasley faint if she saw it.

"Tonks! I cannot wear this"

"Come on Bella! Your boyfriend won't complain, besides, you've got... extras you didn't have a few years ago and its time to flaunt them" She told me seriously, and I swore I could hear the others laughing downstairs.

"I don't want to flaunt them! If I turn the wrong way these jeans will snap open, and my boobs will fall out!" I whined.

"No they won't. Your ass looks lovely and your boobs will not fall out, and if you want to make sure they don't, just put a holding spell on them to hold them down" She rolled her eyes as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Why hadn't I thought of that?

I huffed in defeat "Fine!" I poked my tongue out at her, only making her laugh. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and down the stairs, me going with her knowing it was pointless to resist.

I walked straight passed the living room doorway and straight into the kitchen, sitting down at the table while Mrs Weasley fried eggs and bacon, her back to me.

"Good morning Bella, Tonks" She chirped happily as she slid them onto a plate, her back still to us. I turned to see Tonks walk in and sit opposite me, frowning at Mrs Weasleys back.

"How does she do that?" She whispered to me and I shrugged.

"I live with Fred and George, Dora, you have to watch your back with those two" She said, scraping some more onto another plate. With a flick of her wand they flew towards us and sat in front of us gently, knives and forks appearing a moment later. Being used to magic by now, we both picked the cutlery up and dug in eagerly.

"Molly! This is amazing!" Tonks said between mouthfuls, spearing a sausage on the end of her fork. I hummed in agreement, my mouth too full to speak with. I turned to the doorway and smiled as I saw the Cullen's walking in. Tonks followed my gaze, the sausage forgotten as she stared at them.

They all sat down, Carlisle, Esme and Alice beside Tonks, Edward and Emmett either side of me and Jasper beside Emmett.

"Enjoying that Bella?" Emmett laughed as I stuffed half a sausage into my mouth. I simply nodded mutely, earning even more laughs from the others.

"So... your the famous Edward Cullen, eh?" Tonks seemed to have unfrozen, watching Edward with her head tilted to the side slightly as she appraised him, pointing the fork at him, which still held the sausage. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat, knowing what she was doing.

"I approve" She smiled at me and I rolled my eyes, sick of repeating myself.

"So... who's Alice?" She continued, breakfast forgotten as she looked around, jumping slightly as Alice squealed beside her.

"I love what you put Bella in! Its so cute but sophisticated and makes her look so much older!" She ranted and I glared down at the plate, angrily chopping up a poor egg.

Their conversation carried on for some time, but I zoned out, not wanting to listen to the new seasons trends in the wizarding world. I pushed my plate away as I finished, wishing I had looser trousers on now.

I saw the Cullen's all jump as both mine and Tonk's plates and knives and forks flew off the table and into the bowl, Tonks and I just smiled knowingly.

"So... I thought you were going to tell me about the World Cup! Come on! I missed it!" Tonks resembled Alice as she bounced in her seat ever so slightly, her eyes shining as she watched me.

"It was amazing! Krum flew... words cannot describe it! He was amazing!" I now sounded like a giddy scool girl but was passed caring.

"Apparently Krum caught the snitch because he knew they were going to loose and decided to finish it before the distance got too much" Tonks rushed out and I shook my head.

"He's just an idiot and didn't realise what he was doing. But that wasn't the best thing! They all came up into our box! They stood in front of me! I had Lynch's bum in my face" I squealed, remembering how at the time, I was not so happy. But I had a famous persons bottom right in front of me!

"Oh. My. God. Lynch? He is...." She fanned herself again before we both started laughing as our childishness.

"Er... who's bum?" Edward asked, and I turned to him a little guilty. Oops. I didn't want him to think I was looking other men, but..

"It wasn't my fault! It was right in my face! I couldn't not look at it without looking behind me! Besides, he had a rather nice bum" I smiled dreamily as I thought of it. Hmm....

"And that six pack" Tonks pitched in, sighing as she gazed off.

"How have _you _seen Lynch's six pack?" I asked, rather amazed.

"Well, I am a aura you know. I may have.... asked to search him in case anyone had slipped him a potion or something. I asked him to take of his shirt to make sure there wasn't anything being concealed, and so I could... search him properly" She smiled wider, not caring that she had totally taken advantage of her status.

"Didn't you ask him to remove his trousers too? He could hide a few things down there" I wiggled my eyebrows, watching as she deflated.

"I did! And he was going to but his manager or someone came along and dragged him off glaring at me!" She pouted and I laughed. Tonks had had a crush on Lynch for as long as I have known her. She loved him. The fact that she had tried to get him to strip did not shock me.

"Aw, maybe next time" I laughed, but she flicked her wand, water shooting out the end and effectively soaking me. I glared at her playfully before reaching for my own wand, and sending a silent _Densaugeo _spell at her. I watched in amusement as her teeth began to grow until she looked like a rabbit.

I burst out laughing as she frowned at me "Oh for heavens sake girls" I turned and saw an amused looking Mrs Weasley walking in, trying to appear stern.

"Can't you be around each other for less than an hour and you cause mayhem" She shook her head as she walked passed us. I saw her eye what I was wearing and simply shaking her head and muttering about something I couldn't make out. We both just shrugged, Tonks going cross eyed as she tried to watch her teeth shrink back to normal size.

"When are you leaving?" Mrs Weasley asked, flicking her wand absently again, making the scrubber suddenly jump up and into the bowl, scrubbing the plates and cutlery while we spoke.

"Leaving? Where are you going?" I asked, not ready for her to go just yet. I had really missed Tonks, she was like a mixture of Alice and Emmett. Impossible not to love, and the most fun person ever!

"I'm not leaving, _we _are. We're going to Diagon Alley to get you your school things" She sang happily but I frowned.

I heard a sigh from behind me "Bella, after what happened at the World Cup, the Deatheaters attacking the Cullen's house and you while you flew to Grimmauld Place, do you really think we would let you go to Diagon Alley by yourself?" Mrs Weasley asked and I hummed in understanding. When she put it that way it made sense.

"Of course we wouldn't! Not with all of those wizards around! And you have to remember, Deatheaters don't go to school, some might be there" Tonks said quietly, and I gritted my teeth in anger.

They get to walk around freely in society, murderers and monsters, while I get attacked and pestered by everyone. How they have the guts to show their faces in public I will never know.

I heard several growls and snarls, only settling after Jasper filled the room with calm.

"I'll be there Bella, nothing will happen to you. Besides, there are plenty of witches and wizards that would help if anything did happen. And with all of these on your side... I think you'll be okay" She motioned to a very angry looking Edward who was currently glaring at the table top with black eyes.

I reached under the table and grabbed his hand in mine, hoping to offer him some small amount of comfort.

"Tonks, you know as well as I do that a whole army of vampires is no match for the Deatheaters" I said sadly, hating the fact that it was true.

"I heard Edward did alright against one" She reminded me.

"The Deatheater was a little bit distracted with torturing me" I rolled my eyes, wondering why I was contradicting her. I didn't want them to get hurt because of me.

"So, when are you leaving?" Mrs Weasley asked again after witnessing all of that.

"As soon as Bella and the Cullen's are ready" Tonks stood up, quickly walking towards Mrs Weasley, whispering something in her ear and walking out the back door, Mrs Weasley following behind her. I frowned at them, but let them have their privacy.

"I will see you in a minute" I said, jumping up and kissing Edward's cheek before basically running up the stairs in an effort to hurry. I skipped to the bathroom, jumping in the shower quickly, not wanting to smell.

After I was sufficiently clean and my hair was washed, a dried myself with a simple flick of my wand. Getting redressed was harder than I thought possible. The jeans were so small I could barely fit my butt in them anymore. Had I put weight on that quickly?

After world war three in the Weasley bathroom, I cleaned my teeth. I bounded down the stairs while brushing my hair, walking into the living room and singing a hello to everyone. I stood in front of the large mirror and sorted my parting out.

_"That's not hair! It's a mop! Pull that shirt up! You'll catch your death!" _

That stupid mirror was shrieking at me, but I was so used to it that I simply laughed. I could hear the Cullen's stuttering behind me, but I ignored them. They would have to get used to all the wacky stuff.

"Right..." I spun around "Ready"

"Finally" Tonks heaved herself up and walked towards the fire place, taking the flower pot out of its holder and grabbing a handful, throwing it on the fire. Green flamed erupted quickly, and the Cullen's gasped once again.

"Tonks, they've never traveled by floo powder before" I stepped forward, glancing meaningfully at the terrified looking vampires. I understood, fire was the one thing that can kill them.

"It doesn't hurt, its just warm. Its rather a pleasant feeling actually" Tonks said gently, but none of the Cullen's looked anymore comfortable.

I sighed, turning to Edward "Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Of course" His eyes widened and I sighed, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the fire. I was yanked to a stop as he planted his feet. Damn vampire strength!

"Edward, it won't hurt. I'll do it too" I conceded, yanking his arm as hard as I could. He allowed me to guide him the rest of the way. I grasped his hand in mine as hard as I could.

"If you get hurt, so do I" I explained as he frowned. I shook my head as he opened his mouth to protest.

"Look" I said, slowly extending our hands into the green flames. I heard a huge gasp, and turned to Edward, whose eyes were tightly shut, popping open as he felt the heat and no pain. He stared at our hands, watching the emerald flamed licking at our skin, his eyes as wide as galeons.

"Told you" I whispered, taking our hands out of the flames and turning around.

"See, no pain" I shrugged, glad to see the vampires a little more relaxed.

"Now, what you do is throw down a pinch of the powder, and clearly state where you want to go. We're going to The Leaky Cauldron" I told them, watching them all nod as they took it in.

"I'll go first. Wait a minute before following. I make sure its safe" She told me seriously, hugging me and winking at the Cullen's behind me and Edward before pushing the two of us away from the fire were we had been stood in front of, our hands entwined once more as Edward's eyes danced.

"The Leaky Cauldron" She spoke clearly, throwing down a handful of powder and disappearing ain the flames as they rose and engulfed her body. They fell once more, revealing the now empty fire place. I laughed as all the Cullen's leaned forwards, as if checking for hiding places.

"Honestly, its safe. But tuck your arms in, and if you try to concentrate on something, you'll get rather dizzy and fall out at the wrong fire place. Look for me and Tonks and then step out" I explained, sighing as I saw their confused faces.

"You'll understand" I nodded.

"If you do get lost or end up somewhere totally different, simply step back into the fire and say The Burrow, and you'll come back here" I added.

"Its been a minute" I sighed as I stepped forward and took a handful of the fine powder, stepping into the flames, having to crouch down a little. I smiled as I felt the heat around my ankles, it was rather pleasant.

"The Leaky Cauldren" I said, winking at the others before throwing down the powder.

Green enveloped me for a moment before my world was spinning. I suddenly wished I hadn't had that extra egg. I watched the fire places whizz passed, my curiosity peeking as I saw a huge field. Why would there be a fire place in a field? I begrudging stayed where I was.

I kept my eyes open though, stepping out as I spotted the back of Tonks head. She was standing with her back to the fire, her wand held tightly against her leg as her head turned right and left again and again as she peered around the small pub with critical eyes. I coughed lightly as I stepped out, stumbling as the world stopping spinning.

"Hey" I blinked a few times as my world righted itself, walking a few steps and standing beside Tonks as she surveyed the nearly barren pub.

"Its clear. Only a couple of goblins in" She nodded her head in the direction of a shadowed corner, two cloaked figures sat making small grunting noises while moving small coins around on a table.

I turned around as I heard the _pop _of the fire igniting as someone else arrived. I smiled as Edward stepped out, laughing as I saw his rather dazed face. He seemed to be disoriented for a moment before his eyes settled on me, and they crinkled in a smile.

"That was so cool" He laughed as he walked to my side. He peered down at my face, not my eyes, but my cheek, smiling even wider.

"You have a little..." He wiped his thumb down my cheek, showing me the black residue left on it. I hurriedly brushed myself down, Edward chuckling slightly as he did the same, ruffling his hair and frowning as black soot floated to the floor slowly.

It wasn't long before the others arrived, Edward's courage no doubt encouraging them. They all looked rather scared when they stepped out, swaying a little. Emmett was probably the funniest. He stepped out and tumbled into a table, nearly knocking it over as he came to his senses and stood up straight. He was the last to arrive though.

"What's all that racket? If its Jenson again I'll-" I could hear Tom's voice getting louder and louder as he marched from behind the bar around the corner and into us, freezing as he saw me, his eyes widening.

"Well I'll never.... Isabella Swan. Haven't seen you around here for quite some time" He smiled as I stepped forward and shook his hand. I knew it was a question. Of course everyone will want to know where I had disappeared to for two years.

"I've been busy" I said, telling the truth really. His face fell a little but lifted again as he spotted Tonks.

"Nymphadora, not here to arrest Mundungus are you? He isn't here quite yet, but if you wait until four, you can catch him" He smiled, his already wrinkled face wrinkling even more.

Tom was an elderly man now, his salt and pepper grey and brown hair was now totally silver, his skin rather saggy as his eyes drooped a little. It seems the wizarding world had carried on without me.

"Thanks Tom, that man's always up to something" Tonks said kindly, but attempting to put an end to the conversation as she put her hand to my back, urging me forward.

"Hey, I heard you were at the World Cup!" Tom exclaimed, making me and Tonks freeze.

"Yeah, I did go" I gulped as I turned to him, trying not to make anything obvious.

"I heard the game was amazing. 'Course, I couldn't go myself, not with this place to run. Shame about those blasted Deatheaters though, eh? I expect it was a little frightening for you, being the Girl Who Lived, 'an all" He commented, throwing a kitchen towel over his shoulder as he leaned against the wall, watching me and awaiting my answer.

"Yeah, it was a little scary" I conceded, my voice shaking slightly. I felt Edward's hand snake into mine as he squeeed it slightly, offering his support.

"Sorry Tom, but we're in a bit of a hurry" Tonks rushed out, still managing to have the kind edge to it. We waved us away with an "of course, of course" before disappearing back behind the bar.

We quickly made our way out of the pub, into the small courtyard. It seemed a lot smaller with nine of us stood in it. All of us were uncharacteristically quiet as Tonks tapped the bricks with her wand, my focus on the floor.

So people knew about the Deatheaters at the World Cup...

_Of course they do! They attacked thousands of wizards and witches publicly!_

But they don't know I was the one the captured. I gave a soft mental sigh. Thank God for that.

"Diagon Alley" Tonks proclaimed as we all stepped through onto the cobbled streets. It was rather empty actually, only six or seven wizards walking around the street, to and from shops carrying huge bulging bags.

"Wow" They all choked out at once and I smothered a giggle, my mood lightened by their childish wonderment.

Tonks quickly ruffed around in one of her pockets, and I noticed then that she was wearing a maroon cloak, her own jeans and trainer poking out from underneath. I wonder what the Cullen's thought of her wearing a cloak? It's not exactly normal muggle clothing.

"Here, its your Hogwarts Letter. Theres a list of the equiptment and books and stuff you need in there too" She turned and handed it to me, her eyes never leaving the people that stood in the street. She was definately keeping watch.

"Thanks" I took them, sighing as I saw a whole new list of books.

"I need to go to Gringotts first" I said, pointing at the huge white stone building at the corner, leaning precariously to one side. I folded up the letter once again, frowning once I realised I had no pockets besides the ones in my jeans. There was no way I would get the letter in, the jeans were like a second skin. Edward plucked it from my hands, tucking it into his jacket pocket and smiling at me.

"I'll stay outside Bella, if you get in trouble-" She began as she down into another pocket and extracted a key. My volt key. I rolled my eyes at her, taking the key.

"I know, I know. I'll yell or scream or something" I sighed.

"Okay" She nodded before beginning our journey up the cobbled street. She led our party, me and Edward in front with the others behind us in a line. I could hear them all muttering behind me as we walked passed Olivander's and Madam Malkins Robes, Eeylops Owl Emporium, Flourish and Blotts, Quality Quiddich Supplies.

Edward seemed disinterested in the new world around him as we walked hand in hand, frowning at me as I wached the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked, squeezing my hand gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I muttered, offering a small smile as I looked up at him as he carried on frowning at me. It was obvious he didn't believe me. Thankfully, he sighed and let it go.

"I'll wait here" Tonks said as we reached the steps leading to the doors. I nodded as I walked around her, pulling Edward up the steps with me, the muttering from behind me falling silent as they trailed after us.

"Just to warn you, Gringotts is a bank, a wizards bank, and its run by Goblins. Goblins are easily offended, and very underhanded, so try not to stare or insult them in any way, Emmett" I sighed the last sentence sadly as we reached the top of the white marble steps.

I ignored his spluttering as I pushed one of the large glass doors open and walked in, loving the warmth that washed over me. Emmett was silenced as they all followed me, obviously shocked at what they saw.

It hadn't changed at all. Huge long marble counters lines three of the four walls of the ginormous hall. Goblins waddled through the numerous doors, carrying papers and leading people. Others sat behind the counters, higher up than us on stools, stacks of coins in front of them, writing down something on parchment, the feathers of their quills quivering at the speed they worked.

I gasped quietly when I saw two wizards approaching us, seeming to be in deep in conversation and both clutching a dragonhide bulging bag. I could recognise Otto and Ludo Bagman in their megenta robes. I knew they worked for the Ministry, and that at least Ludo Bagman knew full well who I was and what happened at the World Cup, he was the Head of the Department of Games and Sports.

And I knew that Ludo was not one for keeping quiet about anything.

I turned my head in the other direction quickly, earning a concerned look from Edward. I simply shook my head as I held my breath, waiting for them to pass us.

I let out a breath as they walked passed, not noticing me or the Cullen's at all as we continued towards the counters.

"It can't be Bella Sw-" I heard Ludo's voice fill the hall, and I winced as it bounced off the high ceiling. Our group came to a halt, as did every Goblin. They all stopped their work, peering over glasses and scraping stools to get a look at what was happening.

I turned around slowly, taking a deep breath and forcing a polite smile on my face. Ludo stood frowning at his brother, rubbing a spot on his stomach. His brother was totally ignoring him, looking at me concerned. He began to make his way over to us, his brother trailing behind him, glaring at him brothers head all the way.

I took a small step backwards, once again taking a deep breath as I waited for the onslaught of questions.

Otto came to a stop in front of me, looking down on me. His brown hair drooped in his face as his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Isabella... I was under the illusion you were to be in St Mungo's for at least the next two months" He whispered, and I was glad he did. It hadn't escaped my attention that Goblins had begun edging towards sus in an effort to hear the conversation.

"Sir, with respect I left St Mungo's the day after I went in" I whispered back, wondering if I should be telling him this.

His eyes widened as he gasped "But with the extent of your injuries... you should have been in there for at least three or four months. Why..."

"Dumbledore. It was too dangerous for me to be in such a public place" I explained, watching as he shook his head.

"Sometimes I believe people when they say he's a bit batty in the head" He tutted.

"Ah Isabella, its jolly good to see you up and around. Heading back to Hogwarts I expect, eh?" Ludo stepped around Otto and smiled down at me, his eyes wrinkling encasing his lightening blue eyes.

"How do you know about that?" I forgot all about manners as I frowned at them.

"My darling, the Tri Wizard is a prestigious event. People come from all over the world to witness the tasks, the Champions are famous even if they don't win. Of course, no-one knew what would happen with your case. Though I am, for one, glad that you are taking part. Things always seem more entertaining when you are there" He chuckled as I grimaced.

I jumped as I heard Edward growl loudly at Ludo. I tugged on his arm to make him stop, my face burning as every Goblin stared at the two of us.

"Ah, vampires, wonderful. And even better, they don't hunt humans!" Ludo clapped happily, totally ignoring the angry vampire and shocking them all at his casual reference.

"Well Otto, I think we have outstayed our welcome" Otto cleared his throat as he eyes Edward with dark eyes, glancing down at our hands for a moment.

"Of course, of course. Well, I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts then Isabella" Ludo smiled as he walked away, leaving me sighing deeply behind him.

"I'm sorry for my brother and his callousness. How are you?" Otto asked and I was taken aback by his worry.

Otto and I had met, but we were in no way friends. We had met when Dumbledore had taken me into the Ministry to verify my absence from the Wizarding World. It was all secret of course, very few people outside of the Order knew I was even leaving. Otto was one of them, unfortunately Ludo was not.

"I'm fine. Were you there at the World Cup?" I asked, glancing at an impatient looking Ludo as he stood beside the doors, tapping his foot.

"Of course. Why do you think there was so much security and you were in the Ministers Box? People didn't know who or what they were protecting, but they were defending you against.. anything. They all tried to break through that darn shield those animals put up" He snarled out angrily.

"Every.... everyone saw? Everyone knows?" I choked out, utterly terrified by this little piece of news.

"No. Those bastards obstructed you from view for the most part, but a few saw who it was. Don't worry, even if they didn't see they were forbidden to speak of what happened under penalty of imprisonment" He told me with a sigh, his face relaxing again as I gaped. Imprisonment for talking about me? A little extreme.

"I'm sorry Bella but I'll have to talk to my brother. Don't worry, he won't tell a soul he saw you" He patted my shoulder before walking away. I watched him as he walked away from us, his burgundy cloak billowing out behind him as he and his brother left, talking animatedly once again.

The entire room seemed to unfreeze as I turned back around, goblins bustling back and forth, trying to catch up on what they had missed while eavesdropping. We continued towards the counter, eyes following us closely, a hiss of whispers erupting behind us.

"I'd like to make a withdrawl" I stated loudly, and slightly irritated, banging the key on the marble top and surprising the young goblin so much he nearly fell from his stool.

"O..Of course Miss Swan" He stuttered and I gnashed my teeth together in frustration. Everyone knew my name and I hated it. My anger must have scared him because he let out a yelp and jumped down from the stool, snatching my key before he hit the floor.

"T..This way please" He stuttered again, basically running across the room and behind the counters, towards one of the large stone doors.

"Jeez Bells, are all of them scared of you?" Emmett whispered, Edward squeezing my hand as I clenched and unclenched my jaw a few times.

"Shut up Emmett" Both of us hissed, making our way swiftly after the goblin. I quickly clambered into the cart, Edward hesitating for a moment before following. After the goblin saw how many of us there were, a cart shot out of the dark caverns and attached itself onto the back of ours.

"Vault 687" The goblin croaked as we set off, shooting through the cold corridors. I looked over at Edward, Alice and Jasper who were sharing our cart, wondering if they felt sick. Instead, I found immense looks of concentration on the faces, their lips moving but no words coming out.

I slammed into Edward as we came to an abrupt halt, Edward glaring at the goblin as he clambered out, keeping his eyes on Edward until he turned and took out my key from his pocket, putting it in the lock and turning it.

I stood up, Edward helping me step onto the platform, watching the stone door of my vault open with a dramatic thud. The goblin handed me a dragon hide pouch, and I thanked him quietly before entering the cold and damp room. I was slightly unnerved by the fact that the goblin could shut the door on me and I would be shut in here.

With this in mind, I hurriedly scraped Galleons, sickles and gnuts into the bag, glad an extending charm had been cast on it to fit everything in. I had quite a lot of money, but I didn't let it go to my head. I might need it when I'm older or something.

With enough money to last me two years in my bag, I stepped out and climbed into the cart again. I felt Edward pull me against his chest, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I smiled as the goblin climbed back in and the cart took off again. Conversation during the ride was impossible for me, the only thing I could hear being the wind rushing past me.

"Your key Miss Swan" The goblin gulped as he turned and handed me my key as the Cullen's all climbed out. His scaly, wrinkled hard greeny-grey coloured hand dropped my key in my palm.

"Thank you" I smiled, a little guilty at my previous behaviour. He simply grunted, the goblin universal sign that can mean anything. I took it as an acceptance and clambered out, taking Edward's hand as he helped me. We made our way back out into the huge hall, walking swiftly as whispered chatter built up once again.

Edward pulled me into his side, his arm over my shoulder as he glared at every goblin he could lay eyes on, all of them looking away hurriedly when they caught his eye. The outside world chilled my skin and I shivered slightly, glancing up at the grey sky before walking down the stone steps.

Tonks turned on hearing our footsteps, frowning as she saw Edward and I, walking briskly to my other side as we reached the bottom of the steps.

"What happened? I saw Ludo and Otto walk out. Did they say anything?" She rattled off quickly, her hair changing from dark brown to a deep red as her emotions changed. All of the Cullen's watched in shock and awe as her appearance changed, but I was used to it by now.

"Ludo started yelling but Otto shut him up. Apparently some people know what happened at the World Cup but have been sworn to secrecy. The goblins were quite enthusiastic about it though" I sighed, walking towards Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions hoping they were open so I could get some new robes.

"Did any of them hear anything?" Tonks gasped, her eyes wide as she turned to me, basically walking sidewards.

"I don't think so. Everything that could have given it away was said in whispers between Otto and myself" I tried to calm her down, relaxing once again as she nodded slightly, turning back to the front.

"Will the others need robes?" I asked her, wondering if they would be sorted into houses.

"Perhaps, but not house robes. I think they'll be alright in muggle clothing. They will need some dress robes if they are wanting to go to the Yule Ball" She bounced slightly as she bounced, looking and sounding just like Alice.

"Ball? As in dancing?" I asked, perhaps going into shock a little.

"Since when does Hogwarts do dances? This is stupid! Why does there have to be a dance when I go back?" I huffed as I pouted, the others laughing lightly as Edward pulled me even tighter into his side, chuckling at my childish behaviour.

"Bella, the Yule Ball is part of the Tri Wizard Tournament" Tonks laughed and I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. So the Yule Ball was there because the Tri Wizard Tournament was there, and I was a champion.

I was going to have to dance.

"Go on, I'll wait here" Tonks smiled, seeing my expression as we walked towards the open doorway, Tonks standing against the wall beside the threshold. I groaned but Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me inside, the others following.

It was torture. If I ever thought that maybe shopping in Diagon Alley would be better thanks to the aid of magic, I never factored Alice into the equation. She managed to turn buying school robes into buying several jackets, shirts and even two dresses for me. I received strange looks from Madam Malkin as she watched the little vampire racing around and putting shirts against people, shaking her head and then putting them back to go find another. I simply rolled my eyes in response. How could I begin to explain Alice?

Alice would be Alice, magic or not.

I couldn't help but giggle as Emmett got measured, watching the floating tape measure with a mixture of fear and curiosity. All the Cullen's were measured and fitted with several robes each, being observed and directed by Alice as to which colours to choose. I was used to the whole procedure after getting fitted for robes three years in a row after my growth spurts.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Alice asked sharply as I opened my pouch of coins and took out four galleons, laying them on the counter. I rolled my eyes at Alice, smirking once I realised that the tables had turned.

"Well dear Alice, I am paying for your robes and mine since you have no money" My smirk widened as her mouth fell open in shock, the others chuckling at her expression.

"Bella! You can't do that! We'll of course pay our way-" Carlisle insisted, stepping forward once it was clear that Alice wouldn't be replying anytime soon.

"No. Way" I smirked again "It's time you know what it feels like" I poked my tongue out at him as I grabbed my bags, the others stepping forward and grabbing theirs too as we walked out, Alice glaring at the back of my head as I skipped to Edward's side. He simply smirked back, shaking his head as he took my bag from me, ignoring my protests and attempts to snatch it back.

For a minor victory I snaked my hand into one of his jacket pockets and retrieved the Hogwarts's letter, ignoring the wolf whistle from Emmett as I unfolded it and looked at the set books. Of course after being away for two years has set me behind a little.

I managed to procure the previous years books from Flourish and Blotts as well as this years, eager to get back on track with my magic. The others had fun browsing the shelves for books, and I had to laugh as Alice held an old worn looking book called '100 baby names', and it actually started crying- loudly, actual tears running down the pages and smearing the ink.

The salesman came and took it from her, hushing and cooing to it until it stopped.

I had to drag them away, threatening them with many spells and curses until they actually moved. I managed to get some owl treats for Hedwig, feeling guilty that I hadn't seen her in so long. The Cullen's remained outside, saying that the stench of animal droppings and food were too much. I simply laughed and went in without them.

Tonks was being miserable, taking this guardian thing seriously as she glared at anyone who spoke over a whisper and walked too close. The Cullen's were talking happily, smiling and laughing, and it was good to see them so comfortable and relaxed in the open. Especially knowing that I did that.

"What are you smiling at?" Edward nudged me, our entwined hands hitting my leg as we walked to Scribbulus Ever-changing Inks, the bags on our wrists banging together.

"Just happy to see you happy" I hummed as I nearly began skipping.

"It's nice to actually be ourselves in public" He sighed, a far away grin on his face.

"Yeah, no more hiding or being slow, faking illnesses or weakness because of humans" Emmett pitched in as he spoke in a sigh.

After buying some cool ice blue ink that actually sparkled, I was sufficiently tired, my feet aching from walking on cobbled streets all day. Edward was curious why I bought that ink, knowing I wouldn't be able to use anything but black or blur in school. I just thought it looked good...

"Hey, can we sit down for a minute? I'm pooped" I asked Tonks since she was the leader of this expedition.

"Sure. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour is just down here, you can rest there for a while" She peered down the street at the vacant metal tables that sat outside, seemingly glad that we would be alone. The little seating area was set on the right hand side of the street on the small amount of flat surface the road has.

"If you want to carry on exploring I'll give you some money..." I suggested as I sat down, knowing how much they wanted to of inside every shop and just... see things that they never thought was possible.

"It's alright, we'll stay. This takes a lot of getting used to" Jasper sighed as he fetched a chair from around another table and pulled it to mine, the others taking chairs and sitting around the table too, placing their bags on the floor with a slight rustle.

"Bella... I need to buy a few bits and bobs, do you think you'll be alright?" Tonks asked as she looked at me sadly. Tonks was one of my best friends, I knew she was only looking out for me, but she was so serious.

"I'll be fine Tonks" I smiled and she nodded, smiling a little as she hesitated. I huffed loudly and she rolled her eyes before walking away. I watched her until she rounded the corner and fell out of my view.

The others all looked at me for a moment before Alice huffed, attracting the gazes of everyone on the table.

"Please let us pay for something" She begged and I had to laugh. She was still mad about that?

"Nope" I smirked at her glare "Besides, I don't think they accept American Express here. It's wizards money or nothing I'm afraid" I chirped, hurriedly standing, creating a horrible metallic scraping noise as the chair grated on the floor. Alice's eyes were searching as she thought deeply, and any moment she would realise that I had tricked her and blow.

"I'll go get some ice cream" I said hurriedly, nearly jogging towards the doorway, risking a glance back and giggling a little as I watched Alice's eyes widen as she gasped.

I ran inside once she turned her glare to me, the others laughing at her expression and my 'fear'. I couldn't help but smile as I stood at the glass counter, leaning on it and peering over it as far as I could go as I searched for Florean and finding the shop empty. He wouldn't have left the shop open if he wasn't here.

I saw a little piece of paper on the top of the glass and looked at it, searching the room like you always do when you are doing something you know you shouldn't. This might be private but... as it turns out, it wasn't.

_Dear customers,  
Staff is short as of late, so please write in your orders and they will be served _

_Thank you, Florean_

I shook my head at the amount of trust the wizarding people had in its people as I picked up the pen that was laid beside it and wrote in our orders.

_1x Gooble Gloop_

I had discovered the delight of the cold treat in my third year when I was left to wander the streets of Diagon Alley for most of the summer holiday. It was much the same as raspberry ripple, only with something added to make it even better. Sometimes I love magic.

I frowned as I realised that I had no idea what to get the Cullen's. They didn't eat ice cream, obviously, but this was the wizarding world, maybe there was something for them here. I tapped the pen against my chin as I thought, smiling when I just wrote down what I thought.

_7x anything suitable for animal drinking vampires.... please?_

I set the pen down, casting my eyes around the small shop once more before heading outside. I slowed my pace once I saw an angry looking Alice being held by a very amused looking Jasper.

I plopped down in my seat, unable to keep the smirk from my face as I looked around innocently. I knew it was only a matter of time until-

"You knew! You knew we would need money and you didn't say anything!" She fumed shrilly, causing the few people in the street to turn and stare at her as she glared at me. Edward took my hand into his own as he smirked back at me. He liked winding Alice up as much as I did.

"Maybe" I shrugged "But now you know how annoying it is for everything to be bought for you when you have quite a lot of money yourself but it's useless" I pointed out, remembering how many shopping sprees I had been pushed into and watched Alice pay for everything because all the money I had wouldn't be accepted there.

She seemed to see my logic as she settled down with one last huff, relaxing into Jasper's arms.

"Isn't that yours?" Esme asked, facing my left with a frown on her face. I turned in the same direction and watched my cool ink bottle rolling roughly through the uneven cobbles, in the other direction.

I jumped up from my seat and ran over to the other side of the street, hoping that I would get there before one knock was too hard and it smashed, hurriedly grabbing it and holding it tightly in my hand as I made my way back to the table. I ran my eyes over the bottle, checking for holes or anything that needed mending and finding none.

I stumbled forwards and almost dropped the bottle anyway as I felt someone or something walk into me, seeming not to even stop until it was absolutely sure that I was a solid object and they backed up again.

"Sorry" I mumbled, my cheeks glowing as my mind raced at possibilities of who it could be. Everyone knew of me, and I hope that my voice was too low for any sort of recognition.

"Yes, well filth like you always are aren't you?" The person sneered and my stomach clenched, my heated cheeks growing cold suddenly, my breathing coming to a halt as my grip tightened painfully on the bottle in my hand, my eyes never leaving the glittering label.

I knew that voice, one of the voices that had plagued my mind and dreams. And as I looked up at them I wasn't surprised by the way his lip curled, his eyes darting up and down my body as he sneered at me, his greasy hair slick back on his head.

"Why Isabella, decided to grace us with your presence once more have you?" He sneered and my mind flashed through that night at the World Cup and the time that they attacked the Cullen's home. I had to concentrate on not choking on my own hate as I spoke.

"Lucius" I spat out, my hands shaking as I restrained myself, sensing that my wand was in my left jean pocket and would take only a second to reach.

"It's Mr Malfoy to you. Show some respect you ungrateful child" He spat back, his dark eyes narrowing at me as he stepped closer. I didn't know what I was supposed to be grateful for, what did I owe him?

"Who respects weasels?" I retorted, my anger boiling as I ignored the three people that had stopped and were unashamedly edging forwards.

"I see you're still the brat you always were, still think you rule the world" He tapped his cane on the floor as his leather gloves creaked from the tight grip he had on it. I knew for a fact that his wand was in that cane, having nearly been on the receiving end of one of his curses in my second year when I freed Dobby.

I heard a growl behind me, and before I could even respond to his jibe I was being pulled back by a cold arm around my waist.

"Leave him Bella. He's not worth it" Edward whispered as he tucked me into his side, turning me around so that I was facing away from Lucius as his glares and insults at me.

"The company you keep! First your mud blood mother-" My legs locked in place as he yelled the insult across the street to me, Edward freezing with me as I stared blindly at the floor in front of me.

"Then your blood traitor father! That miserable oaf Dumbledore! That filthy muggle born friend of yours! And now this?! Vampires! And not even human drinkers! You must attract the freaks of the world!" He snarled, his voice filled with amusement as he laughed loudly and evilly, and I shuddered slightly at the memories that noise conjured.

I felt Edward tense beside me, his arm growing slack around me as I felt my anger peak, grabbing my wand from my pocket and spinning , advancing on the bastard with my wand raised and aimed at his face.

He could insult me, I would take it. He could even insult Dumbledore to an extent because I have my own issues with him. But no-one, not even dangerous murderers could insult my friends, my family and the ones I love.

No-one.

* * *

**This took ages! So sorry! Really!  
I know I haven't been updating very much recently, but I had a sudden urge to get all of these other stories out so I concentrated on them...  
Sorry!  
I promise not to neglect this one anymore!**

**Review Please!!**


End file.
